


Wie Feuer und Wasser

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bathtub Sex, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Contracts, Dom Gabriel, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Heaven & Hell, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Michael is a bitch, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Other, Power Play, Protective Gabriel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), mentions of falling, power bottom beelzebub
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Nach der Fast-Apokalypse stellt sich für Himmel und Hölle die Frage, wie die beiden Verräter es hatten schaffen können, immun zu werden, gegen Feuer und Wasser. Gabriel geht dieser Sache nach und beschließt, eine Partnerschaft zu Beelzebub einzugehen. Gemeinsam wollen sie ebenfalls Immunität erlangen, um dann dieses Wissen an ihre Obrigkeiten weiterzugeben. Nur, dass die Suche nach der Immunität intensiver wird, als gedacht. Und die Nähe, die sie dabei zueinander aufbauen müssen, ihnen mehr abverlangt, als sie vorher geahnt hätten.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. Ein dämonisch teuflischer Pakt

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> so, meine erste FF zu Gabriel und Beelzebub, in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner lieben Co-Autorin LaDuchesse.
> 
> Ein paar Infos und Warnungen zur Geschichte, um überraschten Lesern vorweg zu greifen:  
> Beelzebub wird hier von uns in dieser Geschichte weitestgehend als männlich betrachtet und dementsprechend mit „er" bezeichnet. Wir wollen damit nicht ignorieren, dass Beelzebub selbst sich mit „zee" und „zir" bezeichnet und eigentlich nicht direkt in das männliche Geschlecht einzusortieren ist, wie Neil Gaiman bestätigte. Wir wollen niemanden damit beleidigen. Es war zum Schreiben der Geschichte allerdings für uns einfacher. Ihn/Sie in eine standardisierte Schublade einsortieren zu wollen, liegt uns fern. Wobei man noch erwähnen sollte, dass wir uns an den Gedanken des Autors halten, dass Engel und Dämonen primär kein Geschlecht und keine festgelegte Sexualität haben. Wie gesagt, zum Wohle der Geschichte sind die beiden ein wenig männlich. Das schließt aber nicht aus, dass sie auch andere Seiten beherbergen.
> 
> Ansonsten: Wer uns kennt, weiß, dass es den ein oder anderen Twist und Machtspiele bei unseren Geschichten gibt. Das bedeutet: Hier kommen Manipulation, BDSM, leichte Gewalt beim Sex, Mind Play, Size Kink, (scheinbar) unerwiderte Liebe, Angst, Schmerz, Verrat, Erwähnungen vom erlebten Fall aus dem Himmel, etc. vor. Und natürlich explizite Sexszenen.  
> Die beiden sind nicht primär fluffig. Das liegt nicht in ihrer Natur. Sie werden fluffige Momente haben, aber ein romantisches Beisammensein ist nicht nur, vor allem nicht am Anfang. Es wird auch hart, kühl und berechnend. Es wird spannungsgeladen und ein wenig anstrengend. Es wird eine emotionale Achterbahn. Und es wird definitiv aufregend.
> 
> Für alle, die nicht abgeschreckt sind und Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer haben, hier das erste Kapitel ;) Wir wünschen euch viel Freude!

Gabriel warf einen Blick auf die 'Armbanduhr', die Sandalphon ihm geliehen hatte und die die Zeit auf der Erde anzeigen sollte. Hier war es 4 Uhr nachmittags. Zumindest gleich. Wenn der lange Zeiger noch zwei Striche hinter sich ließ und die Stunde voll war. Gabriel war stolz auf sich. Menschenerfindungen waren gar nicht so schwer zu verstehen.  
Er ließ den Blick durch das Café wandern, in dem er saß. Er hatte sich extra ans Fenster gesetzt, um den Park und die Straße im Blick zu haben und seine Verabredung gleich zu erkennen.  
Um nicht aufzufallen, hatte er sich ein großes Stück 'Sahnetorte' und eine Tasse mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit namens 'Espresso' bestellt. Beides stand nun seit einiger Zeit unangetastet vor ihm. Er würde nie, in Gottes Namen, etwas menschengemachtes essen. Die Scharade musste so ausreichen.  
Gabriel war angespannt. Seit der Apokalypse, die schiefgelaufen war, und dem gescheiterten Versuch, Aziraphale dafür zu bestrafen, hatte er kaum Kontakt zur Hölle gehabt. Der Krieg war abgesagt worden. Seine Engel haben es mehr oder minder gemäßigt aufgenommen. Verständlich, er war selbst wütend darüber, wie die Dinge gelaufen sind. Aber noch mehr fragte er sich, was er übersehen hatte. Wenigstens den Verräter ein Exempel statuieren zu lassen, hätte funktionieren sollen. Wie stand er denn nun da? Wie stand sein Ruf da? Er musste den Engel laufenlassen, aus Angst, dass Aziraphale den Himmel mit Fegefeuer in Brand setzte. Und seither beschäftigte Gabriel die EINE Frage: Wie hatte er das gemacht? Wie war er immun geworden, ohne zu fallen?

Als um Punkt 4 plötzlich der Dämon, den er eingeladen hatte, ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl sank, durchlief Gabriel ein Schauder.  
"Hallo, Beelzebub", grüßte er mit einem falschen strahlenden Lächeln und ließ sich sein Unwohlsein nicht anmerken. Direkt mit jemandem aus der Hölle zu sprechen, gehörte hin und wieder zu seinen täglichen Aufgaben, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er das sonderlich mochte oder sich daran gewöhnt hatte.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über Beelzebubs Haltung wandern. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt. Er wirkte unzufrieden, fast schon zornig. Gabriel ahnte, wieso. Für die Hölle waren die Verräter ein ähnliches Desaster gewesen. Er hatte die Berichte von Michael gehört.  
„Du wolltest reden", fragte Beelzebub gedehnt und mit einem abwartenden, desinteressierten Blick.  
Gabriel nickte und wurde ernst. "Es geht um...", er blickte nach links und rechts und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, während er sich ein wenig vorbeugte, "... die Verräter."  
Bei den Worten sah er Beelzebubs rechtes Augenlid zucken. Das Thema war für sie beide ein wunder Punkt. "Was ist mit ihnen?", gab er knurrend von sich.  
Diese Gleichgültigkeit und Resignation überraschte Gabriel. Ihm fiel eine Menge ein, was mit ihnen war. "Sie sind immun!", echauffierte er sich und, weil es ihm lauter über die Lippen gekommen war, als beabsichtigt, fuhr er leiser fort: "Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Aziraphale dem Fegefeuer widerstanden hat. Und Michael erzählte mir, dass dem Dämon Crowley das Weihwasser nichts anhaben konnte. Das... das können wir doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen!"  
Seine Stimme war gegen Ende wieder lauter geworden und er senkte eilig den Blick, als die Bedienung zu ihnen herüberschaute.  
Beelzebubs Gesichtsausdruck noch kühler. "So viel ist mir auch bekannt", antwortete er in genervtem Ton. "Sofern der Himmel", er betonte das letzte Wort abfällig, "allerdings keine neuen Informationen hat, wie man die beiden ausschalten könnte, wüsste ich nicht, was uns außer Akzeptanz übrigbliebe."  
Gabriel hatte geahnt, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Aber er hatte geglaubt, dass er mit den Provokationen der Hölle besser umgehen konnte. Mit all dem Desinteresse, dem Unmut und der versteckten Feindlichkeit, die durch Beelzebubs Worte drang. Nun stellte sich heraus, dass seine Nerven schnell überspannt waren. Er rang mit sich, um sich nicht zu vergessen und dem Dämonen an die Gurgel zu springen.  
Ein Räuspern neben ihm ließ ihn zusammenfahren und seine Wut einen Moment vergessen.  
Gabriel erstarrte, als die Bedienung mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln neben ihnen auftauchte.  
"Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte sie und als Gabriel sich schon eine Antwort zurechtlegen wollte, die etwas in dem Sinne 'Streit unter Freunden' und 'wir vertragen uns gleich wieder' enthielt, deutete sie auf den Kuchen. "Oder schmeckt es Ihnen nicht?", fragte sie.  
Gabriels Eingeweide gefroren. "D-doch", sagte er und nahm tapfer eine Gabel von der Sahnetorte. Sein ätherischer Magen rebellierte bereits, als er sie in seinen Mund schob und der fettige Geschmack ihm die Zunge verklebte. Gabriel unterdrückte ein Würgen und schluckte den Sahneberg tapfer hinunter.  
"Doch, es ist köstlich", behauptete er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
"Und Ihr Espresso?", hakte die Bedienung nach, "Sicher ist er mittlerweile kalt. Wollen Sie einen neuen?"  
"Nein!", rief Gabriel erschrocken. Bei der Aussicht darauf, auch noch Kaffee trinken zu müssen, wurde ihm beinahe schwindelig. Er riss sich zusammen. "Nein", setzte er sanfter und mit einem charmanten Lächeln hinzu. "Der Espressooo ist nicht so mein Fall", sagte er und merkte, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, das Wort auszusprechen, "Bitte, nehmen Sie ihn mit."  
"Gern", sagte die Bedienung und ihr neues Lächeln war ehrlicher. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet. Gabriel nahm das als gutes Zeichen.  
Er beobachtete, wie sie die Tasse vom Tisch nahm und zurück zum Tresen ging.  
Als er sie außer Hörweite wähnte, wandte er sich wieder Beelzebub zu. "Darum geht es ja gerade", insistierte er, als wären sie nie unterbrochen worden. Er seufzte und setzte ein neues falsches Lächeln auf. "Beelzebub", sagte er und legte die Handflächen vor seiner Brust aneinander, "Keiner weiß, woher die beiden diese plötzliche Macht ziehen. Solange wir dem nicht dahintergekommen sind, sind sie eine Gefahr für beide Seiten. Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns zusammentun, wenn wir nicht noch eine Szene wie die letzte erleben wollen." Er seufzte theatralisch. "Wollt ihr etwa keinen Krieg mehr? Nehmt ihr die Unterbrechung einfach als endgültig hin?"  
Zu seinem Ärger grinste Beelzebub nur hämisch. „Soweit ich weiß, hat dieser Aziraphale eine Schwäche für menschliches Essen", sagte er, „Vielleicht solltest du damit experimentieren und schauen ob es etwas mit der Immunität gegen Höllenfeuer zu tun hat", schlug er vor, während er zu der Sahnetorte deutete.  
Gabriel wusste es besser als die frechen Kommentare des Dämons für bare Münze zu nehmen.  
Er wurde sehr ernst und seine Miene machte deutlich, dass er das nicht witzig fand. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu", sagte er eindringlich, "Ich habe dir eine Zusammenarbeit angeboten, weil ich glaube, dass Himmel und Hölle sich bei der Beantwortung dieser Frage unterstützen können. Und wenn wir die Antwort haben, vernichten wir erst die beiden. Und danach können wir unseren Krieg haben." Mit drohendem Unterton fuhr er fort: "Wir können es aber auch genauso gut ohne euch erforschen. Und wenn ich den Trick raushabe, werde ich den gesamten Himmel immun gegen Fegefeuer machen und dann habt ihr eure wichtigste Waffe gegen uns verloren. Aber wir haben immer noch das Weihwasser. Das wäre unschön, nicht wahr?" Ein letztes falsches Lächeln, das ihm besondere Freude machte, zierte Gabriels Lippen.  
Beelzebub warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, verkniff sich aber jeden weiteren Kommentar, der ihm offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag. "Ich habe eine Zusammenarbeit nicht abgelehnt", murrte er schließlich, "Ich sehe nur noch nicht, wie diese Zusammenarbeit aussehen soll. Was ist dein Plan?"  
Die Frage besänftigte Gabriels aufkeimende Wut. Er schöpfte neue Hoffnung, nun, da Beelzebub nicht mehr nur Abneigung zeigte. Sicher hatte auch die Hölle Wissen über Crowley und Aziraphale gesammelt. Es würde helfen, Einblicke darin zu erhalten.  
"Irgendwie haben sie es in den letzten tausenden Jahren geschafft, sich mehr und mehr von Himmel und Hölle loszusagen", sagte Gabriel langsam, "und ich denke, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass sie die Zeit hier auf der Erde verbracht haben. Die Lösung muss also irgendwie hier liegen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir zuerst unsere Beobachtungen zu ihren Lebensstilen vergleichen. Vielleicht lassen sich da bereits Gemeinsamkeiten ableiten. Und, wenn das getan ist, sollten wir Feldstudien betreiben, um zu schauen, ob es auch bei uns funktioniert."  
Gabriel verzog den Mund, als er hörte, wie das klang. Deshalb setzte er eilig hinzu: "Das ist eine Zwei-Mann-Show. Ein Mann aus dem Himmel, einer aus der Hölle. Wenn wir auf die Lösung kommen, ist jeder nur um einen Immunen stärker." ... und nicht um eine ganze Armee.  
Beelzebub neigte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. Nun, immerhin schien Gabriel damit endlich sein Interesse geweckt zu haben. "Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen... Himmel und Hölle soll also auf zwei Mann begrenzt bleiben und diskret verlaufen?", hakte er nach.  
"Richtig", bestätigte Gabriel mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Er ahnte, dass Beelzebub verstand, was er meinte, dennoch setzte er hinzu: "Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, eine Horde Dämonen mit einem geglückten Experiment gegen Weihwasser immun zu machen. Und ich denke, anders herum gefällt dir der Gedanke eben so wenig." Nun, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass Beelzebub tatsächlich darüber nachdachte, einer Zusammenarbeit zuzustimmen, setzte er eindringlich hinzu: "Wenn wir die Fähigkeiten erlangen sollten, die Aziraphale und Crowley erlangt haben, dann werden wir sie ausschließlich gegen die beiden einsetzen. Nicht gegeneinander. Das Geheimnis darüber, wie wir an die Immunität gelangt sind, werden wir niemandem anvertrauen." Das war es zumindest, was er sagte. Was er dachte, war, dass er, sobald er die Geheimformel, den Zauber, oder was auch immer, kannte, so viele Engel immun machen würde, wie er konnte. Und das noch vor dem großen Krieg.  
Er sah Beelzebub über seine Worte nachdenken. Dann fragte er kühl: „Was gibt mir die Sicherheit, dass du mir nicht in den Rücken fällst, sobald wir Erfolg damit hätten?"  
Gabriel hatte befürchtet, dass der Dämon misstrauisch sein würde. Er stutzte einen Moment gespielt überrascht, ehe sich ein leutseliges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete, das schon tausende Engel vor ihm verwendet haben. "Das würde ich nie tun", sagte er, "Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich bin ein Engel."  
Bei seinen Worten schnaubte Beelzebub ungläubig, doch er kommentierte es nicht. "Angenommen ich kaufe dir deine Scheinheiligkeit ab", begann er, stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab und betrachtete Gabriel fast ein wenig überlegend. "Was gibt DIR die Sicherheit, dass ich dir nicht in den Rücken falle, Engel?"  
Gabriels Lächeln wurde breiter. "Gut, dass du es ansprichst", sagte er und holte eine Schatulle raus. Er ließ sie aufschnappen und hielt sie Beelzebub hin. Ein Ring steckte darin und ohne sich der Geste, die sie für Menschen bedeutete, bewusst zu sein, sagte er: "Ein Pakt-Ring. Du wirst ihn ab sofort tragen. Verrätst du mich, werde ich es erfahren." Sein Lächeln wurde gefährlicher. "Und das willst du nicht erleben."  
Beelzebubs Augen weiteten sich etwas. "Ich werde ihn also tragen?" fragte er langsam nach, während er Gabriel ansah. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Solange du bereit bist ebenfalls einen zu tragen?"  
Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue. "Das wird wohl kaum nötig sein", erwiderte er mit milder Arroganz in der Stimme, "Schließlich sagte ich dir bereits, dass du mir bei diesem Pakt vertrauen kannst. Und als Engel halte ich meine Versprechen."  
Beelzebub hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich entscheide immer noch selbst, was für eine Zusicherung nötig ist, damit ich mich darauf einlasse", erwiderte Beelzebub mit einem kühlen Blick, während er erneut abweisend die Arme verschränkte und sich zurück lehnte.  
Gabriel musste einsehen, dass seine Überzeugungskraft bei dem Dämonen nicht so gut funktionierte. Er seufzte theatralisch und ließ dabei den Kopf nach vorn fallen. "Na schön", lenkte er ein und hob den Kopf wieder, "Wenn du darauf bestehst? Dann bekommt eben jeder einen Ring. Zufrieden?"  
Beelzebubs Blick durchbohrte ihn. "Einen Paktring, den ich stelle", verlangte er.  
"Einen Paktring, den du stellst und der nichts weiter beinhaltet als einen Pakt", setzte Gabriel mit gerunzelter Stirn hinzu, "Kein Versuch der Gedankenmanipulation durch irgendwelche Zauber oder Flüche. Das Gleiche garantiere ich im Gegenzug auch für den Ring, den du tragen wirst."  
Beelzebub schwieg. Sein Blick glitt erneut auf den Ring hinunter, dann wieder zu Gabriel hinauf.  
Er schien abzuwägen.  
Stumm wartete Gabriel darauf, dass er etwas sagte.  
Dann, als er eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben schien, nickte Beelzebub endlich. „Deal", sagte er.  
Gabriel schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, das deutlich zeigte, wie zufrieden er mit dem Ausgang ihrer Verhandlungen war. "Wunderbar", sagte er fröhlich, doch dann sah er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln, die sein Lächeln erstarren ließ.  
Die Bedienung kam geradewegs auf sie zugelaufen, mit einer Sektflasche in der Hand und zwei Gläsern in der anderen. Sie blickte ihn so entschlossen an, dass er sich fragte, welche Zeichen er gesendet hatte, um von dem Menschen schon wieder so viel Beachtung zu bekommen ... nun, abgesehen von seinem himmlisch guten Aussehen.  
Als würde sie ihn dann nicht mehr sehen, bewegte sich Gabriel keinen Zentimeter mehr.  
Es schien nicht zu helfen, denn sie blieb mit einem Strahlelächeln neben ihnen stehen und rief "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" und ließ den Korken knallen.  
Während Gabriel sich noch fragte, was ein Mensch an dieser Szenerie zum Feiern fand, schenkte sie ihnen zwei Gläser ein und stellte sie vor ihnen hin. "Die geht aufs Haus", sagte sie mit einem glücklichen Funkeln in den Augen, "Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden alles Glück der Welt."  
"Ehm... danke", sagte Gabriel und räusperte sich. Das Glück der Welt... ob ihm das half?  
Sie nickte und verschwand wieder und Gabriels Blick wanderte von ihrer sich fortbewegenden Gestalt zu den Sektgläsern hin, von denen sie offensichtlich erwartete, dass sie sie ... austranken. Er erschauderte und befreite sich aus der starren Haltung, in der er den Ring in der Schatulle Beelzebub hingehalten hatte. Er stellte die kleine Box auf den Tisch zwischen sie und schaute Beelzebub an, als könnte ihm der erklären, was hier vor sich ging.  
Der Dämon erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln. "Es scheint..." sagte er milde angewidert, "Als denken die Menschen, du hättest mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht, Engel."  
Gabriel runzelte die Stirn in einem sehr stark gefilterten Ausdruck der Dinge, die ihm bei diesen Worten durch den Kopf gingen. "Tatsächlich?", fragte er geschäftig und entschied sich für eine neutrale Reaktion. Er würde dieses Vorkommnis totschweigen und wieder zum Wesentlichen zurück kehren. "Nun, da jetzt alles geklärt ist und ich nicht annehme, dass du den Ring willst, ehe ich nicht deinen habe...", sagte Gabriel, griff die Schatulle und steckte sie in die Innenseite seines Mantels,  
", schlage ich vor, wir treffen uns erneut, sobald dein entsprechendes Pendant existiert."  
Beelzebubs säuerliches Lächeln wurde verschlagen. "Sicher. Allerdings finde ich, wir sollten darauf anstoßen."  
Gabriel schenkte Beelzebub ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Dass der Dämon ihn mit seinem Grundsatz, kein irdisches Essen aufzunehmen, aufzog, überraschte ihn nicht. "Nein", sagte er und nach einer Kunstpause klatschte er in die Hände. "Also", sagte, er "Ich habe noch ein paar andere Dinge zu tun. Wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest..."  
Beelzebubs Lächeln flaute ab. "Sehr unhöflich es abzulehnen nach einem Geschäft anzustoßen", kommentierte er.  
Gabriels Lächeln verschwand ebenso schnell bei den Worten. "Nun, ich will mir nicht ausmalen, wie die Hölle den Umgang mit Alkohol handhabt ", sagte er trocken und mit erhobener Augenbraue, "aber eins steht fest: Der Himmel duldet keine Völlerei oder Trunkenheit." Er erhob sich und rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht. "Dass ein Dämon versucht, einen Engel dazu zu verführen, überrascht mich allerdings nicht. Es wird dich daher ebenso wenig überraschen, wenn ich mich in Enthaltsamkeit übe."  
Beelzebub zuckte die Schultern, griff nach seinem Glas und leerte es in seinem Zug. "Oh, keine Sorge", sagte er. „Ich habe meine Standards in Sachen Verführung und du wärst definitiv nicht auf Platz eins, wenn mir nach einem Engel stünde", kommentierte er herablassend und winkte ab, ehe er ebenfalls aufstand.  
Gabriel verkniff sich ein 'da bin ich beruhigt'. Innerlich schüttelte es ihn bei der Vorstellung, dass Beelzebub ernsthaft Verführung versuchen könnte. Nie im Leben würde ihm das bei irgendeinem Engel gelingen. Dafür war er zu... dämonisch. Sowas stieß im Allgemeinen ab (wenn man mal von einer Ausnahme absah).  
"Ich lasse dir eine Nachricht zukommen, wann ich Zeit habe", verkündete Beelzebub.  
"Sehr gut", sagte Gabriel mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit. Sollte er ihm doch die kleine Entscheidung zugestehen, solange alles andere nach seinem – und dem göttlichen - Plan verlief.  
Er nickte dem Dämonen noch einmal zu, dann wunderte er ausreichend Geld auf den Tisch, um die Bedienung zufrieden zu stellen und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Laden.


	2. Der Flohmarkt

Seit ihrem ersten Treffen war eine Woche vergangen. Beelzebub hatte sich in dieser Zeit um einen passenden Paktring für Gabriel gekümmert und sogar darauf geachtet, dass er nicht zu auffällig war, sondern simpel und elegant genug, um zu der Erscheinung des Engels zu passen. Nicht, weil ihm Gabriels Erscheinungsbild wichtig war, sondern weil das alles schließlich diskret laufen sollte und ein höllischer Ring am Finger eines Erzengels nicht diskret wäre.   
Sie tauschten die Ringe aus und beschlossen dann, dass sie damit beginnen würden, die beiden Verräter selbst zu observieren. Vielleicht würden sie im Alltag der beiden etwas finden, was ihnen Hinweise darauf gab, wie sie die Immunität erreicht hatten.   
Ihre Beschattung führte sie zu einem großen Platz, auf dem unzählige kleine Stände aufgebaut waren, an denen Menschen etwas verkauften. 'Flohmarkt' stand auf einem Schild und Beelzebub stand etwas unschlüssig neben Gabriel am Eingang.   
“Sehr gut”, sagte der Engel, als hätten sie bereits eine große Leistung vollbracht, und rieb sich grinsend die Hände. “Nun, ich schätze, wir sollten hinein gehen, nicht? Und sehen, was es ist, das diese Menschen hier aufgestellt haben.” Er warf Beelzebub euphorisch einen Blick zu.   
"Mhm", gab Beelzebub nur von sich und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er selbstsicher voranschritt und über die Sachen am ersten Stand schaute.   
Vieles davon wirkte zusammengewürfelt und nutzlos. Zumindest das, was er zuordnen konnte. 

* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~

Gabriel sah Beelzebub hinterher, ehe er bemerkte, dass der Dämon leicht in der Menge verschwand, wenn er nicht bei ihm blieb. Eilig holte er zu ihm auf, damit er jemanden hatte, dem er vorgaukeln konnte, all das hier zu kennen. Das würde ihm mehr Sicherheit in dieser ungewohnten Situation geben.   
"Oh", sagte er kennerhaft, als sie an einigen dicken, schweren Pergamentstreifen vorbeikamen, die eng aneinandergeklebt waren. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Sandalphon sie einst als ‘Buch’ bezeichnet hatte. Um ein wenig mit seinem Menschenwissen anzugeben, zeigte Gabriel strahlend darauf und sagte: "Das ist Pornographie."   
Er ignorierte den verwirrten Blick des Menschen hinter dem Tisch, auf dem die Bücher aufgereiht waren.   
Beelzebub, der das nicht zu wissen schien, hob fragen die Augenbrauen. "Pornographie?", hakte er nach.   
Gabriel nickte neunmalklug. „Ja, Aziraphale hat solche auch in seinem Buchladen. Sie werden weiter hinten verkauft, wo man ‚diskret‘ sein kann. Das ist wohl wichtig für die Menschen, bei ihrer… ihrer… Pornographie.“ Er nahm einen der dicken Wälzer in die Hand. „Vielleicht ist das schon der erste Hinweis?“, sagte er euphorisch und vollkommen überzeugt von seiner Sicht der Dinge.   
Beelzebub, der absolut keine Ahnung zu haben schien, fragte neugierig: "Oh...? Und woran erkennt man das?"   
„Na… na… na an der Schrift“, stammelte Gabriel, hielt die Überzeugung jedoch aufrecht. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht wusste, woran man das erkannte. Er wusste nur, dass dieses Buch ebenso aussah wie das, welches Sandalphon als Pornographie bezeichnet hatte. „Und das Buch ist dick und schwer und es hat einen schweren Ledereinband und sicher… sind dort auch Bilder drin von irgendetwas. Von nackten Knöcheln und freigelegten Hälsen und allem.“ Sein letztes Argument rettete ihn. Es war das sündigste, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Sein Wissen würde den Dämonen sicher beeindrucken. Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen schaute er zu Beelzebub herunter. „Ganz eindeutig Pornographie.“   
Der Mann hinter dem Tisch schüttelte den Kopf, aber Gabriel ignorierte ihn weiterhin.   
Beelzebub wirkte fassungslos. "Nein, wirklich? Nackte Knöchel und freigelegte Hälse?", fragte er entsetzt, schaute zum Verkäufer und sagte: "Und so etwas hier zu verkaufen, wo doch sogar Kinder hier herumlaufen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf in übertriebener Empörung und so langsam beschlich Gabriel das Gefühl, dass er nicht ernsthaft fassungslos war, sondern ihn an der Nase herumführte.   
Der Verkäufer hob abwehrend die Hände. „Es ist keine Pornographie“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, weil ihn die Standbesitzer links und rechts neben ihm schon ein wenig seltsam ansahen, „Das sind ‚die Weissagungen des Nostradamus‘ und ‚David Copperfield‘. Das steht doch auf den Einbänden.“   
Gabriel blickte irritiert vom Verkäufer zu Beelzebub und wieder zurück. Der Mann schien aufrichtig zu sein. Oh.   
Gabriel ließ das Buch sinken. Er legte es auf den Tisch. „Nun, wie dem auch sei“, sagte er (und wenn er eins konnte, dann von peinlichen Umständen ablenken), schritt weiter und blieb am nächsten Stand stehen, wo einige eigenartige Messinggegenstände standen. „Wie sieht es denn hiermit aus?“, tönte er ganz selbstgefällig und deutete auf ein altes Teleskop, „Sicher benutzen sie das ständig, die Menschen.“   
Beelzebub, der ihm gefolgt war, nickte gelangweilt. „Sicher“, sagte er.   
„Was ist hiermit?“, fragte Gabriel und deutete auf den Kronleuchter, der daneben lag.   
Beelzebub zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich“, antwortete er gedehnt.   
Gabriel deutete noch auf eine Statue aus Messing und einen Spiegel, bis er genug davon hatte, wie unmotiviert Beelzebub neben ihm stand. „Beelzebub, mein Freund“, sagte er schmierig und mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir eine Aufgabe verfolgen? Unser oberstes Ziel ist es, das zu finden, was die Verräter immun gemacht hat. Alles, was dabei hilft, ist richtig. Wenn du also auch ein paar Vorschläge machen könntest, was von all dem Zeug hier etwas taugt, wäre ich dir unheimlich verbunden.“   
Beelzebub zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.   
"Ich kenne mich nicht wirklich mit Menschenkram aus und das, was ich von dem Plunder hier kenne, scheint mir keinen Zusammenhang mit der Immunität zu haben", murrte er, während er seinen Blick desinteressiert über die Waren des Stands gleiten ließ.   
Gabriel wollte ihn zurechtweisen wegen seiner mangelnden Motivation, doch er kam nicht dazu.   
„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, Engel“, ertönte eine Stimme ein paar Meter vor ihnen in der Menschenmenge. Gabriel gefror. Diese Stimme hatte er selten selbst gehört, aber er würde sie überall wiedererkennen. Und sie schien näher zu kommen. Bevor sie entdeckt werden konnten, griff er Beelzebub, der noch immer desinteressiert über das Zeug schaute, beim Arm und warf sich mit ihm zwischen eine Lücke der Stände hindurch. Sie fielen und landeten unsanft, mehr oder minder aufeinander. Aber wenigstens – hoffentlich! – außer Sichtweite.   
Nachdem der erste Schreckmoment vorbei war, bemerkte Gabriel, dass er auf Beelzebub gelandet war, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Sein irdischer Körper drückte dem kleinen Dämonen die Luft aus den Lungen. Einen Moment hatte er Mitleid mit ihm, während er sich aufrichtete. Beelzebub hatte eine so zierliche, kleine Gestalt, dass er auf dieser Erde leichter zum Spielball werden konnte. 

* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~

Im ersten Moment wollte Beelzebub dem Engel die Fingernägel in die Augenhöhlen drücken, um sich zu befreien, doch er hielt sich mühsam zurück. Das hier war schließlich kein Angriff, nur ein Unfall.   
Während er nach Luft rang und wartete, dass dieser Klotz endlich von ihm runterstieg, bemerkte er eine feine Duftnote, die seine Nase umschmeichelte, ein Hauch von Bergamotte und Salbei. Es musste der Geruch des Engels sein. Beelzebub musste zugeben, dass er ihm nicht unangenehm war, eher im Gegenteil. Er mochte es, wie Gabriel roch. Ob das sein Eigengeruch war oder ob er wohl solche irdischen Dinge wie Aftershave nutzte? Arrogant und selbstverliebt, wie er war, wäre das nicht undenkbar.   
Beelzebub beobachtete, wie Gabriel sich aufrichtete und ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte. Bei diesem Blick spannte Beelzebub sich unwillkürlich an und sein Puls beschleunigte sich aufgeregt.   
Er war in seiner irdischen Form sowieso kleiner und zierlicher als der Engel, doch mit Gabriels Körper, der ihn halb zu Boden drückte und über ihm thronte, wurde ihm dies noch überdeutlicher.   
Als Gabriel endlich von ihm stieg, fühlte sich Beelzebub gleichermaßen erleichtert, als auch enttäuscht, da er dieses ungewohnte Gefühl gerne noch etwas länger analysiert und für sich eingeordnet hätte.   
Dennoch rutschte er Gabriel hinterher, als dieser sich umwandte und in der Hocke zwischen den Ständen hindurch spähte. Aziraphales und Crowleys Stimmen waren nun deutlicher zu hören. Vorsichtig versuchte er ebenfalls, aus seiner knieenden Position etwas zu erkennen bzw. dem Gespräch der beiden Verräter zu folgen.   
Als sie aus der Menge auftauchten und direkt an dem Stand mit den Büchern stehen blieben, duckte er sich unvermittelt – ebenso wie Gabriel. Die beiden waren so fokussiert auf ihr Gespräch und die Dinge, die sie sich ansahen, dass sie glücklicherweise nicht nach links oder rechts schauten und Gabriel und ihn nicht zwischen den Ständen sitzen sahen.   
Als hätte er sich zu früh gefreut, hob Crowley den Kopf und ließ den Blick wachsam durch die Menge wandern. Beelzebub betete zu Satan, dass er ihn nicht sah – nur drei Meter von ihm entfernt hinter einem Tisch hockend.   
Glücklicherweise schienen sie unbemerkt zu bleiben. Während Aziraphale sich über die ‚Weissagungen des Nostradamus‘ freute und sich mit dem Menschen hinter dem Tisch darüber unterhielt, ob er noch andere Wahrsagebücher hätte, seufzte Beelzebub innerlich. Was taten sie hier eigentlich? Die beiden waren nur wegen Büchern hier. Das hätte Gabriel sich eigentlich auch denken können, schließlich kannte er Aziraphale doch sicher ein wenig. Er seufzte leise, während er weiter beobachtete. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass das immun machte…   
Als die Verräter endlich gegangen waren, kam Beelzebub wieder auf die Füße. Gabriel folgte und während Beelzebub schon auf den Ausgang zulief, blieb Gabriel noch einmal bei den Büchern stehen.   
„Was ist?“, fragte Beelzebub genervt. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Zeit verschwendet zu haben. Das frustrierte ihn. Er wollte zurück in die Hölle und seine Ruhe haben.   
Gabriel schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, während er über die Bücher schaute. „Vielleicht ist das das Geheimnis?“, fragte er und schaute zu Beelzebub auf.   
Der Dämon hob gelangweilt eine Augenbraue. „Was?“, fragte er lustlos.   
„Bücher“, sagte Gabriel, „Aziraphale lebt seit Jahrzehnten in einem Buchladen. Vielleicht ist es das.“   
Beelzebub verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das erschien ihm weit hergeholt.   
„Kommst du jetzt?“, fragte er.   
„Gleich“, antwortete Gabriel, wandte sich an den Verkäufer, der ihn misstrauisch beäugte und setzte sein schmieriges Strahlelächeln auf. „Guter Mann“, sagte er in etwas, das wohl ein vertrauenserweckender Ton sein sollte, „Ich möchte Ihre Bücher käuflich erwerben.“   
Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, während Beelzebub die Augenbrauen hob.   
„Welche“, fragte der Verkäufer.   
„Alle“, sagte Gabriel und sein Strahlen wurde breiter.   
Beelzebub seufzte und wandte sich herum. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang fragte er sich, ob Gabriel einfach nur ein Idiot war, oder ob er es eigentlich richtig anging. Immerhin ließ er keine Chance ungenutzt.   
Weil er langsam ging, holte Gabriel schnell zu ihm auf. Die Hände voller Taschen, in denen sich die Bücher stapelten, ging er federnden Schrittes neben ihm her. Er wirkte unangemessen zufrieden mit seiner Errungenschaft. „Weitere Ideen?“, fragte er, „Oder möchtest du die Hälfte der Bücher haben?“   
Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schüttelte Beelzebub den Kopf. „Nein, danke“, sagte er und dachte noch darüber nach, was ihm eher erfolgsversprechend erschien. „Laut den Aufzeichnungen meiner Leute gehen die beiden ständig in irgendwelche Restaurants", merkte er an.   
Gabriel erschauderte. „Restaurants?“, wiederholte er, „Zum… Essen?“   
Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Ich habe nicht vor, meinen himmlischen Körper mit roher Materie zu verunreinigen“, sagte er entschieden.   
„Und wenn es genau das ist, was sie immun gemacht hat?" fragte Beelzebub mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Aber gut, wenn du dieses Opfer nicht bringen kannst...", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.   
Gabriel schwieg und presste die Zähne aufeinander, sodass die Kiefermuskeln deutlich hervortraten. Eine Weile schien er mit sich zu ringen, dann brummte er schließlich: „Na schön. Und wo gehen sie essen?“   
Beelzebub lächelte zuckersüß. Nun, da er den Engel so weit hatte, konnte er ihn auch ein wenig reizen. Ihm hatte zuerst das Rizz vorgeschwebt, aber dann war ihm ein anderer Gedanke gekommen, der ihm weitaus besser gefiel. „Das Restaurant ist etwas außerhalb“, sagte er, „Am besten wir nehmen ein Taxi." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schnippte er mit den Fingern und kurz darauf bog bereits eines um die Ecke. Er stieg ein. „Kommst du?"   
Gabriel nickte, folgte Beelzebub mit all seinen Tüten ins Taxi und wunderte sie dann fort.   
„Welches Restaurant ist es?“, fragte er.   
„Das Gomorrha“, antwortete Beelzebub ruhig und beobachtete interessiert Gabriels Reaktion.   
Der Engel blinzelte, dann weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Nasenflügel bebten. Beelzebubs Mundwinkel zuckten. Er ahnte, dass er an die Stadt dachte, die einst in Flammen aufgegangen war. Gabriel war dort gewesen, erinnerte er sich, kurz bevor der Zorn Gottes sie getroffen hatte.   
Ein Sündenpfuhl, nach dem dieses Restaurant benannt wurde. Es war offensichtlich, dass dem Engel die Vorstellung, dort zu essen, ganz und gar nicht behagte.   
„G-gibt es keine Alternative?“, fragte er.   
Beelzebub gab sich überrascht. „Wieso?“, fragte er betont unwissend, „Warst du schon einmal dort?“   
„In Gomorrha?“, fragte Gabriel finster und nickte. „In der Tat. Einmal hat mir gereicht. Wie sollte ein Besuch in einem Sündenpfuhl mir helfen, immun zu werden? Es würde eher helfen, damit ich falle.“ Er warf einen drohenden Blick zu Beelzebub. „Und ich hoffe für dich, dass das nicht dein Plan war.“   
Beelzebub zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Entspann dich, Engel. Es ist nur der Name des Restaurants." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Abgesehen davon fällt doch wohl nur, wer der Verführung nachgibt oder nicht?", sinnierte er schmunzelnd. „Und du bist doch sicher stark genug, um jeder Verführung und Sünde zu trotzen?"   
Gabriel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich“, sagte er und blickte dann aus dem Fenster.   
Beelzebub schmunzelte bei Gabriels Reaktion. „Hast du eigentlich jemals etwas gegessen?" fragte er, „Außer die Gabel Torte neulich?"   
„Nein“, sagte Gabriel schlicht, „Und bis heute wäre ich auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass so etwas notwendig ist.“ Er blickte zu Beelzebub hin. „Im Himmel gibt es kein materielles Essen. Ist das in der Hölle anders?“   
„Nein", antwortete Beelzebub und ließ sich etwas mehr in die Sitzpolster sinken. „Aber ich glaube, es gibt keinen Dämonen, der es nicht zumindest einmal auf der Erde probiert hätte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte Gabriel direkt an. „Viele finden Freude an irdischen Dingen wie Essen." 

* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~

Gabriel rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Was sollte so großartig daran sein, seinen überirdischen Organismus mit roher Materie durcheinander zu bringen? Ihm selbst hatte das Stück Torte ein seltsames Grummeln im Magen bereitet und der übertrieben buttrige Geschmack war zu viel für seine feine Zunge gewesen. Allerdings… waren es Dämonen. Sie waren gänzlich anders als Engel. Vermutlich sollte es einfach so sein.   
„Nun, mag sein“, sagte er einlenkend, denn woher sollte er wissen, was Dämonen mochten. „Ich persönlich bin kein großer Freund davon.“   
Beelzebub zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst. Ich werde niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen." Und damit ließ er es endlich dabei bewenden.   
Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und schauten aus den Fenstern, während die Stadt an ihnen vorüberzog.   
Schließlich, einige Minuten später, hielten sie vor besagtem Restaurant, über dessen Eingang in roten, geschwungenen, leuchtenden Buchstaben 'Gomorra' stand.   
Sie stiegen aus und gingen auf den Eingang zu. Gabriel ignorierte das erneute Schaudern, das ihn durchlief. Das konnte dem Dämon so passen, dass er diese Möglichkeit, immun gegen Fegefeuer zu werden, einfach so ziehen ließ.   
Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich, als sich die Türen öffneten, und ihnen ein schwerer süßer Duft nach Granatapfel und orientalischen Blüten entgegenwehte. Vom Boden stieg Nebel auf, der die Sicht erschwerte. Zwei Damen in sehr knapper Bekleidung, die an Bauchtänzerinnen-Kostüme erinnerte, begrüßten sie und führten sie dann durch das schummrige Licht zu einem Tisch. Einem runden Tisch, der in einer Vertiefung in der Wand lag. Alle Tische waren so angebracht. Diskret voneinander getrennt, damit man für sich sein konnte.   
Gabriel fühlte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er tiefer in diese Lasterhöhle tat, unwohler. Kein Wunder, dass Beelzebub diesen Ort kannte. Er stank ja förmlich nach Sünden. Unzucht, Völlerei, Trägheit, Habgier… Gabriel musste nur in die Ecken schauen, in denen die anderen Gäste saßen und im Dämmerlicht weit mehr taten, als zu essen, um die Todsünden aufzuzählen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie alle den heiligen Bund der Ehe geschlossen hatten, ehe sie sich hier zum Essen und zu … mehr … niedergelassen hatten.   
Eilig wandte er den Blick ab und folgte Beelzebub und der spärlich bekleideten Dame zum Tisch.   
„Entspann dich, Engel“, hörte er Beelzebub murren, während sie sich am Tisch niederließen und er noch immer voll Unwohlsein den Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, „Aziraphale war auch hier und wer weiß, was er hier getan hat, außer zu schlemmen. Seine Flügel sind immer noch weiß. Du wirst schon nicht fallen, nur, weil du ein paar Dinge ausprobierst." Beelzebub griff sich die Karte und schien sie aufmerksam zu studieren, während Gabriel ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.   
Daran erinnert zu werden, was der Verräter hier getan hatte, half nur bedingt. Aber immerhin half es, sich erneut auf die Aufgabe zu fokussieren, also nickte Gabriel und griff ebenfalls zur Karte. Er konnte mit all dem nichts anfangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Schokoladenkuchen schmeckte oder Pfirsiche. Nichts davon deutete darauf hin, dass es gegen Weihwasser oder Fegefeuer half….   
„Oh, das sieht doch gut aus“, hörte er Beelzebub murmeln und wünschte, er könnte die Speisen ebenso eindeutig beurteilen.   
Während Gabriel sich noch fragte, welche Geschmacksexplosion seiner Zunge noch am ehesten zugetraut werden konnte, winkte Beelzebub bereits die Kellnerin zu sich heran.   
Er bestellte alle Gerichte der Karte und einen Rotwein – ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.   
Gabriel blickte überrascht zu Beelzebub hin. Er hatte bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Café angenommen, dass Menschen sich immer nur ein Essen und ein Getränk bestellten. Offensichtlich lief das hier anders. Weil Beelzebub aussah, als sei er hier zu Hause und es Gabriel ärgerte, dass er mehr zu wissen schien, wie das alles funktionierte, schloss er geräuschvoll seine Karte, blickte die Bedienung an und sagte: „Für mich das Gleiche.“   
„Ehm…“, sagte die Bedienung leicht überfordert, „Also auch einmal die gesamte Karte?“   
„Die gesamte Karte. Genau.“   
„Und eine Flasche Rotwein?“   
„Und das, genau.“   
„O…kay…“ und sie verschwand und blickte die beiden über die Schulter noch einmal irritiert an.   
Gabriel runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war das doch nicht so üblich und der Dämon hatte tatsächlich noch weniger Ahnung wie er selbst. Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, wieder seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen.   
Gabriel warf Beelzebub einen Seitenblick zu, als er merkte, dass der Dämon ihn ansah. Er wirkte unverschämt entspannt, hatte sich zurückgelehnt und beobachtete ihn. Gabriel selbst war nicht halb so entspannt.   
„Also“, sagte Gabriel und überspielte seine Anspannung vor dem Essen und die Nervosität unter Beelzebubs Blick mit einem breiten Lächeln, „Bisher läuft es doch großartig, nicht wahr?“ Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur salbungsvoll. „Wenn die Vermutungen stimmen, dann reichen Essen und Bücher vielleicht sogar schon aus.“ Trotz der Aussicht auf Essen, zu dem er sich zwingen musste, blieb sein Lächeln aufrecht. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach wird?“   
„Engel", sagte Beelzebub entnervt und es klang aus seinem Mund wie ein Schimpfwort. „Wenn es wirklich so einfach wäre, dann hätten die Verräter nicht sechstausend Jahre dafür benötigt.“   
Gabriels Grinsen fiel von ihm ab. Er hoffte doch sehr, dass es nicht so lang dauern würde. „Wir werden sehen“, sagte er, nun weniger euphorisch. Sechstausend Jahre, die er mit einem Dämon verbringen sollte… Das wäre ein zu hohes Opfer für das, was sie bekämen.   
Noch während er darüber nachdachte, kam die Bedienung mit zwei Flaschen Rotwein und den Gläsern. Beelzebub öffnete die erste Flasche. Gabriel schaute zu, wie er sich einschenkte und war dann sehr überrascht, dass er auch Gabriels Glas füllte. Fast hätte er auf etwas wie freundliches Entgegenkommen oder Höflichkeit spekuliert, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er mit einem Dämon hier saß und, wenn es einen Grund gab, ihm einzuschenken, dann wohl nur, damit Gabriel gezwungen war, etwas zu trinken. Und Beelzebub durfte mittlerweile verstanden haben, wie wenig ihm das behagte. Es konnte fast eine Unverschämtheit sein… Allerdings besann er sich, bevor er dem Dämon das unterstellen konnte. Schließlich waren sie Partner in der gleichen Sache: Immunität. Die hoffentlich nicht sechstausend Jahre auf sich warten lassen würde.   
Es war also durchaus eine edle Geste, ihm das Gleiche zu geben, das er selbst trank.   
„Danke“, sagte Gabriel also höflich und nahm sein Glas entgegen. Er schwenkte die rote Flüssigkeit, deren Farbe ihn an Blut erinnerte, und roch dann zögerlich daran. Es roch säuerlich, gärend und fruchtig. Vermutlich genau so wie es riechen sollte. Vorsichtig nahm er einen kleinen Schluck, der seine Zunge kaum benetzte. Es war sauer. Mehr noch als er erwartet hatte. Der Geschmack war schwer und fruchtig, aber auch würzig. Es wärmte Gabriel angenehm den Magen, als er schluckte. Interessiert nahm er einen größeren Schluck und ließ ihn prüfend durch den Mund wandern. Das war überraschend gut.   
„Eigentlich stößt man vorher an, Engel“, vernahm er die gedehnte Stimme des Dämons, der ihm mit tadelndem Blick das Glas hinhielt.   
Gabriel, den die ungewohnten Gepflogenheiten unangenehm nervös machten, wollte bissig erwidern, dass das für die Immunität wohl kaum wichtig war, doch er besann sich auf das vorherige Zeichen der Partnerschaft und beschloss, den Gefallen zu erwidern.   
„Nun, wenn das so ist…“, sagte er, hob sein Glas und stieß es gegen Beelzebubs.   
Es zerbarst. Der Wein floss daraus hervor. Gabriel runzelte die Stirn. Nein, das konnte nicht richtig sein… Fragend blickte er Beelzebub an.   
Offensichtlich war das nicht richtig gewesen, denn mit einem Seufzen schnippte Beelzebub mit dem Finger und das Glas war wieder ganz. Er legte eine Hand auf Gabriels, um ihn vorsichtig zu sich zu führen und stieß dann deutlich sachter die Gläser aneinander. Gabriel bemerkte, dass Beelzebub überraschend weiche, warme Hände hatte. Gabriel hatte sich die Berührung eines Dämons immer kalt, glitschig oder ätzend vorgestellt.   
„Mit etwas weniger Kraft." erklärte Beelzebub, ehe er einen Schluck trank. Dann fügte er spöttisch hinzu: „Oh, und immer in die Augen schauen beim Anstoßen. Sonst gibt es sieben Jahre schlechten Sex."   
Gabriel schnaubte abfällig und zog das Glas aus Beelzebubs Griff an seine Lippen. Ihm war relativ egal, wie schlecht Sex war. Er war ein Engel. Er hatte keinen Sex. Dafür müsste er ja so etwas wie Geschlechtsteile entwickeln. Es schüttelte ihn bei der Vorstellung, seinen perfekten wunderschönen Körper mit etwas derart Menschlichem zu verunstalten.   
Er war froh, dass die Bedienung endlich mit den ersten Tellern kam. Die Speisen zu erblicken, lenkte ihn ab und als ihm klar wurde, dass er im Begriff war, sie zu essen, wurde ihm flau im Magen und seine Stimmung wurde schlechter. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich und sein Nacken wurde wärmer, während ihm Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Es war ein allgemeines Unwohlsein, erkannte er. Diese sündige Umgebung, der Name des Lokals, das viele Essen, die Dunkelheit... Er mochte nichts davon, fühlte sich hier nicht wohl und wollte lieber wieder gehen. Natürlich wusste Gabriel, dass das keine Option war. Wenn Aziraphale den Blick zur Sünde gewagt und ihn das stärker gemacht hatte, dann musste Gabriel sich überwinden und sich zusammenreißen.   
Er hörte Beelzebub genießend aufseufzen, als dieser aß, und blickte verstohlen zu ihm herüber. Der Dämon schien zu wissen, wie man diese Sache anging. Es sah nicht einmal unangenehm aus, eher wie etwas Erstrebenswertes. Dann würde Gabriel es erst recht schaffen!   
Er besah sich die Teller, die vor ihm standen. Weil er keine Ahnung von den Dingen hatte, erkannte er sie nicht alle.   
Gabriel nahm vorsichtig einen Löffel von diesen kleinen Kügelchen, an deren Schale ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‘Forellenkaviar’ klebte. Zögernd nahm er sie in den Mund und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht. Die Masse war kalt, salzig und glitschig. Mühsam schluckte er sie hinunter und probierte dann tapfer eine dunkle Flüssigkeit mit der Aufschrift "Chili-Schokolade". Sie war heiß, bitter und scharf. Nach dem glitschigen kalten Gefühl von eben wärmte sie ihm nun angenehm den Magen. Er musste zugeben, dass sie schmeckte.   
Ein leises genießendes Stöhnen neben ihm lenkte ihn ab. Er wandte den Kopf und beobachtete unabsichtlich Beelzebub dabei, wie dieser eine Feige mit Honig in den Mund schob und erneut mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte. „Die sind wirklich gut“, sagte er so leise, als würde er mit sich selbst sprechen. Dann, als hätte er bemerkt, dass Gabriel ihn anstarrte, öffnete er die Augen und grinste verschlagen. „Scheint, als würden dir Getränke zusagen, Engel."   
Statt sich zu echauffieren, dass Beelzebub diese sündigen Geräusche von sich gab (er würde einen Dämon ohnehin nicht davon abhalten können), griff Gabriel neugierig ebenfalls nach einer Feige in Honig. Auf Beelzebubs Worte hin zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Ihm sagte gar nichts hiervon zu. Oder zumindest redete er sich das ein. Auch, als der süßherbe würzige Geschmack der Feige seine Zunge traf. Himmel, sie war wirklich lecker. „Das ist köstlich“, entwich es ihm und augenblicklich fühlte er sich schlecht, weil ihm dieses Essen gefiel.   
Sein Zugeständnis wandelte das verschlagene Grinsen des Dämonen für einen Moment in einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er etwas Unengelhaftes gesagt. Gabriel beeilte sich, sein Image wiederherzustellen und setzte eilig hinzu: „Ich meine natürlich, so weit, wie rohe Materie köstlich sein kann“, ruderte er zurück und bemühte sich, seine selbstgefällige Fassade wiederaufzubauen. „Ich meine…“, begann er mit einem falschen Lachen, „… es ist immer noch furchtbar eklig.“ Er betonte die letzten Worte überdeutlich. „Aber wenn das der Weg ist, stärker zu werden, dann ist er nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte.“ Verstohlen schob er sich die restliche Feige in den Mund. Ihr Geschmack strafte ihn Lügen.   
Doch Beelzebub schien sich damit zufriedenzugeben. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach seinem Weinglas und sagte leichthin: „Der Fluch unserer Positionen. Wir müssen Opfer bringen für das Wohl der anderen."   
„Wohl wahr“, sagte Gabriel mit einem theatralischen Seufzen und war froh, dass Beelzebub ihm seine Worte so schnell abkaufte. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf und eine Position zu vertreten, auch in dieser Zusammenarbeit. Niemand durfte auch nur den kleinsten Grund zur Annahme haben, dass ihm irgendetwas an der Erde gefiel. Das konnte ihm ernsthaft gefährlich werden.   
Nachdem einige Sekunden in Schweigen vergangen waren, versuchte sich Gabriel an dem Spargel. Er konnte die Feige nicht toppen, aber Gabriel stellte fest, dass auch der Geschmack ihm gefiel. Bei weitem besser als die Auster, die er danach probierte. Sie war eklig kalt und glitschig wie der Kaviar, wenn auch nicht ganz so furchtbar.   
Seine Gedanken zu dem Essen behielt er lieber für sich. Es war ein Opfer, erinnerte er sich. Dieses Gefühl von Spaß und freudiger Erregung, das sich mit jeder neuen Geschmacksexplosion verstärkte, ignorierte er.   
Anders als er selbst schien Beelzebub diesen Besuch sehr zu genießen. Er schob sich einen Löffel Lavakuchen in den Mund und sagte nach einem genießenden Stöhnen entgegenkommend: „Bei dir sehe ich wenigstens genügend Chance auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit, um dich nicht sofort zu erwürgen."   
Gabriel lief ein unwohler Schauer über den Rücken bei dem Stöhnen, doch das Kompliment freute ihn und lenkte ihn erfolgreich davon ab. „Danke“, sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln, während die Worte runtergingen wie Öl.   
Als Beelzebub noch einen Löffel nahm und hingebungsvoller seufzte als zuvor, erstarrte Gabriels Lächeln einen Moment. Diese Geräusche sollten verboten werden… Obwohl, dann würden sie einem Dämonen noch öfter über die Lippen kommen, also besser nicht.   
Trotzdem hatte das, was Beelzebub hatte seufzen lassen, Gabriel neugierig gemacht. Er nahm einen Löffeln seines eigenen Lavakuchens und plötzlich verstand er das Seufzen. Herber, kräftiger Schokoladengeschmack flutete seine Zunge, weich und warm und wunderbar.   
Er wollte schon stolz einen Kommentar über seine eigene Unerschrockenheit loswerden, als er sah, wie sich Beelzebub Schokolade von den Fingern leckte, die wohl vom Löffel heruntergelaufen war.   
Gabriel fühlte ein sonderbares Kribbeln in seinem Magen, als er Beelzebub verstohlen beobachtete. Es sollte ihm eigentlich egal sein – ihn vielleicht sogar anwidern – wenn jemand sich etwas von der Haut leckte wie ein Tier.   
Aber bei Beelzebub sah es… faszinierend aus. Gabriel spürte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug und eine unerwartete Unruhe von ihm Besitz ergriff. Eilig wandte er den Blick wieder ab und nahm stattdessen noch einen Löffel Lavakuchen. Dieses Mal verkniff er sich jegliches Geräusch. Die gesamten Umstände, in die er hier geraten war, verwirrten ihn und er konnte sie nicht verarbeiten.   
Das ganze restliche Essen über war Gabriel still und in sich gekehrt. Etwas ging in ihm vor. Etwas, das er nicht von sich kannte. In den tausenden Jahren seiner Existenz hatte er noch nichts Vergleichbares gefühlt. Es ging ihm durch die Adern wie tausende Ameisen, machte ihn hibbelig und nervös.   
Jedes Mal, wenn Beelzebub ihn ansah, aufseufzte oder sich genießend einen Löffel Essen in den Mund schob, fühlte Gabriel seinen Kopf warm werden. Und er verstand es nicht. 

Als das Essen endlich zu Ende war, sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten und Gabriel wie gewohnt Einlass in den Himmel bekommen hatte, dankte er Gott. Er hatte sich seltsam gefühlt in den letzten Stunden und hatte schon gefürchtet, dass es Anzeichen vom ‚Fallen‘ waren. Doch seine Flügel waren unverändert weiß und nach einiger Anwesenheit im Himmel verflüchtigte sich jedes sonderbar fremde Gefühl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das "Gomorrha" ist ein Restaurant, das wir für die Fanfiktion "Weder Himmel noch Hölle" mit Aziraphale und Crowley erfunden haben. Der Name erschien uns damals schon passend und witzig und jetzt haben wir das Restaurant wieder aufgewärmt. Es führt ausschließlich aphrodisierende Speisen und ist für seine dunklen Ecken bekannt <3


	3. Umdenken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel und Beelzebub merken, dass sie mit dem, was sie bisher versuchten, nicht vorankommen. Gabriel kommt ein ungewöhnlicher Gedanke, der ihn nicht loslässt... und der schlussendlich dazu führt, dass sie die Art, wie sie sich dem Ziel der Immunität genähert haben, vollkommen umstellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,   
> für alle, die wegen des laaaaangen Slow Burns noch nicht die Geduld verloren haben, wird es zwei-drei Grad wärmer ;) Wir nähern uns an, versprochen!

Unglücklicherweise kehrte dieses sonderbare Gefühl, das Kribbeln und die leichte Unruhe, bei seinem nächsten Treffen mit Beelzebub zurück. Und beim nächsten. Und dem darauf.   
Es war ein kleines, unscheinbares Gefühl, das Gabriel noch immer nicht benennen konnte. Es hielt sich im Hintergrund, sodass er es hartnäckig ignorierte. Doch es verschwand nicht.   
Wochen zogen ins Land, in denen sie sich zum Essen trafen, Enten fütterten, Bücher lasen oder seltsame Orte wie diesen ‚Flohmarkt‘ besuchten. Das Gefühl wurde in Beelzebubs Anwesenheit stärker.   
Aber der Dämon war so kaltschnäuzig wie eh und je und Gabriels einzige Antwort auf sein Problem – dass er versuchte, ihn zu verführen und dafür irgendeinen krummen Zauber anwandte – war damit hinfällig. Dafür interessierte sich Beelzebub zu wenig für ihn. Und das war auch gut so. 

Als drei Monate ins Land gezogen waren und sie gemeinsam im Kino saßen und Popcorn aßen, während sie die Verräter beobachteten, die einige Reihen vor ihnen Platz genommen hatten, fragte sich Gabriel allmählich ernsthaft, ob er krank wurde.   
Sie sahen einen historischen Liebesfilm (garantiert Aziraphales Wahl) und während der ganzen Zeit, die Gabriel im Dunkeln saß und auf die Leinwand starrte, merkte er die Anzeichen des Gefühls nur deutlicher:   
Sein Herz schlug ihm schnell in der Brust wie ein kleiner Vogel. Seine Wangen waren heiß, seine Finger zittrig und eine ungewohnte Wärme hatte sich in seinen Magen gelegt. Sein Blick ging aus den Augenwinkeln ständig zu Beelzebub hin, der neben ihm saß und Popcorn aß. Überhaupt konnte er in letzter Zeit nicht den Blick von ihm abwenden, was vollkommen absurd war. Es gab nichts Faszinierendes zu sehen. Beelzebubs zierliche, zerbrechliche Gestalt war schon fast peinlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er ein großer Anführer in der Hierarchie der Hölle war. Sein schwarzes Haar viel zu seidig für einen Dämonen. Die schwarzen Augen gefühlvoll, wenn er glaubte, dass niemand es sah. So wie jetzt, als sich das Paar auf der Leinwand verzweifelt küsste und ein sehnender Glanz in den Augen erschien, den mit Sicherheit sonst niemand zu sehen bekam. Sein Geruch war weich und süß, als wäre er in einen Erdbeerkuchen gefallen. Wenn man bedachte, wie viel Süßkram der Dämon während ihrer Treffen in sich hineinstopfte, war das wohl kein Wunder.   
Gabriel rümpfte die Nase über den schwachen Dämon, mit dem er sich auf den Pakt geeinigt hatte. Nein, er konnte Gabriel definitiv nicht das Wasser reichen.   
Und trotzdem fühlte der Engel ein neues sehnendes Kribbeln in seiner Brust, als sich Beelzebub den Zucker von den Fingerspitzen leckte. Das Kribbeln sank tiefer. Unruhig rutschte Gabriel auf seinem Sitz herum und zwang sich, zurück zur Leinwand zu sehen.  
Der Film war schrecklich schnulzig. Ja, Gabriel konnte Liebe fühlen und all die Dinge, aber er war kein richtiger ‚Fan‘ davon. Liebe war immer der Bereich gewesen, der ihn am wenigsten interessiert hatte in seiner Arbeit für Gott. Und dass von den beiden Verrätern einige Reihen vor ihnen die Liebeswellen bis hierher strahlten, lenkte ihn deutlich von seinen eigenen Problemen ab und ließ ihn angewidert den Mund verziehen. Dass Aziraphale sich nicht schämte, mit einem Dämon… Warum ausgerechnet ein Dämon? Was hatte er davon?  
Ihm kam ein seltsamer Gedanke. Aber das war vollkommen absurd. Und trotzdem ließ es sein Herz höherschlagen – er vermutete, weil er endlich einen kleinen Erfolg erahnte.   
Was, wenn es die Liebe war, die die beiden so stark gemacht hatte? Sie hingen aneinander wie Pech und Schwefel und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das schon seit Jahrhunderten so. Michaels Nachforschungen hatten es eindeutig bestätigt. Sicher, Gabriel war dabei von Verbrüderung ausgegangen, nicht von Liebe. Aber eine Verbrüderung machte nicht stärker.   
Liebe dagegen… Nun, Gott war sicher der Ansicht, dass sie jemanden weiterentwickelte.   
Gabriel biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Das war vollkommen absurd.   
Oder… war es das?

Den ganzen Film über bekam Gabriel diesen Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf. Er wollte ihn von sich schieben, weil er Unsinn war. Aber irgendetwas daran ließ ihn nicht los.   
Gabriel schwieg, als sie aus dem Kino gingen (in einigem Abstand, damit die Verräter sie nicht sahen) und auch dann noch, als Beelzebub und er auf die Straße traten. Jetzt würden sie eigentlich ihr nächstes Treffen besprechen. Doch er hatte keine geistigen Kapazitäten dafür frei.  
"Wann und wo das nächste Mal?", hörte er Beelzebub gelangweilt fragen. Seine Stimme riss Gabriel aus den Gedanken, die sich in ihm drehten. Gabriel blinzelte und zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren. Er war an der Reihe, den Zeitpunkt und den Ort ihres nächsten Treffens zu bestimmen. Irgendwie war es zu einem unausgesprochenen Ritual geworden, dass sie abwechselnd entschieden.  
Gabriel schwieg noch einen Augenblick. Er bemühte sich, auf die Frage eine sinnvolle Antwort zu geben. „Das Globe Theatre“, sagte er schließlich, nachdem er sich halbherzig darauf konzentriert hatte, „Dort wollen sie am Wochenende Hamlet sehen. Das machen sie schon seit Shakespeare gelebt hatte, regelmäßig. Vielleicht ist das das Ritual, das alles erklärt.“  
Sein Blick streifte Beelzebub und fast fühlte er sich ertappt, als der Dämon seinen Blick erwiderte. Hoffentlich erriet er nicht, welche Gedanken sich Gabriel gerade machte. Und was das für ihre Zusammenarbeit bedeutete.   
Auch, wenn er seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, schien Beelzebub zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. “Alles okay?”, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
„Ja. Natürlich“, sagte Gabriel und zwang sich halbherzig zu einem Lächeln. „Also dann Samstag am Globe Theatre? Es beginnt um 18 Uhr.”  
“Klingt gut”, antwortete Beelzebub nickend und wandte sich bereits ab. Gabriel atmete auf. Er wusste nicht, wie lang er die Scharade unter dem prüfenden Blick dieses Mal aufrecht hätte erhalten können.   
“Gut”, sagte Gabriel und merkte, dass sein krampfhaftes Lächeln seine Mundwinkel anstrengte. Er ahnte, dass er sich seltsam verhielt, weil er wortkarger war als üblich. Also beschloss er, schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden. “Also dann, wir sehen uns.“ Und, weil er es nicht erwarten konnte, von Beelzebub fort zu kommen, verschwand er in einer Lichtkugel.

********************************************

Beelzebub fielen die Treffen auf der Erde deutlich leichter als Gabriel. Schließlich konnte er sich so vielen irdischen 'Versuchungen' hingeben, wie er wollte.   
Das Einzige, was ihm etwas zu schaffen machte, war der Umstand, wie sehr er es genoss.   
Und so langsam kam ihm die Befürchtung, dass es nicht nur an den Dingen lag, die sie taten, sondern vielleicht auch an der Gesellschaft... Er verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken.  
Oder er war einfach nur überarbeitet. Ja, das klang definitiv besser. Wieso sollte er auch die Gesellschaft von irgendjemandem genießen oder benötigen um sich gut zu fühlen? Und dann auch noch von einem Engel? Von Erzengel Fucking Gabriel?!  
Nein, danke.  
Dennoch spürte er, wie er sich oftmals in der Gegenwart des Engels unbewusst entspannte. Es schien absurd, was sie taten. Spazieren, über Flohmärkte schlendern, Enten füttern, Bücher lesen, gemeinsam Essen gehen, Kinobesuche... Es waren simple Dinge, vielleicht gefielen sie ihm deswegen so gut. Der Frust darüber, dass sie immer noch keine richtigen 'Fortschritte' gemacht hatten, rückte ungewöhnlich in den Hintergrund.   
Und dann waren da gelegentlich diese Blicke von Gabriel, die Beelzebub nicht einzuordnen wusste.  
Er spürte, wie der Andere ihn manchmal intensiv beobachtete, wenn er glaubte, dass Beelzebub es nicht bemerkte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, es machte ihn nervös und es gefiel ihm nicht. Nicht, weil er ein Problem damit hätte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Engels auf ihm lag. Vielmehr, weil er nicht wusste, weswegen.  
Beelzebub versuchte nach diesem Abend, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Doch tat er es nicht, dachte er an den Film und an das Pärchen, das sich darin verliebt hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass er die Geschichte gemocht hatte, die da über die Leinwand geflimmert war. Als sich das Pärchen leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, hatte auch er gespürt, wie sein Herz schneller geschlagen hatte. Liebe, oder zumindest das, was die Menschen darunter verstanden, war etwas, was ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte. Vielleicht sogar etwas zu sehr für einen Dämonen.  
Er machte sich dabei nichts vor, wusste, dass die Liebe unter Menschen selten so rein und langanhaltend war, wie sie es gerne darstellten. Doch auch, wenn sie nicht perfekt war, sie schien die Menschen so unglaublich glücklich zu machen, wie nichts anderes.  
Sie ging Beelzebub nicht aus dem Kopf. Ebenso wie die Frage, wieso sich Gabriel bei ihrem letzten Treffen so eigenartig verhalten hatte. Er fand keine Antwort darauf und das machte ihn so wahnsinnig, dass er fast mit dem Gedanken spielte, den Engel zu fragen.   
Er verwarf die Idee eilig wieder. Wenn Gabriel ahnte, wie oft er dieser Tage an ihn dachte und sein Verhalten analysierte, würde er nur einen abfälligen Kommentar abgeben und seine Stärke als Prinz der Hölle anzweifeln. Und dass ein Erzengel glaubte, dass er schwach war, hatte Beelzebub gerade noch gefehlt.

So versiegelte er also alle offenen Fragen und rührseligen Gedanken in sich, die seine Besuche auf der Erde herausgekitzelt hatten, und fand sich am besagten Abend vor dem Globe Theatre ein. Er trug für diesen Anlass einen eng sitzenden, maßgeschneiderten, schwarzen Anzug und schaute sich wachsam um, um nicht in Crowley und Aziraphale hinein zu laufen.  
Er hatte Glück. Nicht die Verräter standen wenig später vor ihm, sondern Gabriel, wie gewohnt im silbergrauen Anzug und mit einem künstlichen Strahlelächeln, bei dem es Beelzebub in den Fingern juckte, es aus seinem Gesicht zu schlagen. Es war faszinierend, wie sehr der Erzengel ihn reizen konnte. Wie schnell Beelzebub dazu tendierte, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, sobald Gabriel vor ihm stand. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht, zu glauben, er wäre in der Nähe des Engels entspannt? Bei dem scheinheiligen Lächeln wurde einem ja schlecht!  
Trotzdem war es irgendwie beruhigend, dass wieder alles beim Alten zu sein schien. Gabriel so schmierig zu sehen, war gewohnt. Es war nicht so seltsam, wie sein interessiertes Starren.  
“Guten Abend”, grüßte Gabriel mit euphorischer Stimme.   
Beelzebub schnalzte mit der Zunge. “Abend”, antwortete er knapp und minimal höflich. “Hast du Karten besorgt?"  
Gabriel hob die Hand, in der zwei Karten erschienen. Er reichte Beelzebub eine davon. "Und?", begann er das Gespräch neutral, "Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten nach dem Kinobesuch? Der plötzliche Wunsch, in Weihwasser zu baden?"  
Beelzebub nahm eine der Karten entgegen und schaute auf die Nummern. Natürlich die besten Plätze. Fragend schaute er zu Gabriel auf und seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei der Formulierung. "Nein”, sagte er gedehnt, während sie sich zum Eingang umwandten, “Und bei dir? Plötzlicher Schüttelfrost, der nach einem ordentlich knisternden Höllenfeuer schreit?"  
Gabriel verzog angewidert den Mund. "Nein", sagte er und fügte bekräftigend hinzu: "Ganz und gar nicht."   
Sie traten ins Theater ein, schoben sich durch den gut gefüllten Eingangsraum und liefen dann zur oberen Etage, von wo aus man in die separaten, voneinander abgetrennten, Balkons kam. Beelzebub gefiel Gabriels Platzwahl. Er saß ungern eingepfercht zwischen Menschen und hier hatten sie diskret ihre Ruhe vor neugierigen Blicken und konnten das Stück ohne Störungen genießen.  
Aber kaum, dass Beelzebub sich auf seinem bequemen, gepolsterten Sessel niedergelassen hatte, sprach Gabriel neben ihm: "Sag mal, Beelzebub... Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass uns all diese Dinge, zu denen wir uns treffen, nicht weiterbringen?"  
Beelzebub schaute fragend zu ihm herüber. Irgendwie klang das so, als steckte mehr hinter der Frage des Engels. War Gabriel vielleicht frustriert, weil sie noch keinen Fortschritt erzielt hatten und wollte ihre Zusammenarbeit beenden? Er spürte einen feinen Stich der Enttäuschung bei diesem Gedanken, gab sich aber nach außen ungerührt.  
"Nun...”, begann er langsam, während er sich seine Antwort zurechtlegte. Es widerstrebte ihm, es zuzugeben, aber auch ihm erschien es so, als würden sie nicht vorwärtskommen. Nur wollte er deshalb nicht damit aufhören, mit Gabriel die verschiedensten irdischen Dinge auszuprobieren. Sie waren eine so willkommene Abwechselung von seinem Alltag in der Hölle. “Wir haben offenbar noch nicht das richtige Mittel gefunden, das uns immun machen könnte", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Gabriel nickte. "Das sehe ich auch so", sagte er ernst und schien seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob wir es falsch angehen. Wir sind an all diesen Orten und sehen sie uns an, aber die bloße Anwesenheit auf der Erde scheint nicht das Geheimnis zu sein."   
Beelzebubs Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, während er sich fragte, worauf Gabriel hinauswollte.  
"Und was schlägst du stattdessen vor?", fragte er milde interessiert und hoffte, dass Gabriel eine bessere Idee hatte und nicht einfach aufgeben wollte. Das wäre auf so viele Weisen enttäuschend. Ein wenig Immunität hätte Beelzebub sicher gut zu Gesicht gestanden. 

********************************************

Gabriel hatte in den letzten Tagen ausreichend Zeit gefunden, über seine Vermutung nachzudenken, doch die Konsequenzen wollte er sich nicht ausmalen. Andererseits... Wie viele andere Engel konnten schon behaupten, dass sie für solche Gelegenheiten einen Dämonen kannten?  
Er musste es einfach hinter sich bringen. Es aushalten bis die Immunität einsetzte.   
Trotz dieses sehr praktisch orientierten Gedanken war er nervös. Wie würde der Dämon reagieren, wenn Gabriel ihm diese Sache vorschlug? Und wieso fühlte es sich so an, als würde es, wenn er es aussprach, um mehr gehen als um eine simple Notwendigkeit, die zu erfüllen ihn weiterbrachte?   
Seine Hände waren ganz schwitzig und sein Nacken heiß vor Aufregung, als er daran dachte, seine Gedanken jetzt endlich mit Beelzebub zu teilen.  
"Nun...", begann Gabriel und war froh, als das Stück anfing, weil er dann einen Grund hatte, auf die Bühne zu starren. "Die Verräter haben sich nicht nur verbündet oder verbrüdert. Es verbindet sie etwas weitaus Stärkeres." Und er schaute zu Beelzebub hin. "Sie lieben sich. Man fühlt es in ihrer Anwesenheit ganz deutlich. Vielleicht ist DAS das ganze Geheimnis?"   
Nervös schlug Gabriel das Herz bis zum Hals. Er ahnte, dass Beelzebub ihn wegen dieser Vermutung auslachen würde.  
Doch statt eines Lachens sah er, dass Beelzebubs Augen sich weiteten. Er starrte Gabriel sprachlos an. "Das...”, begann er leise und er klang sonderbar gebrochen, sodass Gabriel einen schwachen Funken Mitleid fühlte, der in seiner Brust aufglomm, ohne, dass er sagen konnte, wieso.   
“Das würde heißen, wir hätten keine Chance, jemals immun zu werden”, murmelte Beelzebub und schaute mit eigentümlich leerem Blick zurück auf die Bühne.   
Gabriel fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er leckte sich kurz über die trockenen Lippen. "Vermutlich", antwortete er betroffen, doch er konnte es nicht dabei bewenden lassen. Eine Weile schwieg er, dann fragte er, leiser als gewöhnlich: "Was, wenn wir es versuchen würden?"   
Seine Worte schürten ein Gefühl in seiner Brust. Hoffnung, erkannte er. Aber es war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass er Beelzebub tatsächlich liebte oder jemals lieben konnte. Dafür war er zu... zu... Seine Gedanken verloren sich, während er den Atem anhielt und auf die Antwort des Dämons wartete.  
Beelzebub starrte weiterhin nach vorn und dann, einen quälend langen Moment später, drehte er Gabriel langsam wieder den Kopf zu. Er sah verletzlich aus aber auch bedrohlich. Gabriel fröstelte, während er versuchte, zu ignorieren, dass er dem Prinzen der Hölle gegenübersaß. Wieso wirkte Beelzebubs Erscheinung mit einmal auf diese deprimierende Art furchteinflößend? Und wieso hatte es eine Wirkung auf Gabriel? Er war ein Erzengel, bei Gott!  
“Wenn wir was versuchen?”, hakte Beelzebub mit kalter Stimme nach.  
Gabriel lächelte tapfer durch Beelzebubs hoffnungslose Ausstrahlung hindurch. "Dieses Liebesding", sagte er schwammig und fügte dann hinzu: "Da wir uns dieser Herausforderung als Partner stellen wollten, würde es nur Sinn machen, es gemeinsam zu probieren." Einen Moment schwieg er, ehe er nachdenklich hinzufügte: "Ich würde es nicht vorschlagen, wenn es von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt wäre. Es heißt, dass Dämonen nicht lieben können. Aber der Verräter Crowley kann es. Also können es vielleicht auch andere?"  
Er gab seiner Stimme einen sachlichen Klang bloßer Überlegung. Gabriel konnte sich nicht leisten, dass Beelzebub auch nur erahnte, dass er eine Schwäche für ihn zu entwickeln schien - wenn auch unabsichtlich. Vor allem JETZT sollte Beelzebub das nicht herausfinden. Er war ohnehin in einer befremdlichen Stimmung.   
Beelzebubs Augen wurden immer größer und er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann unverrichteter Dinge. “Das...", begann er, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte, als sei es eine vollkommen haarsträubende Idee. Das musste Gabriel niemand sagen. Er wusste es selbst.  
“Wie willst du denn Liebe ausprobieren?”, brach es dann plötzlich aus Beelzebub heraus und die deprimierende Aura wich überforderter Entrüstung. “Für gewöhnlich liebt man einfach etwas und entscheidet sich nicht aktiv dafür." Er sah Gabriel immer noch ungläubig an. "Oder ist Liebe ein Synonym für Sex bei dir?"  
Gabriel blinzelte irritiert. "Was? Nein!", echauffierte er sich und errötete über die bloße Erwähnung von etwas so sündigem wie Sex, "Ich bin ein Engel, zum Teu- zum Himmel. Sex ist doch eher euer Thema." Er schnaufte beleidigt. "Dann vergiss es", murrte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er stur geradeaus schaute. "Lass uns einfach weiter das tausendste Theaterstück betrachten, in der Hoffnung, dass uns das irgendwie weiterbringt."  
Beelzebub gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich. “Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden eine platonische, sündenfreie Liebe verbindet, Engel. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Davon abgesehen scheitert dein Plan bereits an den Grundlagen. Oder willst du mir erzählen, du bist der Meinung, du könntest einen Dämon lieben?"   
Gabriel runzelte die Stirn, während Wut in ihm hochkochte. "Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber ich bin ein Engel. Ich liebe alle Wesen gleich stark, das liegt in meiner Natur." Er seufzte. "Und es war kein PLAN. Es war eine Idee. Ich bin nicht dein Feind, Beelzebub. Zumindest nicht im Augenblick. Aber wenn dir das von vornherein die Sache nicht wert ist, dann lassen wir es. Nur eins ist klar: Das hier ist Zeitverschwendung." Er erhob sich. "Sag Bescheid, wenn du eine bessere Idee hast."

********************************************

Beelzebub presste bei Gabriels Worten sichtbar den Kiefer zusammen. Als der Engel sich erhob, verschränkte er die Arme und ließ sich etwas tiefer in den Sitz sinken. “Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir das nicht wert wäre”, brummte er. Er zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen und starrte stur zur Bühne hin, wodurch er alles in allem ein wenig wie ein schmollendes Kind wirkte. "Ich habe nur Probleme aufgelistet, die sich dabei stellen könnten”, setzte er grummelig hinzu.  
Gabriel blieb stehen und schaute zu Beelzebub herunter. "Wirkungsvolle Taktik um eine Idee in der ersten Sekunde zu zerstören", sagte er kühl.  
Beelzebub biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn es um Liebe ging, dann hätte er keine Chance. Er war ein Dämon und er hatte sich bereits lange von dem Konzept der Liebe verabschiedet. Außerdem, wenn es Liebe war, hieß das, er müsste jemanden lieben oder müsste er auch zurückgeliebt werden? Und musste es wohl unbedingt eine Engel-Dämonen-Kombination sein? Es waren zu viele ungeklärte Fragen und jede einzelne ließ ihn pessimistischer werden.  
Da hatte Gabriel bessere Erfolgsaussichten. Er war ein Engel. Liebe war für ihn ein natürliches Gefühl, es lag in seiner Natur. Er sollte weder Probleme haben jemanden zu lieben, noch jemanden zu finden, der ihn ebenfalls liebte.   
Aber Gabriel hatte sich dafür entschieden, IHN zu fragen. Das allein ließ etwas wie Hoffnung in Beelzebubs Brust aufflammen und er hasste sich für seine Naivität. Aber die Hoffnung war ein trügerisches Ding, sie klammerte sich an ihn und am Ende kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der Engel vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht hatte.   
Trotzdem hatte Beelzebub Zweifel. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch lieben konnte. Er fühlte diese natürlich Liebe gegenüber allen Dingen nicht mehr seit er gefallen war und hatte auch sonst seither keine Person mehr geliebt. Was, wenn das bedeutete, dass er gar nicht mehr dazu fähig war?  
Sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu den beiden Verrätern, die inmitten des Publikums saßen.  
"Bist du sicher, dass Crowley ihn ebenfalls liebt und es nicht nur von dem Engel ausgeht...?" fragte er leise, da Gabriel immerhin Liebe spüren konnte.  
Gabriel nickte wortlos.   
Beelzebub schwieg. Er war hin- und hergerissen. Wenn Crowley es konnte, dann sollte es generell möglich sein... Damit hatte Beelzebub keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu versuchen.  
Außer, dass er sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob er es versuchen wollte. Das hatte nicht einmal etwas mit Gabriel an sich zu tun. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an die Zeit, in der er noch Liebe verspürt und an sie geglaubt hatte.   
Doch sie hatte ihn verletzt. So tief, dass er meinte, die Wunden sogar heute noch in sich brennen zu fühlen. Wollte er so etwas noch einmal probieren? Und davon abgesehen, brachte es ihn, wenn es jemand herausfinden sollte, in eine noch kritischere Lage, als die ohnehin schon heikle Zusammenarbeit mit einem Engel.  
Er wandte seinen Blick zögerlich zu Gabriel und schaute zu diesem hinauf.  
Der Engel hielt seinem Blick ruhig stand.  
Gabriel hatte dasselbe zu verlieren, stellte Beelzebub fest. Und wenn der Engel sogar bereit war, etwas Derartiges auszuprobieren, wer wäre er dann, wenn er nun davor den Schwanz einzog?  
Nein, das konnte er sich als Beelzebub, Prinz der Hölle, definitiv nicht bieten lassen.  
"Gut...", sagte er schließlich langsam. "Probieren wir es aus."  
Gabriels Augen weiteten sich in aufrichtiger Verblüffung. Nach all dem Schweigen hatte er offensichtlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Beelzebub doch einlenkte. „Tatsächlich?“, fragte er. Ungläubig schaute er Beelzebub an, lief langsam zu seinem Sitz zurück und ließ sich nieder.   
Sein Starren war Beelzebub unangenehm. Nun, da er bereit war, es zu wagen, stieg Nervosität in ihm auf. Fahrig wandte er den Blick ab, während er versuchte, sich nicht auszumalen, was sie in den nächsten Wochen alles tun würden. Sicher, als Dämon sollte es ihm nichts ausmachen. Immerhin würde es sich vermutlich auf das Körperliche beschränken. Aber mit Gabriel war es irgendwie etwas anderes... ohne, dass Beelzebub sagen konnte, wieso. "Also”, sagte er, weil ihn das Schweigen nervös machte, “Wie machen wir das alles?”  
"Nun, ich schätze...", begann Gabriel nachdenklich, "... Ich schätze, wir sollten uns informieren, was typisch ist bei dieser Form der Liebe. Beobachten, was die Menschen tun und es dann nachmachen." Beelzebub atmete tief durch. "Okay", murmelte er, ehe er sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte und Gabriel entschlossen ansah. "Wann fangen wir an?"  
"Beim nächsten Treffen?", schlug Gabriel vor. "Bis dahin können wir einige erste Ideen sammeln."  
Beelzebub dachte einen Moment über den Vorschlag nach, dann sagte er ruhig: "Wieso nicht gleich?" 

********************************************

Gabriel schluckte. Er hatte mit mehr Zeit gerechnet. Dieser direkte Vorschlag setzte ihn unter Druck und er fühlte seine selbstsichere Fassade schwinden. „Sicher“, sagte er, weil ihm keine Argumente dagegen einfielen und er nicht den Anschein erwecken wollte, als würde es ihm bereits über den Kopf wachsen. „Und womit beginnen wir?“  
"Nun..." Beelzebub schaute ein wenig nachdenklich, ehe ihm eine Idee zu kommen schien. "Wir suchen uns ein Pärchen", schlug er vor, "Es ist Samstagabend. Da sind sicher viele unterwegs. Und Menschen zeigen Zuneigung heutzutage sehr offen."  
Gabriel nickte langsam. “Das ist eine gute Idee“, sagte er und erhob sich. “Also ein Restaurant? Eine Bar?“  
Beelzebub schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dort halten sich die meisten Menschen zurück." Er schwieg einen Moment. "Ein Park", schlug Beelzebub schließlich vor.   
“In Ordnung“, sagte Gabriel bereitwillig. Er hatte selbst keine Idee, wo sie anfangen sollten. Das alles war sonst wirklich nicht sein Bereich. Er hatte es bis vor Kurzem stets vermieden, sich der Erde allzu sehr zu nähern. Da war es ihm nun gleich, wo sie anfingen.

Sie verließen das Theater und gingen in den nächstgelegenen Park. Beelzebubs Idee schien nicht von schlechten Eltern. Neben Familien mit herumtollenden Kindern und einzelnen Spaziergängern schlenderte auch das eine oder andere Pärchen die säuberlich angelegten Wege entlang.   
Gabriel ließ den Blick schweifen und verlor sich für einen Moment in der Wirkung des Parks. Er fühlte die Liebe. Dieser Ort wurde geliebt. Er verstand, wieso: Ein Garten war schon von jeher etwas sehr Schönes gewesen.  
Eine dämonische Präsenz, die sich zu ihm herüber lehnte, lenkte ihn ab. "Von welchem Pärchen geht am meisten Liebe aus?", raunte Beelzebub ihm verschwörerisch zu.  
Gabriel lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er versuchte, sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren und räusperte sich. “Schwer zu sagen“, sagte er, “Das Liebeslevel ist hier im Allgemeinen sehr hoch. Ich muss näher an die einzelnen Pärchen heran, um den Unterschied zu bemerken.“ Unvermittelt blieb er stehen und tat so, als würde er einem kleinen Jungen beim Entenfüttern zusehen. Ein Pärchen lief an ihnen vorbei. Die Liebe, die sie aussandten, lag unter dem hier vorherrschenden allgemeinen Niveau. “Die schon mal nicht“, raunte er Beelzebub leise zu.  
"Mmh...", machte Beelzebub, blieb neben Gabriel stehen und nickte, während er sich umsah. Er beobachtete die Menschen, die im Park herumschlenderten.  
Ein weiteres Pärchen schlenderte an ihnen vorüber. Sie lachten. Eine Welle der Liebe rollte auf Gabriel zu, die ihn beinahe erschlug. Gabriel stupste Beelzebub an und deutete auf sie, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Die dort“, sagte er leise und schaute ihnen zu, wie sie mit ineinander verschränkten Händen zu einer Bank schlenderten und sich darauf niederließen. Küsse und Komplimente wurden ausgetauscht. Gabriel schluckte. Es war eine Sache, jederzeit Liebe zu empfinden und zu fühlen. Aber die Vorstellung, solche Dinge auch selbst zu tun, ließ ihn nervös werden.  
“Ihre Liebe ist so groß, dass sie weitaus heller strahlt als die der anderen hier”, sagte Gabriel, fast wie zu sich selbst. Er sah so etwas selten. Es war faszinierend.  
Beelzebub folgte Gabriels Blick zu besagtem Pärchen. "Okay?”, sagte er unschlüssig und es klang wie eine Frage. “Und nehmen wir sie oder sollen wir mit etwas weniger Liebe anfangen?"   
Gabriel schluckte. Er wollte gern sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Dass er nicht wusste, ob er all das konnte. Aber dafür war er zu stolz. Stattdessen nickte er. “Wir nehmen sie“, sagte er und schützte Entschlossenheit vor, “Warum sich mit weniger zufrieden geben? Schließlich wollen wir zeitnah Erfolge sehen.“  
"Richtig", stimmte Beelzebub zu, blieb aber dennoch an Ort und Stelle stehen und rührte sich nicht.  
Unschlüssig blieb auch Gabriel stehen. ‚Wir nehmen sie‘ bedeutete, dass sie sie beobachten würden. Aber dafür konnten sie nicht hierbleiben und starren. Andererseits bekamen sie mehr Eindrücke aus nächster Nähe mit. Gabriel schnipste und Beelzebub und er verschwanden für das menschliche Auge.  
“Also“, sagte er und grinste Beelzebub mit falscher Zuversichtlichkeit an. “Wollen wir näher ran und uns Notizen machen?“  
Beelzebub nickte. Dann schritt er hinüber zu der Bank, auf der das Pärchen saß.  
Gabriel folgte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl dabei, auf das Pärchen zuzugehen. Besonders, da sie nun begonnen hatten, sich zu küssen und damit nicht aufzuhören schienen. Es war intim und er war viel zu nah dran. Das war so ungewohnt für ihn. Er hatte bisher den Kontakt zu Menschen weitestgehend vermieden. Dafür gab es andere, die das übernahmen.   
Nun trat er direkt vor die beiden und schaute ihnen zu. Sie machten Schmatzgeräusche. Das war vermutlich nicht anders möglich.   
„Siehst du, wie sie aufeinander reagieren?“, fragte er Beelzebub und deutete auf die feinen Wellen, die vom einen zu dem anderen hin schwebten. Ihre physischen Körper bogen sich einander entgegen, während er sehen konnte, wie ihre ätherischen Körper miteinander verschmolzen. „Das ist die Chemie“, sagte er altklug, weil er das einmal irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte, „Sie können quasi gar nicht anders.“   
Die Hand des Mannes strich über den Nacken der Frau und dann ihren Rücken hinab, bis sie in der Taille liegen blieb. Gabriel beobachtete, wie sie ihre Köpfe drehten, um den Kuss zu variieren. Sie bewegten die Lippen unabdingbar und nahmen hin und wieder ihre Zunge dazu. Wozu sollte das gut sein? Das Streifen der Hände über den Körper des Anderen konnte er noch eher nachvollziehen. Er nahm jedes Detail in sich auf.  
"Widerspricht das nicht dem freien Willen, der die Menschen von den Tieren unterscheidet?", fragte Beelzebub.  
Gabriel fühlte seine Überzeugung einen Moment wanken. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand seine Aussagen hinterfragte. Diese rebellischen, selbstdenkenden Dämonen!  
“Nein“, erwiderte er und überlegte dann krampfhaft, wie er es drehen konnte, damit er am Ende Recht hatte. “Die Chemie ist ihnen gegeben. Ob sie danach handeln, ist ihnen selbst überlassen. Mit ‚sie können gar nicht anders‘ meine ich, dass sie die Anziehung fühlen, egal, wie sie sich entscheiden. Handeln sie dagegen, dann werden sie ein wenig leiden. Aber manchmal ist das das Opfer, das man bringt, um nach Gottes Vorgaben zu leben.“  
"Wenn du meinst", antwortete Beelzebub nur und fasste dann schließlich zusammen: "Also offenbar gehört viel körperlicher Kontakt dazu.” Er schaute neugierig zu Gabriel auf. "Ist körperlicher Kontakt nun Auslöser oder Ergebnis von Liebe?" fragte er.  
Gabriel presste die Lippen zusammen. Woher sollte er das wissen? Er zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er auf die Schnelle keine Antwort parat hatte. “Das kann ich dir nicht sagen“, gestand er ein und gab sich Mühe, trotz allem souverän zu wirken. “Wir sollten uns diese Frage merken und es später herausfinden.“  
"Mhm", murmelte Beelzebub zustimmend, während er wieder zu dem Pärchen schaute, das aufgehört hatte sich zu küssen und sich stattdessen süße, liebevolle Worte zuflüsterte.  
"Hast du so etwas schon mal gemacht?", fragte er.  
“Nein“, sagte Gabriel mit belegter Stimme. Bei der doch so nahen Beobachtung des intimen Moments war sein Hals vor Nervosität trocken geworden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, an der Stelle dieses Pärchens zu sitzen. Das war anders als alles, was er bisher getan hatte. “Ich denke, wir sollten es einfach versuchen und schauen, wo es hinführt?“, fragte er halbherzig mit einem Blick auf Beelzebub.  
Der Dämon nickte auf diesen Vorschlag. “Ich halte das hier aber für keinen guten Ort, um es auszuprobieren."  
“Da gebe ich dir Recht“, stimmte Gabriel zu. Ihm fielen im Allgemein wenige Orte ein, an denen sich das eignen würde. Er konnte gut darauf verzichten, dabei beobachtet zu werden und auch, wenn die Menschen sie aktuell nicht sahen, würde er doch das Gefühl haben, dass sie es könnten, wenn sie in der Nähe waren. „Wir könnten in meine Wohnung gehen“, schlug er nach einigen Sekunden des Haderns und Schweigens vor. Er bereute den Vorschlag sofort. Es hatte etwas allzu Vertrauensvolles, den Dämon direkt in die Räume zu lassen, die er aktuell bewohnte, wenn er auf der Erde war. Aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, um tatsächlich ungestört zu sein. Und außerdem, sagte er sich, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, war es ohnehin nur eine zeitweilige Bleibe.  
“Du hast eine Wohnung?", fragte Beelzebub mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
Gabriel war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn dafür verspottete oder es tatsächlich beeindruckend fand. Vermutlich zweiteres. Immerhin waren Gabriels Ideen meist sehr gut.  
„Ja“, sagte Gabriel also stolz. „Ich dachte, eine Wohnung würde mir helfen, die Menschen besser zu verstehen.“   
“Na dann... Wieso nicht?", stimmte Beelzebub mit einem Schulterzucken zu.  
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zum Parkausgang. Draußen rief Gabriel mit einem kleinen Wunder ein Taxi. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren einen Stadtteil weiter, wo sie das Taxi verließen. Gabriel bezahlte, öffnete dann die Haus- und später die Wohnungstür. Er ließ Beelzebub herein. Seine Wohnung war geräumig, hatte große Fenster und war leer und sauber. Ein wenig dunkler als der Himmel, aber daran gewöhnte er sich allmählich. Nur die nötigsten Dinge befanden sich darin – Oder zumindest die Dinge, von denen Gabriel meinte, dass sie für einen Menschen nötig wären. Seine überschaubare Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung hatte ein kleines Bad (das er nie nutzte), eine eingebaute Küche (die er ebenfalls nie nutzte), ein King-Size-Bett (auch das war unbenutzt), ein Sofa und einen Fernseher. Im Wohnzimmer standen außerdem viele Regale voller Bücher, die er in den letzten Wochen gekauft hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, Bücher zu besitzen würde bei der Immunität helfen. Er hatte keines davon gelesen.  
Beelzebub schaute sich aufmerksam um. "Nett", kommentierte er höflich, während er vor dem Bücherregal stehenblieb und die riesige, durchgemischte Auswahl an Büchern überflog.  
Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. Er brauchte keine Bestätigung für seine Wohnung. Sie war für ihn von praktischem Nutzen, nichts weiter.   
Aber in seiner Zeit hier auf der Erde hatte er bereits ein paar Dinge aufgeschnappt, also fragte er, ganz im Stil menschlicher Gepflogenheiten: "Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?"


	4. Berührungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel und Beelzebub nähern sich der Immunität auf dem einzigen Weg, den sie noch für sinnvoll erachten: Liebe. Das kostet sie einiges an Überwindung, aber ... es ist ja für ein großes Ziel, also wie könnten sie es nicht durchziehen?

Beelzebub schaute über die Schulter zu Gabriel.  
"Rotwein", antwortete er und warf dem Engel einen auffordernden Blick zu. Gabriel nickte und verschwand in einem anderen Raum, der, wie Beelzebub vermutete, die Küche beinhaltete.   
Dort hörte er Gabriel mit Gläsern klirren und wenig später kam der Engel mit dem Rotwein zurück und drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand.   
“Setz dich”, forderte Gabriel ihn auf und wies auf das weiße Ledersofa.  
Es sollte vermutlich höflich klingen, aber Beelzebub vertrug Befehle nicht sonderlich gut. Er hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.   
“Bitte”, setzte Gabriel hinzu und Beelzebub schaute interessiert dabei zu, wie seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. Er ließ sich mit einem süßlichen, falschen Lächeln auf dem Sofa nieder, prostete dem Engel mit einem beiläufigen “Cheers” zu und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber der Wein half ihm, seine Nervosität zu überwinden.   
Gabriel, der sich neben Beelzebub gesetzt hatte, von seiner inneren Unruhe offensichtlich nichts ahnend, trank ebenfalls einen großen Schluck. Dann fragte er: "Womit beginnen wir?"  
Beelzebub schaute einen Moment in sein Weinglas. Es war nicht so, als hätte er gar keine Ahnung von Liebe. Doch seine Erfahrung schien mittlerweile so unglaublich lange her und weit entfernt von dem, was er jetzt war.   
Er seufzte leise und versuchte, sich die Dinge ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, an die er damals geglaubt hatte und von denen er überzeugt gewesen war.  
Liebe war nie einfach nur eine körperliche Handlung. Es steckte mehr dahinter. Es ging darum, was man an einer individuellen Person bewunderte und schätzte, dass man sich respektierte und... so viele Dinge, die schwer waren zu erfassen und zu beschreiben.  
Es geschah nicht jeden Tag, dass er Anstalten machte, die Liebe zu jemandem aufzubauen. Verführung war doch etwas deutlich anderes, darauf konnte er nicht zurückgreifen. Wahre Gefühle waren schwerer, vor allem, wenn er sie selbst haben sollte.  
"Vielleicht...”, begann er leiser als es sonst seine Art war, “... sollten wir damit anfangen uns zu sagen, was wir aneinander gut finden?"  
Gabriel stutzte, als schien er mit dieser Idee nicht gerechnet zu haben. “In Ordnung”, sagte er trotzdem entschlossen und machte dann den Anfang, indem er langsam und konzentriert sagte: "Ich......ich mag..."   
Beelzebub schwieg. Ein böser kleiner Teil in ihm dachte bei sich, dass Gabriels Engelshirn einfach zu klein war, um derart über den Tellerrand zu blicken. Die Aufgabe war zu groß für den tollen Erzengel. Er lächelte säuerlich, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck bitter. Vielleicht lag es nicht an Gabriel. Vermutlich war es kein Wunder, dass er kein ordentliches Wort herausbrachte. Was sollte er schon finden, was er an Beelzebub mochte? Sie waren nur Geschäftspartner wider Willen und mangels besserer Alternativen. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass Gabriel die Zusammenarbeit so sehr schätzte wie...   
Beelzebubs Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Gabriel schließlich sagte: "Ich mag deine Direktheit." Er grinste selbstzufrieden, als hätte er eine große Leistung vollbracht und Beelzebub dachte bei sich, dass das vermutlich sogar stimmte. “Sie macht die Zusammenarbeit einfacher", setzte Gabriel hinzu, nachdem sein ekliges Grinsen verschwunden war. Diese Worte wirkten unerwartet ehrlich.   
Beelzebub bedachte Gabriel mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Doch seine Dämonensinne konnten weder einen Täuschungsversuch noch sonstige Boshaftigkeit bei ihm spüren... Er räusperte sich kurz und ließ sich tiefer in die Polster sinken, während er sich halb hinter seinem Weinglas versteckte. Nun war er wohl an der Reihe. "Ich mag...", begann er und merkte nun selbst erst, wie schwer diese simple Aufgabe eigentlich war. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich etwas vor Augen zu führen, dass er WIRKLICH an Gabriel mochte. Ohne, dass es ihn zu schwach machte, wenn er es zugab.   
"... dass du bereit bist, Dinge auszuprobieren, die dir widerstreben”, sagte er schließlich. “Das ist... mutig für einen Engel.”  
Gabriel schmunzelte. Diese Seite des Experiments gefiel ihm offensichtlich. Er hörte gern, wie großartig er war, das wusste Beelzebub. “Danke“, sagte er und bevor Beelzebub sich wappnen konnte, fuhr er eifrig wie ein strebsamer Schüler fort: “Ich bin beeindruckt davon, wie viel du von den Menschen weißt.“  
Als Beelzebubs Augen sich überrascht weiteten, weil Gabriel damit zugab, dass er selbst wenig Ahnung von den Menschen hatte (etwas, das er sonst stets leugnete), fuhr Gabriel leiser fort: “Du kannst dich ihnen besser anpassen als ich. Das finde ich bewundernswert.“  
Und, als hätte er zu viel gesagt, trank er eilig noch einen großen Schluck Rotwein.  
Beelzebub merkte, wie sich eine Wärme in seinem Inneren ausbreitete, die ihm in die Wangen stieg.  
Komplimente waren nicht unbedingt etwas, was er gewohnt war und es fühlte sich irgendwie... unangenehm an, als müsse er es abstreiten und dem Engel aufzeigen, wie falsch er damit lag. Das Problem war nur, dass es irgendwie schon stimmte, was er sagte und er gar nicht groß dagegen argumentieren konnte.  
Etwas unruhig rutschte Beelzebub auf seinem Platz herum. "Du... hast keinen schlechten Kleidungsstil...", meinte er schließlich und sagte die Worte gedehnt, weil er sich angreifbar fühlte und sich hinter der Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit verstecken wollte.  
Gabriel lachte leise. “‘Keinen schlechten Kleidungsstil‘?“, fragte er amüsiert. “Ich sehe umwerfend aus in Anzügen“, erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.   
Beelzebub seufzte entnervt und schüttelte den Kopf, weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass es stimmte.  
Als Gabriel dann aber sagte: “Ich mag deine Augen“, fiel es Beelzebub wirklich schwer, die emotionslose Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Er fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen und sein Mund wurde trocken.   
Es machte es nicht besser, als Gabriel mit einem ehrlichen Schmunzeln und einem unerträglich warmen Blick hinzufügte: “Sie sind sehr ausdrucksstark.“  
Beelzebub starrte ihn an. Sicher, sie sollten sich diese Dinge sagen, damit sie sich mehr mochten. Aber warum musste er damit anfangen, sich emotional so verwundbar zu fühlen? Seine Wangen waren heiß und seine Hände wurden schwitzig. “Ich habe ganz normale Augen”, fauchte er trotzig und versuchte, das rote Gesicht im Weinglas zu verstecken, während er noch einen großen Schluck trank.   
Gabriels Blick war schon wieder so seltsam. Beelzebub konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Ein Funkeln lag darin und als Gabriel den Kopf schüttelte, schien er aufrichtig. “Das sehe ich nicht so“, widersprach er ruhig, “Sie sind groß und emotional und zeigen, was du fühlst, selbst, wenn du versuchst, es zu verstecken.“ Er schenkte Beelzebub ein friedfertiges Lächeln. “Du hast ungewöhnlich schöne Augen für einen Dämonen“, sagte er freundlich.   
Beelzebub setzte sich ruckartig auf, öffnete den Mund... und schloss ihn dann doch wieder, während er dem Engel einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, was durch seine roten Wangen nicht besonders giftig herüberkam. "Du hast offenbar eine gestörte Wahrnehmung, Engel", knurrte er schließlich und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Polster sinken, während er sein Glas exte.  
Gabriel schien seine Reaktion zu überraschen. Er hob die Augenbrauen. “Hör mal zu, Sonnenschein“, sagte er mit sanfter Strenge. “Wenn du solche Ansätze vorschlägst, dann musst du auch damit leben, dass du diese Dinge hörst. Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.“  
Beelzebub warf ihm einen weiteren finsteren Blick zu. Er schwieg verbissen, presste den Kiefer aufeinander und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Beelzebub wusste, dass Gabriel Recht hatte. Er wusste, dass er sich grundlos aufregte. Sie waren nicht in der Hölle, wo jeder, der ein falsches Wort zu ihm sagte, es augenblicklich bereute. Und sie waren nicht im Himmel, wo er fürchten musste, verlacht und verspottet zu werden.   
Nein, sie befanden sich auf der Erde, beide in einer extrem empfindlichen Situation, und versuchten etwas zu bewerkstelligen, von dem sie nicht wussten, ob es funktionierte.   
Er musste seine Angst davor, verhöhnt und verletzt zu werden, hintenanstellen – ebenso wie die Furcht davon, dass Gabriel ihn für schwach und sensibel hielt. Was sollte der Engel ihm schon tun? Schöne Worte konnten Beelzebub nicht verletzen, er war schließlich nicht aus Zucker!   
Tapfer redete er sich Mut zu, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte dann schließlich, um die Stimmung, die nun deutlich angespannter war, wieder ein wenig aufzulockern: "Ich mag die Tatsache, dass dir Wein schmeckt, weil ich sonst allein trinken müsste."

*******

Gabriels Mundwinkel zuckten trotz der kurzen Empörung. Er stellte fest, dass Beelzebub mit roten Wangen und bockig recht faszinierend aussah. Er hatte etwas an sich, das Gabriel nicht benennen konnte. Doch das würde er ihm lieber nicht sagen, wenn bereits ein Wort zu seinen Augen zu viel für den Dämonen war. Also lieber etwas Seichteres. “Ich mag es, dass du mich zum Essen animiert hast“, sagte er, denn in den letzten Wochen hatte er angefangen, die eine oder andere Köstlichkeit durchaus zu schätzen zu wissen. Und, da er trotz allem regelmäßig Sport trieb, schien sein Körper dadurch nicht den Schaden zu nehmen, den er befürchtet hatte. “Du hast mir gezeigt, dass menschliches Essen durchaus seine Vorzüge hat.“  
Seine Worte brachten Beelzebub immerhin dazu, ein wenig zu lächeln. Es war ein so kleines Lächeln, dass man es kaum sehen konnte, aber Gabriel wusste, dass es da war. "Ich verführe andere gern zum Essen”, antwortete er frech und auf Gabriels gerunzelte Stirn fuhr er beschwichtigend fort: “Und ich mag es dir dabei zuzusehen, weil ich merke ob dir etwas schmeckt oder nicht."  
Gabriels kurze Irritation wandelte sich in Belustigung. „Du beobachtest mich also beim Essen?“, fragte er amüsiert. „Ist das so interessant?“  
Diese Unterhaltung machte etwas mit ihm, bemerkte er am Rande. Er hatte sich nicht für so offen und sentimental gehalten. Das war sonst nicht seine Art. Vielleicht war es der Wein, mutmaßte er. Er hatte schon in den letzten Wochen gemerkt, dass Wein die Eigenschaft hatte, die Zunge zu lockern. Nur hatten sie dann nie über solche Dinge gesprochen. Er war in zu entspannter Stimmung, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Und wenn Beelzebub dann auch noch solche Dinge sagte...  
"Ist es", bestätigte Beelzebub schlicht und fügte dann eilig hinzu, wie, um von sich abzulenken: "Ich mag deine Augen auch. Die Farbe ist schön und ungewöhnlich."  
Gabriel schmunzelte, doch er sagte nichts darauf. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Kompliment von dem vorherigen Thema ablenken sollte. Doch er hakte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen dachte er eine Weile darüber nach, was er an Komplimenten erwidern könnte. “Ich mag die Zusammenarbeit mit dir“, gab er schließlich zu.  
Beelzebub kommentierte es mit einem Schulterzucken, während seine Augen Gabriels Blick auswichen. Es fiel ihm anscheinend schwerer als Gabriel, solche Komplimente anzunehmen. Gabriel dachte kurz darüber nach, dieses Wissen in Zukunft für sich zu nutzen. Wenn er den Dämon ärgern wollte, könnte er ihm einfach Komplimente machen.   
Anstatt auf seine Worte einzugehen, hob Beelzebub ihm sein leeres Glas entgegen. "Ich mag, dass du ein Gentleman bist", sagte er, mit einem Zwinkern, dass seine offensichtliche Nervosität kaschieren sollte.   
Gabriel grinste über die Unverfrorenheit. Er konnte Beelzebub nicht böse sein, wo die Aufforderung doch direkt mit einem Kompliment gepaart war. Da sein eigenes Glas ebenfalls beinahe leer war, trank er den letzten Schluck, erhob sich und ging in die Küche. Er griff die Weinflasche, kehrte zurück und schenkte Beelzebub Wein ein, ehe er sein eigenes Glas füllte. “Mir gehen die einfachen Gründe aus“, gab er mit einem Lächeln zu, während er die Flasche abstellte und sich wieder setzte, „Wie viel davon müssen wir noch sagen?“  
Beelzebub nahm das gefüllte Weinglas entgegen, schaute dann aber etwas fragend.  
"Die 'einfachen' Gründe?", fragte er irritiert.  
„Nun, die offensichtlichen. Die, die schnell gefunden werden“, erklärte Gabriel seine Gedanken. Obwohl es wohl kaum eine Erklärung war, viel mehr eine Untertreibung. Er hatte endlos viele Punkte im Kopf, die er an Beelzebub mochte, aber er war noch nicht bereit, sie in Worte zu fassen. Und so, wie der Dämon auf die letzten Dinge reagiert hatte, die ihm über die Lippen gekommen waren, war er noch nicht bereit, sie zu hören.   
Aber weil Beelzebub seiner milden Andeutung wohl nicht folgen konnte, legte Gabriel den Kopf schief und schmunzelte. „Oder geht es nur mir so? Dann lass hören. Was magst du an mir?“  
Beelzebub schien über die Frage zu amüsiert, als dass sie ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es gut ist, wenn du eine Runde aussetzt, Engel”, sagte er hochmütig und überschlug die Beine, “Zu viele Komplimente fördern angeblich Eitelkeit" Er schwenkte das Glas Wein, sodass die rote Flüssigkeit darin in hypnotisierenden Wellen zu tanzen begann und ließ den Blick durch den Raum wandern. Obwohl er die Bedenken geäußert hatte, schien er über weitere Worte nachzudenken, also schwieg Gabriel. Er vermutete, dass Beelzebub nach einem weiteren lapidaren Grund suchte, ihn zu mögen, der unpersönlich und unemotional genug war, um darüber nicht zu erröten.   
Beelzebub überraschte ihn stattdessen mit einem kühlen: "Ich mag, dass du deinen Körper fit hältst”, das er so klingen ließ, als wäre es ihm eigentlich egal.   
Gabriel schmunzelte. Wer hätte das gedacht?  
Wenn er ihn schon so provozierte, musste er mit einer vergleichbaren Antwort leben können - auch, wenn Gabriel damit erneut riskierte, zu weit zu gehen. „Ich mag deine schlanke, zierliche Statur“, gab er das Kompliment galant zurück.   
Seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Beelzebub schien zu überrascht, um abwehrend zu reagieren. “Das gefällt dir?”, fragte er tonlos und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. “Aber du siehst selbst so... anders aus.” Er gestikulierte mit der freien Hand zu Gabriels breiter Brust.   
Gabriel schmunzelte. „Es gibt vielerlei Formen und Gestalten, die mir gefallen“, behauptete er und trank einen großen Schluck Rotwein. Er lächelte in dem Versuch, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm sein Kompliment von eben peinlich war. „Ich kann mir nur nicht ständig einen neuen Körper wünschen. Zu viel Papierkram.“  
Beelzebub ließ ein leises Kichern vernehmen.   
Gabriels Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er starrte den Dämon an, weil er nicht anders konnte.   
Sie hatten bereits so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber er hatte Beelzebub noch nie kichern hören. Es war hinreißend. Wieso war es so verdammt hinreißend?  
"Welche menschlichen Formen und Gestalten gefallen dir denn noch so?", fragte Beelzebub, der nicht zu bemerken schien, was sein kleines Lachen in Gabriel ausgelöst hatte. Er schaute interessiert zu ihm auf.   
Und, damit Beelzebub nicht merkte, was für seltsame Gefühle gerade in Gabriel um Aufmerksamkeit rangen, konzentrierte er sich eilig auf seinen Wein, trank einen großen Schluck und wich dabei wirkungsvoll Beelzebubs Blick aus. Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, denn die Frage war, als er darüber nachdachte, ebenso verfänglich. „Das kann ich nicht so genau sagen“, sagte er und redete sich dann heraus: „Aber ich mag die Form von Eisbären. Eine sehr schöne Schöpfung. Und Eulen.“  
Nun, seine Ablenkung vom Thema war vielleicht nicht allzu geschickt gewesen - dafür schaute Beelzebub nun zu überrascht drein.   
Aber als er dann lachte, atmete Gabriel auf – und konzentrierte sich bewusst auf etwas anderes als auf das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen des Dämons.   
Er trank seinen Wein, um Beherrschung und engelhaftes Verhalten bemüht und fand zu seiner eigentlichen Haltung zurück, während Beelzebubs Lachen allmählich verebbte und er ebenso nachdenklich wurde.   
Sie tranken beide einige Zeit in Schweigen, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken, und Gabriel fragte sich, ob die Wärme in seiner Brust dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben war oder der Gesellschaft. Beides war herzerwärmender, als er noch vor einigen Monaten erwartet hatte.   
“Bist du...”, begann Beelzebub leise und Gabriel schaute auf. Der Dämon starrte in sein Glas. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, doch schließlich brachte er die Frage ganz über die Lippen: “Bist du sicher, dass dich mein Körper nicht abstößt? Oder... der Gedanke, dass ich ein Dämon bin?”  
Gabriel presste die Lippen aufeinander. Himmel, natürlich war das ein Problem. Wenn er eine Wahl hätte, würde er das Experiment mit jemandem versuchen, der kein Teufel war. Aber andererseits, wen sollte er dafür gewinnen? Die Engel würden ihn nicht verstehen. Die Menschen waren nicht in der gleichen Lage. Und er hatte mit Beelzebub diesen Pakt geschlossen, weil sie beide Fähigkeiten und Stärken hatten, die dem anderen helfen konnten. Einblicke von ihrem eigenen Verräter, die sie miteinander teilen konnten.   
Andererseits war er zwar gut darin, andere zu belügen... merkte aber selbst eindeutig, dass Beelzebub ihm ans Herz wuchs. Und dass er ihn – Himmel vergib – in einigen Momenten sogar liebenswert fand. So wie vorhin, als er lachte. Gabriel konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, seit seiner Schöpfung jemals ein Dämon lachen gesehen zu haben. Er hatte gar nicht gedacht, dass das möglich war.   
Was das Körperliche anging... Nun, Gabriel hatte keine Erfahrung. Für ihn wäre jeder Körper seltsam, dem er sich nähern musste. Und Beelzebub sah außerhalb der Hölle nicht so ungepflegt aus. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, eine schlanke Taille und, was das Beste war: Keine Fliegen, die ihm um den Kopf schwirrten.  
Natürlich war dieses Experiment für ihn ein Sprung in den Kaninchenbau. Aber das war bisher jedes Treffen mit Beelzebub gewesen und er hatte ihre Zusammenarbeit noch nicht bereut.   
Obwohl er nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wollte er es wagen.   
„Nein“, sagte Gabriel schlicht, „Ich finde dich nicht abstoßend. Nun… zumindest nicht abstoßender als irgendeinen anderen deiner Art…“   
Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Und für einen Dämon entpuppst du dich als überraschend angenehme und kompetente Gesellschaft und das ist, unter uns gesprochen, eine Seltenheit. Ich denke, wenn das Ganze mit jemandem funktionieren kann, dann mit dir.“  
Beelzebubs Mundwinkel zuckten bei Gabriels ehrlichen Worten. "Das klingt nach keinen allzu schlechten Voraussetzungen", stimmte er zu. Er trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus, stellte es zur Seite und wandte sich Gabriel zu. "Also...”, begann er mit sachlicher Geschäftigkeit, “Anscheinend halten Pärchen gerne ihre Hände, umarmen sich, streicheln sich und küssen sich."  
Er schaute Gabriel so ruhig an, als würde ihm all das gar nichts ausmachen. "Womit sollen wir anfangen?", fragte er.   
Gabriel schluckte. Seine Worte waren groß gewesen, aber nun, da er tatsächlich etwas TUN sollte, wurde er nervös. Er sandte ein stummes Gebet gen Himmel, dass Gott ihn nicht strafte wegen des Weges, den er eingeschlagen hatte. Das war alles Teil des großen Plans. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Gott konnte unmöglich zwei unbeaufsichtigte immune Verräter auf der Erde herumspazieren lassen wollen. Er hat Beelzebub und Gabriel dafür zusammengebracht, damit sie die beiden auf lange Sicht aufhielten.   
Also trank er ebenfalls seinen Wein aus und stellte das Glas beiseite.   
„La-lass uns mit den Händen anfangen“, schlug er vor. Das schien ihm am harmlosesten.   
Langsam schob er seine Hand auf dem Sofa zwischen sie, sodass er Beelzebub auf halber Strecke entgegenkam.  
Nervös schaute er dabei zu, wie der Dämon seinerseits seine Hand hob. Gabriel hielt einen Moment den Atem an, als sich Beelzebubs Hand auf seine legte. Sie hatten sich vorher selten berührt. Wenn, dann nur zufällig und dann nie direkt Haut auf Haut. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte. Beelzebubs Hand war überraschend weich und kühl.   
Dann hörte er in sich hinein. Es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an, eher im Gegenteil. Das Gefühl von weicher Haut auf seiner hatte etwas beruhigendes, schönes. Gabriel war verwundert darüber, dass es ihn entspannte, anstatt dass er Abneigung fühlte oder große Überwindung.   
Um der Empfindung auf den Grund zu gehen, drehte Gabriel seine Hand auf den Rücken und strich mit den Fingern über Beelzebubs Handinnenfläche. 

*******

Dass Gabriel ihn nicht völlig abstoßend fand, war unvorhergesehen gewesen, allerdings mit Sicherheit auch von Vorteil für das, was sie vorhatten. Dennoch war Beelzebub sich nicht so recht sicher, ob der Engel wusste, worauf er sich da einließ. Gabriel hatte noch keine Erfahrungen mit so etwas und wer wusste schon, ob es ihm nicht doch zu intim wäre, wenn sie solche 'Pärchendinge' ausprobierten.  
Beelzebub hörte die leise bissige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn fragte, warum ihn das scherte. Wie es dem Engel ging, war nicht sein Problem. Aber sie lag falsch. Wenn der Engel sich nicht wohlfühlte, würde es nicht zu Liebe kommen und damit nicht zur Immunität. Das war ein gutes Argument dafür, weiterhin geduldig und nachsichtig zu sein – auch, wenn das etwas war, das Beelzebub für gewöhnlich nicht gut konnte. Gerade jetzt, da es um Körperkontakt ging. Er war es gewohnt, jemandem zu befehlen, wie er ihn zu berühren hatte, wenn er sich entschloss, intim zu werden. Oder er verführte einen Menschen – und die hatten alle schon Erfahrung. Bei dem Engel war das anders.  
Beelzebub beobachtete Gabriels Reaktion genau. Er schien ein wenig überrascht und der Dämon fragte sich, weswegen. Als die Hand des Engels sich dann unter seiner drehte und hauchzart mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Handinnenfläche strich, zuckte er ein wenig zusammen und blickte hinunter auf ihre Hände. Seine Haut kribbelte, wo die Fingerspitzen Gabriels über sie streiften.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber nicht unangenehm und Beelzebub wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie lange ihn niemand mehr aus freien Stücken und mit einer solchen Umsicht berührt hatte. Er schluckte, weil sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Seine Brust wurde eng. Er legte die freie Hand darauf, um sein Herz zu beruhigen, das sich anfühlte, als wäre es in einem zu kleinen Käfig.   
Dann spürte er Gabriels Blick auf sich und der Engel hielt in seinen Erkundungen inne. „Alles okay?“, fragte er, während seine Hand nun ruhig unter Beelzebubs lag.   
Vermaledeite Engelsinne. Selbst ein ignoranter Erzengel wie Gabriel war noch sensibel genug, emotionale Schwingungen zu empfangen, wenn man sie aus Versehen aussandte. Beelzebub hob hastig den Kopf und nickte fahrig. “Natürlich”, sagte er, doch seine Stimme bebte ein wenig. Er raffte sich zu einem Lächeln auf. “Es ist nur ungewohnt.”  
Gabriel nickte ernst. Ausnahmsweise verzichtete er mal auf sein übertriebenes, großspuriges Verhalten. Er fasste Beelzebubs Hand ein wenig fester, um sie tatsächlich zu halten und warf Beelzebub noch einmal einen Blick zu, als wollte er sehen, wie es ihm ging.   
Beelzebub knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er brauchte kein Mitleid wegen eines dummen rührseligen Moments. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, damit der feine Schmerz ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte, und atmete tief durch. Das beengende Gefühl in seiner Brust verschwand allmählich.   
Dafür schienen sich seine Sinne nun deutlich mehr auf Gabriel zu konzentrieren. Dessen Hand fühlte sich warm und weich an. Sie war um Einiges größer, aber trotzdem keineswegs plump. Eher im Gegenteil. Gabriels Hände wirkten elegant. Sie passten perfekt zum Rest.  
Etwas mutiger geworden zog Beelzebub seine Hand ein wenig zurück, um nun ebenfalls Gabriels Handinnenfläche von den Fingerspitzen hinunter zum Handgelenk zu streichen. Er beobachtete, wie sich auf Gabriels Handrücken eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete, die das Handgelenk hinaufwanderte und unter dem Ärmel des Jacketts verschwand. Fasziniert strich er erneut vom Handgelenk hinauf zu Gabriels Fingern, legte seine Hand dann flach auf die des Engels, sodass seine Fingerspitzen Gabriels Handgelenk berührten und betrachtete das Bild, das sich dadurch ergab.  
“Ich kann verstehen, dass Menschen das gern machen“, sagte Gabriel leise. Es klang nachdenklich, als hätte er es mehr zu sich selbst gesagt.   
Ein dümmliches Lächeln wanderte auf Beelzebubs Lippen. Er fühlte sich sonderbar angenommen. Bevor Gabriel seine Rührseligkeit bemerken konnte, zwang er seinen Mund in eine neutrale Haltung und straffte die Schultern. “Willst du weiter machen...?", fragte er.  
Gabriel nickte, auch, wenn er planlos wirkte. Das war eine neue Seite an ihm, die Beelzebub selten sah. Der Engel hatte immer einen Plan – oder tat zumindest sehr eindrucksvoll so. “Womit?“, fragte er.   
Beelzebub schwieg unangenehm berührt bei der Frage. Es war seltsam, darüber zu sprechen. War bei Menschen das erste Mal auch so unbeholfen? "Ich... weiß nicht", gab er zögerlich zu, da ihm alle anderen Punkte doch deutlich intimer schienen als Händchenhalten und er nicht sicher war, ob er das aushielt. Er würde natürlich nie zugeben, aber er fühlte seine Fassade mehr und mehr bröckeln. Sicher war das der Plan. Für Liebe musste man sich öffnen. Aber Beelzebub hielt es tief in sich drin für zu unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm dieses Experiment der Liebe gelingen würde und er war es darüber hinaus nicht gewohnt, sich jemandem ohne Maske zu zeigen. Sich auf Gefühle einzulassen.   
Er erschauderte.   
Dass er dabei Gabriels Blick auf sich fühlte, machte es nicht gerade besser.   
“Eine Umarmung?“, schlug der Engel vor.   
Beelzebub schaute unschlüssig zum Engel und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über dessen Körper wandern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er unbedingt mit einer Umarmung weitermachen wollte. Eine Umarmung würde ihn einengen, als würde man versuchen ihn festzuhalten. Besonders, da Gabriel deutlich größer und breiter war als er.  
Doch er konnte nicht jetzt schon aufgeben. Sonst machte ihm so etwas doch auch nichts aus! Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er sich in den letzten tausenden von Jahren nicht den einen oder anderen Liebhaber gehalten. Sicher, damals war es um die reine sexuelle Befriedigung gegangen, aber warum er jemanden umarmte, konnte ihm doch egal sein!  
Allerdings... sich freiwillig so nah an einen Erzengel heranzuwagen, machte ihn nervös. Nicht nur, weil die breite Brust überaus einladend aussah. Auch, weil Gabriel ihn dem Erdboden gleich machen könnte, wenn er wöllte. Er müsste nur mit den Fingern schnippen.   
Beelzebub holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Das würde der Engel nicht tun. Hinterhältigkeit war unter seiner Würde. Sein Interesse daran, Liebe hervorzurufen, war so groß und eindeutig, dass Beelzebub daran gar nicht zweifeln konnte. Außerdem verhielt sich sein Paktring unauffällig.  
Also blieb nur noch das Problem mit dem ‘sich darauf einlassen’. Er biss sich kurz auf die Zunge, ehe er schließlich zögerlich nickte. "Nur kurz", sagte er entschieden.  
“Natürlich“, stimmte Gabriel zu, als wäre alles andere undenkbar. Er hielt die Hand fest, die noch immer in seiner lag und zog Beelzebub daran vorsichtig zu sich, während er sich zu ihm vorbeugte.  
Beelzebub ließ sich widerwillig ein wenig näherziehen. Es war nicht so, dass er gar nicht wollte. Ehrlich gesagt war da sogar ein wenig Neugier. Er verfolgte jede von Gabriels Bewegungen wachsam, während dieser die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und sich vorbeugte.  
Irgendwie... fühlte sich das nicht ganz richtig an. Es war unbequem und sie saßen seltsam steif voreinander. Beelzebub hatte mit Umarmungen direkt kaum Erfahrungen. Sie waren für Sex nicht notwendig. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie die Pärchen im Park das getan hatten.  
"Ich glaube, wir müssen unsere Arme umeinander legen", murmelte er und blickte unschlüssig zu Gabriel auf, der sich so nah zu ihm beugte, dass ihm der vertraute Geruch nach Bergamotte und Frühlingstau in die Nase stieg, an den er sich mittlerweile so gewöhnt hatte. Beelzebub errötete, als Gabriel seinen Blick erwiderte und senkte eilig den Kopf.   
Er fühlte, wie Gabriel die Arme vorsichtig um ihn legte und seine Hände auf Beelzebubs Rücken platzierte, während er, aufgrund der Nähe, den Kopf an Beelzebubs Schulter legte, damit ihre Köpfe sich nicht in die Quere kamen. „So?“, fragte er.   
Beelzebub verspannte sich ein wenig. Wie zu erwarten, war es seltsam, sich von einem Engel umarmen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich eingeengt – aber zumindest übertrieb Gabriel es mit der Umarmung nicht. Vermutlich war er damit sogar noch sehr zurückhaltend, wenn Beelzebub ihre Haltung mit der des Pärchens verglich. "Ich denke schon”, murmelte er und saß einen Moment stocksteif so da, ehe er sich schließlich dazu mahnte, sich zu entspannen und seine eigenen Arme zögerlich um Gabriels Taille legte. Er konnte durch ihre Kleidung die Wärme spüren, die von dem Körper des Engels ausging. Wärme war schon immer etwas gewesen, das er gemocht hatte. Besonders wenn man bedachte, wie furchtbar kalt und nass die Hölle in den höheren Kreisen werden konnte, in denen er sich oft aufhalten musste. Von der Wärme angezogen, lehnte sich Beelzebub ein wenig mehr in die Umarmung. Dabei sank er, aufgrund des Größenunterschieds und auf der Suche nach mehr Bequemlichkeit, tiefer, bis sein Kopf an Gabriels Brust lag. Er konnte den Herzschlag des Engels hören. Das löste ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aus. Beelzebub schloss einen Moment die Augen und hörte zu.

*******

Gabriel schien etwas richtig zu machen, denn anders als erwartet, kratzte Bezebub ihm nicht die Augen aus, obwohl sie sich so nah waren. Er bemerkte, dass sich der Dämon in seinen Armen entspannte. Es half ihm, selbst nicht mehr ganz so steif dazusitzen.   
Beelzebubs Körper war warm. Gabriel mochte das Gefühl und fühlte sich zugleich augenblicklich schuldig. Er sollte das hier nicht mögen. Weil es körperlich war. Und weil Beelzebub ein Dämon war.   
Gabriel hatte es eigentlich einfach hinter sich bringen wollen, um zum nächsten Punkt überzugehen, den er dann ebenso fachmännisch abgehandelt hätte.   
Nur noch einen Moment länger...  
Er schielte zu Beelzebub hinunter, der mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust lag und ihn überkam das ungewohnte Verlangen, dem Dämon übers Haar streichen zu wollen. Er hielt sich erst zurück, doch dann erinnerte Gabriel sich daran, dass sie das hier ernstnehmen und mit ebenso viel Einsatz ausprobieren sollten wie die anderen Dinge. Also strich eine seiner Hände langsam Beelzebubs Rücken hinauf und über den Nacken, bis seine Finger durch das seidige schwarze Haar glitten.  
Einen Moment lang versteifte sich Beelzebub spürbar in seiner Umarmung, dann entspannte er sich wieder und Gabriel hörte ihn unerwartet seufzen. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln wanderte durch seinen Magen bei dem Geräusch und seine Brust wurde warm. Er fühlte sich bestätigt. Das war, angesichts dieser ungewohnten Situation, überaus beruhigend.   
Weil Beelzebub zu gefallen schien, was er tat, und Gabriel von dem Drang erfüllt war, weitere Bestätigung zu erhalten, wurde seine vorsichtige Berührung ein bisschen intensiver. Er strich Beelzebub mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kopfhaut, in kleinen Kreisen, bei denen sich die Haare in seiner Hand verfingen. Gabriel achtete darauf, nicht aus Versehen zu ziehen.   
Sein Vorstoß schien kein Anlass für Beelzebub zu sein, alles abzubrechen.   
Im Gegenteil, erst ließ er ihn gewähren, dann wanderten seine eigenen kleinen Hände erkundend über Gabriels Rücken. Er wunderte sich, wie anschmiegsam Beelzebub durch die Berührung wurde. Der Dämon erinnerte ihn an eine schwarze Katze. Eine Katze, die viel zu wenig Streicheleinheiten erhielt. Gabriel bekam beinahe Mitleid mit ihm, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass Beelzebub ein Dämon war. Auch, wenn er noch so liebesbedürftig wirkte, konnte das alles gespielt sein, um den Erfolg ihres Versuchs zu garantieren. Das erschien ihm wahrscheinlicher als der Gedanke, dass Dämonen sich nach liebevollen Gesten verzehrten.  
Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, und fuhr damit fort, Beelzebub zu kraulen, während er ihn instinktiv ein wenig näher drückte. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel, wie warm seine Brust wurde, weil er Beelzebub im Arm hielt.   
„Keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert“, sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, „Aber es fühlt sich gut an.“  
Auf seine Worte hin kam Bewegung in den Dämon. Er lehnte sich zurück und brachte Abstand zwischen sie.   
Gabriel ahnte, dass er zu rührselig geworden war und Beelzebub ihm gleich einen bissigen Kommentar entgegenwerfen würde. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass Beelzebub stattdessen gedankenversunken die Hände von Gabriels Rücken nahm und über seine Brust strich. Sein Blick war fragend, aber Gabriel war ebenso unschlüssig, weil er nicht wusste, was der Dämon vorhatte. Er selbst hatte seine Arme sinken lassen, als Beelzebub sich von ihm geschoben hatte, und nun war es keine wirkliche Umarmung mehr. Doch am Ende schienen sie auch noch nicht zu sein. Abwartend und ein wenig nervös beobachtete Gabriel, was Beelzebub tat.  
Der Dämon ließ seine Hände über Gabriels Brust streichen. Mehr tat er nicht als das. Wozu das gut war, war Gabriel nicht klar. Er vermutete, dass es eines dieser Dinge war, die er selbst nicht kannte. Also beschloss er, zu lernen, und schaute Beelzebub dabei zu. Er wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Dort, wo die Finger des Dämons über seine Kleidung strichen, wurde seine Haut angenehm warm.  
Als einige Momente in Schweigen vergangen waren, hob Beelzebub schließlich den Blick und schaute Gabriel an. “Das Küssen fehlt noch”, sagte er leise.


	5. Kusstraining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel und Beelzebub wagen sich auf ihrem Pfad zur Immunität immer weiter vor. Dabei bemerken sie, dass es nicht so leicht ist, Liebe hervorrufen zu wollen, ohne selbst davon überrollt zu werden. Und ihr eigenes Sträuben gegen ihre Gefühle steht ihnen ebenso im Weg wie ihre Ängste vor Verletzlichkeit und Schwäche.

Gabriels Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bei den Worten. Er befand das nicht für den richtigen Moment, dunkelrot anzulaufen. Sein Körper sah das offensichtlich anders, denn sein Gesicht wurde heiß.   
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, weil er Adrenalin in den Adern fühlte und alles, was er sagen würde, würde gestammelt über seine Lippen kommen.   
Einen Moment versuchte er sich zu sammeln. Gabriel atmete tief ein und ließ die Spannung los, so gut es ging. "O-Okay", antwortete er leise und mit rauer Stimme. "Ha-Hast du... Hast du so etwas schon mal gemacht?"  
Der Dämon nickte. Natürlich. Dann fragte er zu allem Überfluss: “Und du?”  
Gabriel presste den Kiefer zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, ohne Beelzebub anzusehen.  
"Also?”, fragte Beelzebub und eine Spur seines herrisch auffordernden Tones schwang darin mit, der an Gabriel abperlte.   
Er schwieg noch einen Moment länger und als ihm klarwurde, dass sie das nächste Treffen dort beginnen würden, wo sie heute aufhörten, überwand er sich. Er wollte das nächste Mal nicht gleich mit etwas so Herausforderndem wie einem Kuss beginnen. Also suchte er seinen Mut zusammen und blickte Beelzebub entschlossen in die Augen. "Ich möchte es jetzt ausprobieren", sagte er. "Das ist in Ordnung, nicht?", fragte er mit falscher Selbstsicherheit.  
Beelzebub, der eben noch ungeduldig schien, schluckte nun sichtbar, ehe er finster dreinblickte, als wäre er sauer, dass Gabriel ihn in diese Lage brachte. Dann atmete er tief durch, seine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich und er beugte sich vor. Wie, als wollte er es hinter sich bringen, beugte er sich zu Gabriel vor und küsste ihn beinahe scheu auf die Lippen.  
Es war eine kurze Berührung. Kaum nennenswert oder als könnte sie in irgendeiner Form etwas auslösen. Gabriel war… nicht enttäuscht, aber… nun, er hatte sich ein ähnlich intensives Gefühl erhofft wie bei der Umarmung. Selbst Händchenhalten war emotionaler gewesen als dieser kurze Augenblick. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm Küssen so gut gefiel. Darüber hinaus fühlte es sich komisch an, den Mund eines anderen direkt an seinem eigenen zu haben.  
Beelzebub, der sich bereits wieder ein Stück zurückgezogen hatte, warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Gabriel nicht einordnen konnte. “Und?”, fragte er. Gabriel war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, durch die leicht grantige Art des Dämons etwas wie nervöse Unsicherheit durchscheinen zu sehen.   
Gabriel schwieg eine Weile, weil er überlegte, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte. “Ungewohnt“, sagte er schließlich, “und… wenig.“ Irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles gewesen sein konnte. Da musste es noch mehr geben. Das Pärchen auf der Bank hatte viel mehr getan als nur die Münder aufeinander zu drücken. Seine Augen wanderten zu Beelzebubs geschwungenen Lippen.  
“Vielleicht, wenn ich…“, begann er, hob die Hand und legte sie in Beelzebubs Nacken. Er zog ihn erneut zu sich heran und drehte seinen Kopf dabei ein wenig, damit sie an den Nasen nicht gegeneinanderstießen. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Doch anstatt direkt wieder Abstand zu suchen, wie der Beelzebub es eben getan hatte, ließ Gabriel seinen Mund auf Beelzebubs und begann, ein wenig unbeholfen, die Lippen zu bewegen. Er fürchtete ihn nicht. Und auch, wenn der Dämon anfangs steif und abweisend wirkte, fuhr er zuversichtlich fort, bis Beelzebub zaghaft die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und so weit in den Kuss einstieg, dass Gabriel deutlich fühlte, wie erfahren er im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst bereits war. Gabriel imitierte die Bewegung so gut es ging. Und jetzt merkte er auch, dass es durchaus einen Effekt hatte. Seine Lippen schienen sehr empfindlich zu sein. Sie kribbelten nach kurzer Zeit bereits und das Kribbeln wanderte durch seinen Körper. Seine Brust wurde warm und sein Herz schlug schneller. Es setzte sogar einen Sprung aus, als Beelzebub unerwartet an seiner Unterlippe saugte und dann darüber leckte. Gabriel durchlief ein wohliger Schauer. Ihm entwich ein unvorhergesehenes Keuchen, das ihn selbst überraschte. Trotzdem unterbrach er den Kuss nicht. Das hier gefiel ihm zu gut – um ehrlich zu sein, immer besser, nun, da er an Selbstsicherheit gewann. Er erwiderte die Geste und leckte langsam Beelzebubs Unterlippe entlang, ehe er die Zähne hinein grub und vorsichtig daran zog.   
Seine Bemühungen wurden von einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen beantwortet, das das wohlige Kribbeln in ihm verstärkte und seinem Ego guttat. Und als sich schlanke Hände in seinen Nacken verirrten und ihm durchs Haar strichen, bemerkte Gabriel, dass ihm wirklich warm wurde. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Nacken aus.   
Er schob seine eigene Hand in Beelzebubs unteren Rücken und widerstand dem Drang, ihn näher zu ziehen. Aber der Dämon musste seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch gehört haben, denn er setzte sich in Bewegung und ehe er es sich versah, hatte Gabriel zwei Hände voll Dämon auf dem Schoß. Sein Atem geriet ins Stottern, während Beelzebub gegen seine Lippen raunte: "So ist es bequemer."  
Gabriel wollte intervenieren, wollte eine Grenze ziehen und den geschäftlichen, professionellen Abstand wieder herstellen… aber dafür war es zu spät. Und ein Teil von ihm war süchtig nach mehr. Einen kurzen Gedanken verschwendete er an die Sorge, ob ihn bereits diese Handlung zu Fall bringen würde, da küsste Beelzebub ihn erneut und die Gedanken flogen ihm fort. Ein zufriedenes Brummen entwich Gabriel, während er die Hände auf Beelzebubs Taille legte und langsam darüberstrich. Der Dämon war warm und weich und in dieser Position merkte er noch eher jede kleine Regung und Bewegung, als vorhin in der Umarmung.   
Das Kribbeln in seinem Körper wurde stärker. Gabriel fühlte seinen Atem flach werden und seine Hände wurden fahrig. Er krallte die Finger in Beelzebubs Jackett, während er erneut fordernd mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe leckte und daran saugte.   
Er provozierte damit immerhin ein kleines Keuchen, bevor Beelzebubs Zunge sich hervorwagte und die seine anstupste. Gabriel zuckte zurück. Schon wieder ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Doch nach der ersten Überraschung kam er Beelzebub wieder entgegen. Er wollte es ausprobieren, ehe er beurteilte, ob ihm das gefiel. Beelzebub öffnete den Mund weiter, seine Zunge lockte Gabriel hinein und Gabriel folgte. Er plünderte Beelzebubs Mundhöhle und nahm seinen Geschmack auf.   
Gabriel wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, wie das Innere eines Dämons schmeckte. In jedem Fall hatte er nicht mit dieser süßlichen, berauschenden Note gerechnet… eher mit etwas abstoßendem.   
Doch das hier gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. Er drängte Beelzebub näher, weil er ihn plötzlich noch stärker fühlen wollte, und spürte, dass die Wärme in ihm sich allmählich in Hitze verwandelte.  
Beelzebub blieb selbst nicht untätig. Seine Hände strichen über Gabriels Schultern, seine Brust und dann den flachen Bauch. Gabriel mochte die Streicheleien. Er hielt sonst stets Abstand zu jedem anderen Wesen und war Berührungen nicht gewohnt. Nun, da er sie so zahlreich erlebte, wollte er sie nicht mehr missen. Um den Gefallen zu erwidern – denn er fühlte sich recht großzügig im Moment – strichen seine Hände von Beelzebubs Seiten nach hinten und in kleinen Kreisen über seinen unteren Rücken. Er erkundete die schmale Statur und, als er sich eine Weile damit zufriedengegeben hatte, ließ er die Hände nach vorn wandern, schob sie unter Beelzebubs Jackett und dann unter dem Jackett wieder in den Rücken. In all der Zeit hielt er den Kuss aufrecht. Er musste solche Dinge schließlich üben. Mittlerweile kam er mit seiner Zunge und den Lippen besser zurecht.  
Sein Hochgefühl erhielt einen weiteren Dämpfer der Nervosität, als Beelzebub auch diese Geste erwiderte und seine Hände unter Gabriels Pullover wanderten. Sie strichen zart über seine Haut. Unvermittelt spannte Gabriel die Bauchmuskeln an. Aber nach der ersten Überraschung breitete sich eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf seinem Bauch aus und ein Ziehen durchwanderte seinen Körper. Er konnte es nicht direkt einordnen. Es war mehr als das Verlangen danach, näher zu sein. Es war eine Art… Gier. Heiß und wild und ganz unpassend für sein sonst so reserviertes Verhalten. Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf, die er, Gott weiß, noch nie gehabt hatte: Beelzebub, der mit nacktem Oberkörper auf ihn saß, damit Gabriel ihn betrachten und berühren konnte. Vielleicht sogar mit den Lippen feine Spuren über die zarte Haut fuhr.  
Gabriel erschauderte. Diese Bilder brachten ihn durcheinander und überforderten ihn. Gabriel kannte sich so nicht. Diese Empfindungen waren der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er zog den Kopf zurück und sah Beelzebub heftig atmend an. Ein Fluchtgedanke blitzte in seinem berauschten Geist auf. Gabriel ließ die Hände sinken.   
“I-ich…“, begann er mit rauer, trockener Stimme und räusperte sich. Er versuchte, den Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. “Ich… ich denke…“, fuhr er schwer atmend fort, obwohl es gelogen war. Er konnte nicht in geraden Bahnen denken. Das Verlangen nach mehr und sein Wunsch, vor dieser ungewohnten, fremden Situation und seiner erschreckenden Reaktion darauf, zu fliehen, rangen miteinander. Der Fluchtgedanke wurde stärker. “Ich denke, das reicht fürs Erste“, sagte er schnaufend und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als könnte sich so der süße verführerische Schleier lichten, der ihn umgab.  
Beelzebub, der sofort innehielt, ließ von ihm ab und stieg von seinem Schoß. “In Ordnung”, sagte er, als wäre es ihm egal, ob sie es weiterführen würden oder nicht. Anders als Gabriel schien er selbst kaum von dem berührt zu sein, was sie getan hatten. Kein Wunder, er war ein Dämon. Er machte solche Dinge sicher täglich.   
Trotzdem wunderte es Gabriel, dass er gar keinen spöttischen Kommentar von sich gab.   
Aber darauf konnte er sich jetzt ohnehin nicht konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich schlecht, wegen des Chaos in ihm. Er brauchte dringend ein wenig Ruhe und Zeit für sich.   
Sein Kopf fühlte sich heiß an und sein Inneres war ganz aufgeregt. Gabriel holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen.   
“Nun, für einen ersten Versuch…“, begann er und raffte sich zu einem Grinsen auf, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür und sein Grinsen fiel schneller in sich zusammen, als er es aufgebaut hatte. “… war es lehrreich“, beendete Gabriel ernst. Er warf Beelzebub einen Blick zu. “Ich brauche einen Moment“, sagte er, “Einen längeren. Ich würde dieses Treffen gern auflösen.“ Er erhob sich, in einer eindeutigen Geste und Beelzebub folgte seinem Beispiel glücklicherweise.   
“Ich kontaktiere dich“, versprach Gabriel, als er ihn zur Tür begleitete.  
Dann war Beelzebub fort.   
Und Gabriel war mit seinen Gedanken allein.  
Sie erschlugen ihn.  
Er sehnte sich nach etwas vertrautem. Also suchte er den Himmel auf. 

*

Im Himmel war es leer und hell und gewohnt. Seine Heimat. Der Ort, an dem diese Dinge, die er getan hatte, unaussprechlich waren. Menschen taten diese Dinge, nicht Engel.   
Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schmutzig. Er ging in seine privaten Räume und verriegelte die Tür.   
Es dauerte vier Wochen in Menschenzeit, bis er seinen Bereich wieder verließ.   
Gott hatte ihn nicht verstoßen, wie er es phasenweise befürchtet hatte.   
Dahingehend war alles beim Alten.   
Doch, in den Tagen und Nächten, in denen er in seinen Räumen gestanden und auf die Welt hinuntergeschaut hatte, waren ihm Dinge klargeworden, die er nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen:  
Es hatte ihm gefallen, was Beelzebub getan hatte. Mehr als es hätte sollen.   
Gabriel war eigentlich damals davon ausgegangen, diese Aufgabe ähnlich wie alle anderen mit kühler Berechnung meistern zu können. Nun hatte er sich emotional und losgelöst erlebt, ohne seine üblichen Prinzipien und strikten Vorstellungen.   
Es hatte ja bereits mit all den Eskapaden begonnen. Dem Essen, Kinogänge, Alkohol… Gabriel erkannte sich nicht wieder. Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis er sich annehmen konnte, wie er nun war: Ein wenig mehr menschlich. Ein wenig aufrichtiger in seiner Liebe.   
Und am Ende kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war. Schließlich waren auch Aziraphale und Crowley menschlich geworden und es hatte ihnen genützt. So konnte er das, was er empfand, immerhin mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren.   
Aber Gabriel hatte nicht nur darüber nachgedacht, was er tat. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass er Verbundenheit gefühlt hatte. Echte, aufrichtige Verbundenheit zu einem anderen Individuum. Kein Engel fühlte solche Dinge. Alle Wesen waren gleich in den Augen Gottes. Sich mit etwas besonders verbunden zu fühlen, war unüblich.   
Und die Erkenntnis, dass all seine verstohlenen Blicke die Wochen zuvor seinem Sehnen entsprungen waren, welches Beelzebub nun zugleich gelindert und weiter entfacht hatte, brach sein Bild von sich selbst nur noch mehr. Er hatte Gefühle für einen Dämonen entwickelt. Niedere, schmachtende Gefühle. Mehr als einmal fantasierte er darüber, ihn nackt zu sehen. Ihn überall berühren zu können, Haut auf Haut. Gedanken, die ihm so fremd gewesen waren, wurden nun seine ständigen Begleiter.  
Irgendwann war Gabriel an dem Punkt der Resignation angekommen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sich alles in ihm geändert hatte. Sein Denken. Seine Empfindungen. Und hatte sich informiert, wie Menschen für gewöhnlich mit diesen Dingen umgingen.   
Er bemerkte, dass ihm eine entscheidende Sache fehlte, um das in die Richtung weiterzutreiben, die sich sein Sehnen gierig erhoffte: Ein Geschlechtsorgan.   
Es war ihm einfach nie notwendig erschienen, aber nun wollte er es. Er wollte mit Beelzebub so weit gehen, wie es möglich war. Also legte er sich eines zu, in Proportion passend zum Rest seines Körpers. Es war ungewohnt und machte Anzughosen ein wenig unbequemer, aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen.   
Und, weil er in all der Zeit Beelzebub vermisst und sich dafür gehasst hatte, zögerte er nun nicht länger. Er hatte seinem inneren Drängen nachgegeben. Er würde sich so akzeptieren, wie er nun war. Gott behielt ihn unter seinen Engeln. Dann würde er sich deshalb nicht schlecht fühlen.   
Gabriel kontaktierte Beelzebub und bat ihn um ein weiteres Treffen.   
Und, weil ihm wage bewusstwurde, dass er sich einen Monat lang nicht gemeldet hatte, orientierte er sich erneut an den menschlichen Gepflogenheiten und lud Beelzebub zum Essen ein. Ins Gomorra, weil dem Dämon das Essen dort so gut gefallen hatte.

*

Für Beelzebub waren die letzten Wochen recht nervenaufreibend gewesen. Wann auch immer es seine Zeit erlaubte und er alleine war, drifteten seine Gedanken zu dem Engel und dem was vorgefallen war. Öfter als ihm lieb war.  
Anfangs hatte er sich noch gesagt, dass es keinen Grund für seine innere Unruhe gab. Er hatte sozusagen einen Engel verführt. Das war nichts 'schlechtes' für einen Dämon. Man könnte ihm dafür sogar einen Orden verleihen.  
Doch das Problem war, dass sich die Gedanken einfach nicht richtig anfühlten.  
Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm immer wieder, dass es ihm nicht deswegen gefallen hatte. Er versuchte, sie aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, umso lauter wurde sie. Na schön, es hatte ihm gefallen, aber wieso sollte es auch nicht? Wenn schon einen Engel verführen, warum nicht dabei auch etwas Lust und Spaß haben?  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Abend, zu der Umarmung, die sich so warm und... sicher angefühlt hatte. Und dem Kuss, Gabriels Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, die warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, die violetten Augen, die ihn mit ungewohnt feurigem Ausdruck ansahen.  
Beelzebub vergrub sein Gesicht schwer seufzend in seinen Händen.   
Genoss er es zu sehr? Ging es ihm um mehr als ihr eigentliches Ziel? Er ein Dämon, verdammt nochmal! Was sollte da bitte mehr sein? Ganz sicher keine schwachsinnigen Gefühle wie Liebe. Das war nicht möglich.  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnerte ihn an Crowley und dass es durchaus möglich war. Er knurrte frustriert, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Crowley war ein Idiot und ein Verräter. Mochte sein, dass es bei ihm möglich war, aber Beelzebub war anders!  
Er fühlte keine Liebe mehr seit seinem Fall und er wollte sie auch nicht mehr fühlen! Schon gar nicht für einen verdammten, ignoranten, aufgeplusterten Erzengel!  
Nein, er würde sich nicht auf solche Gefühlsverwirrungen einlassen. Das war eine Geschäftsbeziehung und mehr nicht. Wer wusste schon, ob es wirklich an der Liebe zwischen den Verrätern lag, dass sie immun waren? Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit für Liebe. Er würde einfach aus diesem Bündnis mitnehmen, was möglich war. Und wenn es eine gute Runde Sex war, warum nicht? Aber definitiv keine Gefühlsduselei oder Umarmungen und dergleichen!  
Just in diesem Moment kam Gabriels Nachricht.  
Er las die Nachricht zweimal und starrte eine Weile auf die geschwungene Handschrift des Engels, ehe er schließlich antwortete und dem Treffen zustimmte. Die Nachricht ließ er daraufhin in Flammen aufgehen und vergrub sein Gesicht erneut seufzend in seinen Händen.  
Gottverdammte Engel...

*

Gabriel war nervös vor ihrem nächsten Treffen – mehr noch als die letzten Male. Nun, da ihm klar war, was er fühlte und die Erinnerungen an das, was sie bereits getan hatten, noch recht frisch waren, freute er sich und scheute das Zusammentreffen zugleich.  
Er kleidete sich bewusst in seinen besten silbergrauen Anzug und überprüfte seine Frisur noch einmal, doch es half nicht, ihn zu beruhigen.   
Irgendwann, als er fürchtete, wegen Eitelkeit zu fallen, brach er sein nervöses Verhalten ab und machte sich auf den Weg.   
Sie würden sich vor dem Gomorrha treffen. Also erschien er in einer Seitengasse und lief dann auf den Eingang zu.  
Beelzebub wartete bereits vor dem Eingang des Gomorrhas auf ihn. "Hallo", grüßte er schlicht. Seine Miene ließ nicht erkennen, wie es ihm ging. Gabriel schluckte und nickte. Beelzebub wiederzusehen, rief all die zuletzt gemachten Erinnerungen mit einmal wieder in sein Gedächtnis. In ihm begann es zu kribbeln. “Guten Abend“, sagte er um den Kloß herum, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch er ließ es schnell wieder, weil er fürchtete, dass es gezwungen und schief aussah. Gabriel griff nach der Tür zum Restaurant und öffnete sie für Beelzebub, ehe er selbst hinein folgte. Man brachte sie an ihren Tisch.  
Während Beelzebub ihnen Wein bestellte, überflog Gabriel bereits die Karte, um sich auf etwas anderes als auf ihn zu konzentrieren.   
“Weißt du schon, was du nimmst?”, hörte er den Dämon fragen, als die Bedienung gegangen war.   
"Ich denke schon", antwortete er, "Auf jeden Fall den Spargel in Trüffelsoße und die Feigen in Honig. Vermutlich auch den Lavakuchen. Und du?"  
"Die Austern", verkündete Beelzebub während er die Karte überflog, "Die Pfirsiche in Sekt und die Erdbeeren mit Schokosoße."   
Gabriel nickte. Er wagte es nicht, den Blick von der Karte zu heben. Sie erschien ihm mit einem Mal ungeheuer interessant und sein beschleunigter Puls erinnerte ihn daran, dass es keine gute Idee war, Beelzebub direkt anzusehen. Es würde die Symptome seines menschlichen Körpers nur verschlimmern.   
"Viel zu tun gehabt die letzten Wochen?", hörte er Beelzebub fragen.   
Nun konnte er es nicht länger aufschieben, ohne unhöflich zu sein. Gabriel schloss die Karte und nickte. “Ja“, sagte er. Es war nicht gelogen. Er hatte viel durchlebt in dieser Zeit. “Es war … aufreibend.“   
Gabriel suchte Beelzebubs Blick und als er ihn fand, schlug sein Herz einen Moment stärker in seiner Brust. Die schwarzen Augen funkelten im dämmrigen Licht des Restaurants. Himmel vergib, dass Gabriel derart fasziniert von diesem gefallenen Geschöpf war. “Und selbst?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme und räusperte sich.  
Beelzebub zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich etwas bequemer zurück. "Der übliche, bürokratische Wahnsinn. Nichts außergewöhnliches”, antwortete er eher gelangweilt. Er deutete kurz auf Gabriels Brust. "Netter Anzug. Ich glaube, den kenne ich noch nicht."  
Gabriel blickte an sich herunter. “Danke“, sagte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, als er wieder aufsah, “Er ist neu.“ In der Dunkelheit war er froh, dass seine Errötung darüber, dass es Beelzebub aufgefallen war, nicht bemerkt werden konnte.   
Um sich nicht vollkommen zum schweigenden, kurzangebundenen Idioten zu machen, wechselte Gabriel das Gespräch auf geschäftigere Themen, die seinen Kopf ein wenig freimachten. „Und, ist dir nach unserem letzten Treffen eine Veränderung aufgefallen? Fühlst du dich stärker? Immuner?“   
Er fragte es sachlich und zwang mit aller Mühe jegliche Emotionen in den Hintergrund.  
"Nein”, antwortete Beelzebub ruhig und neigte den Kopf überlegend zur Seite. "Allerdings haben wir ja auch nicht alles ausprobiert." Er schenkte Gabriel ein dämonisches Lächeln, das in dem schwachen Licht des Restaurants umso gefährlicher wirkte.  
Gabriel wich eilig seinem Blick aus. Beelzebub war ein Dämon, erinnerte Gabriel sich. Wenn er solche Worte mit einem Lächeln sagte, dann mit Hintergedanken. Gabriel biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, während er sich klarmachte, dass eine Zusammenarbeit mit Beelzebub ein Spiel mit dem Höllenfeuer war – auch jetzt noch, nach ihrem letzten Treffen. Er durfte seine Wachsamkeit nicht verlieren. Sonst würde Beelzebub seine Schwäche nutzen und ihn zu Fall bringen.   
Der Gedanke tat weh. Aber Gabriel war nicht naiv. Und ein wenig Vorsicht änderte nichts an seiner Zuneigung für den Dämonen. Es bestärkte ihn nur in dem Entschluss, seine Gefühle Beelzebub nicht unter die Nase zu reiben.   
“Aber ziemlich viel“, erwiderte er und hob den Blick erneut - Sachlich, wie er hoffte. “Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Immunität an diesem einen letzten Akt hängt.“ Es wäre schön. Aber obwohl er Beelzebub wollte und bereit dafür war, wollte er sich nicht für diese Sache opfern. Ja, sie hatten beide bereits Opfer gebracht. Doch es gab Grenzen.  
Beelzebub zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Im Endeffekt ist es nur wichtig, dass wir einander lieben, oder?”, fragte er leichthin, als wäre es das Einfachste der Welt. Dann setzte er allerdings hinzu: “Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es braucht, damit sich ein Engel verliebt. Darum bin ich für alles offen, das dazu beitragen könnte."  
Gabriel schluckte. Richtig. Sie taten es nicht nur für die einzelnen Handlungen an sich. Sie wollten bewusst Liebe initiieren. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er, nachdem die Kellnerin ihnen den Wein gebracht hatte. Er stieß mit Beelzebub an (mittlerweile hatte er den Dreh raus). „Was braucht es, damit ein Dämon Liebe entwickeln kann?“  
Beelzebub trank einen Schluck, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung”, sagte er eine Spur abweisender, “Liebe liegt nicht in meiner Natur. Ich kann nur hoffen und Mutmaßungen anstellen."   
Gabriel nickte. Er bemerkte, wie verzwickt ihre Lage war. Menschen hatten es da einfacher. Sie verliebten sich einfach. Aber ein Engel, der permanent Liebe fühlte und ein Dämon, der nie Liebe spürte, mussten sich nun von zwei Seiten diesem Thema nähern. Und keine Seite sah einfach aus. Woran erkannte man, dass man jemanden mehr liebte als andere?  
„Liebe liegt zwar in meiner Natur“, sagte er langsam und war froh, als er die Dame mit dem Essen herannahen sah. Sie stellte den Spargel vor ihm ab und vor Beelzebub die Austern. Als sie ging, fuhr Gabriel mit gedämpfter Stimme fort: „… aber das ist etwas anderes. Wenn es so einfach wäre, dann hätte ich meinen Teil des Ziels bereits erreicht.“ Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, diese Liebe muss eine andere sein.“ Und mehr sagte er nicht. Obwohl er den Unterschied bereits fühlte. Er würde Beelzebub nicht seine Gefühle gestehen, bis der Dämon sie nicht seinerseits offenbarte. Sich einem Dämon derart zu öffnen, sodass er einen in der Hand hatte, konnte böse enden. Er hatte einfach… Angst. Angst, dass Beelzebub es ausnutzen würde. Zwar ging es um Liebe (und das allein war schon unbekanntes Gebiet für ihn), aber das, worauf sie zusteuerten, war körperlich. Es war verrucht und sinnlich und damit eindeutig eher das Gebiet eines Dämons. Gabriel wäre im Nachteil, je weiter sie gingen. Und obwohl er es wollte, fürchtete er es auch. Er fürchtete die dämonische Natur Beelzebubs. Vielleicht konnte dieser gar nicht anders als ihn zu verführen und zu Fall zu bringen?  
Gabriel griff nach dem Besteck und begann zu essen, während er seine sich überschlagenen Gedanken zur Ruhe mahnte.  
Beelzebub nahm eine Auster. "Vielleicht entwickelt es sich einfach mit der Zeit”, mutmaßte er, "Die beiden Verräter hatten schließlich 6000 Jahre dafür Zeit."  
Gabriel nickte. Aktuell war kein weiterer Versuch geplant, die Erde zu zerstören. Und selbst, wenn… Himmel und Hölle hatten nun einen gemeinsamen Feind und deshalb stand ein Krieg gegeneinander nicht mehr ganz oben auf der Prioritäten-Liste. Vielmehr auf Platz 2. Vielleicht blieben ihnen noch einige tausend Jahre… Bis Gabriel immun war, es den Engeln beibringen konnte und sie die kommende Schlacht gewinnen würden.   
Der Gedanke fühlte sich falsch an und Gabriel mochte sich ein Stück weniger.   
Erstens, weil er die Zusammenarbeit nicht auf diese Art hintergehen wollte. Er würde Beelzebub verraten. Das würde er nur tun, wenn der Dämon ihm einen Grund dafür lieferte, sonst würde er es nicht über sich bringen können.  
Zweitens, weil, wenn ihre aktuelle Theorie stimmte, die Immunität durch individuelle Liebe erreicht wurde. Eine Armee Engel dazu zu bringen, neben der bedingungslosen Liebe für alle Wesen nun plötzlich zusätzlich ein einzelnes Individuum auf besondere Art zu lieben, würde sich als schwierig gestalten.   
Bevor Gabriel ganz in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte, sagte er: „Sie haben sich anfangs kaum gesehen. Wir können es sicher in weniger Zeit schaffen, weil wir uns regelmäßig treffen und uns darauf konzentrieren.“  
"Das stimmt wohl", murmelte Beelzebub. “Hältst du es denn für sinnvoll, das … Romantische... weiter zu versuchen?” Er schüttelte sich bei dem Wort und Gabriel schmunzelte über sein Unbehagen und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
“Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert”, antwortete Gabriel, “Ob das wirklich das ganze Geheimnis ist. Solange wir das nicht wissen, sollten wir diese Strategie nicht aufgeben, schätze ich.“ Er trank einen Schluck Wein. “Das heißt, bis uns etwas Besseres einfällt, natürlich.“ 

*

Beelzebub neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Gabriel eingehend. “Klingt gut”, sagte er nüchtern, “Und hattest du in der Zwischenzeit Zeit zu üben?"  
Zu seinem Amüsement verschluckte sich Gabriel bei der Frage an seinem nächsten Schluck Rotwein. „Ich lebe im Himmel“, erinnerte er Beelzebub nach einem kurzen Husten und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jemanden dazu überreden würde, das zu üben?“  
Beelzebub konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es machte einfach Spaß, Gabriel zu ärgern. "Stimmt”, sagte er und fuhr mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln fort: “Dann wird es wohl höchste Zeit, dass wir die 'Übungen' auffrischen."  
Gabriel, der seit dem Beginn ihres Treffens schon sehr verschlossen wirkte, straffte die Schultern und sagte nur: “Vermutlich.” Er sah Beelzebub nicht einmal an.   
Beelzebub hob eine Augenbraue. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Aber andererseits hatte er es auch nicht eilig damit, sagte er sich. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten ihm ihre letzten Erfahrungen überdurchschnittlich gefallen oder als wären sie für ihn irgendwie etwas Besonderes gewesen. Natürlich nicht! Das wäre ja noch schöner.  
Also gab sich Beelzebub als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, wurde so mürrisch, wie man ihn kannte, und aß. Zugleich fragte er sich, ob es wohl allein beim Abendessen bleiben würde.  
Er würde dem Engel durchaus zutrauen, ihn nur zum Abendessen einzuladen und dann einen gesonderten Termin für die 'Übungen' auszumachen. Alles ganz professionell.  
Als er nach dem Essen in Schweigen also das Glas Wein griff und sich zurücklehnte, ließ er den Blick teilnahmslos durch den Raum schweifen, auf alles gefasst.  
Er war milde überrascht, als Gabriel ihn schließlich tatsächlich fragte: “Also, wo wollen wir üben? In meiner Wohnung?”  
Beelzebub hob eine Augenbraue. “Würdest du es woanders überhaupt zulassen?”, fragte er skeptisch.  
Gabriels engelhaftes Strahlelächeln verlor ein paar Watt. „Kommt darauf an“, sagte er vorsichtig, „Welche Alternative wäre dir denn lieber?“  
Beelzebub, provoziert von der empfundenen Zurückweisung von vorhin, schaute ihn herausfordernd an. "Küss mich hier”, verlangte er.   
Mit finsterer Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie Gabriel den Kopf hochriss und ihn fassungslos ansah. “Hier?”, fragte er und die Vorstellung schien so absurd für ihn, dass er die Frage lediglich atemlos hauchte.   
Beelzebub machte sich bereit, etwas Bissiges zu antworten, doch dann funkelte etwas in Gabriels Augen auf, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Gabriel ließ ihn nicht einmal dazu kommen, zu antworten, legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, während er sich vorbeugte und Beelzebubs Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander.   
Beelzebubs Augen fielen zu und er seufzte auf, während er seine Lippen ein Stück öffnete, um Gabriel einzulassen. Der Engel verstand die Einladung, leckte über Beelzebubs Unterlippe und schob dann seine Zungenspitze vor. Es war besser als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Beelzebub krallte seine Finger in Gabriels Schultern und zog ihn daran näher zu sich. Gabriel vertiefte den Kuss und brachte Beelzebub dazu, überwältigt aufzukeuchen.  
"Sicher...”, begann er atemlos zwischen ihren Küssen, "... dass du nicht geübt hast?"  
"Vielleicht in Gedanken", keuchte Gabriel erhitzt, ehe er den Kuss hungrig fortführte. "...mit dir..."  
Beelzebub lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Das war ja ein unerwartetes Zugeständnis. Es schmeichelte ihm mehr als er zugeben wollte. "Ich war in deinen Gedanken?", hauchte er, während eine Hand in Gabriels Nacken und dann in seine Haare wanderte. Gleichzeitig strich er mit der anderen die breite Brust hinab.  
Gabriel gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. "Das eine oder andere Mal", raunte er, bevor er einen kleinen Kuss auf Beelzebubs Wange setzte. Er setzte einen weiteren Kuss auf die Kante von Beelzebubs Kiefer und küsste sich bis unters Ohr. Seine Küsse wurden heißer, während er den Hals hinab wanderte. Beelzebub schloss lächelnd die Augen und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite um Gabriel mehr Platz zu bieten.  
"Sagst du mir, was genau?", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme, während er die Schauer genoss, die Gabriels heiße Küsse durch seinen Körper jagten.  
Der Engel schwieg. Seine Hand in seinem Nacken drückte Beelzebub näher, während Gabriel ihm einen heißen Kuss auf den Adamsapfel setzte, bei dem es Beelzebub schwerfiel, nicht genießend aufzuseufzen.  
„Vor allem Erinnerungen“, raunte Gabriel schließlich und seine Lippen wanderten den Hals wieder hinauf. „an unser letztes Treffen.“ Sein Mund kam bei Beelzebubs an und der Dämon wollte nichts sehnlicher, als besinnungslos geküsst werden. Doch Gabriel hielt ihn auf Abstand, suchte seinen Blick und stellte dann die Frage, die Beelzebub schwer schlucken ließ: „Und du?“, fragte er, „Hast du an mich gedacht?“  
Beelzebub schwieg betroffen. Er sah in die violetten Augen, die ihn mit dem wachen Blick geradezu zu durchdringen schienen und er war sich fast sicher, dass der Engel ihn durchschauen würde, wenn er ihn anlog - und dementsprechend auch bemerken würde, wenn er die Wahrheit aussprach, was ihn fast noch mehr ängstigte.  
Nach einem Moment Schweigen, der sich viel zu lange hinzuziehen schien, brachte Beelzebub schließlich ein leises, atemloses "Vielleicht..." heraus, während sein Blick hinunter zu Gabriels Lippen glitt.  
„Vielleicht?“, fragte Gabriel nach und er zog den Kopf ein Stück zurück. „Komm schon, Beelzebub“, sagte er schmunzelnd, „Ich war aufrichtig zu dir. Mich mit einem Vielleicht abzuspeisen, ist nicht fair.“  
Auch Beelzebubs Mundwinkel zuckten. "Seit wann sind Dämonen fair?", konterte er, während er weiter über Gabriels Brust strich und seine eigene Hand mit den Augen verfolgte, um dem Blick des Engels nicht begegnen zu müssen. "Vielleicht ab und an", setzte er schließlich murrend hinzu, “Wenn ich allein war."  
Gabriel schob den Kopf wieder ein Stück vor. Seine Lippen strichen hauchzart über Beelzebubs, in einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Berührung. „Woran genau hast du gedacht?“, fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Was muss ich tun, damit du mir sagst, was du gedacht hast?“  
Beelzebub lächelte den Engel verschlagen an. “Nun, für den Anfang...", begann er, während er mit seinen Fingern verspielte Muster über Gabriels Brust malte. "...will ich auf deinen Schoß.”  
Wie zu erwarten, verfinsterte sich Gabriels Miene einen Moment. “Wir sind an einem öffentlichen Ort, an dem Menschen uns sehen können.”  
Beelzebub schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln. “Oh, bitte”, sagte er, schnippte mit den Fingern und wunderte sie beide so unscheinbar, wie Gabriel es einst im Park getan hatte.   
Nun, da er seinem Einwand beraubt war, seufzte Gabriel, als gebe er sich geschlagen. „Ich würde dich ja versprechen lassen, dass du es mir dann sagst, wenn ich das zulasse“, begann Gabriel. „Aber wie du selbst sagst, du bist ein Dämon. Und es gibt keine Garantie, dass du deine Versprechen hältst.“ Er warf Beelzebub einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.  
Beelzebub lachte leise und schlang seine Arme locker um Gabriels Hals. "Nun, das Risiko wirst du eingehen müssen, wenn du es herausfinden möchtest, Engel", entgegnete er mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln.  
Als sich auf Gabriels Lippen ein ebenso wölfisches Grinsen ausbreitete, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.   
“Worauf wartest du noch?”, knurrte er finster und Beelzebubs Herz schlug tatsächlich einen Moment schneller. Ja, worauf wartete er noch?


	6. Das Gefühl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel und Beelzebub einigen sich darauf, sich weiter zu wagen. So weit, dass es keine Steigerung mehr gäbe.   
> Sie arbeiten sich Schritt für Schritt vor, doch im letzten Moment...

Beelzebub schaute einen Moment überrascht zu Gabriel hinauf, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein Grinsen. Er stieg auf Gabriels Schoß, die Arme immer noch locker um seinen Hals geschlungen.  
Gabriel durchlief ein wohliger Schauer, als sie sich plötzlich so nah waren. Das Kribbeln, das er das letzte Mal bereits in seinem Magen gefühlt hatte, nahm nun erneut zu.  
„Nun...", säuselte der Dämon und sah Gabriel dabei tief in die Augen, „Ich habe daran gedacht, wie ich dich küsse … Und du währenddessen mit den Händen über meinen Rücken hinunter streichst." Er setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf Gabriels Mundwinkel.  
„Deine Hände bewegen sich unter mein Hemd..." Langsam küsste er sich dessen Wange entlang.  
„Und fühlen sich so fantastisch auf meiner nackten Haut an, dass ich dich anflehe mich endlich auszuziehen“, schnurrte er ihm leise ins Ohr.  
Gabriel bemerkte den Druck in Magengegend wachsen, bei jedem weiteren verführerischen Wort, das der kleine Teufel sprach. Doch etwas war anders, bemerkte er nach einiger Zeit.  
Das Kribbeln, das sich das letzte Mal von seiner Brust bis in seinen Bauch ausgebreitet hatte, wanderte nun tiefer. Er fühlte seinen Schritt plötzlich eng werden und als ihm klar wurde, was geschah, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Er hatte sein neues ‚Accessoire‘ nicht für so schnell reaktiv gehalten.   
Aber vermutlich war es kein Wunder. Bei den Bildern, die Beelzebub zeichnete, wurde Gabriel ganz heiß. Ein flehender Dämon würde ihm ziemlich gut gefallen, musste er sich eingestehen. Ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und der Druck in seinem Unterleib nahm zu. Das war nicht gut. Er wollte über das, was sie heute vielleicht wagen würden, erst nachdenken, wenn sie in seiner Wohnung wären. Aber Beelzebubs Hintern war so nah und nun, da Gabriel über diesen körperlichen Zusatz verfügte, schien dieser ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Sein Accessoire wollte Gabriel dazu bringen, die Hüfte hochzudrücken und sich gegen Beelzebub zu reiben. Mühsam hielt Gabriel sich zurück.  
„Du pflanzt mir unzüchtige Gedanken ein, kleiner Teufel“, knurrte Gabriel halb beherrscht, während seine Hände von Beelzebubs Hintern den Rücken hinauf strichen, in langsamen Kreisen, „Versuchst du etwa, mich in Versuchung zu verführen?“  
Beelzebub schenkte ihm ein verruchtes Schmunzeln.  
„Ich habe nur auf deine Frage geantwortet", hauchte er scheinheilig ehe er Gabriels Ohrmuschel hinauf leckte. Er schmiegte sich näher, doch dann versteifte er sich mit einem Mal.  
Noch während Gabriel sich fragte, was diesen plötzlichen Abbruch seiner Verführung ausgelöst hatte, brachte Beelzebub Abstand zwischen sie. Er stemmte sich von Gabriel fort, sodass zwischen ihnen eine Lücke entstand, und blickte hinunter.  
Als Gabriel bemerkte, dass Beelzebub zwischen ihnen direkt auf seine Erektion schaute, fühlte er Scham in sich aufsteigen. Sein Körper verriet seine Erregung viel zu deutlich. Und das jetzt schon, wo sie kaum mehr getan hatten als sich zu küssen. Gabriel gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Beelzebub daran erkannte, wie sehr Gabriel emotional und sexuell bereits in diese Sache zwischen ihnen involviert war.  
Und, weil er seine Unsicherheit für gewöhnlich hinter einem bewusst selbstbewussten Verhalten versteckte, hob er fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Was ist?", fragte er, um Sachlichkeit bemüht und tat, als sei es keine große Sache, „Du flüsterst mir solche Dinge ins Ohr und wunderst dich, dass sie einen Effekt haben?" Er schenkte Beelzebub ein schiefes Lächeln. „Dabei ist das nur ein Beweis, dass deine Verführungskünste funktionieren." Er zuckte die Schultern, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte klein zu halten. Er war immer noch ein Engel.  
Deshalb durfte er nicht einfach zugeben, dass er von einem Dämonen leicht zu verführen war. Damit würde er nur Beelzebubs dunkle Seite heraufbeschwören, die ihn verführen würde, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Obwohl das Risiko, unter den gegebenen Umständen, ohnehin die ganze Zeit über bestand. Und er beschloss, sich darüber vorerst nicht mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Feind. Eine Verführung, um den Fall zu triggern, wäre halb so lukrativ wie die Fähigkeit zu erlangen, immun zu werden.  
Weil Beelzebub noch immer überrascht schien, wollte Gabriel schon weitersprechen. Er öffnete bereits den Mund, doch da griff ihn der Dämon am Kragen und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran.  
„Mir gefällt lediglich, was ich sehe“, flüsterte er.  
Gabriels Unsicherheit hielt einen Moment den Atem an, während sein Herz aufgeregt höher schlug. Etwas in ihm entspannte sich. Allerdings nicht für lang. Denn als Beelzebubs Hintern über seine Erektion rieb, schossen Blitze durch seine Nervenbahnen und er verbiss sich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, während sich sein Körper anspannte.  
„Himmel“, keuchte er atemlos und versuchte, noch immer nicht zu zeigen, wie wenig er sich im Augenblick beherrschen konnte. Er ahnte, dass es zu spät war. Um Beelzebub zu täuschen, war er bereits zu offensichtlich erregt. Außerdem hatten sich seine Hände in Beelzebubs Rücken gekrallt, als dieser ihn so bewusst gereizt hatte. Er lockerte sie und holte tief Luft, um die Spannung seines Körpers ein wenig zu lösen. Dann warf er Beelzebub einen nervösen Blick zu. Das hier war nicht mehr sein Gebiet. Liebesbekundungen und Zärtlichkeiten passten zu einem Engel und waren noch halbwegs zu vertreten. Doch er spürte, dass das zwischen ihnen sexueller wurde und es verunsicherte ihn. Weil er sich fürchtete vor dem, was kam und davor, dass es ihm gefiel. Und, weil er darüber hinaus absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich verhalten oder was er tun musste.  
Als würde Beelzebub seine Unsicherheit spüren und sich, aus dämonen-untypischen Gründen, dafür entscheiden, es ihm nachzusehen, küsste er ihn erneut.  
„Entspann dich“, wisperte er Gabriel zu, „Du kannst nichts falsch machen."  
Dann begann er erneut, seinen Hintern in kreisenden Bewegungen gegen ihn zu reiben.  
Gabriel presste den Kiefer aufeinander. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Das Gefühl war ungewohnt und intensiv. Es versetzte seinen Körper in Aufruhr, machte seinen Kopf ganz benebelt und ließ diesen Hunger, den er fühlte, größer werden. Es war, als würde Beelzebub mit seinen Bewegungen ein unzähmbares Tier in ihm wecken, das zu bändigen Gabriel alle Kraft kostete, die er aufbringen konnte. Ein Beben durchfuhr ihn und er ließ Beelzebubs Rücken los, weil er seinen Händen nicht traute. Mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen schüttelte Gabriel schwach den Kopf.  
„N-nicht“, presste er atemlos hervor, „D-du machst es schlimmer.“  
Beelzebub griff nach Gabriels Händen und verwob ihre Finger miteinander.  
„Es ist nur schlimm, wenn du dich dagegen wehrst. Wenn du dich darauf einlässt, fühlt es sich fantastisch an,“ flüsterte er ihm verheißungsvoll zu. Doch dann hielten seine Hüften inne, als würde er sich tatsächlich darum kümmern, wie es dem Engel dabei ging.  
Gabriel schluckte und nutzte die Chance, zu Atem zu kommen. Er warf Beelzebub einen Blick zu und fragte sich einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er in eine Falle geraten war. Der Dämon wollte ihn verführen und zu Fall bringen, damit er sich damit in der Hölle brüsken konnte.  
Gabriel versuchte, in sich hinein zu hören. Seine Engelsinne waren für gewöhnlich sehr fein. Er fühlte keine Missgunst. Der Paktring sandte ihm ebenfalls keine Zeichen von Verrat. Stattdessen badeten sie beide in etwas, das er überrascht als einen Hauch von Liebe erkannte. Sie schwebte zwischen ihnen, pulsierte in sanften Wellen und nährte ihn. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß und nicht besonders eindrucksvoll, doch sie war da. Und es gab kein anderes Gefühl außer ihr… und einer gehörigen Portion Lust. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Der berechnende Teil in ihm triumphierte. Liebe war es gewesen, was sie erreichen wollten. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg.  
Doch der Gedanke erzeugte ein Störgefühl in ihm. Das war es nicht, worauf er sich konzentrieren wollte.  
Sein Blick suchte erneut den des Dämons, der überraschend sanft zu ihm war. Noch immer fand er kein Anzeichen für einen Hinterhalt, obwohl er es erwartete.  
Zaghaft wagte Gabriel, zu vertrauen. Er holte erneut tief Luft, fühlte in diese Empfindung hinein, die Beelzebub provozierte, die unbändige Erregung und Vorfreude. Sie war ehrlich. Zwar vertrieb sie nicht seine Angst und Unsicherheit, aber nun war er mit dem, was er fühlte, ein wenig zuversichtlicher.  
Also nickte er und drückte Beelzebubs Hand, während er seine andere auf die Hüfte des Dämons legte.  
„Okay“, sagte er mit kratziger Stimme.  
Auf Beelzebubs Lippen erblühte ein kleines Lächeln. Und, womit auch immer Gabriel es verdient hatte, der Dämon küsste ihn erneut. Langsam erst und umsichtig, dann verlangender und hungriger, sodass Gabriel bald vergaß, weshalb er sich geziert hatte.  
Beelzebub bewegte seine Hüfte auf ihm, rieb in aufreizenden Bewegungen über die Beule in Gabriels Hose und entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen. Dieses Gefühl raubte Gabriel den Atem. Er wurde rastloser und ungeduldiger. Haltsuchend legte er seine Hände auf Beelzebubs Oberschenkel und krallte sich leicht hinein.   
Er hörte ein leises Schnippen. Beelzebub hatte seine Hose aufgewundert. Noch ehe er darauf reagieren konnte, verschwand bereits eine von Beelzebubs schlanken Händen unter dem Stoff.  
Gabriel stöhnte erneut auf, als die Hand sein Glied fand, es umschloss und begann, ihn an dieser intimen Stelle zu massieren.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, als Beelzebub ihm versprochen hatte, dass es fantastisch werden würde. Sicherlich nicht, dass er ihm mitten im Restaurant die Hose öffnete und sein Glied berührte. Zwar würde ihnen niemand zusehen, doch trotzdem fühlte er sich sonderbar beobachtet. Andererseits hatte er zugestimmt, als Beelzebub ihn damit versteckt gefragt hatte, ob sie weitermachen wollten.  
Er keuchte auf, als Beelzebub sein Glied unentwegt streichelte und legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken. Beelzebub hatte nicht gelogen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Zumindest besser als weiter in der Enge der Hose zu sein. Wenn auch nicht genug. Es schien nie genug. Gabriel fragte sich, ob er sich wegen dieser Gier Sorgen machen sollte, doch dann vergaß er den Gedanken im Rausch, der sich einstellte.  
Beelzebub befreite ihn ganz aus der Hose, umschloss den Schaft fester und massierte ihn eindeutiger, während er hin und wieder den Daumen über die bereits feuchte Spitze kreisen ließ.  
Jede seiner Berührungen traf empfindlich Gabriels Selbstbeherrschung. Sie knickte mehr und mehr ein und als Beelzebub sich dann vorbeugte und ihm kleine, heiße Küsse auf den Hals setzte, wurde es noch schwerer. Gabriels Hände krallten sich stärker in Beelzebubs Oberschenkel. Der Dämon war, wie zu erwarten, verboten talentiert in diesen Dingen. Gabriel schwirrte der Kopf, er atmete flach und seine gesamte Wahrnehmung schien sich ausschließlich auf seinen Schritt zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich heiß und unerträglich hart an. Und unter Beelzebubs Berührung wurde er sogar noch härter, beinahe zum Zerreißen gespannt. Gabriel biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um sich irgendwie zurück zu halten, aber er fühlte, wie ihn die Überreizung überwältigte. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, das in den Hintergrundgeräuschen des Restaurants unterging, spürte er, wie der Druck mehr und mehr zunahm, sich unentwegt in ihm aufbaute und sich dann schließlich heftig bahnbrach. Das, was aus ihm herausschoss, benetzte Beelzebubs Hand.  
„Fuck“, fluchte Gabriel atemlos und bebend und die Male, die er einen solchen Fluch bisher verwendet hatte, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen.  
Sein erster Orgasmus war atemberaubend, faszinierend und deutlich überfordernd gewesen. Er hatte sich in seine Synapsen gegraben, sie zum Explodieren gebracht und ihm endlose Schauer den Nacken hinuntergejagt, während sein Unterleib zuckte.  
Gabriel zitterte noch, als die Wellen bereits nachgelassen hatten, und merkte, dass sein Kopf nun, da die Lust die Gedanken nicht mehr beherrschte, langsam wieder kühler wurde.  
Er blickte zu Beelzebub hinauf und sah gerade noch, wie dieser ihm einen verruchten Blick zuwarf und sich das Sperma von der Hand leckte. Gabriel hielt den Atem an und seine Wangen wurden heiß. Verruchter Dämon.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm der Anblick gefiel.  
Nun, da er wieder klarer denken konnte, erinnerte er sich aber auch daran, wo sie waren. Er räusperte sich.  
„Da-das war… interessant“, sagte er, weil er gerade kein Wort fand, das den Gefühlen, die er durchlebt hatte, gerecht wurde.  
Er warf Beelzebub einen fragenden Blick zu, unsicher, ob es das für heute war. Er wollte gern ein wenig mehr Zeit mit Beelzebub verbringen und nicht erst bis zum nächsten Treffen warten müssen, um ihm nahe zu sein.  
„Wollen wir…“, begann er und räusperte sich erneut. Vom Keuchen und flachen Atmen war sein Hals ganz ausgetrocknet. „Wollen wir in meine Wohnung fahren?“  
Beelzebub stutzte und Gabriel rechnete bereits mit einer kühlen Absage. Stattdessen wurde sein verführerisches Lächeln breiter.  
„Ich hätte Zeit“, schnurrte er.  
Gabriel erwiderte das Lächeln. „Gut“, sagte er, noch immer milde von den Hormonen berauscht, die seine Blutbahn geflutet hatten. Er versuchte, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was sie hier gerade getan hatten. Und vor allem, dass sie es an einem öffentlichen Ort getan hatten. Er wunderte seine Hose wieder in einen geschlossenen Zustand und nahm dann die Hände von Beelzebubs Oberschenkeln. „Dann solltest du von mir runter steigen, damit ich aufstehen kann“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

*

  
Nachdem Gabriel bezahlt und ihnen ein Taxi herbeigewundert hatte, waren sie nun vor seiner Wohnung angelangt und der Engel öffnete die Tür. Beelzebub trat hinter Gabriel ein und ließ die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen. Interessiert blickte er sich um. Das letzte Mal, dass er hier gewesen war, war so lang her, dass es beinahe schien, als sei dies sein erster Besuch. Aber er wusste es besser.  
Gabriel, der bei den Menschen einiges über Gastfreundlichkeit aufgeschnappt zu haben schien, fragte „Rotwein?“, während er den Mantel ablegte. Er hatte Beelzebub den Rücken zugedreht und nun den Anblick seines breiten Kreuzes genießen zu dürfen, erinnerte den Dämon daran, dass er sich bisher heute sehr zurückgehalte hatte.  
Er folgte ihm, trat nah an ihn heran, bis Gabriels Kreuz einen Schatten über ihn warf, und sagte leise: „Deine Lippen auf meinen wäre mir lieber.“  
Beelzebub ahnte, dass er den Engel damit überforderte. Immerhin war Gabriel gerade eben erst über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Er sollte es nicht übertreiben.  
Umso überraschter war er, als sich Gabriel mit einem breiten, charmanten Lächeln zu ihm herumdrehte, das verboten gehörte.  
„Wie du wünschst“, sagte er, trat auf Beelzebub zu und schob ihn gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken, während er sein Kinn griff und das Gesicht zu sich dirigierte. Er küsste ihn so verlangend, dass es unfair war. Beelzebub fühlte sein Herz verräterisch erzittern. Eisern ignorierte er es, schlang die Arme um Gabriels Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss sehnsüchtig.  
Ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr ihm, weil Gabriel den Kuss derart gekonnt und selbstsicher dominierte. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass der Engel bis vor einigen Wochen noch nie jemanden geküsst haben sollte. Es war beeindruckend, wie schnell er lernte und das Gelernte in die Tat umsetzte.  
Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief seinen Körper, als die warmen Hände seinen Körper hinab bis zu seinem Hintern strichen. Als er dann aber plötzlich mit einem fordernden Ruck hochgehoben wurde, gab Beelzebub einen überraschten, hohen Laut von sich, der von den Lippen des Engels gedämpft wurde, der nicht aufgehört hatte, ihn besinnungslos küssen zu wollen.  
Haltsuchend krallte sich Beelzebub in Gabriels Schultern und keuchte. Definitiv ein schneller Lerner.  
Er schlang die Beine um Gabriels schlanke Taille und spürte, wie es ihn erregte, dass Gabriel rohe, physische Kraft zeigte, um ihn in Position zu halten.  
Es ließ seine Hüfte gierig zucken.  
Die Bewegung entlockte Gabriel ein erregtes Knurren, bei dem Beelzebub wohlig erschauderte.  
Dann drückte der Engel sich näher, rieb im Schritt über ihn und zeigte ihm damit, dass er ebenfalls wieder erregt war, obwohl Beelzebub sich vorhin so bemüht hatte, ihn von seinem Druck zu erlösen.  
Beelzebub stöhnte genießend in den Kuss. Ein verruchtes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Zu wissen, dass der Engel sich wegen ihm so vergaß, schmeichelte ihm extrem. Schier entfesselt zog Gabriel mit den Zähnen an Beelzebubs Unterlippe, bevor er seine Zunge vorschob und damit seinen Mundraum erkundete.  
Beelzebub konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihm das hier gerade mehr als zusagte. Gabriel, der ihn hochhielt und mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand presste, sodass ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen blieb, erregte ihn auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Und er wollte mehr davon.  
Fordernd biss er Gabriel in die Zunge – was diesen dazu veranlasste, den Kopf überrascht zurückzuziehen.  
„Lass uns mehr tun“, keuchte Beelzebub, der um Atem rang, nachdem ihm Gabriel so lang die Luft gestohlen hatte. Er warf dem Engel einen verlangenden Blick zu.  
„Was schwebt dir vor?“, fragte Gabriel heiser.  
Beelzebub warf ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zu. Dann streckte er den Kopf vor, biss Gabriel ins Ohrläppchen und schnurrte: „Zieh mich aus.“  
Gabriel zögerte einen Moment.  
Und auf einmal fühlte Beelzebub einen kühlen Luftzug auf seiner Haut und sein Blick wanderte an sich hinunter. Okay, daran würden sie noch arbeiten müssen. Beelzebub schnipste und kurz darauf war er wieder komplett angezogen.  
Er schaute hinauf zu Gabriel, mit amüsiertem Blick und einer hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Ohne Wunder, Engel“, tadelte er sanft.  
Gabriel schmunzelte. „Es hätte funktionieren können“, sagte er, ehe er Beelzebub hinunterließ, bis dieser wieder auf eigenen Füßen stand.  
Er legte die Hände an Beelzebubs Hemdkragen und begann, Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen, doch er ließ es sich dabei nicht nehmen, ihn in einen neuen Kuss zu verwickeln. Beelzebub seufzte leise, während Gabriel sich die Knopfleiste hinunterarbeitete. Als er die Knöpfe bis zum Bauch geöffnet hatte, ließ er von Beelzebubs Lippen ab und wanderte mit dem Mund stattdessen zum Hals. Er verteilte heiße Küsse auf Beelzebubs Haut, während seine Finger die letzten Knöpfe öffneten und seine Hände sich unter den Stoff schoben.  
Beelzebub gab ein sehnsüchtiges Keuchen von sich. Er streckte sich den Lippen und den Händen des Engels ungeduldig entgegen.  
Während Gabriel, der sein Hemd bereits zu Boden hatte gleiten lassen, nun am Bund seiner Hose nestelte, entging ihm nicht, dass die Finger des Engels zu zittern begannen. Er war augenscheinlich nervös geworden.  
Beelzebub war schon versucht, ihm erneut gut zuzureden, wie er es im Restaurant getan hatte, doch da überwand Gabriel sich. Bevor Beelzebub auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte Gabriel die Hose geöffnet und sie in einer Bewegung samt Unterhose hinuntergezogen, ehe er sich geschäftig an Beelzebubs Schuhen zu schaffen machte und ihm dann Socken, Hose und Unterhose von den Beinen zog.  
Beelzebub lachte leise. Es war, als hätte er ihm befohlen, über glühende Kohlen zu gehen, so schnell, wie Gabriel diesen Part hinter sich hatte bringen wollen. Das würden sie wohl noch üben, damit es das nächste Mal weniger ungeschickt und … plump wirkte. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er es niedlich fand. Es brachte Gabriels Unerfahrenheit in diesen Dingen hervor. Etwas, das Beelzebub bei den stürmischen Küssen, die dem Ganzen vorangegangen waren, beinahe vergessen hatte.  
Nun, da Gabriel sich wieder vor ihm aufrichtete und der Blick des Engels langsam über jeden Zentimeter seiner nackten Haut wanderte, schenkte ihm Beelzebub ein verschlagenes Lächeln. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und räkelte sich demonstrativ.  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, säuselte er, teils um Gabriel aus der Reserve zu locken und teils, um ihn aufzuziehen.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Gabriels dunkler Blick, sein ernstes Nicken und dann, wie er erneut nähertrat, die Arme um seine Taille schlang und ihn an sich drückte.  
Als der Engel ihm ein tiefes: „Sehr“, zuraunte und seine Hände über Beelzebubs nackte Haut wandern ließ, erschauderte er. Dieses seltsame Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf, das er bereits bei vorherigen Treffen ab und an gespürt hatte. Nur war es dieses Mal stärker als bisher. Er hatte noch immer Mühe, es einzuordnen.  
Die aufrichtige Bestätigung Gabriels tat etwas mit ihm, erkannte er. Die Art, wie der Engel fasziniert und beinahe ehrfürchtig seinen Körper berührte, ließ Beelzebubs Herz albernerweise höherschlagen. Seine Wangen wurden warm.   
Bevor er zu rührselig werden konnte, schlang Beelzebub die Arme um Gabriels Nacken und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Begehren war vertraut. Es war teuflisch. Es gab ihm etwas Selbstsicherheit zurück.  
Als Gabriel den Kopf zu einem Kuss senkte, erwiderte Beelzebub ihn gierig. Bald schon war er wieder so ungeduldig und rastlos, wie er es gewesen war, bevor der Engel ihn ausgezogen hatte. Der Kuss raubte ihm den Atem und die Sinne. Ihm wurde schwindelig, auf eine angenehm berauschende Art.  
„Gabriel", keuchte Beelzebub schließlich gegen die Lippen, „Sag-... sag mir bitte, dass du ein Bett hier hast."  
Seine Worte entlockten Gabriel ein leises Lachen. „Habe ich“, raunte er Beelzebub zu und hob ihn erneut hoch. Nun, da Beelzebub es bereits kannte, schlug sein Herz erfreut ein paar Takte höher. Er schlang die Beine um Gabriels Mitte und beobachtete, wie der Engel sie beide vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer trug und dann durch eine Tür, die ins Schlafzimmer führte. Daran, von ihm getragen zu werden, könnte er sich gewöhnen.  
Am Fußende des Bettes angekommen, ließ Gabriel ihn herunter, sodass er wieder auf einen Füßen stand. „Groß genug für zwei“, verkündete er und Beelzebub ließ seinen Blick über das riesige Kingsize Bett wandern. Ja, das würde definitiv für zwei reichen.  
Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen zog Beelzebub den Engel an seinem Jackett zu sich und drehte sie beide herum.  
„Gefällt mir", schnurrte er, ehe er Gabriel nach hinten stieß, sodass dieser auf dem Bett zu liegen kam. Raubkatzengleich kletterte Beelzebub hinterher, bis er über ihm kniete, und beugte sich hinunter zu seinen Lippen.  
„Du hast noch viel zu viel an, Engel", flüsterte er ihm zu und strich mit seiner Hand über die breite Brust.  
„Das stimmt wohl“, sagte Gabriel mit rauer Stimme, machte sich aber nicht daran, das zu ändern. Er schien es viel mehr zu genießen, dass Beelzebub ihn berührte.  
Und Beelzebub, der nicht länger geduldig sein wollte, zog ihm seine Kleidung aus, um ihr Nacktheitsverhältnis ein wenig auszugleichen. Anders als Gabriel wunderte er nicht alles auf einmal fort. Er statuierte lieber ein Exempel, zog langsam Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück von Gabriels verdammt heißen irdischen Körper und bedeckte dabei jedes Stück Haut, das er neu freilegte, begierig mit Lippen und Fingern. Er nahm sich für die Hose genauso viel Zeit wie für das Hemd, um Gabriel zu zeigen, wie man auch das auf eine angenehme Weise erledigen konnte.  
Es schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen.  
Am Ende atmete Gabriel deutlich flacher und wirkte viel rastloser als gerade eben noch.  
Beelzebub küsste sich zufrieden eine feuchte Spur über Gabriels Brust hinab bis zu dessen Bauch.  
Dann, um Gabriel ein wenig zu necken, fuhr seine Zunge eine Spur tiefer hinunter, bis er fast das Glied berührte, das sich ihm bereits steif entgegenreckte. Bevor sich Gabriel zu viele Hoffnungen machen konnte, änderte Beelzebub neckend den Kurs und küsste sich einen Weg zurück hinauf.  
Zugleich legte er eine kühle Hand um Gabriels heißen Schaft und begann, ihn sanft zu massieren.  
Und, beeindruckt von der Größe und überaus angetan von dem Gedanken, das neue Stück bald in sich spüren zu dürfen, hauchte er Gabriel einen Kuss auf die Lippen und fragte dann verführerisch: „Hast du dir diesen hübschen Schwanz eigentlich extra für mich zugelegt?"  
Sein Daumen kreiste über die feuchte Spitze und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie Gabriel bei der Frage errötete. Ihm entwich ein Keuchen. Er schenkte Beelzebub ein charmantes Lächeln, während er ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.  
„Natürlich“, raunte er ihm atemlos zu und küsste ihn. „Für wen denn sonst?“  
„Mmmh, dann hattest du aber definitiv mehr im Sinn als mich nur zu küssen, Engel“, säuselte Beelzebub, während er nun sein eigenes hartes Glied gegen das des Engels presste, sie beide mit einer Hand umfasste und so gleichzeitig massierte.  
Er begann gerade, das Gefühl zu genießen, wie sich Gabriels großes Glied gegen sein eigenes drückte, da schob der Engel schweratmend seine Hand fort und überraschte ihn mit einem entschiedenen: „Lass mich übernehmen.“  
Aber, anstatt sie beide zu umfassen, legten sich seine Finger nur um Beelzebubs deutlich kleineres Glied. Beelzebub entwich ein überraschtes Keuchen.  
Der Engel schaffte es immer wieder, ihn positiv zu überraschen. Besonders mit seiner schnellen Lern- und Anpassungsfähigkeit, die oft genug seine dominante Seite hervorblitzen ließ.  
Für einen Moment fragte sich Beelzebub, wie Gabriel wohl wäre, wenn er erst einmal sicher war in dem, was er tat. Die Vorstellung sandte eine neue Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper, direkt zwischen seine Beine.  
Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, um sich zusammen zu reißen, und gab ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich, als der Engel begann, ihn entschiedener zu massieren, bestätigt von Beelzebubs Reaktion.  
„Ich wollte vorbereitet sein“, antwortete Gabriel auf die offene Frage, während er die Bewegung seiner Hand variierte, als spiele er verschiedene Methoden durch. Egal, welchen Winkel er auch nahm, wie hart oder weich er zupackte und wie schnell er wurde, Beelzebub war im Augenblick alles recht.  
Dass er sich so in der Berührung verlor, schien dem vermaledeiten Engel einen Ego-Push zu geben. Er grinste über Beelzebubs atemloses Keuchen.  
„Und?“, fragte er schnurrend, als kannte er die Antwort darauf noch nicht, „Mach ich das richtig?“  
„Mhm...", murmelte Beelzebub seufzend, während er sich rastlos der Hand entgegenbewegte.  
Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, sich so von Gabriel zum Orgasmus bringen zu lassen, doch leider war er bereits zu sehr eingenommen von der Vorstellung, Gabriels großen, prallen Schwanz heute bis zum Anschlag in sich versenkt zu wissen.  
„Ich will dich in mir spüren", raunte er ihm mit einem heißen Blick zu.  
Gabriel nickte langsam. Ihm schien es erneut die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er wirkte überfordert, aber seine geweiteten Pupillen verrieten, dass ihm die Idee auch gefiel. „Du wirst mich anleiten müssen“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, die Hand noch immer an Beelzebubs Glied.  
Beelzebubs Augen funkelten.  
„Ich muss vorbereitet werden“, erklärte er mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, „Genauer gesagt gedehnt. Du darfst dir aussuchen ob du es machen möchtest oder ob ich es selbst machen soll."  
Gabriel, der mit einem Mal sehr ernst und nachdenklich wirkte, schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann, als Beelzebub meinte, etwas, wie Sorge in seinen Augen aufflackern zu sehen, sagte er: „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du es übernimmst.“  
Beelzebub zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sonst war Gabriel doch immer gleich dabei, wenn es um eine neue Herausforderung ging. Er hatte doch nicht etwa Angst, dass er einem Dämon wehtat, wenn er sich falsch anstellte? Das wäre ja herzallerliebst.  
Aber Beelzebub war nicht in Stimmung, ihn damit aufzuziehen. Im Gegenteil, es verstärkte dieses sonderbare Gefühl in seiner Brust, das immer dann aufkam, wenn ihn das Gefühl beschlich, dass er Gabriel tatsächlich irgendetwas bedeuten könnte.  
„Möchtest du dabei zusehen, um zu lernen oder ist das etwas, was du generell auch in Zukunft nicht übernehmen möchtest?" fragte er ruhig nach. Er wäre Gabriel in beiden Fällen nicht böse, wollte nur wissen, worauf er sich würde einstellen müssen.  
Abwartend sah er ihn an.

*

  
Bei der Formulierung ‚in Zukunft‘ setzte Gabriels Herz einen Moment aus. In Zukunft? Etwas in ihm erinnerte sich daran, dass es keine Zukunft geben würde. Zumindest keine lange. Sobald sie immun waren, würden sich ihre Wege wieder trennen. Er wusste, dass das vernünftig war.  
Doch ein anderer Teil in ihm freute sich über die Worte und schöpfte Hoffnung. Er hätte es nie vor anderen zugegeben, aber ihm gefiel bisher alles, was sie taten. Und er hätte es bedauert, wenn es bei einem Mal geblieben wäre.  
Obwohl er nicht wusste, worauf er sich einlassen würde (aber das war ja mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit geworden), sagte er: „Ich möchte zusehen.“ Gabriel wollte es erst sehen, bevor er entschied, ob er das in Zukunft ließ oder übernahm.  
Seine Antwort ließ Beelzebub lächeln. Er stieg von Gabriel hinunter und legte sich neben ihm auf den Rücken, ehe er die Beine anwinkelte, spreizte und dazwischen deutete.  
„Komm her", forderte er Gabriel auf.  
Gabriel schluckte gegen den Kloß an, der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Es war das eine, nackt aufeinander zu sitzen und etwas anderes, seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr auf Körperregionen zu richten, mit denen er sonst keine Erfahrung hatte. Trotzdem kam er aus dem Liegen in eine sitzende Position, wandte sich dann zu Beelzebub herum und hockte sich zwischen seine Beine, lernwillig und ein wenig peinlich berührt.  
Beelzebub schnipste mit den Fingern und eine feuchte Schicht bedeckte sie.  
„Gleitgel“, kommentierte er, „Möglich sind auch Öle."  
Dann führte er seine Hand zwischen seine Beine zu seinem Po, wo er das Gleitgel großzügig an seinem Eingang verteilte, ehe er mit einem Finger vorsichtig in sich eindrang.  
Gabriel schwieg und hielt den Blick auf Beelzebubs Eingang geheftet, obwohl er zugleich schamerfüllt wegschauen wollte. Er konnte nicht. Es war faszinierend, auch, wenn es anstößig war. Aber um Anstößigkeit machte er sich bereits seit einigen Wochen keine Gedanken mehr. Er nickte konzentriert, während er zusah, wie Beelzebub den Finger tiefer schob. Selbst wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas bei sich auszuprobieren. Gabriel hatte sich, als er sich entschied, sich ein Glied zu wundern, natürlich informiert, was genau für Sex nötig war und wie dieser allgemein von statten ging. Aber er hatte die detailreichen Informationen nicht verarbeiten können und hatte seine eigenen Recherchen früh beendet, reizüberflutet, überfordert und den Kopf voller Bilder, die er am liebsten nicht gesehen hätte.  
Nun beobachtete er, wie Beelzebub einen zweiten Finger hineinschob und sie spreizte. Es war ein vergleichsweise nüchterner Vorgang, wenn man an die Minuten zuvor dachte. Aber da es ‚Vorbereitung‘ hieß, musste es sich vermutlich nicht gut oder erregend anfühlen.  
Beelzebub schob seine Finger tiefer und tastete nach etwas. Als er es gefunden zu haben schien, entwich ihm ein leises Stöhnen.  
Gabriel revidierte seine Meinung darüber, dass es keinen Spaß bringen sollte. Zumindest teilweise schien es etwas zu geben, das gut genug war, um darüber zu stöhnen. Gabriel, der die Grundzüge nun besser verstand, bemerkte, dass sein Wunsch, es selbst zu erkunden, erneut überhandnahm. Das hier war anders als seine Recherchen. Bei Beelzebub ekelte es ihn sonderbarerweise nicht an, es zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, es führte dazu, dass sein Accessoire ungeduldig zuckte – was auch immer es Gabriel damit sagen wollte.  
Er warf Beelzebub einen Blick zu, während er mit zwei Fingerspitzen seinen Handrücken berührte. „Darf ich?“, fragte er und suchte in den Augen des anderen die Zustimmung oder Ablehnung auf seine Frage.  
Dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte, schien Beelzebub zu überraschen. „Sicher“, murmelte er, zog seine eigenen Finger zurück und wunderte ihnen eine Flasche Gleitgel herbei.  
„Vorerst nur zwei Finger, bitte“, wies er Gabriel an.  
Gabriel schmunzelte, als Beelzebub es ihm erklärte, als wäre er begriffsstutzig. Er verzieh ihm. Es war ein sensibler Bereich, den er berühren durfte und er würde vorsichtig sein. Aber die Worte verunsicherten ihn nicht. Er griff nach der Gleitgelflasche und benetzte großzügig seine Finger damit. Gabriels Neugier war es schlussendlich, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sich trotz Scham und Unsicherheit zu überwinden. Er wollte wissen, wie sich der Dämon im Inneren anfühlte. Wie eng er war, wie heiß es sich anfühlte und ob er die Muskeln ertasten könnte, die ihn umgaben, wenn er eindrang. Außerdem war er wissbegierig darauf, zu erfahren, wie er es schaffte, dass Beelzebub das gleiche Stöhnen von sich gab, wenn es Gabriels Finger waren, die ihn weiteten.  
Mit einem letzten Blick in Beelzebubs Gesicht, um sicherzugehen, dass es in Ordnung war, schob Gabriel vorsichtig einen Finger hinein. Seine Hände waren deutlich größer und breiter als Beelzebubs. Er wollte ihn nicht überfordern.  
Eng spannten sich die Muskeln um ihn, aber nicht so eng, als würden sie krampfen. Sie schienen ihn tiefer zu ziehen. Gabriel versenkte langsam seinen Finger bis zum Anschlag und spürte die Wärme und die Enge, wie er erwartet hatte. Es fühlte sich interessant an. Ungewohnt.  
Beelzebub, der die Berührung deutlich besser zu vertragen schien, als Gabriel befürchtet hatte, drängte ihm ungeduldig sein Becken entgegen. „Zwei Finger“, wiederholte er, aber dieses Mal klang er gierig und sehnsüchtig und nicht so besorgt wie bei seinen ersten Anweisungen.  
Gabriels Mundwinkel zuckten. Er kam dem Wunsch nach. Wie konnte er auch nicht, wo sich Beelzebub gerade so hinreißend vor ihm zu räkeln begann? Er schob den zweiten Finger dazu, bemerkte aber, dass es nun deutlich enger war. Seine Finger waren breiter als Beelzebubs, die Dehnung darum größer. Umsichtig hielt Gabriel einen Moment inne, die Finger nur bis zum ersten Knöchel versenkt, ehe er sie langsam tiefer schob und dann spreizte. Beelzebubs Muskeln krampfen sich so unheimlich eng um ihn und er hörte ihn atemlos keuchen.  
„Winkel deine Finger an“, forderte der Dämon ihn mit rauer Stimme auf, „Nach oben.“  
Konzentriert nickte Gabriel. Er winkelte die Finger an und ertastete in der engen Wärme einen hervorstehenden Hügel, gegen den er beim Anwinkeln unabsichtlich stieß. Als Beelzebub daraufhin heftig zusammenfuhr und nach Luft schnappte, dachte er erst, er hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Aber es wirkte nicht so, als wäre Beelzebub unzufrieden oder verletzt. Ein wenig überfordert vielleicht.  
Aber auch erregt. Seine Muskeln zogen sich enger und ein atemloses Keuchen kam ihm über die Lippen. Das war primär kein schlechtes Zeichen.  
Um sicherzugehen, dass er es richtig machte, rieb Gabriel vorsichtig in kleinen, eindeutigen Kreisen über den Hügel, den er ertastet hatte, und beobachtete Beelzebubs Reaktion.  
„S-Satan“, stöhnte Beelzebub, der den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen hatte. So, wie er sich wand, hatte Gabriel wohl etwas gefunden, für das es sich lohnte, ihn im Inneren zu berühren. Eine Flut sündiger Gedanken stürzte auf Gabriel ein, als er Zeuge davon wurde, wie Beelzebub begann, sich der Lust hinzugeben. Offensichtlich war er nicht schlecht in all dem hier, obwohl er davon keine Ahnung gehabt hatte  
Seine Gedanken bestätigend keuchte Beelzebub: „G-genau da-hah…“ Dann wimmerte er sehnsüchtig, schloss die Augen und öffnete die Beine weiter, als wolle er Gabriel einladen, mehr zu tun.  
Zufrieden mit sich und begierig darauf, weiter zu beobachten, wie Beelzebub sich selbst vergaß, fuhr Gabriel mit seinen Bewegungen fort und variierte sie. Er zog seine Finger hinaus, um beim Hineinstoßen direkt diesen Hügel zu treffen, stupste mehrmals hintereinander dagegen, massierte ihn. Er kam mit dem Rest seines Körpers zu Beelzebub hinauf, küsste sich eine Spur über den flachen Bauch und die schmale Brust bis zum Hals und dann hoch zum Kinn. Beelzebub unter sich erbeben zu fühlen, hatte eine Wirkung auf ihn, die verschiedene Dinge in ihm triggerte: Lust, Triumph, ein gewisses Gefühl der Kontrolle. Er mochte es.  
Und was er noch mehr mochte, war, wie Beelzebub den Rücken durchstreckte, sein Becken tiefer schob, als könne er nicht genug bekommen, und jedes Mal heiser aufstöhnte, wenn Gabriel diesen Punkt in ihm traf. Er warf Gabriel sogar die Arme um den Nacken, zog ihn näher und küsste ihn begierig.  
„N-noch ein... hnn... Finger...", verlangte er keuchend.  
Gabriel schmunzelte. Er mochte es sehr, zu wissen, was er tat – und dabei die komplette Kontrolle zu besitzen. Während er den Kopf senkte, um sich einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen, zog er die Hand aus Beelzebub heraus und wunderte sie erneut feucht. Dann drang er vorsichtig mit drei Fingern ein. Er nahm sich Zeit. Beelzebubs Eingang war zum Zerreißen gespannt und er wollte ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen. Der Muskelring gab nach einigem vorsichtigen Drücken nach und ließ seine Finger ein. Er konnte fühlen, dass sich Beelzebubs Inneres eng um ihn zusammenzog und so langsam fragte er sich, wie sich dieses Gefühl an seinem Glied anfühlen würde.  
Unter ihm stöhnte Beelzebub hilflos auf. Er wirkte angestrengt, Schweißperlen waren ihm auf die Stirn getreten und sein nackter Körper begann zu glänzen. Aber er hatte die Augen noch immer fest geschlossen, den Mund halb geöffnet, sodass sein Keuchen ungehindert entweichen konnte, und die Arme haltsuchend um Gabriels Nacken geschlungen. Sie wanderten über Gabriels Schulterblätter, als dieser die Hand ein wenig tiefer schob und sanft den Hügel im Inneren streifte, und grub die Fingernägel tief in seine Haut.  
Dann, offensichtlich unersättlich, biss er Gabriel in die Unterlippe und hauchte: „Fester.“  
Gabriel, der sich anfangs noch vorgenommen hatte, vorsichtig und sanft zu sein, bemerkte nun, dass das offensichtlich nicht das war, was Beelzebub wollte. Jetzt, da er das Gefühl besser einschätzen konnte, fiel es ihm leichter, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen. Er zog die Finger heraus, um sie ein wenig schneller hinein zu schieben. Gezielt stieß er gegen das kleine Nervenknäuel in Beelzebubs Innerem und, um dem Dämon keine Pause zu geben, sich über die Intensität oder die Geschwindigkeit zu beschweren, zog er die Hand erneut heraus und stieß wieder schneller zu.  
Beelzebub schrie unterdrückt auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„G-Ga-aabri--ahh...!", stöhnte er und seine Atmung flachte noch weiter ab. Er begann, während Gabriel die Hand noch einmal tieferstieß und dann erneut, immer heftiger zu zittern und Gabriel, der ahnte, dass das so nicht sein sollte, hielt nach einigen Stößen bestürzt in der Bewegung inne. Offensichtlich hatte er den Dreh doch nicht so sehr raus, wie er vermutet hatte. War er am Anfang zu sanft gewesen, so schien er Beelzebub nun regelrecht zu überanstrengen. Er gab ihm einen Moment, um Luft zu holen.  
„Zu viel?“, fragte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
„Z-zu... zu gut...", brachte Beelzebub schwer atmend heraus, nachdem er sich einige Sekunden genommen hatte, um zu Atem zu kommen. Er zog Gabriel in einen weiteren Kuss.  
„Mach weiter..." bat er ihn, ungewohnt verzweifelt und sehnsüchtig.  
Und Gabriel, der fühlte, wie ihn Beelzebubs anschmiegsame Art sonderbar berührte, konnte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Vorsichtiger setzte Gabriel die Bewegung fort, während er den Kuss vertiefte. Vielleicht ein bisschen weniger stark und ein ganz klein wenig langsamer, aber immer noch zielgerichtet auf die Prostata und mit Augen und Ohren nah bei Beelzebubs Reaktion.  
Es dauerte keine paar Sekunden, da wand er sich bereits erneut stöhnend unter Gabriel und als dieser bewundernd den Blick über seine nackte, schlanke, vor Lust zuckende Gestalt wandern ließ, blieb er einen Moment an Beelzebubs Glied hängen, das aufgeregt zuckte und an dem bereits dicke Lusttropfen hinabliefen.  
Etwas in Gabriel schnurrte selbstzufrieden bei dem Anblick, ohne, dass er erklären konnte, woher dieses Gefühl kam.  
Beelzebub verfiel noch einigen weiteren Augenblicken der Lust, ehe er die Augen öffnete und Gabriel einen erregten Blick zuwarf.  
„I-ich... glaube das... hnnng... r-reicht", brachte er keuchend heraus.  
Gabriel hielt in der Bewegung inne und zog dann die Hand aus Beelzebubs Eingang heraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Dämon es generell meinte oder nur auf die Vorbereitung bezogen. Hatte der letzte Teil überhaupt noch zur Vorbereitung gehört? Dafür schien er viel zu intensiv gewesen zu sein.  
Gabriel wunderte seine Hand sauber und blickte zu Beelzebub hinunter.  
„Und nun?“, fragte er, nah den Lippen des Dämons und versucht, ihm einen neuen Kuss zu geben.  
Mit geröteten Wangen und lustverhangenen Augen schaute Beelzebub zu ihm auf.  
Gabriels Frage schien ihn zu amüsieren. Er schnaubte, dann zog er ihn in einen gierigen Kuss.  
„Fick mich!", schnurrte er, ehe er Gabriel in die Lippe biss.  
Gabriel lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken als Beelzebub ihn auf diese sehr verruchte Art und Weise dazu aufforderte, in ihn einzudringen. Die Nervosität kehrte auf einen Schlag zurück und sein Herz schlug schneller. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht. Wie sollte er denn die gleiche Beweglichkeit und Zielgenauigkeit, die seine Hände so gut hinbekommen haben, aus der Hüfte herausbringen? Aber, weil Gabriel zugleich zu neugierig und begierig darauf war, Beelzebub deutlicher zu fühlen, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und atmete tief durch.  
„Sag mir, wenn ich etwas besser machen kann“, sagte er und positionierte sich zwischen Beelzebubs Beinen, ehe er nach dem Gleitgel griff und sein Glied befeuchtete. Damit er an den Eingang überhaupt herankam, legte er die Hände unter Beelzebubs Becken und hob es ein wenig an. Hart war Gabriel schon mal, daran würde es also nicht scheitern. Kein Wunder, so lange, wie er Beelzebub beim Stöhnen zugehört hatte. Er richtete sich aus, bis er fühlte, wie seine Spitze gegen Beelzebubs Eingang strich. Einen Moment hielt er inne. Das hier war der letzte Schritt, wurde ihm klar. Wenn das hier funktionierte, hätten sie in Liebesdingen alles ausprobiert, wovon sie dachten, dass es sie immun machen würde. Und doch wollte Gabriel gerade an andere Dinge denken. An Beelzebub, der unter ihm lag und ihn ansah. Himmel, er war so schön. So schön, dass Gabriel das Bild in sich aufnehmen wollte, ehe er sich in ihm versenkte.  
Als sich ihre Blicke abermals begegneten, hoffte Gabriel, das gleiche Gefühl von Verbundenheit in Beelzebubs Blick zu sehen.  
Doch stattdessen bemerkte er, wie eine unendliche Vielzahl an Emotionen über das Gesicht des Dämonen huschten. Erst noch war es die gleiche Wärme gewesen, mit der Gabriel ihn betrachtet hatte, doch der Ausdruck fiel in sich zusammen und machte Verwirrung Platz, gefolgt von einer Reihe anderer besorgniserregender Emotionen. Gabriel meinte, Verwirrung, Angst und Ablehnung in Beelzebubs Blick zu sehen. Und dann, ohne, dass Gabriel begriff, wieso, Panik, Wut und Entsetzen.  
Beelzebubs Hände schossen hinunter, während er das Becken fortzog und versuchte, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
„Warte“, stieß er hervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~CORONA SPECIAL~  
> Hallo zusammen <3  
> Ich bin eigentlich im Moment sehr mit meinen eigenen Romanen beschäftigt, allerdings fiel mir in den letzten Tagen verstärkt auf, dass nicht jeder mit der stark eingeschränkten Situation so gut umgehen kann wie eine introvertierte Autorin, die sowieso den ganzen Tag im Keller hockt und sich nicht mit der Außenwelt beschäftigt :D  
> Um euch ein wenig aufzubauen - denn Social Distancing kann mitunter sehr deprimierend sein - werde ich innerhalb der kommenden 30 Tage, also für einen Monat, jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel einer meiner Fanfiktions hochladen.  
> Auf www.Jessica-graves.com erfahrt ihr, wann welche Fanfiktion aktualisiert wird.  
> Bis dahin wünsche ich euch eine entspannte und vor allem gesunde Zeit. Passt auf euch auf, passt auf eure Mitmenschen auf und glaubt, wie ich, daran, dass das hier alles bald wieder vorbei sein wird.  
> Liebe Grüße,  
> eure Jessica


	7. Das Geheimnis des Dämonen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Beelzebub ihren nächsten Vorstoß abblockt, kommt es zur Distanz von Engel und Dämon. Es fällt beiden Seiten schwer, wieder aufeinander zuzugehen.

Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Bedrückende Stille, die jegliche vorherrschende Stimmung mit einem Schlag zerstörte.   
Beelzebub sah die aufkommende Verunsicherung in Gabriels Augen. Sie stach ihm scharf in die Brust.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gabriel, der ihn losgelassen hatte, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“  
Beelzebub knirschte mit den Zähnen. Nein, das hatte Gabriel nicht. Der Engel war perfekt gewesen und genau da lag das Problem. Aber, wie es ihm erklären? Es ihm überhaupt erklären?   
Beelzebub entschied sich dagegen. Doch, wenn er sich nicht erklärte, wenn er das Gefühlschaos in sich nicht zum Ausdruck brachte, wie sollte er dann das hier beenden, das so gut begonnen hatte und sich dann in seinem Kopf zu etwas Grässlichem entwickelt hatte, noch bevor Gabriel auch nur zum nächsten Schritt übergegangen war?  
Seine Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Er suchte nach Antworten, nach Ausflüchen, nach irgendwas…   
Aber dann entschied er, dass Angriff noch immer die beste Verteidigung war.   
„Runter von mir“, knurrte er eisig und warf Gabriel einen so hasserfüllten Blick zu, dass dieser tatsächlich ein Stück zurückrutschte und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich aufzusetzen.   
Gabriel schien sich von der plötzlich umgeschlagenen Stimmung anstecken zu lassen. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Was ist los?“, fragte er mit fester Stimme.   
„Nichts ist los“, fauchte Beelzebub giftig, während er aus dem Bett stieg und sich mit einem Fingerschnippen die Kleidung an den Körper wunderte, die eben noch im Flur verteilt gelegen hatte. Er würdigte Gabriel keines weiteren Blickes, während er seine Krawatte richtete.   
Er musste von hier verschwinden, so schnell er konnte. Eine Begründung, Erklärung oder Entschuldigung, wenn denn nötig, konnte er sich später noch ausdenken.   
Anstatt ihn, wie Beelzebub gehofft hatte, wortlos aus dem Raum stürmen zu lassen, schwang Gabriel nun ebenfalls die Beine aus dem Bett und baute sich dann vor der Tür auf, als wolle er Beelzebub tatsächlich an der Flucht hindern.   
„Sprich mit mir“, verlangte er hartnäckig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Wenn etwas in dieser Zusammenarbeit nicht funktioniert, muss ich es wissen.“  
Überfordert und mit dem ekligen Gefühl in der Brust, dass Gabriel ihn in die Ecke drängte, wich Beelzebub zurück. Das tat seiner aufkeimenden Wut keinen Abbruch, eher im Gegenteil.   
„Du musst gar nichts wissen, Engel“, giftete er und spuckte das letzte Wort schier aus, „Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, also geh mir aus dem Weg!"  
Gabriel runzelte die Stirn stärker. Doch Beelzebubs hässliches Verhalten schien auszureichen, damit er seinen Widerstand aufgab und zur Seite trat.   
Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, stürmte Beelzebub ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei.   
Er durchquerte zügig die Wohnung und reiste dann auf direktem Weg in die Hölle.   
  
Für die nächsten Stunden schloss sich Beelzebub in seinen Quartieren ein und nachdem der erste Bote, der es gewagt hatte zu klopfen, direkt pulverisiert wurde, ließen ihn die anderen für den Rest des Tages tatsächlich in Ruhe.  
Ruhe, die er definitiv gebraucht hatte, um sein eigenes Gefühlschaos zumindest ein wenig zu sortieren. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Nicht nur, weil Sex mit Gabriel etwas gewesen war, was er wirklich, wirklich gewollt hatte. Nein, wenn er den Ängsten, die plötzlich in ihm aufgekommen waren, den Sorgen und der Furcht, kein Ohr geschenkt hätte, dann… hätte er sogar mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können. Metaphorisch gesprochen.  
Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er so eine Chance verstreichen ließ?   
Wütend auf sich selbst knirschte Beelzebub mit den Zähnen. Solch eine Schwäche durfte er sich einfach nicht erlauben. Und doch war sie da und ihm fiel keine Lösung darauf ein...  
  


*

  
  
Er war ein Dämon, erinnerte sich Gabriel, während er seine Zeit in der Bar vergeudete, die Beelzebub und er einst nahe dem Hyde Park entdeckt hatten. Der Scotch schmeckte auch nicht besser, wenn er ihn exte, aber Gabriel hatte Gefallen an Alkohol gefunden. Er mochte die Benebelung des Geistes, die ihn über den Horizont hinausblicken ließ – vielleicht in ungewöhnlichen Bahnen, aber das war besser als nichts. Wenn man bedachte, wie seltsam sich Beelzebub verhalten hatte, dann war er im nüchternen Zustand mit seinem Latein am Ende. Vielleicht brachte der Alkohol ihm Erkenntnisse.   
Aber die einzige Erkenntnis, die er hatte, war, dass Beelzebub eben ein Dämon war.   
„Dämonen machen solche Dinge“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, ehe er dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen gab, ihm noch einen Doppelten hinzustellen. „Im einen Moment geben sie dir das Gefühl, das Wichtigste auf der Welt zu sein und im nächsten fallen sie dir in den Rücken und verschwinden.“   
Warum war Beelzebub gegangen? Regelrecht geflohen. Hatte Gabriel doch etwas falsch gemacht und Beelzebub hatte es nicht in Worte fassen können, weil es für ihn so grausig gewesen war?  
Gabriel nahm den neuen Scotch, den man vor ihn stellte, und exte ihn genauso wie die davor. Es schüttelte ihn.   
Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln ließ ihn aufblicken.  
„Michael!“, lallte Gabriel, als er Michael zur Tür hineinkommen sah, „Altes Haus. Komm! Komm her!“ Er winkte dem Barkeeper zu. „Werter Mann“, sagte er, „Noch eines dieser Getränke für meinen Freund und mich.“  
Michael wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er setzte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Gabriel gegenüber.   
„Erzengel Gabriel“, sprach er ihn an und sein respektvolles Verhalten hielt er tapfer aufrecht, trotz der offensichtlichen Abscheu, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, „Wieso bist du auf der Erde?“ Er blickte auf das leere Glas und blinzelte. „Ist… ist das Alkohol?“  
„Japp“, sagte Gabriel und nahm vom Barkeeper die nächste Runde entgegen. „Probiere es mal, es‘is großartig.“  
„Gabriel, wieso… wieso trinkst du das? Was ist mit deiner Abneigung gegen rohe Materie?“  
Gabriel winkte ab. „Ach…“, lallte er nichts aussagend, „Das’ss alles Quatsch. Es stellt sich heraus, das rohe Materie gar nicht schlimm ist für Engel. Manchmal sogar total gut.“ Er grinste Michael breit an. „Trink einen Schluck“, lud er ihn ein und hielt ihm das Glas hin.   
Michael zog den Kopf ein Stück weiter zurück. „Ich... ich denke nicht, dass ich…“  
„Na komm“, lockte Gabriel ihn mit einem betrunkenen Kichern, „Is nich so schlimm. Isch war am Anfang auch skeptisch, aber es… es hilft.“ Er seufzte und sein Blick wanderte ins Leere, als seine Gedanken wieder zu Beelzebub abdrifteten.   
„Wogegen?“, fragte Michael.   
Es riss Gabriel aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?“, fragte er und schaute, als wäre er eben erst aufgewacht.   
„Wogegen hilft es?“  
Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Geheimnisse“, nuschelte er, „Und Mysterien.“  
Michael hob erneut eine Augenbraue. „Gabriel, was tust du hier?“  
„Isch… betrinke mich.“  
„Das sehe ich. Wieso?“  
„Weil... weil… Wusstest du, dass Dämonen fiese kleine Ratten sind?“  
Michael setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und nickte zugeknöpft. „Das ist mir bewusst, ja.“  
„Sie lügen und betrügen und spielen ihre Spielchen. Verletzen und töten zum Spaß.“ Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Schreckliche Kreaturen.“  
„In der Tat“, sagte Michael und er klang, als verstünde er nicht, wie es auf einmal zu diesem Themenwechsel gekommen war. „Gabriel. Verzeih mir die Frage, aber… ist etwas vorgefallen?“  
„Wasssoll denn vorgefallen sein?“  
„Etwas… mit einem Dämonen? Wurdest du bedroht?“  
Gabriel schnaubte. „Bedroht? Isch? Ischbin der Erzengel Fucking Gabriel“, sagte er und warf sich in die Brust. Doch die Luft entwich ihm gleich darauf wieder in einem Seufzen. „Welcher Dämon würde es wagen, mich… mich tssu bedrohen?“  
Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keiner, schätze ich?“ Er schmunzelte. „Zumindest keiner, der noch bei rechtem Verstand ist.“  
Gabriel nickte betont und sein Kopf schwankte dabei. „Das willisch meinen“, sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.   
Stille trat zwischen sie.   
Michael, der damit nicht zurechtzukommen schien, fragte: „Gabriel, willst du… dich nicht nüchtern wundern und in den Himmel zurückkehren?“  
Gabriel hob fragend den Kopf. „Wasssoll isch da?“  
Michael gingen beinahe die Augen über. „Was du da sollst?!“, fragte er fassungslos, „Seit Wochen bist du ständig hier unten. Ich versuche, dich in deiner Abwesenheit zu vertreten, so gut ich kann, aber all diese Verhandlungen mit der Hölle regeln sich nicht von selbst, weißt du? Deshalb habe ich dich gesucht und finde dich hier in einer Bar. Betrunken.“ Das letzte Wort kam ihm angewidert über die Lippen.  
„Du brauchst nich mitter Hölle verhandeln“, nuschelte Gabriel in sein Glas. Er hörte Michael kaum zu. „Sind eh alles Verräter und Betrüger. Hinterhältig und gemein.“  
Michael überging sein Gemurmel. „Wir wollen einen neuen Krieg planen, Gabriel“, erinnerte er ihn mit fester Stimme, „Solche Dinge müssen vorbereitet werden. Und von dir fehlt jegliche Unterstützung. Was treibst du nur hier unten?“  
„Feldrecherche“, sagte Gabriel knapp.   
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Michael.   
„Feldrecherche“, wiederholte Gabriel und dann sah er Michael zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend richtig an – auch, wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. So konnte er wirklich nicht mit Michael diskutieren. Also konzentrierte er sich und wunderte sich nüchtern. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl. Ein milder Kater blieb zurück und ein pelziger Geschmack lag ihm auf der Zunge. Ernst und deutlich konzentrierter setzte er noch einmal an.   
„Mehr kann ich im Augenblick nicht sagen, Michael“, sagte er mit klarer Stimme und holte dann tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln. „Aber ich bin da einer großen Sache auf der Spur und ich denke, wenn ich das Rätsel gelöst habe, dann werde ich dem Himmel damit einen immensen Vorteil verschafft haben.“  
Einen Moment schwieg Michael. Gabriel sah ihm an, dass er skeptisch nachhaken wollte, aber sein Respekt gebot ihm Einhalt.   
„Gut“, sagte er schlicht.   
Gabriel nickte. Nun, da er nüchtern war, füllte er seine Rolle als Erzengel gleich ein wenig besser aus. „Es gehört zum großen Plan“, sagte er überzeugt, „Aber ich kann im Moment niemanden einweihen. Das würde die Unternehmung gefährden.“  
Michael schaute ihm lange in die Augen, als würde er darin etwas suchen. Dann nickte er.  
„Ich habe verstanden“, sagte er pflichtbewusst. „Also wirst du weiter hier auf der Erde bleiben?“  
„Solange es nötig ist“, antwortete Gabriel ernst, „Allerdings gelingt mir die Feldrecherche nicht so gut wie erhofft. Es ist gut möglich, dass ich diese Aufgabe für einige Zeit vernachlässigen muss und in den Himmel zurückkehre, bis Gott mir ein Zeichen sendet.“  
Michael hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Sein Blick wanderte zu den vielen leeren Gläsern zwischen ihnen. „Und gehört DAS“, sagte er und deutete mit einem Zeigefinger angeekelt auf die Gläser, „auch dazu?“  
Gabriel seufzte. „So seltsam es klingt, das tut es.“  
Michael schwieg. Er schien zu grübeln. „Du kannst mich nicht einweihen?“, fragte er.   
Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Bedaure“, sagte er, „Diese Aufgabe muss ich allein übernehmen.“  
Michael nickte und erhob sich. „Gut“, sagte er, „Wenn du Unterstützung brauchen solltest, bin ich natürlich jederzeit da. Das weißt du ja, Gabriel.“  
Gabriel nickte. „Ach, und Michael“, sagte er, bevor der andere Engel verschwinden konnte. Als dieser sich noch einmal umwandte, schenkte er ihm eines seiner typischen Lächeln.   
„Gute Arbeit“, sagte er, „Ich weiß, dass du mich dort oben wunderbar vertrittst.“  
Michael erwiderte das Lächeln schmallippig. „Natürlich“, sagte er und dann verschwand er.   
Gabriel seufzte und ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Diese Unterredung hatte ihn keinen Schritt weiter gebracht in seinem derzeitigen Dilemma. Und zu allem Überfluss war er jetzt auch noch nüchtern.   
  


*

  
  
Nach diesem, rückblickend betrachtet doch sehr peinlichen, Zusammentreffen mit Michael entschied sich Gabriel, vernünftig zu werden. Er kehrte in den Himmel zurück. Nach einigen Tagen, die er in der Wohnung verbracht hatte, sah er ein, dass Beelzebub nicht zurückkehren würde und obwohl ihn diese Erkenntnis schmerzte, zwang er sich, nach vorn zu sehen. Er erfüllte wieder seine Aufgaben, die Michael und Sandalphon in seiner Abwesenheit wunderbar übernommen hatten, und versuchte Beelzebub und ihre Partnerschaft zu vergessen.   
Mehrmals zuckte es ihn in den Fingern, Beelzebub zu schreiben und um ein Treffen zu bitten. Doch das Ende ihres letzten Treffens war eindeutig gewesen und womit auch immer er Beelzebubs Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte, es würde sich nicht ändern. Er konnte nicht zurücknehmen, was er getan hatte, auch, wenn er sich in jeder freien Sekunde fragte, wo der Punkt gewesen war, der dem Dämonen zu viel gewesen war.   
An seinen schlechten Tagen überkam Gabriel der Wunsch, sich sein männliches Accessoire wieder weg zu wundern. Es war für ein Experiment entstanden und er hatte es mit Beelzebub nutzen wollen. Nun, da das alles nichts mehr wert war, schien es ihm sinnlos, es zu behalten. Aber er konnte es nicht. Obwohl er sich ein klein wenig schäbig fühlte, wenn er es sah oder fühlte. So gut, wie all das angefangen hatte, so sehr war es am Ende doch vor die Hunde gegangen und Gabriel fragte sich mehrmals, ob es an ihm lag. An seinen nichtexistierenden Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet. Er wollte es nicht noch einmal tun, weil er nicht wieder damit konfrontiert werden wollte, dass es etwas gab, das er nicht konnte.   
Als vier Wochen ins Land gegangen waren und er sich fragte, ob er Beelzebub den Paktring zurückschicken oder ihm lieber einen Brief schreiben sollte, erhielt er unerwartet eine Nachricht von Beelzebub. Er wollte sich treffen.  
Gabriel presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er vermisste den Dämonen, selbst nach allem, was vorgefallen war. Er würde zu dem Treffen gehen.  
Es wäre in der Bar, in der er zuletzt einen höchst unengelhaften, peinlichen Moment der Schwäche zugelassen hatte. Nun, es wäre eine bessere Wahl als die verruchten dunklen Ecken des Restaurants Gomorrha.   
  
Als er wenige Tage später zum besagten Zeitpunkt in einer Seitengasse erschien und von dort auf die Bar zu schlenderte, sah er Beelzebub bereits davorstehen.   
Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber zu wissen, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden, hatte Gabriel nervös werden lassen. Er zwang sich nun, Beelzebub nicht anzusehen. Es würde ihn nur emotional werden lassen und für etwas emotionales waren sie nicht hier.   
Weil er nicht wusste, WESHALB sie hier waren, hielt er sich sachlich.   
„Du wolltest mich sprechen?“, fragte er kühl.  
„Hallo“, grüßte Beelzebub ihn schlicht und nickte dann. „Ja“, bestätigte er und wies mit dem Kopf zur Tür hin. „Allerdings lieber bei einem Drink als hier draußen.“   
Gabriel starrte Beelzebub einen Moment lang nieder, während er innerlich mit sich rang. Nein, das war ihm nicht recht. Dann würde er sich angreifbar machen und von Situationen, in denen er sich einem Dämon verwundbar zeigte, hatte er erst einmal genug.   
Andererseits würde ein Drink nicht schaden. Er musste ja nicht gleich mit Whiskey anfangen. Und solange Beelzebub dann mit der Sprache herausrückte, wäre er danach immerhin schlauer.  
Also nickte er schließlich. „Ein Drink“, sagte er ernst, „Nicht mehr.“ Er konnte darauf verzichten, sich zu betrinken. Von all den Erfahrungen der Menschen, die er in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte, suchte er im Augenblick entschieden Abstand.  
Beelzebub nickte und ging dann voran in die Bar. Er steuerte einen Tisch weiter hinten in einer Ecke an.   
Als sie beide saßen, schaute sich der Dämon einen Moment in der Bar um, als würde er nach etwas besonderem suchen.  
Gabriel war sich nicht sicher, ob er es fand, doch dann stand schon die Bedienung bei ihnen und nahm ihre Bestellung auf.   
Sich in Zurückhaltung übend, bestellte sich Gabriel ein Wasser, während der Dämon offensichtlich etwas Stärkeres brauchte und Rum orderte.   
Als sie wieder unter sich waren, zog eisige Stille ein. Schweigend sahen sie sich gegenüber.   
Gabriel fragte sich, ob Beelzebub irgendwann noch mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Schließlich hatte er um ein Treffen gebeten. Wenn er ihre Partnerschaft nun offiziell beenden wollte, sollte er es wenigstens schnell tun und Gabriel nicht mit Schweigen quälen.   
„Wegen neulich", begann Beelzebub schließlich, als habe er Gabriels Gedanken gehört.  
Gabriels Inneres verkrampfte sich. Er stählte seine äußere Erscheinung, um keine Schwäche zu zeigen und bereute zugleich, dass er nur ein Wasser bestellt hatte. Das würde vermutlich nicht reichen, um dieses Gespräch zu überstehen. Trotzdem nickte er.   
„Ja?“, fragte er sachlich.  
„Ich…“, setzte Beelzebub neu an und brachte dann auch diesen Satz nicht zu Ende. Sein Blick huschte durch den Raum und dann den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Gabriels Augen.   
„Ich habe überreagiert“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Das bedaure ich.“  
Gabriel schwieg. Er war sich nicht sicher, welchen Teil davon Beelzebub bedauerte. Dass er ihn angefahren hatte? Dass er einfach verschwunden war, ohne mit ihm zu reden? Oder dass er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte?  
Egal was es war, es beantwortete Gabriels Frage danach, ob sie ihre Partnerschaft auflösten, nicht gerade.   
Der Engel war froh, dass die Getränke kamen, und nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser, während er darauf wartete, dass Beelzebub weitersprach.   
Beelzebub ließ sein Rumglas zwischen den Fingern wandern.   
„Ich denke, ich hätte es dir vermutlich gleich erklären sollen, weswegen ich... den Abend abgebrochen habe“, murmelte er und warf Gabriel dann einen weiteren verstohlenen Blick zu. „Ich würde es dir gerne jetzt erklären, wenn du es denn noch wissen möchtest."  
Gabriel ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er weitere Zurückweisung ertrug. Beelzebub sollte es einfach schnell beenden, anstatt sich mit Ausflüchen aufzuhalten!  
Andererseits fragte er sich nun schon seit Wochen, was der Auslöser gewesen war und er musste es einfach wissen. Die Neugier überwältigte ihn. Also nickte er schließlich.   
„Ich höre“, sagte er ruhig.  
„Mir kam in den Sinn, dass Menschen oft erst Sex haben, wenn sie sich bereits lieben, nicht anders herum. Außer sie tun es nur aus Lust und Spaß“, sagte Beelzebub, „Und nun ja... du wirst mir ja sicher zustimmen, dass das noch nicht der Fall bei uns ist. Also hielt ich es für... besser es nicht zu tun. Es würde unsere Ergebnisse in der Immunitäts-Theorie immerhin verfälschen."  
Gabriel hob die Augenbrauen so hoch, dass er fühlte, wie es leicht unter seinen Augen ziepte. Das war die dümmste Erklärung, die er je gehört hatte. Und er hatte mit Aziraphale gearbeitet, er war dumme Erklärungen gewohnt.   
„Also, lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen“, sagte er, nachdem er einen weiteren großen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte, um sich zu sammeln, „Du glaubst, wenn der Sex vor der Liebe kommt, riskiert er die Immunität oder führt uns in die Irre?“ Er warf Beelzebub einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du derjenige warst, der der Meinung war, dass wir am besten alles ausprobieren sollten?“  
„Ich bin kein Experte in Liebesdingen“, fauchte Beelzebub, der sich von Gabriels Worten offensichtlich angegriffen fühlte. „Aber wenn die Grundlage nicht stimmt, vielleicht vermiest zu früher Sex dann ja die Chance auf Liebe? Warum sonst lassen sich Menschen häufig so oft Zeit damit bis sie sich sicher sind, dass sie sich lieben?"   
Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und dachte über die Worte nach. „Sex kann der Liebe nur im Weg stehen, wenn er erzwungen ist“, sagte er, denn da er Liebe fühlen konnte, wusste er auch, dass sie von der wenigen Liebe, die zwischen ihnen hing, während ihrer sexuellen Erfahrungen nichts eingebüßt hatten. Heute allerdings war sie deutlich abgekühlt, wie er feststellte.   
„Ich habe mich nicht gezwungen. Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie sehr du mich angeleitet hast, kann ich mir schwer vorstellen, dass du dich gezwungen gefühlt hast.“  
Die Vorstellung erschien ihm ohnehin absurd. Beelzebub war ein Dämon. Den konnte man gar nicht zum Sex zwingen.  
Beelzebub biss die Zähne sichtlich zusammen.   
„Mir kamen in dem Moment einfach der Gedanke, dass, … das Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, wenn Liebe vor Sex kommen soll. Ich kenne mich mit Sex aus, aber ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt lieben kann."   
Er starrte dabei eine Weile in sein Rumglas, schaute dann aber zu Gabriel auf.  
„Meine Gedanken haben mich überfordert… deshalb bin ich gegangen.“  
Gabriel verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Er wusste ja, dass Dämonen hinterhältig waren und gern logen. Aber das war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass er Beelzebub so eiskalt in sein Gesicht lügen sah. Es verletzte ihn mehr, als es die Flucht aus seinem Schlafzimmer getan hatte.   
Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und exte den Rest seines Wassers.   
„Dir kommt jetzt erst der Gedanke, dass du vielleicht nicht zu Liebe in der Lage bist? Aber war die Erzeugung der Liebe nicht das Hauptziel unserer Vereinbarung?“, fragte er skeptisch. „Wenn du von Anfang an nicht daran geglaubt hast, wieso dich dann darauf einlassen?“  
Beelzebub zuckte schwach mit den Schultern und starrte in sein Glas.   
„Ich habe vorher nicht so genau darüber nachgedacht“, murrte er, „Aber nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann. Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem anderen Ansatz weitermachen… und schauen, was die Verräter außerdem anders machen.“ Er seufzte. „Der Sex wäre sinnlos gewesen ohne die Liebe.“  
Seine Worte führten dazu, dass sich alles in Gabriel zusammenzog. All das, was sie in den letzten Wochen getan hatten, komplett sein zu lassen, tat schon in der Vorstellung weh. Nicht jetzt, wo Gabriel gerade Gefallen daran gefunden hatte!  
Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, weil ihm Beelzebubs fadenscheinige Gründe gegen den Strich gingen.   
„Du bist nicht vor Liebe geflohen, Beelzebub, sondern vor ebenjenem Sex“, knurrte er unnachgiebig, „Ich bin kein Experte auf dem Gebiet der dämonischen Psyche, aber dass ein Dämon vor Sex flieht, erscheint mir hochgradig unwahrscheinlich. Vermutlich hattest du einfach Angst vor den Gefühlen, von denen es heißt, dass du sie ohnehin als Dämon nicht empfinden kannst.“ Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und schloss den Knopf seines Jacketts. „Und wenn du dir wirklich wegen der Liebe Sorge machst, dann kann ich dir versichern, dass du dazu in der Lage bist. Zumindest ein wenig. Ich kann es fühlen.“  
Er erhob sich. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest. Ich habe noch zu tun.“  
  


*

  
  
Beelzebubs Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten. Das… war eine neue Erkenntnis, die der Engel da verkündete. Mit offenem Mund starrte Beelzebub zu ihm auf, während er sich erhob.   
„Was… wie meinst du das?“, hauchte er. Gabriel konnte unmöglich LIEBE bei Beelzebub fühlen!  
Gabriel blieb stehen und blickte zu Beelzebub herunter.   
„Du liebst“, sagte er schlicht und bestätigte damit Beelzebubs absurde Hoffnungen.   
„Nicht sonderlich stark und nicht so tief wie das Pärchen, das wir im Park gesehen haben, aber du tust es. Ob du es nun willst oder nicht.“  
Beelzebub wusste gar nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Ein paar Sekunden starrte er den Engel ungläubig an, ehe er humorlos auflachte.  
„Du lügst", behauptete er, weil alles andere ihm zu absurd erschien.  
„Nein“, sagte Gabriel ruhig und seine Stimme wurde ein wenig sanfter. „Ich lüge nicht. Ich bin ein Engel.“ Sein Blick streichelte einen Moment Beelzebubs Gesicht, ehe er wieder kühl wurde. „Aber du tust es. Vermutlich auch aufgrund deiner Natur. Und ich sehe nicht, wo uns das Gespräch hinbringen soll, solange du an dieser lächerlichen Lüge festhältst.“  
Beelzebub schluckte schwer bei den harten Worten. In ihm ging so vieles auf einmal vor sich. Da war Wut darüber, dass Gabriel ihm nicht glaubte. Empörung darüber, dass er angeblich Liebe bei ihm spürte. Und vor allem das Gefühl, erneut in einer Situation zu stecken, in der er dem Engel einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen KONNTE. Den wahren Grund nicht nennen konnte, warum er gegangen war.   
Also presste er die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg, während er seine Hände auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten ballte.  
Etwas an seinem Verhalten musste Gabriel dazu bewogen haben, sich seinen Abschied noch einmal zu überlegen. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ließ er sich wieder neben Beelzebub nieder. Er schwieg einen Moment, während Beelzebub seinen Blick auf sich fühlte.   
„Wieso sagst du mir nicht, was der wahre Grund ist?“, fragte Gabriel mit unerträglich sanfter Stimme.   
Beelzebub starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich. „Das geht nicht", murmelte er.  
Gabriel gab ein verstehendes Brummen von sich. Dann fragte er: „Sagst du mir wenigstens, ob es meine Schuld war?“  
Beelzebub schloss einen Moment die Augen und merkte, wie es an seinem Herz riss, dass Gabriel sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber machte, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, murmelte er schließlich und weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er es dem Engel schuldig war, setzte er ein ehrliches „Es war schön" hinzu.  
„Fand ich auch“, antwortete Gabriel unerträglich warm.   
„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“, fragte er sanft.  
Beelzebub fühlte sich mit einem Mal niedergeschlagen. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf.  
Doch wenn er daran dachte, dass sie sich in Zukunft nicht mehr sehen würden, außer an Verhandlungstischen...Er nahm einen großen Schluck Rum und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er deprimiert weiter die Tischplatte anstarrte.  
„Vier Wochen lang hattest du Zeit zum Nachdenken und du hast keine Idee?“, fragte Gabriel neckend.  
Beelzebub schnaubte mit einem schiefen Schmunzeln. „Mein Plan war, dich zu überzeugen, dass wir uns erst lieben müssen, bevor wir Sex haben und dass das für mich nicht möglich ist", antwortete er ruhig. „Und dann hätten wir uns auf die Maßnahmen berufen, die wir vorher ausprobiert hatten."  
Gabriel warf Beelzebub einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, doch er sagte nichts darauf.   
„Und nehmen wir mal an, ich hätte dir geglaubt“, sagte er langsam, „Dann hätten unsere nächsten Treffen wie genau ausgesehen?“  
Beelzebub spielte nervös mit seinem Rumglas. „So wie... am Anfang", murmelte er. Bevor sie begonnen hatten es alles auf eine intimere, körperliche Ebene zu ziehen. Essen in Restaurants, über Flohmärkte schlendern, Spaziergänge im Park, Entenfüttern und sich über die Eigenheiten der Menschen amüsieren.  
Gabriel schwieg. Lange.   
Dann fragte er: „Du möchtest alles aufhören?“, und hob dann die Augenbraue. „Aber das Ziel war es doch, die Immunität zu erreichen, indem wir die Liebe verstärken. Wenn wir nichts machen, was mit Liebe zu tun hat, wie soll es uns dann nützen?“  
„Wenn wir es tun, wird es uns vermutlich nicht zum Erfolg bringen“, antwortete Beelzebub frustriert, „Egal, welche Liebe du zu spüren glaubst, ich bin ein Dämon. Ich bin zu Liebe nicht fähig. Das Ganze war von Anfang an eine Schnapsidee. Wir sollten einen anderen Weg nehmen.“ Beelzebub verstummte und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Bei Satan, es war doch nicht so, als wollte er das nicht auch!  
„Aber die anderen Dinge, die wir zuvor gemacht haben, haben rein gar nichts verbessert“, wandte Gabriel ruhig ein. „Alle anderen Methoden haben uns nicht weitergeholfen, immun zu werden. Das war unsere letzte Idee. Wenn wir diesen Pfad nicht weitergehen, ist eine weitere Zusammenarbeit sinnlos.“  
Beelzebub spürte, wie sehr diese Worte direkt in sein Herz trafen und die Angst davor, Gabriel zu verlieren, ihn überrollte. Er griff das Rumglas unbeabsichtigt fester, sodass es in seiner Hand zersplitterte, ehe er den Engel mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz anfunkelte.  
„Merkst du jetzt, was das verdammte Problem ist?!", fauchte er ihn giftig an, ehe er aufsprang und auf den Ausgang zumarschierte.  
Gabriel holte Beelzebub auf halber Strecke zur Tür ein. Er griff ihn am Oberarm und hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, merke ich nicht, weil du nicht mit mir redest“, knurrte er. Seine ewige engelsgleiche Geduld schien ihn allmählich zu verlassen. „Was willst du, Beelzebub?“, fragte er.   
Beelzebub schwieg. Er merkte wie ihnen die Menschen um sie herum Blicke zuwarfen und sie immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.  
„Lass mich los“, fauchte er, „Du willst nicht riskieren, dass ich mich in einer Bar voller Menschen vergesse. Das gibt eine Menge Papierkram und Erklärungsnot für dich, Gabriel." Er versuchte, seinen Arm aus dem Griff zu befreien.  
„Schön, dann verschwinde, wenn du es unbedingt willst“, knurrte Gabriel und ließ ihn los, „Du hast ja mittlerweile Übung darin.“   
Beelzebub spürte, wie ihm die Beherrschung aus den Fingern glitt, während er zu Gabriel herumfuhr.  
„DU hast eben gesagt, es ist sinnlos, du gottverdammter, ignoranter, schmieriger Vollidiot!", schrie er ihn nun laut an und gab dabei einen Scheiß auf die Menschen, die die Szene mit ansahen.  
„Und das ist ein Grund, einfach davonzurennen?“, fragte Gabriel, griff ihn erneut am Oberarm und bugsierte ihn hinaus. Als sie auf dem Fußgängerweg standen, ließ er Beelzebub wieder los.   
„Solange wir zusammenarbeiten, solltest du mit mir reden. Gegenseitige Beleidigungen bringen uns nicht weiter.“  
Beelzebub schnaubte. Er wandte sich ab, brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie und das Glas einiger Straßenlaternen in der Nähe zerbarst.  
Ein paar Meter entfernt von dem Engel lehnte er sich an eine Hauswand und atmete erst einmal tief durch, während er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
Er hörte den Engel seufzen. Dann schloss er langsam zu Beelzebub auf.   
„Lass es mich noch einmal zusammenfassen", sagte er ruhig, „Sex fällt aus. Der Versuch, Liebe zu initiieren, fällt ebenfalls aus, weil er zu Sex führen würde. Das ist allerdings unser Ziel in der Zusammenarbeit gewesen. Wenn es wegfällt, dann ist diese Partnerschaft nicht mehr nötig, weil wir keine bessere Idee haben, wie wir gemeinsam Immunität erreichen können."   
Beelzebub knirschte mit den Zähnen und nickte. Etwas staute sich in ihm, das ihn von innen heraus zu zerreißen schien. Er bereute es beinahe, sich auf diese Zusammenarbeit überhaupt eingelassen zu haben. Dieses Gefühl eines nahenden Endes war unerträglich.   
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wo lag der Vorteil dabei, ein Dämon zu sein, wenn es einen nicht vor Gefühlen schützte?  
Als er dann beobachtete, wie Gabriel seinen Ring abnahm, senkte Beelzebub den Blick. Er wollte dem Engel nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn Gabriel ihm seinen Paktring zurückgeben und gehen würde.   
Beelzebub riss sich zusammen, als Gabriel seine Hand nahm und den Ring hineinlegte.   
„Aber was, wenn ich dich trotzdem treffen möchte? Ohne eine offizielle Zusammenarbeit?“, hörte er den Engel leise fragen und sein Herz schlug schneller.   
Beelzebub hob ungläubig den Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob er sich gerade verhört hatte. Während er Gabriel anstarrte und bemerkte, wie leer sein Kopf mit einem Mal war, erwiderte der Engel seinen Blick entschlossen.  
„Es ist mir egal, dass du denkst, nicht lieben zu können. Ich möchte dich wiedersehen“, sagte Gabriel so entschieden, dass sich Beelzebubs Herz zusammenzog.   
„Auch, wenn du nichts mehr tun möchtest, was zu Sex führen könnte. Ich werde das respektieren“, setzte Gabriel leise hinzu.  
Beelzebub runzelte die Stirn und tat das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, um sich aus dieser sonderbar anrührenden Stimmung zu befreien. Er nahm die Hand fort und trat zur Seite – weg von Gabriel.  
„Das kannst du?“, hakte er ungläubig nach. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Gabriel dazu tendierte, sich über gemachte Regeln hinwegzusetzen, weil er sich für etwas Besseres hielt.   
Gabriel nickte ernst. „Es sei denn, natürlich, du…“, wollte er einlenken.   
Beelzebub unterbrach ihn. „Ich werde keinen Sex mit dir haben, du notgeiler Engel“, fauchte er.   
Anstatt seine Abfuhr anzunehmen, lachte Gabriel. „Ich weiß“, beschwichtigte er ihn, „Das ist in Ordnung.“  
Beelzebub runzelte die Stirn. „Und du willst behaupten, du kommst damit zurecht, dass wir nicht die Dinge tun, die dazu führen könnten?“, hakte er misstrauisch nach, „Nachdem du auf den Geschmack gekommen bist?“  
Gabriel nickte ruhig. „Ja“, sagte er entschieden.  
Beelzebub schwieg betroffen. Er schluckte schwer, dann fragte er leise: „W-wieso solltest du das wollen?"  
Gabriel schmunzelte. „Weil ich dich mag“, sagte er entwaffnend aufrichtig, „Weil mir unsere Treffen gefallen haben – und weil es wichtigeres gibt als das.“   
Beelzebub biss die Zähne zusammen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment innerlich zerbrechen. Doch nicht wie vorher, mit dem Glauben, dass dies ihr letztes Treffen wäre und alles vorbei sei, sondern weil Gabriel ihm tatsächlich sagte, dass er ihn mochte und ihn trotzdem weiter sehen wollte.   
Er merkte wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen und hatte ernste Sorge, dass es sich auch auf den Rest seines Körpers auswirken könnte.  
Weil Beelzebub nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser Wendung umgehen sollte, murmelte er entnervt: „Was stehst du noch da herum, Engel? Kannst du nicht wenigstens hierher kommen und mich umarmen?“  
Er sah Gabriel schmunzeln. Dann kam dieser dem Wunsch nach, legte Beelzebub vorsichtig die Arme um die Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran, bis sein Kopf gegen die breite Brust drückte.  
Beelzebub schlang seine Arme um Gabriels Taille und krallte die Hände in den Mantel.   
Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, während er sein Gesicht an der Brust des Engels vergrub und sich einen Moment lang erlaubte, zu genießen, wie dieser ihn festhielt.  
Gabriels große Hand strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Hast du noch Zeit?“, murmelte er gegen Gabriels Brust, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.   
Gabriel brummte bestätigend. „Habe ich“, sagte er, „Was möchtest du tun?“  
Beelzebub atmete auf. Er war dankbar, dass ihr Treffen noch nicht enden musste.   
„Ich möchte in deine Wohnung“, sagte er und schaute zu dem Engel auf.   
Seine Worte stießen nicht auf Begeisterung.   
Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, sagte er, „Die letzten Male waren doch recht… intensiv gewesen und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich mich an deine Forderungen halte, wenn wir dort angekommen sind. Dafür ist die Veränderung unserer Vereinbarung noch zu frisch.“ Er schenkte Beelzebub ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.   
Beelzebub konnte nicht verbergen, dass er enttäuscht war. Er hatte die traute Zweisamkeit gemocht, die sich stets eingestellt hatten, wenn sie in Gabriels Räumen gewesen waren. Es war angenehm intim gewesen. Niemand hatte sie gestört.   
Aber er musste Gabriel Recht geben. Eben noch hatte er sich gegen ‚intim‘ ausgesprochen, dann wäre es tatsächlich keine gute Idee.   
„Du hast recht“, lenkte er ein und ließ Gabriel dann los. Er trat einen Schritt von ihm fort. „Lieber Spazieren?“, fragte er.   
Gabriel nickte. „Gute Idee“, sagte er.   
Beelzebub ging bereits voran, ohne auf den Engel zu warten, der ihm ohne Zweifel folgen würde.   
„Park?“, fragte er grummelig. Das Bedürfnis, Gabriel nahe zu sein und das Wissen, wie verwundbar es ihn machte, Gefühle zuzulassen, rangen in ihm miteinander. Das Gefühlswirrwarr frustrierte ihn.   
Gabriel, der mit seinen langen Beinen keine Mühe hatte, zu ihm aufzuholen, nickte. „Gern“, sagte er.


	8. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub macht eine unliebsame Begegnung, die alte Wunden aufreißt

Gabriel hätte sich gern beklagt, aber er wusste, dass es Jammern auf hohem Niveau war. Während der nächsten drei Wochen verbrachte er wieder deutlich mehr Zeit auf der Erde und traf sich mit Beelzebub für jede mögliche Kleinigkeit. Sie gingen essen, spazieren und ins Theater. Gabriel freute sich auf jedes Treffen, doch er bemerkte, dass sein Druck stieg. Und damit war nicht einmal sein sexueller Druck gemeint.  
Gabriel, der deutlich fühlte, dass seine Liebe zu Beelzebub tiefer wurde, fiel es von Mal zu Mal schwerer, die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Wenn er ihn wenigstens küssen dürfte! Doch das war tabu, erinnerte er sich. Es zehrte an seinen Nerven.

Seine Geschäftigkeit und seine Fixierung auf die Erde blieben nicht unbemerkt. Michael, der nun wieder einsprang, wann auch immer Gabriel sich für eine ‚dringende Angelegenheit auf der Erde‘ aus dem Staub machte, wurde langsam misstrauisch. Nicht, weil er seinem Vorgesetzten hinterherspionieren wollte. Das lag ihm fern. Er wusste, dass niemand dem Himmel so treu ergeben war, wie er. Nein, vielmehr, weil Gabriel ein-zwei Mal erwähnt hatte, dass diese ‚dringenden Angelegenheiten‘ Treffen mit dem Dämon Beelzebub waren.  
Michael erinnerte sich deutlich an das Gespräch in der Bar vor einigen Wochen. Daran, dass sich Gabriel beklagt hatte, wie furchtbar die Zusammenarbeit mit einem Dämon sei. Und dass er an einer Sache arbeitete, die er niemandem erzählen dürfe. Michael ahnte, dass damit die Treffen gemeint waren.  
Er war hin- und hergerissen, ob er seinem Boss nachgehen sollte, als dieser wieder einmal auf die Erde verschwand. Aber ihm kam der Gedanke, dass zwei Engel vielleicht besser waren als einer. Gabriel hatte ja nicht den Fehler gemacht, ihn einzuweihen. Er wäre also auf der sicheren Seite, wenn Michael auftauchen und Beelzebub ebenfalls unter Druck setzen würde – bei… was auch immer.  
Allerdings ahnte Michael, dass es nicht sonderlich gut ankommen würde, wenn er einfach vor ihnen stand. Beelzebub könnte sich verraten fühlen bei diesen geheimen Verhandlungen, die sie wohl hatten. Also entschied er sich für eine unauffälligere Variante, stahl sich auf die Erde und folgte Gabriel heimlich.

Gabriel, der nichts von seinem Überwacher ahnte, traf sich mit Beelzebub wie verabredet vor dem Kino, in dem sie sich einen Film ansehen wollten. Sie kauften Popcorn und Limonade und gingen in den Saal, in dem der Film laufen würde.  
Gabriel, der mit seiner Geduld am Ende war, hatte sich entschlossen, seine Grenzen heute ein wenig auszutesten. Während der Film begann, legte er einen Arm um Beelzebub. Und, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass das toleriert wurde, beugte er sich zu ihm hin und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Und dann noch einen ein wenig tiefer. Einen weiteren auf die Wange. Und dann das Ohrläppchen.  
Gabriel fühlte, dass Beelzebub sich verspannte, aber er konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Es mochte sein, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen beinahe ‚freundschaftlich‘ verhalten hatten, aber er fühlte die Luft zwischen ihnen zu deutlich knistern, als dass ihn das entmutigt hätte. Weil er mittlerweile an einem Punkt angekommen war, an dem seine Zuversicht größer war als sein Verstand, hielt er sich ein wenig weniger zurück und tat, als hätte er ihre neu getroffene Abmachung vergessen.  
Er küsste sich Beelzebubs Wange hinab zum Hals und setzte dort einen heißen Kuss auf Beelzebubs weiche Haut. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Beelzebub die Hände in die Lehnen seines Kinositzes krallte. Doch er schob Gabriel nicht weg und das war dem Engel Bestätigung genug.  
Er fasste Beelzebub am Kinn, drehte sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
Beelzebub seufzte.  
Und Gabriel war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Vorstoß. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, dass sie sich über diese Blockade, die sie beide trennte wie eine durchsichtige Wand, hinwegsetzten. Weil Beelzebub ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt schien, legte Gabriel die Hand, die eben noch sein Kinn gegriffen hatte, in seinen Nacken und drückte ihn ein wenig mehr an sich, während er über Beelzebubs Unterlippe leckte, damit diese sich für ihn öffnete.  
„Gabriel“, murmelte Beelzebub mit einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Tadel.  
„Was ist los?“, schnurrte Gabriel schmunzelnd an Beelzebubs Lippen und biss sanft in seine Unterlippe, „Es ist kein Sex, nur Küsse.“ Und dann nutzte er die Chance, die Beelzebub ihm gab, und schob seine Zunge zwischen die halbgeöffneten Lippen.  
Natürlich überschritt er eine Grenze. Natürlich war das hier schon ein Tabu, bei dem, was sie abgesprochen hatten. Aber wie hätte er sich zusammennehmen können, wo es sich doch so richtig anfühlte? Und er spürte, wie Beelzebub deutliche Wellen der Zuneigung aussendete.  
„Wir… sollten nicht...", brachte Beelzebub zwischen den Küssen hervor.  
Gabriel unterbrach das Gemurmel mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er Beelzebub enger an sich drückte und zugleich fast auf dessen Sitz rutschte, so weit, wie er sich vorbeugte.  
„Es ist nichts dabei“, raunte er atemlos, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, „Das ist von Sex viel zu weit entfernt.“ Er schenkte Beelzebub ein charmantes Lächeln.  
Beelzebub sah Gabriel mit geröteten Wangen und atemlos an.  
„Das ist keine sehr engelhafte Art etwas zu begründen“, stellte er fest.  
Gabriel schmunzelte. „Willst du jetzt ernsthaft darüber diskutieren?“, fragte er amüsiert. Ihm selbst fiel weitaus Besseres ein, was sie mit ihren Mündern anstellen konnten.  
„Nein…“, hauchte Beelzebub. Er senkte den Blick, lehnte sich zurück und umfasste seinen riesigen Popcorn-Becher fester. Deutlich entschlossener sagte er: „Ich möchte den Film sehen."  
Die Worte trafen Gabriel wie ein kleiner Schwall Eiswasser.  
Er hielt einen Moment inne und fragte sich, ob ER es diskutieren wollte. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, Beelzebubs Grenze zu akzeptieren und dass das erste Austesten der Dehnbarkeit dieser neuen Regel doch so gut gelaufen war, besänftigte ihn. Immerhin hatte Beelzebub den Kuss erwidert. Es war schnell vorbei gewesen, aber es war geschehen.  
Mit sich am Ende doch recht zufrieden, lehnte sich Gabriel wieder zurück und konzentrierte sich auf den Film.

*

  
Beelzebub war froh, dass Gabriel den Rest des Films keinen weiteren Annäherungsversuch mehr unternahm, denn er war sich sicher, er würde ihn nicht noch einmal abweisen können. Im Bezug auf den Engel hatten seine Willensstärke und Entschlossenheit Grenzen. Auch, wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.  
Als der Film vorüber war, schlenderten sie gemütlich nach draußen und fast schien es, als hätte der Kuss überhaupt nicht stattgefunden, so freundschaftlich und entspannt sprachen sie nun wieder miteinander. Vollkommen unbefangen und unromantisch. Und Beelzebub erinnerte sich daran, dass das genau das war, was er wollte. Genau. Nur das. Mehr nicht.  
Doch dann blieb Gabriel plötzlich mitten in der Eingangshalle ruckartig stehen. Um sie herum liefen die Menschen aus den Sälen, aber der Engel stand da wie ein Feld in der Brandung.  
Beelzebub, der es ihm verwundert gleichtat, bemerkte, dass er an eine Stelle ein paar Meter weiter starrte, und folgte seinem Blick.  
Als Beelzebub dann den Grund dafür sah, wieso Gabriel stehen geblieben war, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Er erschauderte, als er Michael in der Menge ausmachte, den Blick unverwandt auf Gabriel gerichtet, als würde er versuchen, ihm telepathische Nachrichten zu schicken.  
Gabriel fing sich recht schnell wieder. Er nahm seinen Gang wieder auf, jetzt bedächtig und wachsam. Seine gesamte Haltung hatte sich verändert. Plötzlich war er wieder so abgehoben, arrogant und selbstverliebt, wie Beelzebub ihn hasste.  
Er schlenderte auf den Engel zu und Beelzebub, der wusste, dass es verdächtig wirken würde, einfach zu verschwinden, folgte zähneknirschend und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er wusste, dass er Engel hasste. Aber Michael war noch einmal ein Sonderfall. Mit ihm zu arbeiten (etwa damals, als Crowley exekutiert werden sollte) war ein notwendiges Übel. Aber das war stets angekündigt und ihm nun so plötzlich gegenüber zu stehen, ohne jegliche Ankündigung, hatte eine zusätzliche Schwere, bei der Beelzebub fühlte, wie sich seine Eingeweide verkrampften. Er hatte ja gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich mental zu wappnen!  
„Michael“, sprach Gabriel mit tönender, gönnerhaft schmieriger Stimme, „Ich habe dich hier nicht erwartet. Was für ein Zufall. Fast schon ein Wunder.“ Er lächelte falsch.  
„Gabriel“, grüßte Michael und nickte ihm zu. „Kein Zufall, nein. Ich habe dich gesucht.“  
Sein Blick glitt einen Moment hinüber zu Beelzebub, ehe er wieder zu Gabriel zurückschaute. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht über Unterstützung freuen… in deinen Verhandlungen.“  
Gabriel seufzte. „Danke, Michael“, sagte er so salbungsvoll, dass Beelzebub schlecht wurde.  
„Du bist aufmerksam wie eh und je. Aber ich komme zurecht. Und, wie du weißt, kann ich in dieses Thema niemanden einbeziehen. Das hatten wir besprochen“, erinnerte er ihn.  
Beelzebub runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, unbeteiligt auszusehen. Gabriel hatte mit Michael über ihn gesprochen? Und über die Vereinbarung?  
Das gefiel Beelzebub gar nicht. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass Gabriel ihm den Ring zurückgegeben hatte. Den Ring, mit dem er ihn hätte kontrollieren können. Hatte Gabriel ihn verraten und versuchte nun, ungeschickt und stümperhaft, wie er in einigen Dingen war, es zu verschleiern?  
Ein dumpfer Schmerz legte sich in Beelzebubs Brustgegend. Nein, das würde er nicht tun.  
Oder?  
Andererseits war Gabriel ein Engel.  
Und egal, wie gern er sich und die anderen geflügelten blasierten Affen in höchsten Tönen rühmte, Beelzebub hatte ihre wahre Natur lange vorher erkannt. Sie waren alle gleich.  
Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können?  
Nun wurde ihm wirklich schlecht, vor Angst, verraten worden zu sein.

Michael nickte. „Natürlich“, sagte er, „Dann entschuldige den Zwischenfall.“ Sein Blick verweilte noch einmal auf Beelzebub, der ihm stoisch auswich und Michael ignorierte.  
Michael zögerte, ehe er Gabriel fragte: „Bist du sicher?“  
Beelzebub fühlte, wie diese Frage ihm noch den letzten Nerv raubte.  
„Er ist totsicher!“, fauchte er und durchbohrte Michael mit einem derart eisigen Blick, das es selbst für ihn eine Seltenheit war.  
Neben sich hörte er Gabriel glucksen, als sei das alles ein riesiger Scherz. Aber er musste nur warten, er wäre auch noch dran!  
Und Michael reagierte umgehend auf Beelzebubs Anfeindung. Seine Haltung versteifte sich noch einmal und sein Blick wurde ebenso eisig wie der des Dämonen.  
Bevor es zwischen ihnen endgültig eskalieren konnte, sagte Gabriel geschäftig: „Würdest du uns nun entschuldigen? Wir waren noch nicht fertig.“  
Michael trat eilig einen Schritt zurück. „Natürlich.“ Er schaute Gabriel lange an, dann blickte er zum Himmel auf und einen Moment später war er in einem Lichtstrahl verschwunden.  
Beelzebub starrte auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte und versuchte, den inneren Aufruhr zu besänftigen, den das unerwartete Aufeinandertreffen in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
Davon abgesehen war da noch etwas anderes, was dringend einer Klärung bedurfte.  
„Du hast mit ihm über uns geredet?", fuhr er Gabriel ungläubig an und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
Gabriel bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Seine eklig schleimige Fassade wich etwas, das Beelzebub eben noch für aufrichtige Freundschaftlichkeit gehalten hatte. Aber nach diesem Zusammentreffen war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was er glauben sollte.  
„Lass uns zu mir fahren“, bat der Engel schlicht und ohne den Versuch eines falschen Lächelns, „Ich erzähle dir davon.“  
Sein Blick wanderte durch das Foyer, als vermutete er, dass weitere Engel aus dem Hinterhalt auf sie zuspringen könnten. „Hier ist es zu riskant.“  
Beelzebub nickte. Er verschloss seine Gefühle tief in sich und legte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf, wie er ihn auch in offiziellen Verhandlungen trug. Es war offensichtlich unvorsichtig gewesen, sich so weit auf Gabriel einzulassen. Er war gespannt, was der Engel zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.  
Gabriel verließ das Kino und Beelzebub folgte in einigem Abstand, während er versuchte, die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die Michaels plötzliches Erscheinen in ihm aufgewirbelt hatte. Jetzt kam es ihm vor, als sei das alles gestern gewesen. Sein Inneres verkrampfte sich.  
Den Blick auf Gabriels Rücken geheftet, um ihn im Auge zu behalten, beobachtete Beelzebub, wie der Mann ihnen ein Taxi herbeiwunderte. Wortlos setzte er sich neben ihm ins Auto und ließ sich zu Gabriels Wohnung kutschieren.  
Sie stiegen aus, betraten das Mehrfamilienhaus und dann Gabriels Wohnung.  
Die Stimmung war zwischen ihnen angespannt.  
Und dennoch hielt Gabriel unverfroren an seinen neu erlernten Höflichkeitsformen fest und fragte: „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“  
Beelzebub funkelte ihn wütend an. Wenn der Engel Zeit schinden wollte, dann würde ihm das nicht gelingen.  
Mit verschränkten Armen schritt er an Gabriel vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, ohne die Frage einer Antwort zu würdigen.  
Er drehte sich zu dem Engel herum, der ihm in langsamen Schritten folgte.  
„Du hast einen Engel eingeweiht?!“, fauchte Beelzebub, „In unser geheimes Vorhaben? Das ist gegen unsere Vereinbarung!“  
Gabriel ließ sich von seiner Wut offensichtlich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und es regte Beelzebub nur zusätzlich auf, dass er sich die Zeit nahm, zum Sofa zu gehen, sich darauf niederzulassen und die Beine zu überschlagen. Er breitete die Arme auf der Sofalehne aus und schaute zu Beelzebub hin. Sachlich und kein bisschen so, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Kein Wunder. Sicher war er überzeugt davon, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. So wie alle aufgeblasenen Engel!  
„Ich habe ihm nicht von UNS erzählt“, revidierte Gabriel ruhig und mit einem sanften Unterton.  
Beelzebub runzelte die Stirn. Er glaubte ihm nicht.  
„Wovon dann?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
Gabriel seufzte. „Ich habe mich in der Bar betrunken, nachdem du so fluchtartig mein Schlafzimmer verlassen hattest“, begann er zu erklären und sonderbarerweise stimmte die Erinnerung daran Beelzebub betroffen.  
Gabriel fuhr fort: „Er hat mich aufgegriffen. Schwafelte irgendetwas davon, dass sie mich dort oben brauchen würden und was ich hier unten die ganze Zeit täte.“  
Der Engel winkte ab. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass mich wichtigere Dinge hier unten halten. Und dass ich darüber nicht reden kann. Bis vorhin wusste er noch nicht einmal, dass die Aufgabe die Zusammenarbeit mit einem Dämonen beinhaltet.“  
„Du hast dir nicht im Vorfeld einen Vorwand beschafft, der dafür gesorgt hätte, dass niemand stutzig wird?", fragte Beelzebub fassungslos, während er durch den Raum tigerte, weil er nicht still stehenbleiben konnte. So dumm und leichtgläubig konnte nur Gabriel sein. Wie hatte er es über all die Jahrtausende nur geschafft, seinen Kopf aus so mancher Schlinge zu ziehen, bei derartiger offensichtlicher Naivität und Unbedarftheit? Es war doch abzusehen, dass irgendwann jemand nachsehen würde, wenn ein Erzengel ständig ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf die Erde kam!  
Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue. Er war offensichtlich nicht Beelzebubs Meinung.  
„Für gewöhnlich muss ich mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, womit ich meine Zeit verbringe“, erwiderte er verwundert, „Hast du etwa einen Vorwand?“  
„Nein, habe ich nicht!“, fauchte Beelzebub und blieb vor Gabriel stehen, um ihn wütend anzufunkeln. „Aber ich bin der verdammte Prinz der Hölle. Ich habe keinen Erzengel im Nacken, dessen Fachbereich Sicherheit und Überwachung ist!"  
Gabriel runzelte sichtlich verwundert die Stirn. „Das war bisher auch kein Problem für mich“, erwiderte er und allmählich schien er sich rechtfertigen zu wollen. „Michael achtet nicht auf meine Arbeit. Das steht ihm auch nicht zu.“  
„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, war er es doch, der Aziraphale entlarvt hat?“, konterte Beelzebub giftig. Immerhin hatte er danach die Hölle kontaktiert und sie über Crowleys Verrat informiert.  
Und Beelzebub wusste aus Erfahrung, dass solche Dinge Michaels Spezialgebiet zu sein schienen.  
Wenn Gabriel wirklich nicht gemeinsame Sache mit ihm machte, dann bedeutete das, dass Michael allein operierte und Beelzebub war sich nicht sicher, welche Aussicht ihm weniger gefiel.  
„Du bist so vertrauensselig, es ist zum Heulen“, zischte Beelzebub, der seinen rastlosen Weg durch das Wohnzimmer wieder aufgenommen hatte. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er vor dir Halt machen würde? Wie kann man nur so unvorsichtig sein?!“  
Er sah, wie Gabriel die Stirn runzelte. Doch Beelzebub ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Es machte ihn zu wütend, dass Michael ihnen auf die Spur zu kommen drohte.  
„Und du hast ihm auch noch gesagt, du kannst nicht über den Grund reden“, fuhr Beelzebub wütend fort, „Wunderbar! Das ist, als würdest du dir ein blutiges Steak um den Hals binden und vor einem Höllenhund herumtanzen!"  
Es war zum Haare raufen. Beelzebub fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und stieß ein lautes, gequältes Seufzen aus.  
„Wieso hast du dir unter allen Engeln ausgerechnet Michael ausgesucht?“, fragte er in den Raum hinein. „Ausgerechnet diesen geflügelten Lakaien der Hinterhältigkeit, der selbst unseresgleichen in den Schatten stellt! Satan, wenn ich ihn auch nur sehe…!“, keifte Beelzebub und fühlte erneut Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er regte sich viel zu sehr darüber auf, bemerkte er. Und das, obwohl die Erleichterung darüber, dass Gabriel ihn wider Erwarten anscheinend nicht verraten hatte, überwiegen sollte. Doch was nützte es, wenn Michael hinter den Grund ihrer Zusammenarbeit kam und sie auf die eine oder andere Art beendete? Vielleicht sogar für seine Zwecke nutzte? Würden er und die anderen Engel die Immunität erreichen, dann hätte Beelzebub ein ernsthaftes Problem… Genau wie der Rest der Hölle. Und Michael traute er ALLES zu.  
Heftig atmend und mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen blieb Beelzebub am Fenster stehen und starrte hinaus. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
„Beelzebub“, hörte er Gabriel hinter sich leise sagen, „Was ist zwischen Michael und dir vorgefallen?“  
Beelzebub hielt den Atem an. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich, als hätte der Engel ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Aus der Fassung gebracht, wandte sich Beelzebub zu ihm herum.  
„Was… Nichts!“, keifte er, weil die Wut ihm half, dieses eisige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zu ignorieren. Und sein schnell schlagendes Herz.  
„Ich versuche lediglich, dir klar zu machen, dass dir solche Unvorsichtigkeiten das Genick brechen können!", beharrte er.  
Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was schert dich das?“, fragte er ruhig, „Selbst, wenn ich nicht alles unter Kontrolle hätte – und das habe ich – was geht dich das an? Du bist dann nicht in unmittelbaren Schwierigkeiten. Wovor hast du Angst?“  
Beelzebub verzog das Gesicht, als Gabriel diese Frage stellte. Sie kam ihm so schmerzhaft bekannt vor, dass er seine Augen brennen fühlte. Vermaledeiter Gabriel. Sonst war er so begriffsstutzig, wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt einen Hauch von fähiger Beobachtungsgabe an den Tag legen?  
„Es geht nicht um mich!“, erwiderte Beelzebub abwehrend, „Sondern um deine vermaledeite Unvorsichtigkeit!“  
Damit schien er Gabriel nicht zum eigentlichen Thema zurückbringen können. Der Engel sagte nichts darauf, erhob sich langsam und trat auf ihn zu.  
Beelzebub gefiel der Blick nicht, mit dem er ihn bedachte. Als wüsste er etwas.  
Beelzebub schob sich rückwärts von ihm fort, bevor seine Gefühle ihn übermannen konnten.  
Verbissen sprach er weiter: „Ich kann im Ernstfall immer noch behaupten, dass ich versucht hätte, einen Erzengel zu stürzen“, sagte er, „Was willst du Michael erzählen, wenn er etwas rausbekommt? Dass du versuchst, einen Höllenprinzen zu bekehren?!" Er lachte freudlos auf, in einem Versuch, von sich abzulenken. Denn Gabriels Blick blieb unverändert suchend. Und Beelzebub, der das Gefühl bekam, dass der Engel ihm bis auf die Knochen schauen konnte, erschauderte.  
„Entweder du bist naiv genug, um dir keine Sorgen zu machen oder du vertraust diesem Biest. Dann wärst du dümmer, als ich angenommen habe", sagte Beelzebub mit betonter Abfälligkeit.  
Gabriel zog Beelzebub in seine Arme. Er überging seine gezielte Beleidigung mit solcher Ruhe, dass Beelzebub sich fragte, was er ihm noch an den Kopf werfen sollte.  
Ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht blieb Beelzebub stehen und ließ die Umarmung über sich ergehen. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen lehnte Beelzebub die Stirn gegen Gabriels Brust und ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Anspannung ihn teilweise verließ.  
„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst“, hörte er Gabriel sanft sagen, „Aber ich kenne Michael schon sehr lange. Und ich weiß, wie ich mit ihm umzugehen habe. Also hör auf, mir ins Gewissen zu reden, und vertrau mir, dass ich alles unter Kontrolle habe.“  
Beelzebub schnaubte ungläubig.  
„Und wie hast du mit ihm umzugehen?", hakte er stur nach.  
„Das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern, Sonnenschein“, sagte Gabriel und legte Beelzebub eine Hand in den Nacken, um ihn zu kraulen.  
Aber Beelzebub machte sich aus der Umarmung frei. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, kopfschüttelnd und mit einem zerrissenen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Natürlich kümmert es mich!“, insistierte er, „Du behauptest ihn zu kennen und zu wissen, wie du ihn nehmen musst, und das ist dein größter Fehler! NIEMAND kennt Michael wirklich. Er würde bei dem leisesten Verdacht mit einem betrübten Gesicht vor den Metatron treten, nur um dir dann mit einem selbstgefälligen, zufriedenen Lächeln dabei zuzusehen, wie sie dich in die Hölle stürzen lassen!"  
Gabriel schüttelte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. „Du kannst es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, oder?“, fragte er mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Du versteifst dich so sehr darauf, was Michael tun und nicht tun könnte. Wieso bist du so auf ihn fokussiert? Er kommt bei dir mit keinem guten Wort davon. Habt ihr noch eine Rechnung offen?“  
„Er ist der größte Verräter, den der Himmel in seinen Reihen hat!“, schrie Beelzebub außer sich. Vor Wut auf Michael brannten seine Augen noch stärker. Er bemerkte, wie aufsteigende Tränen des Zorns und des verhassten Gefühls der Ohnmacht ihm die Sicht verschleierten.  
Beelzebub sog holprig die Luft ein und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu schluchzen. Er versteifte sich, hielt den Atem an, damit der Schluchzer nicht entwich, und drängte seine aufgepeitschten Emotionen zurück.  
Dann bemerkte er, dass Gabriel gar nichts mehr sagte. Er starrte ihn an, mit einem Blick, der Beelzebub Angst machte. Als hätte er etwas begriffen, von dem Beelzebub nicht wollte, dass er es wusste.  
„Du bist wegen ihm gefallen“, hauchte Gabriel fassungslos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> Kommentar der Autorinnen:  
> Hallöchen ;)  
> Also, wir haben uns überlegt, wie viel eigentlich Engel noch von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit später gefallenen Engeln wissen. Und am logischten erschien uns, dass Engel alle Erinnerungen an die Engel, die gefallen sind, verlieren. Crowley beispielsweise - niemand kann sich mehr an seine Zeit im Himmel erinnern.  
> Er aber schon. Weil die Dämonen nicht vergessen.  
> Beelzebub kann sich also noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wegen wem er gefallen ist. Die Engel nicht mehr.  
> *****


	9. Der Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebubs Flashback erklärt seine Animositäten mit Michael

_~Das Jahr 1.000~_

  
Cael war um das Jahr 1.000 nach Erschaffung der Erde wohl einer der wenigen Engel, der den Menschen gegenüber noch vollkommen positiv gegenüber stand. Zwar konnten die Engel sie nicht hassen - Engel hassten schließlich nicht - doch von Jahrhundert zu Jahrhundert, das nach der Vertreibung aus dem Paradies verging, wurde die Stimmung im Himmel frustrierter.   
Die Menschen begingen aus Sicht des Himmels viele Sünden. Sie machten gravierende Fehler, die unter den Engeln auf Unverständnis trafen.   
Cael wollte es gar nicht bestreiten nur... Sie hatten auch so viel Potential!   
Besonders wenn es um diese eine Sache ging: Die menschliche Liebe.  
Obwohl Liebe seiner Natur als Engel entsprach, so war das menschliche Konzept davon anders. Wo Engel die Gesamtheit von Gottes Schöpfung gleichermaßen liebten, da machten Menschen Unterschiede. Sie selektierten, was sie liebten und wen. Sie liebten Individuen für ihre einzigartigen Eigenschaften und selbst für ihre Makel. Obwohl diese Form der Liebe von vielen Engeln belächelt wurde, war sie in Caels Augen so intensiv. So mächtig.  
Sie konnte für Konflikte, Zerstörung und Tod sorgen, doch sie brachte ihnen auch eine Freude und Hoffnung, die es in dieser komprimierten Intensität im Himmel nicht gab.  
Je länger er die Menschen beobachtet und studiert hatte, umso mehr erkannte er Parallelen, wo andere Engel gern die Nase rümpften und sich als `anders` und `besonders` bezeichneten. Cael konnte das nicht mit so viel Selbstsicherheit sagen. Und erst wagte er auch nicht, es sich einzugestehen. Doch irgendwann war es nicht mehr zu leugnen:   
Er selbst, ein Engel, hatte sich in ein anderes Wesen verliebt.  
Anfangs hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, es zu ignorieren. Er hatte das Gefühl von sich geschoben, hatte versucht, es niederzuringen und durch andere zu ersetzen. Aber es war gleich, was er versuchte. Nichts half dagegen.   
Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass er diese tieferen Gefühle, die er beschämt als Liebe erkannt hatte, für ein Wesen empfand, das in seinem direkten Umfeld lebte. Ein Engel, um genau zu sein, der ihm täglich begegnete. Ein Erzengel, um es noch präziser zu sagen, und zu allem Überfluss auch noch sein Vorgesetzter.   
Cael war seine rechte Hand. Das beraubte ihn jeglicher Möglichkeit, dem Erzengel aus dem Weg zu gehen, um sich in einiger Abgeschiedenheit dieser Gefühle zu entledigen.   
Darüber hinaus wollte er das, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, auch nicht.   
Jeder Blick, jedes Wort und jedes Lächeln, das der Erzengel ihm schenkte, ließen sein Herz vor Liebe überlaufen, sodass er nichts lieber täte, als es durch den gesamten Himmel zu rufen.  
Und so kam es, dass er sich heute endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte:  
Er hatte Michael gebeichtet, wie er fühlte. Nur, um jetzt die Sekunden quälend langsam verstreichen zu fühlen, als würden sie sich zu Jahrzehnten aufblähen, während er hoffnungsvoll auf die Antwort wartete, die der Erzengel ihm geben würde.   
Doch seine Hoffnung schwand mehr und mehr. Denn Michaels Blick wurde so kalt und abweisend, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er Cael voll Abscheu ansah, als hätte dieser ihn verraten.   
„Was?“, blaffte er, nachdem einige Sekunden im Schweigen vergangen waren.   
Cael fühlte, wie er zusammenzuckte und sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. Die Zweifel, die ihn die letzten Jahrhunderte lang zurückgehalten hatten, es Michael zu sagen, kehrten nun mit beeindruckender Wucht zurück.   
„I-ich...", begann er und merkte wie seine Stimme brach. Seine Nasenspitze kribbelte.   
„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Cael?“, zischte Michael und warf einen Blick nach links und rechts, um zu sehen, ob sie allein waren. Niemand war in Hörweite. Er trat einen Schritt an Cael heran und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf, während er gebieterisch auf ihn herabschaute.   
„Ein Engel, der einen anderen Engel liebt?“ Michael lachte kalt. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“  
Cael fühlte, wie das Kribbeln seiner Nasenspitze sich in scharfem Stechen bis zu seinen Augen zog, die sich mit Tränen füllen wollten. Das, was er befürchtet hatte, trat so viel stärker ein, als er erwartet hatte. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben als Engel noch nie geweint - hatte nie Grund dafür gehabt. Es gab Engel, die weinten. Oftmals jene, die auf der Erde stationiert waren, die grausame und tragische Ereignisse miterleben mussten und um die Zerstörung von Gottes Schöpfung trauerten. Cael kannte keinen Engel, der wegen eigener Belange weinte… Keinen außer ihn selbst in diesem Moment. Aber er kam nicht dagegen an. Cael fühlte zu deutlich, wie Michaels Abneigung sein Herz durchbohrte, als hätte er ihm einen Dolch hineingestoßen.   
„Ich...", begann er erneut deutlich leiser als zuvor, aber beharrlich, „Ich meinte das ernst."   
Michael schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Das macht es nur umso schlimmer“, sagte er eisig, „Dass du glaubst, dass du in der Lage wärest, diese Art von Liebe zu empfinden.“ Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und fuhr böse fort: „Was nimmst du dir heraus? Gott hat diese Form der Liebe nicht für uns vorgesehen. Dass du es wagst, solche Dinge auszusprechen!“  
Cael bemerkte, wie die Tränen ihm die Sicht verschleierten. Eilig senkte er den Blick und hielt den Atem an, um ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Natürlich… Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Michael ihn abwies. Jedoch hatte er nicht solche Kälte und Härte erwartet. Und vor allem nicht, dass er ihm deswegen alle Anerkennung absprach, für die er immer so hart gearbeitet hatte. Er war kein schlechter Engel und er hatte nie Gott erzürnen oder beleidigen wollen!  
„Wie kann es schlecht sein, wenn Gott mir diese Fähigkeit offenbar gegeben hat?", fragte er trotzig, während er sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. Er konnte noch immer nicht aufsehen.   
„Sie ist nicht von Gott gegeben“, fauchte Michael entschieden. „Gott hat uns nicht geschaffen, um fehlerhaft zu sein. Das, was du vorgibst zu fühlen, ist eine Bedrohung für den Himmel.“ Er trat einen Schritt von Cael fort und straffte die Schultern, während er die Fassungslosigkeit gegen Härte eintauschte. „Gott wird dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, sobald sie davon erfährt.“  
Fassungslos hob Cael den Kopf und starrte Michael an.   
„Wie kannst du das sagen?", hauchte er, „Wieso sollte es fehlerhaft sein derart zu lieben? Wenn du die Menschen nur einmal wirklich beobachten würdest, dann würdest du sehen, dass sie viele Fehler haben, aber Liebe ist ganz sicher keiner davon!"  
Cael begriff nicht, wieso Michael es nicht verstehen wollte. Ihm nicht einmal eine Chance gab, oder auch nur einen Moment darüber nachdachte, ob das, was Cael sagte, vielleicht Sinn ergab. Seit jeher arbeiteten sie zusammen und er hatte dem Erzengel immer gezeigt, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte, dass er und der Himmel seine höchste Priorität waren!   
Doch Michael schien all das mit einem Mal zu vergessen.   
„Geh mir aus den Augen“, zischte er angeekelt, „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.“   
Als Michael ihn fortschickte, wurde Cael langsam bewusst, dass es mehr als ernst war. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern.  
„Michael, bitte", bat er verzweifelt. „Das... das ist kein Hirngespinst von mir! Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun!"   
Die Angst davor, denjenigen zu verlieren, den er so lange schon liebte und nach dessen Bestätigung und Nähe er sich so sehr sehnte, zerriss ihn innerlich.  
„Wir haben uns immer vertraut, ich habe dich nie enttäuscht. Du kannst mich nicht einfach wegschicken...!"  
„Und ob ich das kann“, zischte Michael eisig.   
Cael schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wieso gibst du mir keine Chance, es dir zu zeigen?", flüsterte er, während er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und ruhig zu bleiben.   
Doch egal was er sagte: Es schien es nur noch schlimmer zu machen.  
Michaels Augen weiteten sich. Er trat noch ein paar Schritte von ihm fort.  
„Verschwinde“, sagte er mit bebender Stimme und zitterte nun vor Ekel und Wut, „Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse, das ist meine letzte Warnung. Sprich nie wieder mit mir. Sieh mich nie wieder an. Halte dich fern von mir.“  
Caels Wangen waren mittlerweile tränennasse. Verzweiflung und Schmerz stachen ihm in die Brust. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Frust darüber, dass Michael ihn nicht einmal anhören wollte, vermischte das alles zu einem giftigen Cocktail, der ihn zu überwältigen drohte.   
„Wovor hast du solche Angst?", brauste er auf, „Vor Gott? Gott hätte mich längst gestraft, wenn es so falsch wäre, was ich seit Jahrhunderten für dich fühle!"   
Wollte Michael das denn wirklich nicht verstehen? Nicht einmal die MÖGLICHKEIT in Betracht ziehen, dass es nichts Schlechtes war, nur weil es bisher nicht vorgekommen war? Was, wenn es zu Gottes Plan gehörte?  
Oder ging es eigentlich um etwas ganz anderes?  
„Wenn es um die anderen geht... Es müsste doch niemand wissen!"   
Es gab so viele Geheimnisse im Himmel, so viele Dinge, in die nicht alle eingeweiht waren. Was wäre da dieses eine weitere Geheimnis zwischen ihnen?  
Michael, der einen Moment sprachlos schien, fasste sich erstaunlich schnell wieder.   
„Wovor ich Angst habe?“, fragte er mit einem kalten, freudlosen Lachen. „Vor allem, was nicht von Gott gegeben wurde. Sündige Dinge, die Zwietracht säen und Missgunst. Es hat einen Grund, warum die Menschen sich bekriegen, Cael“, redete er auf ihn ein, „Ihre Leidenschaften sind ihr Verhängnis. Weil sie ihre Prioritäten falsch setzen. Was soll der Himmel mit einem Engel, der etwas mehr liebt als andere Dinge? Was soll GOTT mit einem Engel, der seine Aufgaben nicht richtig erfüllen kann, weil sein Herz nicht auf Gott hört?“  
Michael schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen.   
„Du bist verloren, Cael“, sagte er kühl, „Dein Geist ist getrübt von einer Wahnvorstellung. Sie wird dir zum Verhängnis werden.“  
Cael sah Michael fassungslos hinterher. Es zerriss ihm das Herz.  
„Ich bin nicht verloren", flüsterte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und merkte, wie in ihm eine Wut aufstieg, die er so nicht von sich kannte. Wut über Michael, der ihn nach Jahrhunderten der Loyalität von sich stieß, als sei er nichts wert. Wut auf den Himmel, der sich herausnahm, darüber zu urteilen, was falsch und richtig war. Und Wut darüber, dass er diesen unglaublichen Schmerz in seinem Herzen ertragen sollte, obwohl er nichts getan hatte, um es zu verdienen.  
„Ihr seid alle so blind!", rief er Michael nun aufgebracht hinterher und es war ihm egal wer sie vielleicht hören würde.  
„Ihr sitzt hier oben und urteilt über Menschen und Liebe, dabei verschwendet ihr kaum einen Blick auf sie! Nichts hier hat irgendetwas mit Liebe zu tun!" Er merkte wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte und sich seine Stimme überschlug. „Ich hätte alles für dich getan und noch mehr!"  
Michael blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihm herum.   
„Ich denke, ich werde jetzt ein Gespräch mit dem Metatron haben, über einen fehlgeleiteten Engel“, sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln, bei dem Cael das Blut in den Adern gefror.   
Und bevor Cael ihn aufhalten konnte, verschwand er.   
  


~*~

  
  
All der Schmerz, der aus Beelzebubs Augen sprach, all die Trauer und das Leid. Deshalb ließ er kein gutes Haar an Michael.   
Gabriel wischte Beelzebub eine Träne von der Wange. „Ist es das?“, hakte er nach. „Du bist wegen ihm gefallen?“  
Er musste es fragen. Gabriel wusste, dass Engel fallen konnten – natürlich, sonst würde er diese Option nicht fürchten. Aber was auch immer während des Falls geschah… Keiner der anderen Engel erinnerte sich an den ehemaligen Mitstreiter. Man kannte sie dann lediglich als Dämonen der Hölle, als Gefallene, als Außenseiter, Verräter und Sträflinge, die sich einer aussichtslosen Revolution angeschlossen haben.   
Gabriel fragte sich, ob er Beelzebub einst gekannt hatte.   
Aber das war eine Frage für später.   
Denn im Augenblick, im Hier und Jetzt, brachen alle Dämme. Beelzebub drängte sich an ihn, presste das Gesicht in seine Brust und spannte sich so sehr an, dass Gabriel ahnte, dass er sein Schluchzen unterdrückte. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und Gabriel fühlte, wie sein Pullover nass wurde, dort, wo Beelzebubs Augen sein mussten.   
„Oh, Darling“, sagte Gabriel mit ausgesucht sanfter, mitfühlender Stimme und drückte Beelzebub näher, um ihm Halt zu bieten. „Das tut mir aufrichtig leid.“ Er strich ihm in beruhigenden Kreisen über den Rücken, während er darüber nachdachte, ob Michael vielleicht einen Grund gehabt hatte, Beelzebub aus dem Himmel zu verbannen. Er suchte generell das Gute in seinen Engeln und unterstellte gerade Michael nie etwas anderes als den Wunsch, das Richtige zu tun. Aber bei Beelzebub hatte es sich eben so angehört, als wäre Michael alles andere als rechtschaffen. Gabriel fiel es schwer, sich das vorzustellen.   
Dennoch… Was auch immer Michael getan hatte, es hatte Beelzebub verletzt. So schwer verletzt, wie nur ein Fall es konnte. Vielleicht war es ein Streit gewesen und Michael hatte die Oberhand behalten. Vielleicht war es ein Missverständnis. Oder etwas gänzlich anderes.   
Gabriel konnte nicht sagen, ob Michaels Handlung gerechtfertigt gewesen war. Aus Beelzebubs Sicht war er verraten worden und in die Hölle verstoßen, ohne etwas verbrochen zu haben. Es musste grausam sein, sich derart verlassen zu fühlen.  
Gabriel versuchte, nicht allzu große Mutmaßungen anzustellen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, Beelzebub über den Rücken zu streichen.   
Seine behutsame Art schien noch die letzten Blockaden zu lösen. Nun entwich Beelzebub doch ein Schluchzen. Und dann ein weiteres.   
Gabriel hielt Beelzebub fest, während er weinte. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel mehr tun konnte, als da zu sein. Und weinend war ihm der Dämon noch immer lieber als wenn er versuchte, seine Trauer und Verletzung hinter Wut und Aggression zu verstecken. Er zog ihn ein wenig näher, damit Beelzebub die Umarmung deutlich spürte.  
Irgendwann, nach einigen Momenten der Stille, die von Schniefen und Schluchzen untermalt worden war, wurden Beelzebubs Weinkrämpfe weniger zahlreich und das Schluchzen ebbte ab.   
„So hatte ich mir den Kinoabend nicht vorgestellt", hörte Gabriel ihn mit belegter Stimme murmeln.  
Er lachte wohlwollend über Beelzebubs Scherz, obwohl er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Er wollte die Hintergründe wissen. Überhaupt wollte er Beelzebub und seine Beweggründe besser kennenlernen. Da gab es noch so viel, das ihn verwirrte. So viel, das er nicht verstand und das in seinem Kopf nur mit Fragezeichen existierte.   
Aber nicht alles auf einmal. Zu wissen, wen Beelzebub für seinen Fall verantwortlich machte, war erst einmal eine Information, die er verdauen musste.   
„Vielleicht gelingt es uns, den Abend dennoch schön ausklingen zu lassen”, sagte Gabriel sanft, „Womit kann ich dich aufheitern?”  
Beelzebub löste sich von Gabriel und wischte sich die Tränen fort. Er schaute mit einem schiefen Lächeln und roten Augen zu Gabriel auf.  
„Ich nehme dann jetzt den Wein“, sagte er in einem offensichtlichen Versuch, seine typisch herrische Art wieder heraufzubeschwören.   
Gabriel wollte Beelzebub einen besänftigenden Kuss aufhauchen, doch er hielt sich zurück und nickte stattdessen.   
„Aber gern“, sagte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Mach es dir bequem, ich hole ihn.“  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er in die Küche, wo er mittlerweile sogar Wein aufbewahrte – für Gelegenheiten wie diese. Er entkorkte eine Flasche, griff zwei Gläser und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.   
Gabriel warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Dämonen, der einsam auf seinem Sofa saß. Er wirkte sonderbar verlassen. Gabriel schenkte den Wein in die Gläser, reichte Beelzebub eines davon und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Er wunderte eine große Kuscheldecke herbei, die er einmal in einem Geschäft gesehen hatte. Die Werbung dazu versprach ein entspanntes Gefühl voller Geborgenheit und Beelzebub sah aus, als könnte er das jetzt gebrauchen.   
„Lass mich etwas versuchen“, sagte er und stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab. Die Lehne seines Sofas ging an der einen Seite weiter, sodass sich Gabriel anlehnen konnte, selbst, wenn er sich seitlich zu Beelzebub drehte. Umsichtig schob er Beelzebub so, dass dieser mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, und breitete dann die Decke über ihnen aus, ehe er dem Dämonen mit einer Hand auf der Brust zu verstehen gab, sich nach hinten zu lehnen. Dann griff Gabriel wieder sein Glas, während er zufrieden sein Werk begutachtete. Beelzebub saß gegen seine Brust gelehnt, in die Decke gehüllt und den Wein in der Hand. Es wirkte wie in der Werbung.   
„Wie ist das?“, fragte er.  
Beelzebub, der ihm einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf, schwieg einen Moment.   
Dann murmelte er: „Gut.“  
Auf Gabriels Gesicht breitete sich ein erfreutes Lächeln aus.   
„Das freut mich“, sagte er, glücklich, dass er den richtigen Riecher hatte. Allmählich hatte er diese Menschendinge mehr und mehr raus.   
Er hatte die freie Hand noch immer auf Beelzebubs Brust liegen. Sie wanderte zu seinem Bauch und blieb dort liegen, während Gabriel sich von hinten an Beelzebub kuschelte und seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Dämonen legte. Er gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist“, sagte er sanft, weil er etwas nettes sagen wollte, das Beelzebubs Stimmung hob.  
Beelzebub schnaubte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er hoheitsvoll.   
Doch dann, als Gabriel bereits vermutete, dass das alles war, was er von ihm an Antworten bekäme, setzte er noch leise hinzu: „Es ist schön, dass ich hier sein darf.“  
Gabriels Herz blühte auf. Er fühlte es viel zu deutlich – seine eigene Liebe. Egal, was Beelzebub sagte, er konnte ihre Beziehung nicht als freundschaftlich bezeichnen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, war es weit mehr als das. Es war der Wunsch, Beelzebub glücklich zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es Gabriels Verdienst war. Das Verlangen danach, ihn besser kennen zu lernen als sonst jemand. Geistig wie körperlich.   
Die Liebe war größer als die Gier nach einer sexuellen Erfüllung – vermutlich ein Vorteil seiner Existenz als Engel – und hier mit Beelzebub zu sitzen und seinen Körper so nah an dem eigenen zu fühlen, reichte schon aus, damit Gabriel selbst sich ein wenig glücklich fühlte. Er schmiegte sich näher und schloss die Augen, während er Beelzebubs Geruch aufnahm. Es entspannte ihn. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnten sie noch lange so sitzen.  
Irgendwann, nachdem sie eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatten, hörte er Beelzebub leise sagen: „Gabriel?“  
„Hmm?“, brummte Gabriel. Er wollte noch einen Moment so sitzen bleiben und hoffte, dass Beelzebub ihm nun nicht eröffnete, gehen zu wollen. Instinktiv drückte die Hand auf Beelzebubs Bauch ihn ein wenig stärker gegen sich.   
Aber Beelzebub fragte etwas anderes: „Bekommen wir jetzt ein Problem?“  
Gabriel verwunderte die Frage.   
„Ein Problem?“, hakte er nichtverstehend nach.   
„Wegen… Michael“, sagte Beelzebub und es schien, als müsse er sich überwinden, um den Namen auszusprechen. „Weil du nun weißt… naja…“  
Gabriel seufzte leise und drückte Beelzebub näher an sich.   
„Was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, ist nicht meine Sache", sagte er ruhig, „Du wirst deine Gründe haben, warum du so denkst."   
Gabriel seufzte und trank einen Schluck Wein. „Niemand kann alle Wesenheiten leiden. Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis", setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu, „Selbst ich komme mit einigen Persönlichkeiten nicht aus und das als Erzengel."  
Beelzebub lachte leise.  
„Nein, wirklich?", flüsterte er empört, ehe er sich streckte und Gabriel einen kleinen Kuss unters Kinn setzte.   
„Wie unengelhaft", schnurrte er neckend gegen Gabriels Hals.  
Gabriel lachte und sein Herz machte einen Satz, als Beelzebub ihn ganz unfreundschaftlich küsste... fast schon romantisch.   
„Psst“, sagte er in verschwörerischem Tonfall, „Nicht, dass das noch jemand mitbekommt.“   
Er stellte sein Weinglas ab und fragte: „Was hältst du von einem Bad? Vielleicht entspannt dich das noch ein wenig mehr.“  
Beelzebub nickte langsam. „Gute Idee“, sagte er.   
Gabriel schmunzelte und schnippte mit dem Finger. Natürlich hatte er keinerlei Badutensilien besessen, bis jetzt. Aber wenn sie gleich aufstehen und ins Bad gehen würden, würden flauschige Handtücher sowie eine Wanne voll warmem Wasser und Seifenschaum auf sie warten.  
„Nach dir“, sagte er sanft.   
Das ließ sich Beelzebub nicht zweimal sagen. Er schälte sich aus der flauschigen Decke und stand elegant vom Sofa auf, ehe er sich die Weinflasche griff und Richtung Bad schlenderte. Als er eintrat und bereits angenehm gedimmtes Licht und ein eingelassenes Bad vorfand, lachte er leise und warf einen Blick zu Gabriel, der ihm gefolgt war.  
„Dankeschön“, säuselte er ihm zu, ehe er die Flasche und sein Weinglas auf dem Wannenrand abstellte und sich dann begann auszuziehen.  
Gabriel lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.   
„Du wirst unvorsichtig, kleiner Dämonenprinz“, sagte er sanft, stellte die Weingläser am Wannenrand ab und kam auf Beelzebub zu.   
„Willst du nicht erst prüfen, ob es Weihwasser ist?“ Er riss Beelzebub ein Haar aus und hielt es ihm vor die Nase.   
Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen, dass Beelzebub ihm so weit vertraute. Aber wenn er in seiner Existenz eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass Vertrauen eine Schwäche war. Wenn Beelzebub immer so schnell vertraute, dann hätte Gabriel nur einen weiteren Grund, sich um ihn zu sorgen.  
Beelzebub, der nackt vor ihm stand, grinste. Er griff nach Gabriels Jackett, zog ihn daran ein wenig näher zu sich und schaute amüsiert zu ihm auf.  
„Ich denke, wenn du mich vernichten wolltest, dann hättest du dafür eine Menge bessere Gelegenheiten gehabt als mir ein Bad einzulassen, Engel."  
Gabriel schenkte Beelzebub ein Lächeln.  
„Auch wieder wahr“, sagte er und ließ seufzend das Haar ins Wasser fallen. Es löste sich nicht auf. Natürlich nicht. Gabriel schlang Beelzebub einen Arm um die Taille.   
„Mein Vorschlag hat eine Schwachstelle“, raunte er dem Dämonen zu, während er Küsse auf dem zarten Hals verteilte. „Wenn du nackt bist, kann ich die Finger nicht von dir lassen.“  
„Oh nein... Wäre dir das doch nur früher bewusst gewesen", erwiderte Beelzebub amüsiert.  
„Sei nicht so frech“, knurrte Gabriel und biss Beelzebub sanft aber bestimmt in den Hals, „oder ich vergesse meine Rücksicht und schleife dich ins Schlafzimmer.“ Er ließ von ihm ab, bevor er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und wies mit dem Kopf in die Badewanne.  
„Ins Wasser mit dir“, sagte er, ehe er sich den Pullover auszog.   
Beelzebub lachte leise. Anstatt ins Wasser zu steigen, setzte er sich entspannt auf den Wannenrand, während er Gabriel mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Amüsement beobachtete.  
„Ich muss den Part, dass du mitbaden möchtest, überhört haben", stellte er fest.  
„Musst du wohl“, sagte Gabriel nickend und versuchte, ernst zu bleiben, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Wenn Beelzebub ihn mit seiner Nacktheit reizte, wollte er den Gefallen erwidern. Also zog er noch den Rest seiner Kleidung aus und ließ alles achtlos in einem Wäscheberg auf dem Boden liegen. Er schlenderte zu Beelzebub hinüber, legte ihm einen Finger unters Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an, während er sich zu ihm hinunter beugte.   
„Möchtest du lieber weiter hier draußen stehen bleiben?“, fragte er neckend.   
Beelzebub antwortete nicht. Stattdessen griff er nach der Hand an seinem Kinn, zog sie von seinem Gesicht fort und umschloss sie sanft mit beiden Händen, während er den Engel forschend ansah.  
„Versprichst du mir, dass du es nicht drauf anlegen wirst?", fragte er ernst nach.  
Gabriel fühlte den Dämpfer, den diese Frage seinem Verlangen versetzte. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zusammenzunehmen.


	10. Das Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemeinsam ein Bad zu nehmen, ohne sich willentlich zu berühren, führt nicht nur einen Dämonen in Versuchung.

Gabriel nickte. „Kein Sex“, sagte er ernst, „Und kein Versuch, dich dahin zu bringen. Ich verspreche es.“ Gabriel schenkte Beelzebub ein schiefes Lächeln. „Du würdest es doch ohnehin merken, wenn ich versuchen würde, dich zu verführen. Schließlich ist das dein Handwerk.“  
Beelzebub schmunzelte bei Gabriels Worten.   
„Du musst mich nicht aktiv verführen, Engel, du bist verführerisch genug", säuselte er, ließ Gabriels Hand los und schwang die Beine über den Rand der Wanne, ehe er vorsichtig hineinstieg und sich in das Wasser sinken ließ.  
Ihm entwich ein genießendes Seufzen als die Wärme seinen Körper umspülte und bei Satan, er wollte definitiv öfter baden!  
Als Gabriel hinter ihm einstieg, rutschte Beelzebub nach vorn, um ihm Platz zu machen.   
„Gut?“, fragte der Engel.  
Beelzebub lehnte sich gegen die breite Brust und schloss die Augen.  
„Mhm", murmelte er.  
In ihm wollte sich erneut eine Stimme zu Wort melden, ihm sagen, dass das für sie beide nicht gut war und dass es gerade, wenn es NICHT auf Sex hinauslief, völlig unnötig und unangebracht war, mit einem Engel friedlich in einer Badewanne zu sitzen.   
Doch er hatte nach dem heutigen Tag einfach keinen Nerv mehr für all die widersprüchlichen Gefühle und Gedanken und schob er sie vehement zur Seite, während er sich stärker an den Engel schmiegte und seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter lehnte.  
Gabriel legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und strich sanft darüber, ehe seine Finger über die Oberarme glitten. Hinunter zu den Ellbogen und dann wieder hinauf zu den Schultern.   
Beelzebub ließ die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich nur auf das angenehm warme Wasser und die großen Hände, die ihn streichelten. Es brachte ihn dazu, wohlig zu seufzen und sein Gesicht in Gabriels Halsbeuge zu schmiegen.  
„Küss mich", bat er schließlich leise, auch wenn er wusste wie heuchlerisch es war - hatte er doch den ganzen Abend betont, dass sie nicht zu weit gehen sollten, um es nicht schwerer für sie zu machen. Doch er brauchte Gabriels Lippen gerade so sehr auf seinen.  
Gabriel kam dem Wunsch bereitwillig nach.   
Er senkte die Lippen auf Beelzebubs Nacken, verteilte kleine Küsse auf der Halsbeuge und den Hals hinauf, während Beelzebub den Kopf zur Seite neigte, um ihm ausreichend Platz zu bieten.   
Jede kleine Berührung der warmen Lippen sorgte für ein angenehmes Kribbeln, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Nur zu gern ließ er zu, dass der Engel sein Gesicht zu sich drehte und ihn in einen intensiven Kuss verwickelte.  
Ihm kam ein leises, genießendes Stöhnen über die Lippen, das durch den Kuss gedämpft wurde.  
Wieso mussten sie beide auch auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen? Alles wäre so viel einfacher, wenn Gabriel ebenfalls gefallen wäre. Es wäre so viel leichter, wenn Gabriel fallen würde...  
Beelzebub vertiefte den Kuss und biss dabei Gabriel provokativ in die Zunge, um seine verwirrenden Gedanken auszublenden.  
Gabriel quittierte es mit einem warnenden Knurren. Zur Revanche grub er die Zähne in Beelzebubs Unterlippe und zog daran, was Beelzebub aufkeuchen ließ. Die Hände des Engels hatten mittlerweile aufgehört, Beelzebub zu streicheln. Er hatte sie auf Beelzebubs schlanke Taille gelegt und hielt ihn fest, als fürchtete er, Beelzebub würde plötzlich verschwinden.  
Beelzebub konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, wenn Gabriel ihn derart festhielt. Er begann, sich ein wenig in dem Griff zu winden in der Hoffnung, dass der Engel ihn fester und etwas grober packen würde. Zwar gefiel ihm, mit wie viel Zärtlichkeit und Umsicht Gabriel ihn immer berührte, doch gerade wollte er einfach nicht mehr nachdenken. Beelzebub wollte, dass der Engel ihn packte und überwältigte und sich nahm, nach was es ihm verlangte - bis nichts mehr im Kopf des Dämons Platz hatte außer Gabriel selbst.  
Auffordernd biss Beelzebub ihm in die Zunge, dieses Mal fest genug, um ein wenig Blut zu schmecken, das kühl auf seiner Zunge prickelte.  
„Beelzebub", knurrte Gabriel warnend und zog den Kopf zurück, um ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Wer legt es jetzt darauf an, hm?"  
Beelzebub schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. Dann drehte er sich herum.   
Er hörte Gabriel leise lachen. Es löste ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus.   
Gleich darauf spürte er, wie ihm der Engel in einer langsam, lasziven Bewegung über die Ohrmuschel leckte. Ihm rann ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und zufrieden bemerkte Beelzebub, dass seine wortlose Reaktion den Engel offensichtlich nicht hatte abschrecken können.   
Er streckte sich seufzend der Berührung entgegen, während eine Hand zu Gabriels Oberschenkel wanderte und neckend mit den Fingerspitzen darüber strich.  
Beelzebub kam nicht so weit, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.  
Gabriel griff sein Handgelenk und schob die Hand von sich fort. Während er die Hand noch immer festhielt, strich seine andere über Beelzebubs Brust und dann tiefer, über seinen Bauch. Gabriel saugte sich mit den Lippen an Beelzebubs Nacken fest und entlockte ihm ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern, während sich seine freie Hand haltsuchend an den Wannenrand krallte.  
Beelzebub schloss die Augen und fühlte in die Berührung hinein. Sie war verheißungsvoll und machte ihm Lust auf mehr. Gabriel ließ die Hand in langsamen, kleinen Kreisen tiefer wandern und immer tiefer, bis er irgendwann wie durch Zufall an der Wurzel von Beelzebubs Glied angelangte. Er strich einen Moment darüber, ehe er sich mit einem weiteren kreisenden Streichen ein paar Zentimeter davon entfernte. Beelzebub ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Hüfte der Berührung automatisch entgegenzuckte. Er gab ein frustriertes Knurren von sich, als die Hand sich daraufhin wieder entfernte.  
Dann hörte er Gabriel leise lachen. Der Engel ließ sich quälend viel Zeit, strich Beelzebubs Oberschenkel entlang und dann schleichend langsam wieder zurück, bis er sich endlich erbarmte und die Hand um Beelzebubs Glied legte, das bereits ein wenig erhärtet war. Er strich langsam, beinahe andächtig, darüber. Beelzebub reagierte umgehend, mit einem halb gequälten, halb genießenden Stöhnen.   
Doch Gabriel war immer noch viel zu langsam!  
„Verdammt nochmal, mach endlich!", befahl er fordernd versuchte bereits, in die Hand zu stoßen.  
„Nicht sonderlich passende Worte für jemanden, der eigentlich all das hier nicht will“, kommentierte Gabriel amüsiert. Er ließ Beelzebubs Hand los, damit er ihn an der Hüfte greifen und festhalten konnte.  
Beelzebub warf Gabriel einen mürrischen Blick über die Schulter zu.   
„Wenn du weiter so langsam bleibst, habe ich genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken und erinnere mich eventuell, dass das hier keine gute Idee ist“, sagte er in arrogantem Tonfall.  
Gabriel erwiderte den Blick nicht sonderlich eingeschüchtert. Er musste schmunzeln. Wohl, weil ihm ebenso bewusst war, wie dem Dämon, dass Beelzebub mehr zu verlieren hatte, wenn er jetzt aufhörte  
„Oder“, sagte der Engel einlenkend, „Du schließt die Augen, lässt mich machen und genießt es.“  
Beelzebub biss die Zähne zusammen und funkelte Gabriel einen Moment giftig an. Dann entschied er, dass er ihm noch eine Chance geben wollte, weil es sich bereits zu gut angefühlt hatte und er, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht aufhören wollte. Er wand den Blick wieder ab, schloss die Augen und ließ sich schnaubend gegen Gabriel sinken, als würde er sich nur widerwillig fügen.  
Anstatt ihn weiter hinzuhalten, beschleunigte Gabriel nun ein wenig das Tempo. Er begann wieder, Beelzebubs Nacken währenddessen mit Küssen zu bedecken, mit Knutschflecken seine Spuren auf ihm zu hinterlassen und ihm in den Hals zu beißen.  
Störrisch biss sich Beelzebub auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte Gabriel dafür, dass er ihn hinhielt, nicht auch noch mit verräterischen Lauten belohnen. Doch so eisern er auch versuchte, still zu bleiben, konnte er ein leises Keuchen irgendwann nicht länger zurück halten. Er spürte, wie sein Glied mit jeder Berührung härter und empfindlicher wurde, und bei Satan, Gabriels Hand zwischen seinen Beinen fühlte sich fantastisch an.  
Dann gab Gabriel seine Hand frei, nutzte die eigene nun freie Hand dafür, Beelzebub über die Brust zu streichen und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über Beelzebubs Brustwarzen.   
Beelzebub lehnte den Kopf gegen Gabriels Schulter und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Die Finger entlockten ihm ein leises Seufzen. Er bog den Rücken durch, um sich den Fingern an seiner Brust auffordernd entgegen zu strecken.  
Umgehend griff Gabriel sein Glied entschiedener und kniff Beelzebub in die Brustwarze.   
Beelzebub gab ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern von sich.  
„Fester", hauchte er und bewegte gleichzeitig seine Hüften mit Gabriels Hand an seinem Glied mit, wodurch sein Hintern automatisch über den Schritt des Engels rieb.  
Gabriel entwich ein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen.   
Er kam dem Wunsch nach, bewegte die Hand an Beelzebubs Glied mit mehr Kraft und kniff ihm abermals in die Brustwarze, ehe er leicht daran zog.   
Der Dämon schnappte nach Luft und eine seiner Hände legte sich reflexartig um Gabriels Arm, in den er sich haltsuchend krallte.  
„G-Gabriel", stöhnte er leise gegen dessen Hals, während er nicht wusste, welcher Hand er sich lieber entgegenstrecken sollte. Er spürte, dass er nach dem langen, nervenaufreibenden Tag nicht lange durchhalten würde, wenn der Engel ihn derart gezielt weiterreizte und musste sich jetzt bereits zusammenreißen, damit es nicht gleich vorbei war.  
Von seinem inneren Druck, der sich rasant steigerte, nichts ahnen, fuhr Gabriel fort, sein Glied zu massieren, während die andere Hand über die Brust wanderte und sich der Brustwarze zuwendete, die er bisher außer Acht gelassen hatte. Er kniff sanft hinein. Beelzebub stöhnte auf.   
Er verlor sich mehr und mehr in den Berührungen und gab sich noch etwas länger dem Gefühl von Gabriels Händen hin, die ihn langsam, aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieben. Es gelang ihm immer weniger, sein Stöhnen zurück zu halten oder einigermaßen still zu halten.  
Doch Gabriels Erektion, die sich hart gegen seinen Hintern presste, erinnerte ihn zum einen daran, was er nicht bekommen würde, zum anderen daran, dass der Engel gerade selbst nicht auf seine Kosten kam. Letzteres ließ ihn seltsam frustriert zurück, obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal sein sollte. Schließlich hatte er Gabriel ebenfalls einen Handjob im Restaurant gegeben, ohne dabei zum Zug zu kommen.  
Und doch wollte er es gerade nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Beelzebub wollte, dass sie gemeinsam die Ekstase und die Lust erlebten.  
Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich zu konzentrieren, und griff mit einer Hand zwischen sie, umfasste Gabriels Glied und positionierte sich so, dass dieses zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln aufragte. Dann presste er seine Oberschenkel zusammen und begann seine Hüften zu bewegen, sodass Gabriel die Reibung an seinem Glied deutlich spürte oder sogar zustoßen konnte, wenn er denn wollte.  
Der Engel ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob die Bewegung etwas mit ihm tat – außer das leise Keuchen, das ihn verriet. Und das fühlbare Beben, das seine Hände durchlaufen hatte.  
Einen Moment befürchtete Beelzebub, dass er Gabriel damit derart überforderte, dass dieser es nicht schaffen würde, ihn weiter zu massieren. Doch als seine Hand fortfuhr, seufzte er genießend auf, während er sein Gesicht zu Gabriel drehte.  
„Küss mich", forderte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
Gabriels Hüfte zuckte bei den Worten und er stöhnte einen Moment auf. Solche schnulzigen Worte schienen etwas in ihm auszulösen.   
Der Engel kam dem Wunsch nach, beugte sich ein wenig vor, um Beelzebubs Lippen zu erhaschen und drückte ihn näher, während er ihn weiterreizte. Seine Hüfte entwickelte mehr und mehr ein Eigenleben und Beelzebub konnte nicht verhindern sich vorzustellen wie es wohl wäre, wenn er tief in ihn statt zwischen seine Oberschenkel stieß.  
Wenn der Engel nur ansatzweise so gut diesen einen Punkt tief in ihm treffen würde wie mit seinen Fingern, dann wäre Beelzebub mit Sicherheit nach nur wenigen Stößen Wachs in seinen Händen.  
Er erwiderte hungrig den Kuss und stöhnte sehnsüchtig gegen Gabriels Lippen, während eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihm zuflüsterte, dass er diese dumme und unnötige Sorge um den Engel endlich über Bord werfen sollte.   
Widerwillig löste sich Beelzebub von den Lippen des Engels.  
„Ich will dich", keuchte er atemlos.  
Und obwohl er geglaubt hatte, dass Gabriel es ebenso wenig erwarten konnte, wie er selbst, steckte offensichtlich ausreichend Engel in ihm, um mit beeindruckender Selbstbeherrschung den Kopf zu schütteln. Beelzebub bereute es, ihn vorhin gebeten zu haben, nichts zu tun. Nun, da er begann, es sich anders zu überlegen, kam es ihm in die Quere.  
„Du führst mich in Versuchung“, knurrte Gabriel und stieß seine Hüfte vor. Die Reibung zwischen den Oberschenkeln des Dämonen ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Er beschleunigte seine Bewegung an Beelzebubs Glied, um ihn von derlei Worten abzulenken.   
Beelzebub legte genießend den Kopf in den Nacken. Allmählich hatten Gabriels Berührungen eine Intensität erreicht, die ihn die Absage fast verschmerzen ließen. Er fügte sich ausnahmsweise willig.  
„F-fester", brachte er keuchend heraus, während er sich auf die Lippe biss, und mit seinen Hüften der Hand um sein Glied entgegenkam.  
Gabriel kam dem Wunsch umgehend nach und massierte Beelzebubs Glied mit entschiedenerem Griff und schnelleren Bewegungen.   
Sofort beschleunigte sich Beelzebubs Atmung weiter. Er hatte Mühe, sich nicht auf Gabriels Schoß zu winden, sondern seine Oberschenkel zusammengepresst zu lassen, damit der Engel weiter dazwischen stoßen konnte.  
Er fühlte Gabriels Finger ungleich intensiv an seinem Glied und einen Moment fragte er sich, weswegen er heute überhaupt so überempfindlich zu sein schien. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, verwarf das Denken generell und konzentrierte sich auf die Hitze und den Druck in seinem Unterleib, der immer weiter anzusteigen schien.  
Seine Hände krallten sich haltsuchend in Gabriels Arme als dieser ihn in genau dem richtigen Tempo und Druck massierte, ehe sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte.  
Beelzebub konnte nicht verhindern sich mit einem unterdrückten Schrei aufzubäumen und unkoordiniert in die Hand zu stoßen, die ihn umfasst hielt, während sich der Druck endlich entlud und er zum Höhepunkt kam.  
Am Rande bemerkte er, wie sich die Hand, die seine Brustwarze gereizt hatte, von ihm löste, fest seine unkontrolliert zitternde Hüfte griff und sie im eisernen Griff hielt, während Gabriel ebenfalls ein paar Mal zustieß und dann ein tiefes, knurrendes Stöhnen von sich gab, ehe Beelzebub ihn heftig erschaudern fühlte.  
Dann ließ Gabriel von ihm ab und sank zurück gegen den Wannenrand. Die Hände hatte er bereits von Beelzebubs empfindlichen Stellen genommen und strich damit stattdessen versonnen über seine schlanke Taille, die schmale Hüfte und die Seiten hinauf.   
Mit einem leisen Seufzen tat Beelzebub es ihm nach und ließ sich erschöpft zurück gegen Gabriels Brust sinken. Dabei sank er gleichzeitig ein wenig tiefer ins warme Wasser, sodass es seine Schultern komplett bedeckte.  
Für einige Momente genoss er die Ruhe und das Gefühl der Befriedigung, während der Engel unverändert seine Seiten entlang strich.  
Dann legte Beelzebub den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln hinauf zu Gabriel.  
„Ich frage mich, ob du mich angelogen hast", sagte er amüsiert. „Du bist ungewöhnlich gut in diesen Dingen für jemanden, der vorher noch nie so etwas getan hat, Engel."  
Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Gabriel erst stutzte, sich dann sein Gesicht zu Entrüstung verzerrte und sich gleich darauf glättete, als würde er verstehen, dass es aus Sicht des Dämonen ein Kompliment war und keine Unterstellung, dass er sich früher schon unengelhaften Tätigkeiten hingegeben hatte.   
Am Ende schlich sich ein anrüchiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.   
„Ich lerne schnell”, erwiderte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick, „Das kam mir schon immer zugute. Darüber hinaus ist es schwer, etwas falsch zu machen, da du deine Wünsche so direkt und eindeutig formulierst.” Er drückte Beelzebub einen Kuss auf die kalte Schulter. Das Badewasser kühlte allmählich ab.   
„Möchtest du noch im Wasser bleiben?”, fragte Gabriel, der es ebenso bemerkt zu haben schien.  
Beelzebub schmunzelte. „Dann bist du wohl ein guter Schüler und ich ein guter Lehrer", stellte er fest und nickte dann. „Ein paar Minuten noch.“  
Das warme Wasser und die körperliche Nähe taten ihm nicht nur im physischen Sinne gut, sondern hatten auch seinen inneren Tumult beruhigt. Die Scham über seinen emotionalen Ausbruch vorhin wollte sich bereits in seinen Kopf schleichen, doch er schob sie entschieden von sich. Er konnte sich später noch Vorwürfe machen. Gerade wollte er einfach nur hier sitzen und entspannen. Einen Augenblick so tun, als würde die Welt nur aus diesem Badezimmer bestehen.  
Gabriel schnipste mit den Fingern und das Wasser wurde noch einmal ein paar Grad wärmer.   
Beelzebub seufzte wohlig auf und schloss die Augen.  
  
Eine ganze Weile saß Beelzebub noch entspannt in der Wanne. Doch die Gedanken und der aufkommende innere Konflikt ließen sich nicht lange fortschieben - jetzt da sein Kopf wieder begann, klar zu werden.  
Das, was sie eben getan hatten, hatte sich mehr als gut angefühlt und schien auch genau das Richtige gewesen zu sein, um ihn zu beruhigen und zu erden.  
Doch dadurch taten sich einige Probleme auf. Erstens hatte Beelzebub sich vorgenommen, es nicht mehr zu tun, doch seine Entschlossenheit war in sich zusammengebrochen, kaum, dass er mit Gabriel in der Wanne gesessen hatte. Schlimmer noch, er hätte sich dem Engel tatsächlich komplett hingegeben in seiner Lust. Wie konnte er den Kontakt mit Gabriel weiter aufrechthalten, wenn er sich selbst nicht trauen konnte, stark zu bleiben?  
Dazu kam die Scham, dass er vorhin HEULEND in dessen Armen gelegen hatte. In den Armen eines Engels - in den Armen von ERZENGEL FUCKING GABRIEL!  
Scham und die Wut auf sich selbst und teilweise auch auf Gabriel begannen sich in ihm zu einem giftigen Gebräu zu mischen.  
Zu allem Überfluss schien der Engel, während Beelzebub von einem schlechten Gewissen und innerer Zerrissenheit geplagt mit sich selbst rang, tiefenentspannt in der Wanne zu liegen als würde ihn rein gar nichts kümmern oder sorgen.  
Entschieden löste sich Beelzebub aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Er stieg aus der Wanne und machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe eines der großen, flauschigen Handtücher zu nehmen. Mit einem Schnippen wunderte er sich trocken und gleichzeitig seine Kleidung wieder an den Körper.  
  


*

  
  
Gabriel öffnete verwundert die Augen, als Beelzebub so schnell aus der Wanne sprang, als würde er flüchten wollen. Enttäuschung wollte in ihm aufsteigen, doch Gabriel erinnerte sich, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war und obwohl es ihn wurmte, dass er nicht wusste, was in Beelzebub in diesem Moment vorging, beruhigte er sich doch damit, dass diese plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel nie endgültig waren.   
Anstatt den Dämonen zum Bleiben zu überreden oder, wie er es zuvor einst versucht hatte, mit ihm über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel sprechen zu wollen, setzte er sich nur auf und fragte ruhig: „Du gehst?“  
Beelzebub richtete seine Kleidung und wischte nicht existenten Staub von seinem Jackett, während er Gabriels Blick mied.  
„Nur, weil du es dir erlauben kannst, auf der Erde Däumchen zu drehen, gilt das nicht für mich", antwortete er in überheblichen Ton.  
„Däumchen zu drehen?", fragte Gabriel mit einem unterdrückten Lachen und stand auf, sodass das Wasser seinen nackten Körper hinunterlief. Mit einem Fingerschnippen leerte sich die Badewanne. Er stieg heraus und wunderte sich Kleidung an seinen trockenen Körper. Er warf Beelzebub einen prüfenden Blick zu. Der Dämon schien zu bereuen, was sie getan hatten. Auch das war keine Premiere. Und Gabriel war es leid, als Punching Bag herzuhalten.   
Also verließ er das Bad vor Beelzebub, der ohnehin gleich verschwinden würde.  
Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis der Dämon hinter ihm her stürmte, an ihm vorbei eilte und zur Wohnungstür ging. „Bis dann“, sagte er noch, dann fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss.   
Gabriel schaute Beelzebub mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Er verdrängte dieses sonderbare Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das in ihm aufsteigen wollte. Beelzebub war wieder verschwunden, nachdem sie einen überaus intimen Moment gehabt hatten… Gabriel ahnte, dass das zur Gewohnheit werden würde, wenn er es zuließ. Aber es anzusprechen würde zu nichts führen. Wenn Gabriel sich damit nur nicht so… benutzt fühlen würde, würde er damit besser umgehen können.   
Weil er wusste, dass er nichts anderes erwarten konnte, von einem Dämon wie Beelzebub, und weil die Erfahrung gezeigt hatte, dass der plötzliche Aufbruch nicht hieß, dass er Beelzebub nicht wiedersah, blieb Gabriel ruhig.   
An diesem Tag und auch an den Tagen darauf.   
  
Sie trafen sich wieder.   
Und wieder war es wie die letzten Male: Es begann sachlich, wurde bald wärmer, bis es sich unerträglich aufheizte und sich in Orgasmen entlud, ohne, dass sie wirklich Sex miteinander hatten. Und dann, wenn es abkühlte, griff sich Beelzebub seine Sachen und verschwand wie eine Hure, die ihren Job erledigt hatte.   
Gabriel fragte sich nach jedem Mal mehr, wieso diesen intensiven gemeinsamen Erfahrungen ein so jäher Abbruch folgte. Wenn Beelzebub kein Problem mit Petting hatte und es ihn nicht zu stören schien, wie nah sie an die Grenze zu tatsächlichem Sex kamen, wieso schien er dann jedes Mal so aufgebracht – beinahe wütend – wenn er verschwand? Wieso ließ er es zu, dass es so weit kam, ließ Gabriel freie Hand und nahm von ihm all die Zärtlichkeiten, die Gabriel zu geben bereit war, wenn er die Gesten dann schlussendlich doch mit Füßen trat?   
Beelzebubs Handlungsabbrüche waren entschieden – bis hin zu teilweise emotional schmerzhaft. Als wollte er ihm seine romantischen Anwandlungen mit Schmerz zurückzahlen. Was… wenn man es genau betrachtete… genau das war, was Dämonen taten. Und dennoch gefiel es Gabriel nicht. Weil er nicht daran glaubte, dass das alles sein konnte.   
Gabriel schwieg das Thema bei jedem Treffen aus. Auch bei den nächsten, die dem gleichen Schema folgte. Doch sein Frust wuchs. Er war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits genoss er es, Beelzebub zu verwöhnen, ihn mit Küssen zu übersähen, ihm Pralinen und Rotwein zu schenken und ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. Andererseits bekam er mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass seine Hoffnung, Beelzebub würde sich an die Zuneigung gewöhnen und die Gesten schließlich erwidern, in eine Sackgasse gelaufen war. Und Gabriel war es allmählich leid, immer nur zu geben und dann nur das nötigste zu bekommen. Er erwartete nicht viel. Eine Erklärung vielleicht oder schlussendlich doch Sex. Wenn er ganz bescheiden war, verlangte er nur ein paar Minuten mehr, nachdem sie gekommen waren. Er hatte sich nicht für so kitschig gehalten aber ein wenig kuscheln nach dem Orgasmus war doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder? Wieso floh Beelzebub danach jedes Mal vor ihm, in einer wütenden Aura, als wäre Gabriel ein Triebtäter, der ihn bedrängte? Wenn er doch davor darum flehte, dass Gabriel nicht aufhörte. Es verwirrte den Engel so sehr, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er tun sollte.  
Gabriels Wunsch nach mehr Verbundenheit und einer wachsenden Intimität schien nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen und als Beelzebub seine Wohnung an diesem Tag verließ, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde etwas ändern.


	11. Aussprache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Gabriel die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben hat, beichtet ihm Beelzebub endlich, warum er jedes Mal wütend die Szenerie verlässt, bevor es ernst wird...

_ "I put my hands where your wings should be,  
I put my feet where the earth should be. [...]  
Something I feel,  
You are an angel, or maybe you could've been."  
(Heather Nova - Maybe an Angel) _

Die Treffen, die sie in den letzten Wochen vereinbart hatten, waren zu gleichen Teilen von Gabriel und von Beelzebub ausgegangen. Aber nun, da Gabriel weder den Pakt im Nacken hatte, noch eine vage Hoffnung bestand, dass Beelzebub ein Interesse an einer tieferen Bindung hatte, zog sich Gabriel mehr und mehr aus der Verantwortung.   
Beelzebub war auch bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor einer Woche so schnell aufgebrochen, dass ein eventuelles nächstes Zusammentreffen nicht besprochen worden war. Gabriel gedachte, das so zu belassen. Anders als Beelzebub vor einiger Zeit angedeutet hatte, hatte er selbst nicht die Zeit, ‚Däumchen zu drehen‘ und wenn Beelzebub der Meinung war, dass er ihr Zusammensein zu hoch priorisierte, musste er das wohl anpassen.   
Also vergrub sich Gabriel in seiner Arbeit, damit sein Sehnen nach dem Dämon ihn nicht schwach werden ließ und er am Ende doch einknickte. Er mied jede Möglichkeit, Beelzebub zu kontaktieren und versuchte, nicht an ihn zu denken. Das war nicht so leicht, aber es würde mit jedem Tag einfacher werden, da war er sich sicher. Und schließlich wollte er ihn ja nicht vergessen… er musste nur zu einem Abstand finden, den Beelzebub offensichtlich so eindeutig einforderte, und aufhören, sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Hoffnungen darauf, dass es mehr werden könnte, als Druckabbau, der in wütendem Gekeife seitens des Dämonen endete. Das war einfach zu unschön, als dass Gabriel es länger hinnehmen wollte. Es hinterließ jedes Mal einen bitteren Beigeschmack auf seiner Zunge.   
Zwei Wochen lang hatte er seine Ruhe. Das war eine beträchtlich lange Zeit, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen alle paar Tage gesehen hatten.   
Dann erschien auf seinem Tisch eine Nachricht von ‚unten‘. Sie war sehr kurz gehalten und eigentlich stand auf dem Zettel nur der Name eines Restaurants, Datum, Uhrzeit und ein B. am Ende.   
Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue, als er die Nachricht las. Man konnte beinahe fühlen, in welcher Laune Beelzebub gewesen sein musste, als er diese Nachricht geschrieben hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in diebischem Vergnügen. Warum sollte er auch der einzige sein, der litt?   
Er schrieb nur ein einziges Wort zurück: „Abgesegnet“ Über die Wortwahl musste er grinsen, obwohl es ein so alter Witz unter Engeln war, dass er eigentlich nicht mehr lustig sein konnte.  
Und als der Zeitpunkt kam, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Erde und zu dem besagten Restaurant, das Beelzebub dieses Mal für sie ausgewählt hatte.   
  
Als er zum besagten Zeitpunkt in einer Seitengasse neben dem Restaurant erschien und dann daraus hervortrat, sah er Beelzebub bereits vor dem Gebäude stehen. Er schaute derart grimmig drein, dass die vorbeilaufenden Menschen einen großen Bogen um ihn machten.  
Während Gabriel auf ihn zuging, entdeckte der Dämon ihn. Er setzte einen hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, während er Gabriel von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete. Offensichtlich war er tatsächlich wütend. Verwöhnter Satansbraten. Da gab man ihm einmal nicht alles, was er wollte, und schon fasste er es als Majestätsbeleidigung auf.   
„Hallo", sagte er schneidend.  
„Hallo“, grüßte Gabriel mit neutral freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck zurück, ohne sich von Beelzebubs unterschwelliger Angespanntheit anstecken zu lassen. Was auch immer der Dämon für ein Problem hatte, das ihn dazu brachte, sich ihm gegenüber zu den unterschiedlichsten Momenten feindselig zu geben: Es gehörte ihm allein, solange er nicht den Mund aufmachte und darüber sprach. Gabriel hatte mehr als einmal signalisiert, dass er sowohl vertrauenswürdig als auch interessiert war. Wenn Beelzebub sich lieber damit beschied, davon auszugehen, dass Gabriel seine Gedanken lesen konnte, dann würde Gabriel das hinnehmen.   
„Ungewöhnliche Wahl“, sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf zu dem chinesischen Restaurant, vor dem sie standen. Für gewöhnlich gingen sie selten in chinesische Restaurants. Es war schlichtweg nicht ihr favorisiertes Menschenessen. Das ganze Gluten schlug auf den himmlischen (oder höllischen) Magen.  
„Mir war danach", antwortete Beelzebub kühl und fragte dann herausfordernd: „Problem für dich?"   
„Nein“, antwortete Gabriel schlicht und folgte ihm hinein. Er hatte andere Probleme.   
Sie wurden von einer Kellnerin in einem klischeehaften chinesischen Outfit begrüßt, die sie an einen kleinen runden Tisch im hinteren Teil des Restaurants führte – ein wenig abgeschieden, aber direkt am Fenster, sodass man hinaus in den Park schauen konnte, der sich hinter dem Restaurant erstreckte. Gabriel ließ sich neben Beelzebub nieder und nahm die Karte entgegen, die die Kellnerin ihm reichte. Er hatte kein Problem damit, den Smalltalk ausnahmsweise ausfallen zu lassen, obwohl er zugleich nicht die Intention hatte, Beelzebub anzuschweigen. Aber er würde sich nicht unnötig um gute Stimmung bemühen. Stattdessen studierte er die fremden Gerichte, von denen er kaum welche kannte und spielte mit dem Gedanken, mehr als ein Essen zu bestellen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, die Dinge so anzugehen, wenn er sich in einem Restaurant nicht sonderlich gut auskannte.   
Kühl und in einer Tonlage, die nicht verstecken konnte, dass er beleidigt war, fragte Beelzebub:   
„Viel zu tun gehabt?"  
Gabriel nickte beiläufig, während er ins Auge fasste, was er gleich bestellen würde. „Es ist ein wenig stressig, aber das ist es immer.“ Mit einem leisen Klatschen schloss er die Karte. Er schenkte Beelzebub eins seiner typischen selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. „Das Gute ruht nie. Für uns gibt es zu jeder Zeit viel zu tun.“ Eine feine Spitze, weil Beelzebub ihm vorgeworfen hatte, er würde Däumchen drehen. Das war zwar schon mehrere Wochen her, aber Gabriel konnte nachtragend sein, wenn er wollte. Und wenn er sich in seinem Stolz gekränkt fühlte.  
Beelzebub verzog leicht das Gesicht. Wohl als Reaktion auf Gabriels falsches Grinsen.   
„Wenn du mir den Appetit verderben möchtest, bist du auf einem guten Weg", sagte er giftig.   
Dann schloss auch er seine Karte, holte tief Luft und sagte dann beiläufig: „Anscheinend ist es etwas mehr als ein bisschen stressig, wenn man zwei Wochen nichts von dir hört."   
Gabriel schraubte sein Strahlelächeln auf ein moderates Level herunter und nickte. „Du kennst das ja“, sagte er.   
„Ja, lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden", murrte Beelzebub. Sein Frust, den er sehr schlecht versteckte, drang wieder an die Oberfläche. Gabriel beachtete es nicht und tat, als sei alles in bester Ordnung.  
Er war es leid, sich ständig nach den Gefühlen des Dämonen richten zu wollen und nichts dafür zu bekommen, außer noch mehr Frust.  
„Also, wollen wir bestellen?“, fragte er scheinheilig und winkte bereits die Dame zu sich. „Ich nehme die Sommerrollen als Vorspeise, dann die 54, aber mit Reis statt mit Nudeln. Eins Ihrer Biere zum Essen und ein Pflaumenschnaps danach.“  
Am Rande bemerkte er, wie gut er sich mittlerweile auf diesem Gebiet auskannte. Kein Vergleich zu seinen Anfängen, als er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, wann man was bestellte und wieviel davon. Nun fühlte er sich in diesen gesellschaftlichen Konventionen beinahe zu Hause.  
Beelzebub bestellte ein paar Frühlingsrollen und die Pekingente, dazu einen Rotwein. Als die Bedienung wieder verschwand, fühlte Gabriel seinen Blick auf sich.  
„Wenn man bedenkt, dass man dich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geradezu nötigen musste, Essen zu probieren...", murmelte er.  
Gabriel lächelte aufrichtiger. „Die Zeiten ändern sich“, sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Er war selbst ziemlich stolz auf seine Erfolge. „Und im Nachhinein bin ich sehr froh darüber, dass ich all das ausprobiert habe. Es hilft… die Menschen besser zu verstehen.“ Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Nicht, dass ich sie deshalb mehr mag. Ein Neustart nach einer angemessenen Schlacht ist noch immer recht passend, wie ich finde.“ Er lächelte der Kellnerin salbungsvoll zu, als diese an ihren Tisch kam und die Getränke vor ihnen abstellte.  
Beelzebub warf ihm einen Blick zu und hob die Augenbraue. „Du bist heute wirklich schrecklich engelhaft", stellte er fest. „Das ist ja unerträglich.“  
Gabriel stutzte und einen Moment nahm er sich die Zeit, inne zu halten. Es stimmte, er verhielt sich anders als bei den letzten Treffen. Viel mehr wie die Person, die er war, wenn er im Himmel war. Weniger wie der, der er für Beelzebub geworden war. Es störte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass seine Engelseite heute deutlicher zutage trat, schließlich war er ein Engel. Nur hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass der Entschluss, den er getroffen hatte, so deutlich durch seine Ausstrahlung wiedergespiegelt wurde, dass es Beelzebub so schnell auffiel.   
„Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich“, sagte Gabriel mit einem Schmunzeln und nahm einen Schluck von dem süßen chinesischen Bier. „Ich bin ein Engel. Engelhaft zu sein, gehört für mich zur Jobbeschreibung.“ Sein Ton war leicht. Er wollte keinen offenen Streit austragen, wenn es nichts gab, worüber sie streiten konnten. Beelzebub hielt ihn auf Abstand. Gabriel hatte eingesehen, dass es das Beste so war. Da gab es nichts zu streiten. Wenn der Dämon darüber frustriert war, sollte ER es ansprechen. Nicht Gabriel.  
„Oh?", kommentierte Beelzebub mit einem Grinsen, während er unter dem Tisch aus seinem Schuh schlüpfte und mit seinem Fuß langsam Gabriels Bein hinaufstrich.  
„Was steht sonst noch in der Jobbeschreibung?", fragte er mit einem anzüglichen Augenaufschlag.  
Gabriel machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz. Wenn er vor einigen Wochen noch geglaubt hatte, dass sie die Rollen getauscht hatten – er als Verführungskünstler und Beelzebub in dem ewigen Konflikt zwischen Nachgeben und Abwehren – dann bemerkte er nun deutlicher, dass Beelzebub ein Dämon war, der kein Problem damit hatte, jemanden zu verführen, um ihn zu Dingen zu bekommen, die er haben wollte. Gabriel unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Beelzebub so anschmiegsam wurde, wenn man ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte?  
Gabriel zumindest hatte diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen. Sie bestätigt zu wissen, bestärkte ihn nur in seinem Entschluss, den Dämon zu einem offenen Wort oder einer eindeutigen Entscheidung zu zwingen, damit dieses ewige Hin und Her endlich ein Ende hatte.  
Er beugte sich vor, sodass er Beelzebubs Gesicht näherkam und schnurrte: „Lass mich darüber einen Moment nachdenken…“ Sein Blick blieb einen Moment absichtlich an Beelzebubs Lippen hängen.   
„Ganz wichtig in meinem Job ist…“ Seine Augen wanderten von Beelzebubs Mund über die Nase hinauf zu seinen Augen, die Gabriel lasziv ansahen.   
„Enthaltsamkeit“, sagte Gabriel kühl und zog sich zurück.   
Das Essen kam genau im richtigen Moment. So konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Kellnerin zuwenden und damit den Anschein waren, dass ihn Beelzebubs Verführung nicht im Geringsten interessierte.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Dämon irritiert blinzeln.   
Gabriel gab sich abgelenkt, dankte der Kellnerin, nahm das Essen entgegen und griff nach den Stäbchen, um seine Ente in Orangensoße zu essen. Als er Holz splittern hörte, schaute er nicht einmal hin. Er hatte die emotionale Wolke, die Beelzebub nun umgab, auch so deutlich gespürt. Die Luft um ihn herum war geradezu geladen vor Wut.   
Gabriel tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken. Er räusperte sich und wunderte den Tisch mit einem nebensächlichen Fingerschnipsen wieder ganz, ohne Beelzebub anzusehen. Stattdessen richtete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Essen. Es gelang ihm ohne Probleme, ein Stück Ente mit den Stäbchen zu greifen und in seinen Mund zu schieben, ehe er nach der Schale mit Reis langte, die neben der Ente stand, und sich von dort etwas auf den Teller tat, um ihn in Orangensoße zu tränken.  
Er gab Beelzebub einen Moment, um die neu gesetzte Ordnung zwischen ihnen zu verarbeiten. Gabriel bemerkte, dass der Dämon keinen Bissen zu sich nahm, obwohl er sonst ganz verrückt nach dem Essen auf der Erde war. Stattdessen saß er unbewegt da, wie vom Donner gerührt, und brodelte vor sich hin.  
Als er nach einiger Zeit noch immer keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen oder zu essen, sagte Gabriel leise und fast sanft, doch weiterhin, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Was ist los, Beelzebub? Kein Hunger?“  
Seine Worte schienen ein Stich in ein Wespennest gewesen zu sein.   
„Fick dich!“, fauchte Beelzebub aufgebracht.   
Gabriel hob den Blick und schaute Beelzebub kühl an. „Dann tut es wenigstens einer“, erwiderte er ungerührt.   
Beelzebub starrte ihn an. Entgeistert schüttelte er den Kopf.   
„Du verhältst dich so, weil ich mich nicht von dir vögeln lasse?“, entrüstete er sich ungläubig.  
„Ich verhalte mich wie ein guter Freund“, sagte Gabriel ruhig und hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht, „Denn, wenn ich die letzten Monate eins gelernt habe, dann, dass dir alles darüber Hinausgehende zu viel ist. Du hast es mir ja oft genug gesagt und gezeigt.“ Er seufzte und lenkte ein: „Ich will dir nichts Böses, Beelzebub, und ich hege keinen Groll gegen dich. Es gibt keinen Grund, zu streiten.“  
„Ich hatte nie etwas gegen das, was wir die letzten Monate getan haben!", keifte Beelzebub, „Sonst hätte ich es nicht getan und sicher auch nicht genossen, du Vollidiot!"  
Gabriel fühlte, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten. „Dann erklär mir mal, warum du danach jedes Mal fluchtartig die Wohnung verlassen musstest, sobald wir auch nur annähernd fertig waren, du verwöhnter, selbstsüchtiger kleiner Teufel“, knurrte er und konnte seinen Schmerz und die darüber schwelende Wut, die er mühsam hatte im Zaum halten wollen, nun nicht länger hinter einem ausgeglichenen Lächeln verstecken. „Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es bisher noch jedes Mal geschafft hast, mich von dir zu schieben, mir zu sagen, dass wir das nicht tun sollten und einen Riegel davor geschoben hast, bevor es wirklich ernst wurde? Sieht so etwa Gefallen aus? Dann kenne ich dich offensichtlich schlechter als ich dachte.“  
Beelzebubs Blick wurde sehr finster. Er ließ ihn durch den Raum schweifen.   
„Das willst du wirklich hier besprechen, ja?“, fragte er spöttisch.  
„Von ‚wollen‘ kann keine Rede sein“, erwiderte Gabriel mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue, „Ich bin es schließlich nicht gewesen, der aus der Haut gefahren ist.“  
Er wunderte Geld auf den Tisch und mit seinem nächsten Fingerschnippen saßen sie auf seinem Sofa.   
Beelzebub, der neben ihn aufs weiche Polster geplumpst war, schnaubte. „Sehr subtil“, kommentierte er trocken.   
Gabriel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du gar nichts zu meinen letzten Worten zu sagen?“  
„Wieso ist das so wichtig?", keifte Beelzebub, „Es hat dir doch trotzdem gefallen!"  
Gabriels Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Nun, erstens, weil ich ein Problem mit dem unterschwelligen Gefühl habe, dich zu etwas zu zwingen“, zählte er kühl auf, „und zweitens, weil ich es leid bin, mich von dir anfauchen zu lassen, davor, währenddessen und vor allem danach.“   
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, geht es nicht darum, ob es MIR gefällt. Das Problem ist offensichtlich vielmehr, dass es DIR nicht gefällt. Und da du oft genug betont hast, dass wir nichts in die Richtung tun sollten, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Beste ist, es auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene zu belassen. Ich hätte nicht der Illusion hinterherrennen dürfen, dass sich an deiner Meinung etwas ändert. Ich habe mehr als einmal über die Stränge geschlagen und das werde ich in Zukunft nicht mehr tun.“  
Beelzebubs Augen weiteten sich.   
Dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. „Es gefällt mir, was wir tun! Wie oft willst du das noch hören?", rief er aufgebracht und sprang auf die Füße. Er ging durch den Raum, als müsste er Dampf ablassen, und blieb dann vor dem Bücherregal stehen, Gabriel den Rücken zugewandt.   
„Wieso lässt du es dann nicht zu, dass wir den letzten Schritt auch noch gehen?“, fragte Gabriel und stand ebenfalls auf. Die Unterhaltung hatte ihn emotional zu sehr aufgewühlt, als dass er, so wie sonst, ruhig bleiben konnte. Er folgte Beelzebub durch den Raum.  
Beelzebub stand weiter mit dem Rücken zu ihm, verschränkte nun seine Arme und starrte stur auf die Bücherrücken. „Wieso willst du es überhaupt unbedingt? Hast du nicht vorhin selbst gesagt, Enthaltsamkeit sei eine Voraussetzung für Engel!?"  
Gabriel seufzte. „Diese Unterhaltung dreht sich im Kreis“, sagte er deutlich verstimmt, „Eben noch sagte ich dir, dass ich mit deinen freundschaftlichen Intentionen einverstanden bin und du wirst wütend, weil das ein Ende für all das bedeutet, was wir die letzten Wochen gegen deinen Willen hatten. Nun behauptest du, es hat dir gefallen. Sobald ich darauf eingehe, weichst du aus und fragst mich, warum ICH es will. Hörst du dir eigentlich zu?“  
Beelzebub fuhr zu ihm herum.  
„Hörst DU dir eigentlich zu?!" fauchte er ihn an. „Dir geht es aktuell nur darum, einen wahnwitzigen Schritt zu wagen! Das ist unvorsichtig und töricht! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was für ein verdammtes Glück du hast, dass du noch nicht dafür gefallen bist?! Weißt du wie viele von uns für WENIGER gefallen sind?! Und du stellst dich hin und willst NOCH mehr, statt zufrieden zu sein!"  
Sein Gefühlsausbruch raubte Gabriel den letzten Nerv und seine unsinnigen Argumente trieben ihn zur Weißglut.   
„Du willst wissen, was ich will?“, fragte er mit einem deutlichen Knurren in der Stimme und nutzte seine körperliche Überlegenheit dazu, Beelzebub bei den Handgelenken zu greifen und ihn unsanft zum Bücherregal zu schieben, bis er mit dem Rücken dagegen stieß. Gabriel hielt seine Handgelenke neben Beelzebubs Kopf gegen das Regal gepinnt.   
„Ich will alles, was ich von dir bekommen kann“, grollte Gabriel mit dunkler Stimme. „Zeit, Nähe, Vertrauen. Ich will das Gefühl, mit dir verbunden zu sein. Anstatt jedes Mal aufs Neue zu merken, dass du mich von dir stößt, als wäre ich dir zuwider“, setzte er bitter hinzu. „Es ist mir egal, ob ich deswegen falle“, fuhr er fort, „Und so wie die Chancen stehen…“ Mit einem Knall stoben seine vier Flügel auseinander, als wären sie aus seinen Schulterblättern explodiert. Sie fächerten sich hinter ihm auf und ein sanftes weißes Licht umfing Beelzebub und ihn. „…laufe ich keine Gefahr. Also sag mir, warum du jedes Mal so tust, als hätte ich dich vergewaltigt.“  
  


*

  
  
Beelzebub keuchte auf, als Gabriel ihn plötzlich packte und gegen das Bücherregal drängte. Er wollte sich bereits wehren, zur Not mit seinen dämonischen Kräften, da er dem anderen körperlich in dieser Form unterlegen war. Doch als Gabriel weitersprach, hielt er einen Moment inne.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, als dieser dann auch noch aussprach, dass er bereit war dafür zu fallen.  
Und als sich die riesigen vier Flügel des Erzengels dann materialisierten, zuckte Beelzebub instinktiv zusammen, kniff die Augen zu und drängte sich stärker gegen das Bücherregal. Er spürte, wie sein Herz aufgeregt schneller schlug und das Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss. Seine dämonische Natur hatte die Gefahr instinktiv erfasst.   
Doch gleichzeitig war da mehr als nur Angst: Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln und eine Bewunderung für den Erzengel, der ihn derart in die Ecke trieb und eine Antwort verlangte. Und dieses unsäglich überwältigende Gefühl der Bestätigung, das ihn rührte – mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Das letzte Mal, als er sein Herz verschenkt hatte, hatte ein Erzengel ihn zu Fall gebracht. Nun, wo er sich solche Mühe gab, es nicht erneut zu verlieren, stand ein weiterer Erzengel vor ihm und war ihm sogar einen Schritt voraus.   
Beelzebub hatte Mühe, Gabriel anzusehen. Und das nicht nur wegen des himmlischen Lichts, das ihn umgab. Seine Augen brannten.  
„Die Hölle wäre nichts für dich", murmelte er mit belegter Stimme. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinen Hals gesetzt.   
Gabriel nickte. Sein Blick war ungebrochen finster.   
„Der Meinung bin ich ebenfalls“, stimmte er mit einem gefährlichen Grollen in der Stimme zu. „Aber das ist mein Problem, nicht deins. Also sag mir, wieso du dich so aufführst“, verlangte er streng, „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie verwirrend es ist, das alles mit dir durchzumachen? Die Bestätigung ehe die Ablehnung kommt, gefolgt von einer neuen Hoffnung, die dann wieder durch einen deiner Wutausbrüche zunichte gemacht wird… Es ist schwer, herauszufinden, was genau du eigentlich willst. Also tu uns beiden den Gefallen und sprich es aus. Ich bin des Ratens müde.“  
Beelzebub fühlte, dass die Tränen, die sich angekündigt hatten, ihm nun in die Augen stiegen. Es nervte ihn, dass sie ihn ausgerechnet jetzt heimsuchten. Im Angesicht all der Macht, die Gabriel ausstrahlte, präsentierte er sich so weich und schwach, dass er sich selbst verachtete.   
„Ich will DICH!“, keifte er, um sich einen letzten Rest dämonischer, grummeliger Würde zu bewahren. Aber seine Stimme war brüchig und er wusste, dass Gabriel es gehört hatte. Unbeirrt fuhr er fort: „Doch ich will nicht, dass du dafür fällst! Was, wenn das der letzte Tropfen ist und Sie dich dafür fallen lässt?"   
War das so schwer zu verstehen? Sollte Gabriel selbst nicht soweit denken können und es allein deswegen schon nicht wollen? Er gab sich so mutig, aber hatte er denn keine Ahnung, was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand? War er wirklich so tollkühn?  
„Deswegen sollten wir es nicht tun", murmelte Beelzebub leiser. Er senkte den Blick und atmete tief durch, um die Tränen der Rührung zurückzudrängen, die ihm die Sicht verschleierten. Das war armselig! Zu weinen, weil ein Engel sich für ihn einsetzte.  
Als er Gabriel leise lachen hörte, riss er den Kopf hoch. Das entsprach schon eher einem Engel, dass er ihn in seiner Schwäche auch noch auslachte.   
Doch Gabriels Ausdruck führte dazu, dass Beelzebub sein giftiger Kommentar im Hals stecken blieb.   
Der Erzengel sah nicht spöttisch aus. Und es war auch kein falsches Lächeln, das seine Lippen zierte.   
Er wirkte… glücklich.   
Das warf Beelzebub aus der Bahn.   
Bevor er sich darauf einen Reim machen konnte – oder Gabriel fragen konnte, warum er so dämlich grinste – überforderte dieser ihn erneut. Er drängte Beelzebub dieser stärker gegen das Bücherregal, presste seinen Körper gegen ihn, ließ die Handgelenke los und griff stattdessen Beelzebubs Kinn, um sein Gesicht zu sich zurück zu drehen. Dann drückte er ihm einen hungrigen Kuss auf und schob fordernd seine Zunge zwischen Beelzebubs halbgeöffnete Lippen.   
Überrumpelt ließ Beelzebub seine Hände, obwohl sie nun frei waren, einfach in der Position an das Bücherregal gelehnt.   
Er wollte etwas erwidern. Was genau, wusste er gerade selbst nicht mehr, da ihn Gabriels Lippen und die verführerische Zunge gekonnt von jeglichen klaren Gedanken abhielt.  
„I-...diot", keuchte er in den Kuss, den er sehnsüchtig erwiderte, ehe er seine Arme besitzergreifend um den Hals des Engels schlang.  
Gabriel schmunzelte in den Kuss. Er schob die Finger unter Beelzebubs taillierte Jacke und sein Hemd, bis seine Hand Beelzebubs Haut berührte und der Dämon wohlig erschauderte. Zwei Wochen waren eine quälend lange Zeit gewesen und nun streckte Beelzebub sich der Berührung willig. entgegen.   
„Dickköpfiger kleiner Prinz“, schnurrte Gabriel als Antwort an Beelzebubs Lippen, „Wieso hast du nicht gleich gesagt, was dir Sorgen bereitet?“ Gabriel biss Beelzebub tadelnd ins Ohrläppchen und zog leicht daran. „Dann hätten wir uns all die hässlichen Streits sparen können", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.  
Beelzebub spürte, dass ihm bei den geraunten Worten warm wurde. Sein Blut begann, tiefer zu wandern.  
„Verstehst du jetzt endlich... dass es keine gute Idee ist?", keuchte er.  
Gabriel lachte leise und grub seine Zähne in Beelzebubs Hals.   
„Natürlich“, sagte er schmunzelnd, während seine Finger damit begannen, die zweireihige Knopfleiste an Beelzebubs Jacke nach und nach aufzuknöpfen. „Es ist keine gute Idee, da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu.“


	12. Der letzte Schritt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub hat seine Bedenken geäußert. Nun hofft er, dass Gabriel sich dementsprechend verhält. Wird der Engel, wie so oft, seine Erwartungen enttäuschen oder sie übertreffen?

Beelzebub legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte leise als er die Zähne an seinem Hals spürte.   
„Gut", murmelte er, während er sich den Händen entgegen drängte und seine Hüfte gegen Gabriel rieb, um ihn seine beginnende Erektion spüren zu lassen.  
Derweil wanderten seine Hände über Gabriels Schultern und dessen Rücken hinab zu den Flügeln. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie berühren zu wollen. Er wollte die weichen Federn dieser beeindruckenden Schwingen unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen und seine Hände hineingraben.  
Gabriel gab ein genießendes Seufzen von sich, untersetzt mit einem weiteren gierigen Knurren, als Beelzebubs Hände das taten, wonach es ihm verlangte. Beelzebub war vorsichtig, wusste er doch gut genug, wie empfindlich die Flügel von Engeln und Dämonen waren. Genau wie Gabriel selbst, waren auch dessen Schwingen beeindruckend groß und deutlich trainierter als der Durchschnitt.  
Seine Hände hatten indes Beelzebubs Jacke aufgeknöpft und öffneten nun sein Hemd, ehe sie den Stoff zu den Seiten wegschoben und über Beelzebubs Schultern führten, bis er auf den Boden glitt und Beelzebub mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand. Gabriel verteilte Knutschflecke und Bissspuren auf Beelzebubs weißer Haut, während seine Finger mit den Brustwarzen zu spielen begannen und er fordernd hineinkniff. Beelzebub entwich ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen. Haltsuchend krallte er die Hände in Gabriels Flügelansätze.   
Als er dann ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, brauchte er keine zweite Einladung und presste sich fest dagegen, um noch mehr Reibung zu spüren.  
Einen Moment lang war er unschlüssig, ob er das genießen sollte, was er bekam, oder darüber maulen sollte, dass es zu wenig war. Bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, war Gabriel vor ihm in die Knie gegangen und Beelzebub musste widerwillig die Flügel loslassen. Er öffnete Beelzebubs Hose und zog sie samt Unterhose, Schuhen und Socken von Beelzebubs Körper. Aus lustverhangenen Augen schaute er dem Engel zu.   
Gabriel schien seine neue Position zu mögen. Er schob den Kopf vor und saugte einen Moment an Beelzebubs Spitze, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, bevor er die Hand um den Schaft legte und lasziv die Länge hinableckte.  
Beelzebub erschauderte. Er konnte ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen und ein Zucken seiner Hüfte nicht verhindern. Seine Hand krallte sich in Gabriels Haar und zog ihn auffordernd näher zu sich.  
„Mach schon!", forderte er atemlos.  
Gabriel ließ sich nicht ein zweites Mal bitten. Er nahm das harte Glied ganz in den Mund, saugte daran und vollführte die typische Bewegung vor und zurück, die er über ihre letzten Versuche bereits geübt hatte. Beelzebub gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich als sich die warmen Lippen endlich um ihn schlossen und ihn in die feuchte Hitze von Gabriels Mund sogen.   
Er zwang sich die Augen geöffnet zu halten, wollte sich den Anblick nicht entgehen lassen wie Gabriel vor ihm kniete mit seinem Schwanz im Mund.  
Aber Gabriel schien noch mehr geplant zu haben. Seine freie Hand griff nach einem von Beelzebubs Beinen. Er winkelte seine Flügel an und schob sich das Bein über die Schulter. Beelzebub lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregal in seinem Rücken, während er begierig zu Gabriel hinunterschaute. Von dem Anblick, wie der Engel mit seinem Schwanz im Mund unter ihm kniete, würde er nie genug bekommen können.   
Ein feuchter Finger stieß gegen Beelzebubs Eingang. Einen kurzen Moment umkreiste er den engen Muskel, bevor er sich ohne größere Umschweife in einem Zug hineinschob. Wie schon zuvor traf der Engel zielsicher diesen einen Punkt tief in ihm, der feine Blitze durch seinen Unterleib schießen ließ. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Wimmern warf Beelzebub den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß dabei sogar leicht mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das Bücherregal.  
Gabriel ließ Beelzebub keine Zeit, zu Atem zu kommen. Er schob einen weiteren Finger in ihn hinein, während er an ihm saugte, und spreizte sie in Beelzebub, bevor er begann, den Hügel im Inneren zu massieren. Beelzebub verlor sich schnell in seiner Lust. Zu verführerisch waren die Lippen an seinem Glied und die Finger in ihm, die ihn mit gezielten Stößen und kreisenden Bewegungen dazu brachten hemmungslos zu stöhnen. Zu lange war ihr letzter intimer Moment her.  
Während Beelzebub fühlte, wie sich seine Erregung mehr und mehr steigerte, seine Atmung bereits deutlich abflachte und seine Hüfte unkontrolliert zu zucken begann, ließ Gabriel plötzlich von ihm ab. Er zog die Hand aus ihm heraus und ließ von seinem Glied ab.   
„Hier ist es ungemütlich“, sagte er, während er hinaufkam.   
Beelzebub wollte sich bereits beschweren, da griff Gabriel ihn bei den Hüften, drehte sie beide und schob ihn durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer, bis der Dämon mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett landete.   
Mit einem verführerischen Schmunzeln und roten Wangen von seiner eigenen Erregung schaute Beelzebub zu Gabriel hinauf, der sich eben seine Kleidung vom Körper wunderte.   
Voll freudiger Erwartung ließ Beelzebub den Blick über den nackten Körper wandern – bis er von Gabriel dabei unterbrochen wurde, der das Schmunzeln zwar erwiderte, aber in leichtem Befehlston sagte: „Umdrehen. Geh auf die Knie.“  
Beelzebub zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben, schlang kurzerhand seine Beine um Gabriels Hüfte und zog ihn schwungvoll zu sich, sodass der Engel auf ihm landete. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn der Prinz der Hölle Befehle von einem Erzengel entgegennehmen würde.   
Außerdem gefiel ihm die neue Nähe, die er geschaffen hatte. Er genoss das Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut, die übereinander glitt. Das Gefühl von Gabriels warmer Brust nah an seiner.  
Mit einem Schnurren küsste Beelzebub ihn erneut und strich dabei dessen Seiten hinauf zu seinem Rücken.  
Bezirzt von seiner Umarmung vertiefte Gabriel den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft, während seine Hand zwischen ihnen bereits wieder tiefer wanderte und sich um Beelzebubs Schaft schloss. Sein Daumen rieb in Kreisen über die feuchte Spitze – und das nicht gerade sanft, sondern mit einem gewissen Druck. Wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass Beelzebub die feine Linie zum Schmerz durchaus mochte. Keuchend warf Beelzebub den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war kein Wunder, dass er süchtig nach dem Engel wurde, so schnell, wie dieser das Handwerk der Verführung gelernt hatte.   
Gabriel kniff ihm in die Eichel. Beelzebub erschauderte und stöhnte auf und Gabriel nutzte den Moment, in dem seine Muskeln vor Lust erschlafften, um sich aus der halben Umarmung zu lösen. Bevor Beelzebub die Gelegenheit bekommen konnte, ihn wieder einzufangen, griff Gabriel sein Becken und drehte ihn auf den Bauch.   
„Ich sagte, auf die Knie“, wiederholte er mit einem Knurren.   
Beelzebub gab ein halb erregtes, halb amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. Er musste dem Engel zugestehen, dass dieser mittlerweile durchaus gelernt hatte, Beelzebubs Lust gegen ihn zu verwenden. Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. An Gabriel war tatsächlich ein guter Dämon verloren gegangen...  
Auf sein Schnauben hin wurde Gabriels Griff an seinen Hüften einen Moment fest genug, dass man am nächsten Tag die blauen Flecken auf der hellen Haut sicher gut würde sehen können. Beelzebub biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob seine Hüften tatsächlich mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen an. Bei Satan, er liebte diese Hände einfach, wenn sie ordentlich zupackten.  
Also wehrte er sich ausnahmsweise nicht und Gabriel, der damit zufrieden zu sein schien, bewegte sich ein wenig von ihm fort. Schon wollte Beelzebub ihn spitz fragen, ob das schon alles war, da fühlte er, wie die Hände seinen Hintern auseinanderzogen und eine Zunge direkt den Muskelring anvisierte, der bei der Berührung zusammenzuckte. Beelzebub entwich ein überraschtes Keuchen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet aber nun, da er begriff, was Gabriel tat, schmiegte er sich mit einem wohligen Stöhnen ins Laken und versuchte, seine Hüfte dennoch aufrecht zu halten.  
Schon kehrte seine Gier zurück. Er war froh, dass Gabriel ihn hinhalten zu wollen schien. Erst sacht und dann intensiver ließ er die Zunge kreisen, bevor er sie in Beelzebub hineinstieß, während seine Hand um Beelzebubs Beine herumgriff und dort weitermachte, wo der Dämon hart war und auf die Decke tropfte. Gabriel massierte sein Glied und stieß gleichzeitig wieder und wieder die Zunge in ihn, ließ sie in und an ihm kreisen und schob schließlich auch dort einen Finger dazu, der tiefer in Beelzebub hineinreichte und nun weniger eindeutig hineinstieß.   
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Beelzebub begann, sich unter Gabriel zu winden, da er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich lieber der Zunge oder der Hand an seinem Glied entgegen strecken wollte.  
„Gab- hnnn..!", kam es ihm mit einer Mischung aus Stöhnen und Wimmern über die Lippen, während er seine Hände haltsuchend ins Laken krallte.  
„Mehr", befahl er schließlich atemlos, da er endlich seinen erlösenden Orgasmus haben wollte.  
Als Gabriel seiner Forderung nachkam und einen weiteren Finger dazu nahm sowie ihn fester massierte, schloss Beelzebub die Augen und stöhnte laut auf. Nach den zwei Wochen, die sich fast wie ein Entzug angefühlt hatten, brauchte es nicht viel, um ihm den ersten Orgasmus zu entlocken und so warf er bereits nach ein paar weiteren Stößen mit einem erstickten Schrei den Kopf in den Nacken. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, während er sich in Gabriels Hand ergoss. Ein paar Sekunden zuckten seine Hüften noch und schoben sich unkoordiniert den Gabriels Händen entgegen, um seinen Orgasmus auszureiten, ehe er schließlich zitternd auf dem Bett zusammensank.  
Gabriel ließ von Beelzebub ab und zog seine Hände zurück.   
Beelzebub blieb wo er war, heftig atmend und das Gefühl der Erlösung genießend, das ihn durchströmte.   
Dann war Gabriel zurück, über ihn gebeugt, dass Beelzebub seine Wärme im Rücken fühlen konnte, und legte die Hände erneut an Beelzebubs Hüfte.   
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Beelzebub“, raunte seine samtene Stimme in Beelzebubs Ohr.   
Benebelt von den Hormonen, die sein Hirn geflutet hatten, verstand Beelzebub die Worte im ersten Moment kaum.   
„Mmmh“, murmelte er schwach.   
Doch dann fühlte er, wie die Hände fester zupackten und sich etwas gegen seinen Eingang presste, das sich definitiv NICHT nach Fingern oder Zunge anfühlte.   
Beelzebub riss den Kopf hoch und schaute über seine Schulter zu dem Engel.  
„Was-!?" brachte er mit heiserer Stimme heraus und versuchte sich aus Gabriels Griff zu winden.  
„Ich werde dich nehmen, Beelzebub“, schnurrte Gabriel in Beelzebubs Ohr und die Augen des Dämonen weiteten sich. „Dieses Mal kommst du mir nicht davon.“ Er hielt Beelzebubs Hüfte eisern fest und schob sich ein wenig nach vorn.   
Auch wenn ihm die Vorstellung einen aufregenden Schauer den Rücken hinabjagte, stemmte Beelzebub sich dennoch gegen den festen Griff an seiner Hüfte.   
„Gabriel!", fauchte er und versuchte den Engel von sich wegzudrücken. „Wag es ja ni-...!"  
Als er spürte, wie die Spitze seinen Muskelring durchdrang, presste er feste die Lippen aufeinander, um ja kein verräterisches Geräusch von sich zu geben, wie gut es ihm gefiel. Das Stöhnen, das ihm entweichen wollte, wurde von seinem verschlossenen Mund gedämpft  
Gabriel ignorierte Beelzebubs Protest.   
„Wehr dich nicht dagegen“, raunte er Beelzebub zu und senkte sein Becken vorsichtig ein wenig tiefer. „Du willst es genauso wie ich“, setzte Gabriel hinzu, im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Steh dir nicht selbst im Weg.“  
Beelzebub krallte erneut seine Hände in die Laken.   
„Du verdammter Wichser!", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, während er überdeutlich jeden Zentimeter spürte, den Gabriel tieferdrang. „Du sagtest, wir würden nicht…!", brachte er in einem fast anklagenden Ton heraus.  
„Ich sagte nichts dergleichen“, erwiderte Gabriel und die Sanftheit seiner Worte stand im scharfen Kontrast zu dem unnachgiebigen Drängen, mit dem er sich Stück für Stück in Beelzebub versenkte und sich damit einmal mehr über seine Wünsche hinwegsetzte. Bei Satan, er fühlte sich groß an, definitiv größer als die Finger, mit denen Gabriel ihn bisher gereizt hatte. Doch obwohl es hart an der Grenze zu schmerzhaft war - oder vielleicht genau deswegen - spürte Beelzebub wie sein eigenes halbsteifes Glied aufgeregt zuckte.  
Beelzebub fiel es immer schwerer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und zu halten. Zum einen war er noch benebelt von dem vorigen Orgasmus, zum anderen merkte er, wie seine Erregung mehr oder weniger unwillentlich zurückkehrte. Das Gewicht von Gabriel, der ihn hinunter in die Matratze drückte, in Kombination mit dessen Glied, das ihn bereits jetzt so unglaublich verführerisch weitete, brachten seine Willensstärke langsam, aber sicher ins Wanken. Einige Sekunden lag er einfach nur verspannt da, atmete betont ruhig ein und aus während er versuchte sich an das Gefühl von Gabriel tief in ihm zu gewöhnen.  
Gabriel schlang den Arm um Beelzebubs Mitte und strich mit einer Hand über seine Brust und seinen Bauch, während er ihm einen heißen Kuss auf die Schulter setzte.   
„Du sagtest, dass du mich willst“, schnurrte er, „Genauso wie ich dich. Lass es zu.“  
Beelzebub kam ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern über die Lippen. Er spürte ein sonderbares Kribbeln in der Brust, bei den liebevollen Worten und der Art, wie Gabriel ihn küsste, als wäre er kostbar.  
„W-wenn du deswegen fällst", keuchte er, während er seine Stirn gegen die Matratze drückte, „Schwöre ich dir, werde ich dir jede verdammte Feder einzeln ausreißen!"  
  


*

  
  
Die Worte stellten seltsame Dinge mit Gabriel an. Sie rührten ihn und erregten ihn zu gleichen Teilen. Er fühlte die Liebe, die darin mitschwang, so deutlich, dass ihm einen kurzen Moment schwindelig wurde. Was sonst, außer Liebe, würde jemanden dazu veranlassen, solches Mitgefühl zu zeigen? Was sonst würde einen Dämonen dazu bringen, sich gegen Sex zu wehren?  
Zwar wehrte Beelzebub sich. Aber nicht, weil es ihm nicht gefiel. Es war aber auch schwierig, es ihm recht zu machen, wenn seine Bedürfnisse und Hoffnungen sich gegenseitig widersprachen.  
„Still jetzt, kleiner Teufel“, sagte Gabriel liebevoll und mit einem Ruck schob er sich bis zum Anschlag in Beelzebub hinein. Er verharrte einen Moment in ihm, während seine Hand in kleinen Kreisen über Beelzebubs Brust strich und er die schmalen Schultern mit Küssen übersäte.   
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Ich werde nicht deswegen fallen, versprochen.“   
„Halt die Klappe und fick mich endlich", fauchte der Dämon bemüht giftig.  
Gabriel schmunzelte und biss ihm in den Hals. Schon besser. Auch, wenn es offensichtlich war, dass Beelzebub die Schwäche, die er für Gabriel zugegeben hatte, nun zu überspielen suchte (weil es nicht gerade dämonisch war, einen Engel nicht zu Fall bringen zu wollen), war Gabriel doch froh, dass er nun nicht mehr so tat, als würde er sich gegen Sex wehren wollen.   
„Hatte ich vor“, sagte Gabriel verheißungsvoll, aber er würde es nicht so machen, wie Beelzebub es sich vorstellte: Hart und unnachgiebig. Nicht heute. Nicht, wenn dies der Schritt sein konnte, der ihn zu Fall brachte. Nicht, wenn er Beelzebubs versteckte Liebe heute deutlicher fühlte als je zuvor.   
Stattdessen fuhr er mit den Küssen und Streicheleinheiten fort, schmiegte sich an Beelzebub und zog sich langsam aus ihm heraus, nur, um sich kaum schneller wieder hinein zu schieben. Er würde es nicht überstürzen. Es konnte immerhin sein letztes Mal als Engel sein… Dann wollte er es auskosten.   
Beelzebubs Muskeln zogen sich so verführerisch eng um ihn zusammen, dass es ihn berauschte. Er fragte sich, warum er so lang darauf gewartet hatte und sich von Beelzebubs Ausflüchten immer hatte hinhalten lassen. Das hier war viel zu gut, um darauf zu verzichten – und er war froh, dass der Dämon in einer Position war, in der er sich nur schwer wehren oder die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Denn so konnte Gabriel es so gestalten, wie er sich das vorstellte.  
Was Gabriel anfangs eher aus Versehen und sekundenweise passiert war, stellte sich nun als etwas heraus, das er sowohl sehr gut konnte als auch Beelzebub zu gefallen schien. Seine dominante Art, die er zuvor zurückgehalten hatte, fügte sich nun so gut in das Gesamtbild, dass Gabriel beschloss, die Dinge öfter so zu handhaben. Immerhin kam Beelzebub seinem Wunsch nun ausnahmsweise entgegen und wehrte sich nicht länger. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar bereitwillig eingelenkt.  
Seine langsame Art, die Dinge anzugehen, jedoch, schien den Dämonen, wie erwartet, nicht zufriedenzustellen. Das genießende Seufzen, das Beelzebub entwichen war, wandelte sich schnell in ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen und dann in ein frustriertes Wimmern, als Gabriel sich derart langsam aus ihm herauszog und fast genau so langsam wieder in ihn sinken ließ. Er versuchte Gabriel mit seinen Hüften entgegenzukommen, doch dieser hielt ihn weiter fest. Beelzebub begann, sich unruhig unter ihm zu winden.   
„Gabriel!", echauffierte er sich atemlos und warf einen funkelnden Blick über seine Schulter.  
Gabriel lachte leise und heiser. Er griff nach Beelzebubs Unterarmen und führte sie nach vorn, wo er sie über Beelzebubs Kopf festhielt während er ihn unter sich begrub. Auf diese Art, in der vollkommenen Dominanz, hatte er die beste Kontrolle. Langsam schob er sein Becken in einer gezielten Bewegung nach vorn und konzentrierte sich darauf, über Beelzebubs Prostata zu reiben. „Sei still, Beelzebub", knurrte er warnend, weil er ahnte, dass der Dämon sich gleich wieder beschweren wollte, „Ich will nichts von dir hören außer Geräusche des Entzückens." Ausnahmsweise ging es einmal nicht primär um Beelzebubs Wohl. Gabriel wollte es selbst jede Sekunde auskosten.  
Beelzebub verharrte einen Moment still, als würde er nachdenken. Dann versuchte er knurrend, seine Arme aus Gabriels Griff zu befreien, der ihn effektiv auf die Matratze pinnte.   
Um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, am Ende seine dämonischen Kräfte einzusetzen, bewegte Gabriel sich in ihm und rieb gezielt über die gereizte Prostata, während er sich hinein und hinaus bewegte.   
Unzufrieden mit der Situation, weil er nicht bekam, was er wollte, fauchte Beelzebub: „Fick dich, Engel!“ Er klang atemlos, seine Stimme abgehackt.   
Gabriel runzelte die Stirn missbilligend.   
„Ich sagte, du sollst still sein, Sonnenschein", maßregelte er Beelzebub milde, während er ganz in ihm verharrte. Gabriel senkte den Kopf zum Ohr des Dämons und raunte: „Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich. Heute halten wir uns mal an MEINE Regeln." Und, um Beelzebub nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, darauf etwas Giftiges zu erwidern, dass seine Lust am Ende ganz zerstörte, schnipste Gabriel mit den Fingern und knebelte ihn damit sehr effektiv. Er fühlte, wie sich Beelzebubs Inneres enger um ihn zusammenzog und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er zog sich ein wenig heraus und stieß dann stark und schnell in Beelzebub hinein, woraufhin Beelzebub laut gegen den Knebel stöhnte und sein Widerstand sich auflöste, während seine Muskeln weich wurden. Er drückte den Rücken durch und seine Muskeln zogen sich eng um Gabriel zusammen.   
Gabriel bemerkte zufrieden, dass Beelzebub sich den neuen Gegebenheiten anpasste. Er atmete tief durch, weil er bereits fühlte, dass sein innerer Druck sich rasant steigerte und zog sich langsam wieder heraus.   
„Hübsches, verführerisches Ding", schnurrte er an Beelzebubs Ohr. Nun, da der Dämon keine Widerworte geben konnte, musste Gabriel auf seine Komplimente keine bissigen Kommentare fürchten. „Du fühlst dich berauschend an. Zu gut, um es zu schnell enden zu lassen." Noch einmal zog sich Gabriel quälend langsam aus Beelzebub heraus und genoss es, den engen Muskelring, der ihn umspannte, über jeden Zentimeter seines Glieds wandern zu spüren. Dann stieß er kraftvoll zu, beschleunigte sein Tempo ein wenig und kam immerhin von einer schleichenden zu einer moderaten Geschwindigkeit. Egal, wie er es anging: Sich in Beelzebub zu versenken, war auf jede erdenkliche Art wunderbar.  
Beelzebub schien dankbar dafür zu sein. Während der nächsten Stöße wurde er förmlich Wachs in Gabriels Händen. Gabriel hörte ihn schwer durch die Nase atmen, fühlte ihn erschaudern und wie er dem Engel um mehr flehend sein Becken entgegenstreckte.   
Zufrieden trieb sich Gabriel weiter in ihn ein, erhöhte dabei noch einmal das Tempo und ließ einen von Beelzebubs Unterarmen los, um die Hand an das Glied des Dämons zu legen und fordernd zu massieren. Er biss Beelzebub in die Schulter und fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.   
Beelzebub stöhnte und wimmerte sehnsüchtig unter ihm in den Knebel, während sich Gabriel immer fordernder und härter in ihn trieb. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte ihm seinen Hintern so gut wie möglich entgegen.   
Noch einige intensive Stöße genügten, damit Gabriel sich erschaudernd und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in Beelzebub ergoss. Wenige Sekunden später folgte Beelzebub ihm mit einem erstickten Wimmern und sein heißes Sperma benetzte Gabriels Hand.   
Gabriel bemerkte es kaum. Er atmete flach und schnell, während er kraftlos auf Beelzebub zusammensackte, ließ das Glied los, befreite den Dämon mit einem Fingerschnippen vom Knebel und rollte sich dann von ihm herunter. Das war das Beste gewesen, das sie je gemacht hatten. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten sie es gleich noch mal machen. Nur jetzt brauchte er einen Moment Pause. Gabriel schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und versuchte, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten.  
Beelzebub, der unbewegt neben ihm liegengeblieben war, noch immer auf dem Bauch, schien ebenso einen Moment zu brauchen. Dann fühlte Gabriel plötzlich einen scharfen Schlag gegen seine Seite. Kräftig genug, damit es unangenehm war.   
„Idiot“, murmelte Beelzebub mit kratziger Stimme. Er klang heiser.   
„Schweig still", erwiderte Gabriel murrend, ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder auf den leichten Schlag zu reagieren. „Du bist der Idiot, weil du dachtest, darüber entscheiden zu können, wie mein Schicksal aussieht." Nun öffnete Gabriel doch die Augen und sah Beelzebub durchdringend an. „Ich bestimme mein Schicksal selbst, mit Gottes Hilfe." Er ließ seine Worte selbstsicher klingen, damit die Unsicherheit nicht hindurchdrang, die nun in seinem Hinterkopf kribbelte. Was, wenn Beelzebubs Ängste begründet waren?  
Doch Gabriel verwarf den Gedanken eilig wieder. Aziraphale war auch noch nicht gefallen und der hatte mit Sicherheit einiges getan, was weitaus schlimmer war.  
„Tzzz“, gab Beelzebub abwertend von sich. „Ich erinnere dich dran, wenn du am Boden der Hölle liegst“, murrte er, ehe er sich zur Seite drehte und Gabriel damit den Rücken kehrte.   
Gabriel schüttelte leicht den Kopf, drehte sich dann ebenfalls auf die Seite und legte Beelzebub einen Arm um die Mitte. „Lass uns das bald wiederholen", schnurrte er friedfertig und in Gedanken schon wieder bei der Erregung, die ihn eben noch trunken gemacht hatte. Seine Lippen verteilten heiße Küsse auf Beelzebubs Nacken. Er nahm anerkennend zur Kenntnis, dass Beelzebub nicht das Weite suchte. Das war in der Tat eine willkommene Abwechslung, von der sich Gabriel offensichtlich dazu hinreißen ließ, kuscheln zu wollen.  
Er fühlte, dass sich der Dämon unter seinen Küssen verspannte.   
„Idiot“, wiederholte er grummelnd. Dann schob er entschieden Gabriels Arm von sich.   
„Ich muss ins Bad."  
Gabriel entließ Beelzebub, ohne nachzufragen, und beobachtete, wie er sich erhob und verschwand. Er hoffte nur, dass das nicht Beelzebubs neue Methode war, vor ihm zu flüchten.  
  


*

  
  
Es wäre zu viel gesagt gewesen, dass mit diesem einen Mal, zu dem Gabriel Beelzebub mehr oder weniger gezwungen hatte, alle Missverständnisse und alle Unstimmigkeiten aus dem Weg geräumt wären.   
Aber es war ein Anfang von vermehrten Treffen in den nächsten Tagen.   
Ein Anfang, der versprach, mehr zu werden.   
Zumindest, wenn Gabriel sich ein wenig Optimismus erlaubte.   
Und nach allem, was hätte schiefgehen können, schien Gott es mit ihm gut genug zu meinen, dass er diesen Optimismus durchaus für sich beanspruchen durfte. Er war unverändert in den höchsten Rängen, die ein Engel einnehmen konnte. Alles lief zu seiner Zufriedenheit, wie es das stets tat.   
Sicher, es könnte noch besser sein. Beispielsweise könnte Beelzebub endlich anfangen, ihm zu glauben, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er seine Liebe fühlen konnte. Hin und wieder ließ er nun diese Wahrheit fallen, wenn er es besonders deutlich spürte. Und jedes Mal reagierte Beelzebub mit Entrüstung bis hin zu Zorn. Gabriel war unschlüssig, ob er ihn in seinem Glauben lassen sollte, dass Gabriel log.  
Aber vielleicht war es für den Dämonen ähnlich schwer, sich dieses Gefühl einzugestehen, wie es für Gabriel war, zu begreifen, dass er Lust empfinden konnte. Lust und Verlangen und Sehnsucht, sobald sie zu lang getrennt waren. Es war ganz und gar unengelhaft und er zog es vor, nicht allzu genau darüber nachzudenken. Denn so ehrlich zu sich zu sein und sich diese sündhaften Dinge einzugestehen, fiel ihm sehr schwer.  
Andererseits bekam Gabriel ein seltsames Gefühl davon, dass beides zusammen eine Kombination beinhaltete, die vielleicht die Lösung der Immunität war. Nicht, dass er ernsthaft weiter daran festhielt, das Rätsel ergründen zu wollen. Doch Liebe und Lust zugleich zu erleben, beflügelte ihn auf eine Weise, mit der seine weißen Engelsschwingen nichts zu tun hatten.   
Und er begann, Aziraphale und Crowley besser zu verstehen. Wenn es das war, wonach sie strebten, konnte er es ihnen fast nicht verübeln. Nun, natürlich machte sie das nicht weniger zu Verrätern. Aber allmählich hatte er selbst viel zu oft das Gefühl, einen aufmerksamen Blick im Nacken zu fühlen. Er wusste, dass es nur sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen war. Eine Paranoia geboren aus dem Wissen, dass er sich in etwas verlieren wollte, das seinen Blick von Gott ablenkte.   
Hin zu dem hübschen Geschöpf, das sich nun erneut unter ihm wand. Dass etwas so Zauberhaftes ein Teil der Hölle war, ging Gabriel im Moment nur schwer in den Kopf. Die Art, wie Beelzebub sich ihm hingab, aufzugehen schien und sich dabei präsentierte, war eines der schönsten Dinge, die er je gesehen hatte. Gabriel lag auf ihm, vollkommen eingenommen davon, mit ihm hier zu sein und hoffte, dass er nichts tat, um diesen magischen Moment aus Versehen zu unterbrechen. Beelzebubs Stöhnen und Seufzen war hinreißend. Seine Haut glänzte vom Schweiß und Gabriel fühlte jedes noch so kleine Beben, jedes Zusammenziehen der Muskeln. Es sank in sein Herz und in seinen Unterleib. Machte ihn sonderbar glücklich – und zugleich rastlos. Etwas in ihm wollte diesen Moment noch in seiner Intensität steigern.   
Gabriel fühlte, wie Beelzebub, der ihm unter halb herabgesunkenen Lidern einen berauschten Blick zuwarf, die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, um ihn tiefer zu ziehen, während ihre nackten irdischen Körper übereinander glitten und Gabriels Hüfte diese wellenartige, intensive Bewegung machte, die das zerbrechliche Ding in seinen Armen zum Stöhnen und Seufzen brachte. Gabriel schlang einen Arm um Beelzebubs schlanke Taille, ehe er sich erneut tief in ihm versenkte und der Dämon mit einem hilflosen Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich in seiner Ekstase verlor.   
  
Nachdem sie beide gekommen waren, blieb Beelzebub. Er war ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Gedankenverloren blickte er zur Decke auf, während Gabriel, der ihm zugewandt lag, mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar fuhr.   
Er machte nicht den Fehler, etwas zu sagen, das den Dämonen aus seiner Trance holte. Dafür fürchtete er zu sehr, dass es erneut darin enden würde, dass Beelzebub aufsprang und verschwand. Obwohl er das seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr tat. Es hatte sich trotzdem in Gabriel eingebrannt. Und er konnte auch nicht sagen, dass ihre Treffen jetzt sonderlich harmonisch endeten. Sicher, besser als vor ihrer Aussprache. Beelzebub war nun nicht mehr jedes Mal wütend auf ihn, auf sich und auf die Welt. Aber er war noch immer grummelig. Und so offen und zerbrechlich, wie er sich gab, während sie sich miteinander vereinigten, so schnell waren danach seine Mauern wieder aufgerichtet, die seine Gefühle vor der Außenwelt abschirmten. Gabriel versuchte, ihm keinen Vorwurf zu machen. Immerhin wusste er, wie gefährlich es in ihren Positionen war, allzu offen zu sein.   
Nur war er selbst mittlerweile an einen Punkt gekommen, an dem er von sich selbst behaupten konnte, Beelzebub vollkommen zu vertrauen. Auch, wenn es töricht war. Er vertraute ihm. Und er fragte sich, ob es jemals eine Zeit geben würde, in der dieses Vertrauen erwidert werden würde. Oder ob Beelzebubs Fall sein Vertrauen in die Engel so sehr gebrochen hatte, dass er sich dazu nie wieder würde aufraffen können. Würde Gabriel damit leben können?  
  
Als Beelzebub sich schließlich erhob, hinterfragte Gabriel es nicht. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass das Sperma eines Engels unangenehm kalt in dem Dämonen brannte. Genauso, wie es sich anders herum für Gabriel heiß anfühlte, mit Beelzebubs Samen in Kontakt zu kommen. Dass Beelzebub überhaupt so lang ausgehalten hatte, nahm Gabriel als Zugeständnis, dass er nicht den Anschein machen wollte, zu flüchten. Gabriel wusste es zu schätzen.   
Er schaute dem nackten Dämonen hinterher, schmunzelte über die Art, wie Beelzebubs Hüften lasziv nach links und rechts schwangen, obwohl er wusste, dass Beelzebub nicht in der Stimmung war, ihn erneut zu verführen und dachte bei sich, dass Dämonen offensichtlich nicht anders konnten, als verführerisch zu sein. Dieser zumindest.  
Und das war noch etwas, das Gabriel faszinierend fand. Die verführerische Art Beelzebubs war stets unabsichtlich. Sie trat zutage, wenn er glaubte, dass Gabriel ihn nicht beobachtete. Er hatte bisher kaum den Versuch unternommen, Gabriel zu verführen – solange er nicht etwas sehr Offensichtliches wollte. Damit nahm er Gabriel jegliche Sorge, zu etwas anderem gemacht zu werden als zu seinem heimlichen Liebhaber. Es beruhigte ihn. Beelzebub hatte nie ein Interesse daran gehabt, ihn mit dämonischen Fähigkeiten zu Fall zu bringen.   
Wenn Gabriel so darüber nachdachte, war Beelzebub recht gut für einen Dämonen. Die Welt konnte ungerecht sein. Er war nicht wegen seines Charakters gefallen, sondern weil er zu sehr geliebt hatte. Gabriel fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob ihm das Gleiche blühen würde.   
Doch als Beelzebub aus dem Bad zurückkam und ihm einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf, verwarf er den Gedanken eilig. Sie wollten ins Kino gehen und Beelzebub schätzte es nicht sonderlich, wenn sie zu spät kamen. Also erhob Gabriel sich, wunderte sich Kleidung an den Leib und beobachtete, wie Beelzebub das Gleiche tat, ehe sie seine Wohnung verließen.   
‚Seine Wohnung‘, in der Beelzebub in den letzten Tagen beinahe jede Nacht übernachtet hatte, als wäre auch er ein Bewohner. Natürlich hatten sie nicht geschlafen. Gabriel hatte ihn weitergetrieben. Hatte ihm (und sich selbst) bewiesen, dass er nicht wegen Sex fallen würde. Und Beelzebub, der sich anfangs noch gewehrt hatte, hatte irgendwann kleinbeigegeben.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen!
> 
> Das wurde auch mal Zeit, nicht wahr? :) Diese beiden Sturköpfe haben mir wirklich noch den letzten Nerv geraubt.
> 
> Jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Kapitel schreibe, höre ich dabei meine Gabriel x Beelzebub Playlist. Und weil ich euch unmöglich alle Lieder hier posten kann, dachte ich, ich teile mal den Link mit euch. Dann könnt ihr die gleiche himmlisch-höllische Kombination über euch hinwegrauschen lassen:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SiQIsAhLt2t0YsdsB2Z3Z?si=QyRl1_-HSKmBi8m0rjZzGw
> 
> Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie viele Lieder es zu Himmel und Hölle gibt. Wenn euch weitere einfallen, die gut zu den beiden passen, gebt sie gern in die Kommis ein. Ich suche stets nach Erweiterungen meines musikalischen Horizonts :D
> 
> Liebe Grüße,
> 
> Jessica


	13. Traum oder Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub hat eine ungute Vorahnung, die sich auch nicht verflüchtigt, wenn er sich auf Gabriel einlässt. Im Gegenteil: Sie scheint immer schlimmer zu werden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte hört euch das Lied an: "Too far gone" von Hidden Citizens ... Es passt so gut zu den ersten Passagen. Der Chor im Hintergrund erinnert mich an eine aufreißende Wolkendecke, aus der ein Engel fällt...

_ “I should have seen the warning  
This heavy weight inside my chains  
I should have told you sooner  
Thought that I could wait instead  
Can we stay here together  
Waiting for answers  
And figure out which way we should go  
Is it out of our hands or  
Do we still have the chance if  
We hold on till the last of our hope  
Can we come back from this  
Ore are we too far gone”  
(Too Far Gone – Hidden Citizens) _

  
*  


  
Beelzebub genehmigte sich selten den Luxus von Schlaf. Aber nach den Nächten voller dämonischer Vergnügungen, den Tagen voller Arbeit und den Pausen dazwischen, in denen er so tat, als könne er es nicht leiden, dass Gabriel ständig Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, hatte er nun das Bedürfnis nach Ruhe. Nach ein paar Stunden, die nur ihm gehörten. Und in denen er die endlosen Gedanken ausschalten konnte, die in seinem Kopf kreisten.  
Es war Jahrhunderte her gewesen, seit er das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte. Er hatte einfach nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen und anders als andere Faulenzer (der Verräter Crowley) konnte er es sich auch nicht erlauben, ein paar Jahre auf einmal von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden.  
Nun, da Gabriel den heutigen Abend nicht mit ihm würde verbringen können, weil dringende Angelegenheiten im Himmel ihn aufhielten, gönnte sich Beelzebub diesen Luxus.  
Er begab sich in der Hölle in seine Privaträume, schärfte Dagon herrisch ein, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte, und legte sich auf das Bett, das er so selten nutzte, dass es vollkommen eingestaubt war. Andere Dämonen hatten ihre Betten in letzter Zeit sicher öfter in Verwendung gehabt… (Nicht, dass sie dafür zwangsweise ein Bett brauchten). Aber da sein derzeitiger Liebhaber in der Hölle Aufsehen erregen würde, war er froh darum, dass sie eine Wohnung auf der Erde für ihre sündigen und weniger sündigen Momente nutzen konnten.  
Beelzebub schnalzte mit der Zunge und schnipste dann mit dem Finger, was das Bett mit neuer Frische erfüllte und die schwere, reich bestickte Brokat-Bettwäsche staubfrei zurückließ.  
Ein wenig zufriedener legte Beelzebub sich hinein und schloss die Augen.  
Er hatte bisher keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, was alles geschehen war. Dass Gabriel und er aufgehört hatten, gemeinsam nach eine Immunität zu suchen, war irgendwie in all dem Gefühlschaos untergegangen, das ihn seit Wochen beherrschte.  
Beelzebub hatte sich lange nicht mehr so emotional aufgewühlt gefühlt. Es machte ihm Angst. Denn er verband schlimme Dinge mit diesem Sehnen in seiner Brust. Schmerz, Leid, unsägliche Qualen. Er wollte das alles nicht.  
Und doch träumte er, kaum, dass er eingeschlafen war, von violetten Augen und einem strahlend weißen Lächeln. Von vier weißen Schwingen, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, im Sonnenlicht zu stehen.  
Er schmolz dahin bei der Intensität und Wärme, mit dem Gabriel ihn betrachtete. Der Blick war ihm mittlerweile so vertraut. Es löste ein Kribbeln in ihm aus, wenn der Engel ihn so ansah, und durchflutete Beelzebub mit einer Reihe Gefühlen, die ihn zu sehr überwältigten, um sie wirklich einordnen zu können.  
Nun, in der Heimlichkeit des Traumes, in der seine Gefühle ehrlicher zutage traten, spürte er tiefe Zuneigung. Eine Verbindung in gegenseitigem Respekt. Den Wunsch, zu vertrauen. Aber etwas hielt ihn ab. Etwas Dunkles, das er nicht sofort erkennen konnte. Es sorgte dafür, dass sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust bildete. War es ein schlechtes Gewissen? Angst?  
Was es auch war, es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Dabei half es nicht, wie wunderschön und stolz Gabriel aussah in all seiner Herrlichkeit, wie er lächelnd auf ihn herabschaute, als sei Beelzebub der Mittelpunkt der Welt.  
Im Gegenteil, es trieb ihm noch eher die Tränen in die Augen. Beelzebub spürte sie so deutlich, als wären sie tatsächlich da. Er schluchzte im Traum, weil er fühlte, was unweigerlich kommen musste. Gabriel hatte keine Ahnung. Er glaubte ihm nicht, wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber Beelzebub wusste, dass es so kommen MUSSTE. Gabriel würde fallen. Er würde fallen, weil er all diese Dinge mit Beelzebub tat. Weil er ihn ansah, als würde er ihn lieben. Kein Engel durfte etwas anderes lieben als Gott, und all seine Schöpfungen gleichermaßen.  
Beelzebub wollte Gabriel am Kragen seines langen Mantels packen und ihn anschreien, dass er verschwinden sollte. Dass er sich nicht umdrehen solle. Dass er Beelzebub vergessen sollte.  
Doch obwohl er den Mund öffnete, kamen die Worte nicht aus ihm heraus. Es war, als würde er die Warnung, die er Gabriel entgegenschreien wollte, nicht herausbringen können. Als hielte ihn ein unüberwindbarer Zauber davon ab.  
Dann veränderte sich das Bild. Hinter Gabriel türmten sich Gewitterwolken auf. Schwarz und bedrohlich. Nahendes Donnergrollen tönte vom nahenden Unheil. Blitze zuckten durch die sich aufbauenden Wolkenberge.  
Und dann verzerrte sich Gabriels Gesicht zu einer gequälten Maske. Er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, während er in die Knie sank. Seine Federn fielen ihm aus. Seine glänzend weißen Schwingen verloren jeglichen weißen Schimmer. Sie färbten sich kränklich grau.  
Beelzebub wich zurück, mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen, als Gabriels Blick ihn anklagend durchbohrte und er schwach eine Hand hob, um mit dem Finger auf ihn zu zeigen, als würde er ihn der Schuld bezichtigen. Beelzebubs Puls raste so schnell, dass er fühlte, wie schwer sein irdisches Herz es hatte, Schritt zu halten. Er bekam keine Luft mehr.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Beelzebubs Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und schaute hinauf in Lucifers Gesicht.  
„Gute Arbeit“, sagte der König der Hölle mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln.  
Beelzebub schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Er wollte es richtigstellen. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen! Sicher, am Anfang schon, aber später… Er hatte es einfach nicht über sich bringen können. Nicht, seit sie die Paktringe trugen. Und obwohl Gabriel ihm seinen zurückgegeben hatte, vertraute Beelzebub ihm. Der Engel hatte sein Herz von Anfang an auf der Zunge getragen. Dass er den Dämonen verraten würde, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.  
Und auch jetzt… als er zu Gabriel zurücksah, wirkte dieser, als hätte Beelzebub ihm den Dolch in den Rücken gestoßen. Dabei hatte Beelzebub alles getan, um das hier zu verhindern. Er hatte so oft insistiert! Hatte sich abweisend gegeben, damit Gabriel die Lust verlor. Natürlich war er selbst nicht losgekommen, aber war das etwas, das man ihm vorwerfen konnte?  
Etwas in seiner Brust hatte nie lockergelassen. Es hatte sich nach Gabriel verzehrt, so, wie es das auch jetzt tat. Beelzebub wollte sich losreißen aus Lucifers festem Griff, wollte zu Gabriel stürmen und bei ihm sein, damit er den Schmerz nicht allein ertragen musste… Aber die Hände seines Herrn gruben sich scharf in sein Schultergelenk und Beelzebub blieb, wo er war, während Gabriel unentwegt qualvoll schrie, sich auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte, und seine Federn tot zu Boden fielen. Sie färbten sich fleckig schwarz, zerbrachen, als sie aufkamen oder zerfielen sofort zu Staub. Seine Schreie bohrten sich wie scharfe Glasscherben in Beelzebubs Gehörgänge und ließen sein Herz bluten. Es zerriss ihn, den Engel so zu sehen.  
„Heute wird er noch wehklagen“, raunte Lucifer Beelzebub verschwörerisch zu, „Aber morgen wird er unsere Legionen in die Schlacht führen.“  
Beelzebub traten die Tränen in die Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das könnte Gabriel niemals. Er liebte den Himmel. Er war stolz darauf, dort von allen respektiert zu werden und sie zu führen. Sich gegen sie zu wenden, mit einer Armee von Gefallenen, wäre vollkommen undenkbar.  
Es riss Beelzebub das Herz aus der Brust, Gabriel so leiden zu sehen.  
„Nein“, hauchte er kopfschüttelnd und ein Schluchzen entwich ihm, „Das habe ich nicht gewollt.“  
Die Tränen liefen ihm in Strömen über die Wangen, während der Engel sich vor ihm im Staub wand und mit jeder Sekunde mehr von seiner Heiligkeit verlor.  
„Bitte“, hauchte er und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrtausenden richtete Beelzebub den Blick zum Himmel, als hoffte er, Gott hätte Erbarmen, wenn ein Dämon darum flehte, einen Engel zu retten. „BITTE!“, schrie er, den Himmel fest im Blick. Wenn er nur ausdauernd genug bettelte… vielleicht? Vielleicht dann?!  
„BITTE!!!“  
Es riss ihn aus seinem Traum.  
Beelzebub saß kerzengerade im Bett, heftig atmend und mit einem Puls, der ihm im Ohr rauschte, während es allmählich zu ihm durchdrang, dass er das letzte Wort tatsächlich laut gerufen haben musste. Er starrte auf die Decke vor sich, während das Traumbild allmählich verblasste und er die roten und schwarzen Stickereien wahrnahm. Seine Fingerspitzen tasteten seine Wangen ab. Sie waren tränennass. Er atmete so flach, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen.  
Und dann, als er begriff, dass er geträumt hatte, was er im Augenblick am meisten fürchtete, stieg eine neue Tränenwelle in ihm auf und er schluchzte auf.  
  


*

  
  
„Es ist mir egal“, sagte Gabriel entschieden. „Welchen Grund du auch hast, es ist mir egal. Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du dir darum keine Sorgen machen musst.“  
„Ich mache mir aber welche!“, fauchte Beelzebub. „Also vergiss am besten alles, was wir in den letzten Monaten getan haben. Denn es wird sich nicht wiederholen.“ Und zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte schmiss Beelzebub Gabriel den Paktring entgegen.  
Gabriel fing ihn verdutzt auf. Etwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich. Er wirkte sonderbar getroffen.  
Beelzebub ertrug es nicht, ihn so zu sehen.  
„Ich gehe“, verkündete er scharf und wandte sich hoheitsvoll herum.  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Gabriel es ihm nicht leicht machen würde. Nicht, nachdem er ihn einen Tag nach seinem Traum um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte und es nun so… unschön endete. Weil der Engel einfach nicht einsehen wollte, welches Risiko er einging. Wenn einer vernünftig sein musste und Gabriel es nicht konnte, dann würde Beelzebub es sein. Spätestens seit dem Traum wusste er, dass er mehr an Gabriel hing, als gut für ihn war. Aber für den Engel war es weitaus gefährlicher. Welcher Dämon würde dem Prinzen der Hölle schon dafür beschuldigen, dass er Gefühle entwickelt hatte? Positive Gefühle, wie Zuneigung? Es würde ihm kaum schaden und er hatte Übung darin, Oppositionen mundtot zu machen. Doch Gabriel so zu sehen, wie er ihn im Traum gesehen hatte… Es schüttelte Beelzebub bei der Vorstellung. Vielleicht war es eine Warnung gewesen. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit seinem Fall den wagen Hauch einer Verbindung zu Gott gefühlt. Natürlich war das unmöglich. Aber für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er in dem Traum gedacht, Gott wäre da. Als wolle sie ihn daran erinnern, welche Konsequenzen solche Gefühle nach sich zogen.  
Und Beelzebub verstand ein Zeichen, wenn es ihm gegeben wurde. Auch, wenn es bedeutete, den von sich zu stoßen, der Empfindungen in ihm weckte, die er sich seit Jahrtausenden heimlich gewünscht hatte, ohne es sich einzugestehen.  
Gabriel war viel stumpfsinniger. Oder dickköpfiger. Weniger furchtsam, weil er nicht wusste, was er fürchten musste. Er umfasste Beelzebubs Oberarm und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Bleib hier“, knurrte er und die Verletzung, die sich eben noch in seinem Blick gezeigt hatte, schien er nun durch Wut zu ersetzen.  
Nun, Beelzebub sollte es recht sein. Ein heftiger Streit würde sicher helfen, die Verbindung zu kappen.  
„Lass mich los!“, fauchte er, riss sich frei und wirbelte zu Gabriel herum. „Genau das ist das Problem mit dir!“, schleuderte Beelzebub dem Engel angriffslustig entgegen. „Du meinst, nur, weil du ein dämlicher Erzengel bist, muss alles nach deinem Kopf gehen.“ Beelzebub lachte hämisch. „Arroganz des Himmels. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer vor dir steht? Blödes Federvieh.“  
Gabriels Augen verengten sich bei den Worten. Er griff Beelzebub am Kinn und obwohl der ihn nicht ansehen wollte, zwang Gabriel ihn dazu. „Vorsicht, Beelzebub“, knurrte er, „Wähle deine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht.“  
Beelzebub schnaubte. „Aufgeblasener Arsch mit Flügeln“, schnarrte er kühl. Interessiert sah er zu, wie auf Gabriels Schläfe eine Ader zu pochen begann.  
Der Engel griff ihn grob bei den Schultern und drängte ihn nach hinten, bis Beelzebub unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.  
Er lächelte gefährlich. „Du willst mich provozieren“, stellte er fest. Beelzebub musste ihm lassen, dass er ihn offensichtlich gut genug kannte, um so etwas zu bemerken. Das gereichte dem Dämon nun zum Nachteil. Aber so schnell gab er nicht auf.  
„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, Gabriel“, zischte er und stemmte sich gegen den Griff, „Also hättest du jetzt die Güte, mich gehen zu lassen?“  
Gabriel machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Erst, wenn du mir sagst, woher das auf einmal schon wieder kommt.“  
Beelzebub schnaubte abfällig. „Ich habe es dir erklärt. Zwing mich nicht, das noch mal zu tun.“ Immerhin gab er nicht gern zu, dass er sich sorgte. Schon gar nicht um einen Engel.  
Gabriel schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, aber zu Beelzebubs Leidenswesen ließ er ihn nicht los. „Kannst du diese Angst nicht endlich ziehen lassen?“, fragte er, während er weiter fest Beelzebubs Schultern gegen die Wand drückte. „Wenn ich hätte fallen sollen, wäre ich schon lang gefallen.“  
Beelzebub schenkte ihm seinen hochmütigsten Blick. „Ich weiß, dass die Vorstellung, dass so etwas einige Zeit dauern könnte, nur schwer in dein Vogelhirn passt.“  
„Beelzebub“, knurrte Gabriel drohend.  
„Hör zu“, sagte Beelzebub seufzend und gab sich geschäftig, „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Tatsache ist, ich habe keine Verwendung für dich, wenn du in die Hölle kommst. Weil deine dämliche Treue gegenüber Gott nicht gebrochen wäre, selbst, wenn sie dich verstoßen sollte. Solche Leute kann ich nicht gebrauchen.“  
„Und weiter?“, schnarrte Gabriel zornig und um Beelzebub besser anfunkeln zu können, trat er ein wenig zurück.  
Fast schon zärtliche schob Beelzebub die Hände von seinen Schultern. „Und deshalb denke ich, wir sollten es nicht darauf anlegen“, sagte er schlicht. „Wenigstens einer von uns muss ja zu etwas wie einem gesunden Verstand fähig sein.“  
Sein Versuch, Gabriel fort zu schieben, damit er an ihm vorbei treten und zur Tür gehen konnte, scheiterte daran, dass der Engel sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
„Du wirst dich nicht von mir entfernen“, knurrte er.  
„Lass. Mich. Gehen“, fauchte Beelzebub, „Du willst mich nicht ernsthaft wütend machen!“  
„Und wenn schon?“, erwiderte Gabriel und schlang die Arme um Beelzebubs Taille, „Deine ewigen dickköpfigen Drohungen habe ich am Anfang aus Respekt ernstgenommen, aber du willst erneut etwas zerstören, nur, weil du Angst hast.“  
„Ja, ich habe Angst! Und du solltest noch größere haben, ERZENGEL Gabriel!“, schrie Beelzebub.  
Als Gabriel ihn mit einem forschen Kuss zum Schweigen brachte, riss er den Kopf zurück und schlug ihm gegen die Brust.  
„Weg von mir!“, fauchte er und versuchte, sich aus den starken Armen freizumachen.  
„Nein“, schnurrte Gabriel und anstatt darauf einzugehen, wie sehr Beelzebub sich nun in seiner Umarmung wehrte, ließ Gabriel sich mit Schwung nach vorn fallen, sodass sie auf dem Boden landeten. Immerhin hatte er die Weitsicht, Beelzebub dabei festzuhalten, damit er weich landete und Gabriel ihn überdies nicht unter seinem Gewicht begrub.  
„Du machst mal wieder sinnlos Theater, um beachtet zu werden, kleiner Dämon“, sagte Gabriel, während er zu ihm hinunter schaute.  
„SINNLOS?!“, kreischte Beelzebub. Neben ihm zersprang eine Vase, aber Gabriel, der sich auf seinen Bauch setzte, legte ihm ungerührt eine Hand auf den Mund. Lässig fing er die Faust in der Luft ab, die auf seine Brust zu sauste und pinnte sie über Beelzebubs Kopf auf den Boden.  
„Ich war so nachsichtig mit dir“, sagte Gabriel kopfschüttelnd, „und hatte gehofft, dass du es selbst einsehen würdest, dass wir davor nicht fliehen können.“ Er beugte sich zu Beelzebub hinunter, der zugeben musste, dass ihn Gabriels Unerschrockenheit und die Art, wie er sich über Beelzebubs störrisches Wehren hinwegsetzte, beeindruckte und seinen Widerstand in die Knie zu zwingen versuchte.  
„Wir wollen einander zu sehr“, raunte Gabriel ihm ins Ohr und dann fühlte Beelzebub einen scharfen Schmerz, als der Engel ihm in die Ohrmuschel biss.  
Beelzebubs Inneres begann zu kribbeln. Wie sehr hatte sein geschundenes Herz sich früher solche Worte gewünscht. Aber nun war ihm der Preis eines solchen Zugeständnisses zu sehr vertraut.  
„Und wie es mir scheint, ziehst du eine besondere Erregung daraus, dominiert zu werden“, schnurrte Gabriel, der von seinem inneren Tumult nichts ahnte, und rieb wie zum Beweis mit dem Becken über die Beule, die sich in Beelzebubs Hose gebildet hatte.  
Beelzebub sog scharf die Luft ein und wollte den Kopf in den Nacken legen, aber die Frechheit, mit der Gabriel ihn herumschubste und seine ehrlichen Sorgen vollkommen ignorierte, machte ihn nicht weniger wütend. Er biss hart in die Handfläche, die ihm das Sprechen verwehrte und als Gabriel die Hand fortriss, funkelte Beelzebub ihn wütend an.  
„Fall doch!“, rief er, während ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Vor Wut, wie er sich einredete. Das hatte rein gar nichts mit irgendeiner Angst zu tun, die ihn in Atem hielt. Oder mit seiner Aufregung darüber, dass Gabriel seine Ängste nicht ernstnahm.  
„Geschähe dir recht!“, keifte er, „Und es ist mir scheiß egal, du dämlicher blasierter…“  
Er kam nicht weiter. Gabriel, der seine Schimpftirade mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue beobachtet hatte, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn.  
Als er die Zunge vorschob, biss ihm Beelzebub auch da hinein. Törichter Engel, nichts aus dem ersten Biss gelernt zu haben.  
Im Gegenteil sogar. Anstatt sich zurück zu ziehen, fuhr Gabriel fort, ihn zu küssen und sein typischer Geschmack vermischte sich mit dem kühlen metallischen Geschmack von Engelsblut.  
„Du solltest dir Gedanken machen“, raunte Gabriel an Beelzebubs Mund, ehe er mit seiner blutenden Zunge darüber leckte und Beelzebubs Unterlippe kalt kribbelte. „Darüber, wie gern du dich einem Engel unterwirfst. Und wie sehr es dir gefällt.“ Er zog mit den Zähnen sanft an Beelzebubs Lippe, ehe er sein Blut von ihm leckte. „Nicht sonderlich dämonenhaft.“  
„Das… ist nicht wahr, du verdammter Pisser!“, wehrte Beelzebub sich und wand sich nun unter Gabriel, um von ihm loszukommen. Vergeblich. Aber er hatte immer noch seinen Stolz. Und der verbot es ihm, sich mit dämonischen Kräften gegen Gabriel zu wehren. Wenn der Engel merkte, dass er übernatürliche Kräfte dafür brauchte, würde es wie eine Reißleine wirken, weil sich Beelzebub nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Nein, das kam nicht in Frage. Darüber hinaus hatte Gabriel nicht unrecht. Aber Beelzebub würde nicht den Fehler machen, das dem Engel gegenüber einzugestehen. Vor allem nicht jetzt. Wenn Gabriel noch mehr darin bestätigt wurde, dass er eine Wirkung auf Beelzebub hatte, würde der Dämon ihn nie loswerden können.  
„Und wieso bist du dann hart, Beelzebub?“, neckte Gabriel ihn unverschämterweise. „Böser Dämon. Wo wolltest du deinen Druck denn loswerden, wenn nicht bei mir?“  
Die Hand, die bluten sollte, war verheilt. Gabriel schob sie zwischen sie und rieb damit aufreizend über Beelzebubs deutliche Erektion.  
Der Dämon presste die Lippen aufeinander, damit ihm kein verräterischer Laut entwich.  
Als Gabriel dann seine Hose öffnete und ihn direkt berührte, konnte er ein kleines Stöhnen nicht länger zurückhalten. Er erschauderte, als er die großen warmen Finger an sich fühlte, wie sie die ersten Lusttropfen verteilten, die aus seiner Spitze getreten waren, und ihn langsam massierten.  
Beelzebub legte keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Du scheinst… nicht sehr an deiner Zugehörigkeit zum Himmel… zu hängen“, sagte er schwer atmend.  
Gabriel schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Still jetzt, Sonnenschein“, raunte er ihm zu, „Kein Wort mehr davon. Du macht es unnötig dramatisch.“ Er kniff Beelzebub in die Eichel, was diesen dazu brachte, sich mit einem erstickten Stöhnen aufzubäumen.  
„F-fick dich, Engel!“, fluchte er, weil er es zu gleichen Teilen erregend fand und hasste, dass Gabriel ihn mit wenigen Handgriffen so leicht nach seinen Vorstellungen manipulieren konnte. Hinterhältiger Engel. Der Dämon in ihm wusste, dass er sich glücklich schätzen könnte, ihn in seinen Reihen zu haben. Aber das würde sein Herz nicht über sich bringen können.  
„Nein“, schnurrte Gabriel ihm ins Ohr und Beelzebub fühlte, wie ihn ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durchlief. „Ich denke, ich werde DICH ficken.“  
Beelzebub erschauderte. Trotz der Aussicht auf Sex mit Gabriel, der sich schon beim ersten Mal besser angefühlt hatte als mit irgendeinem anderen seiner ehemaligen Bettgenossen, zwang er sich zu weiterem Widerstand.  
Halbherzig drückte er die freie Hand gegen Gabriels breite Brust, um ihn von sich zu schieben.  
„Das wirst du nicht tun!“, fauchte er.  
„Du wirst sehen, dass ich es tue“, schnurrte Gabriel. Als er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange setzte, fühlte Beelzebub sein Herz unangebrachterweise erbeben.  
„Und es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich falle“, raunte Gabriel liebevoll. Es trieb Beelzebub neue Tränen in die Augen, wie sehr sich Gabriel für ein paar Minuten in der Ekstase aufopfern wollte. Oder, wie Beelzebubs Inneres leise hoffte, für ihn. Er verbot sich den Gedanken, bevor er sich festigen konnte.  
„Einmal mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon?“, flüsterte Gabriel.  
Beelzebub schluchzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte seine verzweifelte Angst kaum noch hinter der eisigen Fassade zurückhalten, die unter der Berührungen des Engels mehr und mehr schmolz.  
„Ich hasse dich!“, zischte er mit erstickter Stimme, weil er Gabriel die Schuld dafür gab, dass er nun erneut seine Kontrolle verlor.  
„Du meinst, du willst mich“, säuselte Gabriel, der es ebenso darauf anzulegen schien, Beelzebub zu provozieren.  
Beelzebub warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu, obwohl ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Gabriel schmunzelte und küsste ihm eine Träne von den roten Wangen. „Ich werde dir geben, wonach du verlangst. Offensichtlich ist es eine harte Hand.“  
Bevor Beelzebub darauf etwas erwidern konnte, verstärkte er plötzlich seine leichten Streicheleien zu einem eindeutigen, fordernden Massieren, dem sich Beelzebub nur schwer entziehen konnte. Er wurde in Gabriels Hand noch härter und die lustvollen Blitze, die ihn durchwanderten, machten es ihm schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„D-das… d-du… hah …“, stammelte Beelzebub. Er wollte noch immer den Kopf schütteln, wollte sich ausdrücken, aber die Lust, die Gabriel ihm bereitete, ließ ihn nicht. Und er war zu schwach, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Weich gemacht von Gabriels Ausdauer und seinem unerschütterlichen Willen, sich zu holen, was er begehrte.  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du dich ergibst, kleiner Dämon“, schnurrte Gabriel, dessen Hand mittlerweile so schnell und fest war, dass Beelzebub fühlte, wie sehr es ihn überreizte. Es trieb ihn zu heftig auf einen Orgasmus zu, der ihm kaum einen klaren Gedanken ließ.  
Doch Beelzebub bemerkte trotz des Tränenschleiers, der seine Augen überdeckte, das kleine Lächeln auf Gabriels Lippen. Die unvorsichtige, überhebliche Art des Engels regte ihn so sehr auf, dass er erneut aus der Haut fahren wollte.  
„D-du dämlicher Scheißkerl!“, bäumte er sich erneut auf, obwohl es nun nicht mehr so glaubhaft rüberkam wie vor einigen Minuten noch.  
Gabriel jedenfalls gab sich gänzlich ungerührt. „Na na, Beelzebub, achte auf deine Worte“, sagte er mit einem amüsierten Ton in der Stimme und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Sonst werde ich dich wieder knebeln müssen.“  
„Sie wird dich … hah… fallen lassen!“, rief Beelzebub ihm unter Tränen entgegen, obwohl er es nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sagte. Was musste er denn noch tun, damit Gabriel seine Sorgen endlich ernstnahm?  
„Begreifst du das nicht?!“, fragte er aufgewühlt und zitternd. So kurz davor, zu kommen.  
Er wimmerte auf, als Gabriels Daumen unentwegt über seine Spitze zu kreisen begann und seine Hüfte zuckte, so gut sie es unter Gabriels Becken, das ihn unten hielt, konnte. Mittlerweile hatte sich seine Hand in Gabriels Hemd gekrallt, um sich an ihm festzuhalten, statt ihn fortstoßen zu wollen.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst auf deine Worte achten“, sagte der Engel ungerührt und obwohl Beelzebub die Worte unter Tränen ausgesprochen hatte, zeigte Gabriel kein Mitgefühl. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und ein Knebel schob sich in Beelzebubs Mund.  
„Ich will das nie wieder hören“, knurrte Gabriel ihm ins Ohr. „Und ab sofort dulde ich deine sinnlos panischen Behauptungen und deine unverschämten Beleidigungen nicht mehr, Beelzebub.“  
Beelzebub biss hart auf den Knebel. Er wollte etwas Giftiges erwidern, stemmte sich gegen den Griff und versuchte, sich freizumachen, aber die Hand in seinem Schritt ließ ihn abermals erschaudern und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während er stöhnte.  
„Glaub nicht, dass du mir so leicht davonkommst, Liebes“, schnurrte Gabriel, „Vielleicht werde ich dich auf meine Art quälen?“  
Zu Beelzebubs Leidenswesen ließ er ihn los. Beelzebub war so kurz davor gewesen! Das konnte er nicht machen! Das erwartete man doch eher von… Beelzebubs Leuten!  
„Auf eine engelhafte Art?“, setzte Gabriel mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, als Beelzebub ein frustriertes Stöhnen ausstieß, das halb im Knebel unterging.  
Er öffnete langsam Beelzebubs Hemd, obwohl er es genauso gut fort hätte wundern können. Offensichtlich hatte er heute beschlossen, sich Zeit zu nehmen. Seine Hände glitten zwischen die Stoffbahnen, nachdem sie geduldig jeden Knopf geöffnet hatten, und strichen sie zur Seite.  
„Ich könnte dir zum Beispiel sagen, wie hübsch du bist. Und dass deine makellose Haut so hell strahlt wie das Sternenlicht“, sagte Gabriel, beugte sich hinunter und setzte einen Kuss auf Beelzebubs Brust.  
Beelzebub stöhnte halb erregt und halb entnervt, während er mit den Augen rollte, um Gabriel zu bedeuten, wie furchtbar er solche schnulzigen Worte fand. Auch, wenn sie jedes Mal dazu führten, dass sein Herz in seiner Brust anzuschwellen schien und gleich enthusiastischer schlug.  
„Ich liebe es, dass du mich von dir stoßen willst, weil es zu meinem Besten wäre. Und dass du trotzdem schwach wirst, wenn ich das nicht zulasse“, raunte Gabriel ihm zu, während er seine Brust mit weiteren Küssen bedeckte.  
Beelzebub begann, sich unter ihm zu winden. Sein Inneres sträubte sich gegen die liebevollen Worte, die Gabriel ihm zuraunte, doch sein Körper schien beschlossen zu haben ihn heute zu verraten. Denn dieser erschauderte wohlig bei den Worten und sein Glied zuckte weiter ungeduldig.  
„Ich liebe es, wie sehr du dich für Dinge einsetzt, die dir wichtig sind“, setzte Gabriel fort und sein Mund wanderte tiefer. Er verharrte, zu Beelzebubs Leidenswesen, an seinem Bauchnabel und ignorierte das zornig rote Glied einen Moment. Seine Hände legten sich um Beelzebubs Hosenbund und zogen ihn tiefer. Mittlerweile war er begabter darin, jemanden so zu entkleiden, dass es erregend war.  
„Es ist bezaubernd, dass du versuchst, das Richtige zu tun, obwohl du immer versuchst, es hinter etwas zu verstecken, das zu deiner höllischen Position passt“, sagte Gabriel, während er Beelzebub die Hose von den Beinen zog und dann zu ihm zurückkehrte.  
Beelzebub musste nicht in einen Spiegel zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Gesicht mittlerweile dunkelrot angelaufen war. Gabriel hatte Recht. Die Worte waren eine ganz andere Art von Qual. Sie lockten ihn und versprachen ihm etwas, das er lang aufgegeben hatte. Sie ließen ihn im Inneren erzittern und weckten etwas in ihm, das sich weich fühlen wollte. Das sich in Gabriels Arme schmiegen. Das sich selbst erlauben wollte, geliebt werden zu dürfen.  
Als hätte Gabriel seine Gedanken gelesen, setzte er ihm Küsse auf die Schläfe und den Hals und sagte leise: „Du willst von mir geliebt werden, hübscher kleiner Prinz, du weißt es.“  
Beelzebub entwich ein hilfloses Wimmern. Er wurde allmählich schwach von all den Worten, die ihn anekeln sollten, aber die ihn stattdessen berührten.  
Gabriels Hand kehrte zu seinem sehnsüchtigen Glied zurück. „Ich liebe es, dir bei dem Versuch zuzusehen, grob und unhöflich zu sein, wenn du eigentlich emotional sein möchtest“, fuhr er mit seinen liebevollen Worten fort, die Beelzebub in den Wahnsinn treiben wollten. Auf süß quälende, alles verzehrende Art.  
Er stöhnte erneut und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Zur Hölle, wenn jemand Gabriel so reden hörte, würde Beelzebub ernsthafte Probleme bekommen. Aber wer sollte sie hören? Niemand wusste, dass sie hier waren. Und Beelzebub bemerkte irritiert, dass sein Glied in Gabriels Hand aufgeregter zuckte als üblich. Sollte der Engel am Ende recht behalten und er wollte diese Worte in Wahrheit hören? Die letzten Male hatten sie sich nicht mit Unterhaltungen aufgehalten. Dafür war Gabriel zu entbrannt gewesen und hatte sich zu sehr wieder in Beelzebub versenken wollen.  
Heute schien er es nicht so eilig zu haben.  
„Sag mir, Beelzebub, fühlt es sich nicht verboten an?“, raunte Gabriel ihm ins Ohr, während er ihn nun wieder so fordernd massierte, als wollte er ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden zum Kommen bringen. Beelzebub erschauderte.  
„Zu hören, wie gut du bist, wenn du weißt, dass du es nicht sein solltest?“  
Beelzebub nickte schwach, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Ja, es hatte durchaus seinen Reiz. Immerhin wurden böse oder verruchte Taten von ihm erwartet. Dass er sich nun dem Guten beugte – oder zumindest einem Engel – hatte durchaus seinen Kick.  
„Guter Junge“, raunte Gabriel ihm zu und Beelzebub stöhnte auf. Ja, es fühlte sich verboten an, auf diese Weise gelobt zu werden. Zu fühlen, dass er etwas richtig und doch zugleich falsch machte. Zu spüren, dass er so, wie er war, von einem Engel angenommen wurde, der ihm jeden Fehler zu verzeihen schien. Selbst die, die Gott ihm nicht verzeihen wollte. Es war wie Sonnenlicht, das auf ihn schien, nachdem er zu lang in einer dunklen Höhle gewesen war. Wie hätte er davon nicht angezogen werden können.  
„Keine Sorge, mein Herz“, schnurrte Gabriel in sein Ohr, „Die Dinge, die wir tun werden, werden noch verrucht genug sein, damit sie zu deiner dämonischen Natur passen.“ Mit diesen Worten massierte er Beelzebub so schnell und fordernd, dass dieser scharf die Luft einzog, so gut das trotz des Knebels ging. Er spürte, wie er auf seinen Orgasmus zuraste.  
„Aber ich gedenke, dir ab sofort weniger Spielraum zu geben. Das lässt dich nur nachdenken. Und offensichtlich tut uns das nicht gut.“  
Beelzebub war bereits zu weggetreten, als dass er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, selbst, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Gabriel nun wüst beschimpft und ihm schnippisch deutlichgemacht, dass er sich nichts vorschreiben ließ. Aber der Orgasmus, der sich aufbaute, lockte ihn bereits mit Erlösung und Beelzebub fieberte dem entgegen.  
Doch dann verschwand die Hand erneut.  
‚NEIN!‘, rief Beelzebub in Gedanken.  
Er wimmerte auf und warf Gabriel, dessen violette Augen auf ihm lagen und ihn intensiv betrachteten, einen flehenden Blick zu.  
„Nun, Beelzebub?“, fragte er mit seiner tiefen, samtigen Stimme, die Beelzebub erschaudern ließ, „Möchtest du dazu noch etwas loswerden?“ Ein Wischen mit seiner Hand durch die Luft und der Knebel verschwand.  
Beelzebub versuchte, sich zu räuspern und zu schlucken, weil sein Hals unangenehm trocken war, aber die Erregung, die seinen Körper in Atem hielt, machte es ihm schwer, tief Luft zu holen.  
Die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, ohne dass er sie bemerkt hatte, konnten seine Emotionalität nicht länger verschleiern. Sie mussten irgendwann während dieser bezirzenden Komplimente gekommen sein.  
Er schluckte. „Bitte“, keuchte er leise. Es klang selbst in seinen Ohren übertrieben verzweifelt.  
Beelzebub hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, eine ganze Bitte zu formulieren. Oder zu wissen, was es genau war, was er wollte.  
Aber Gabriel schien ihn zu verstehen. Er schmiegte sich näher an ihn, wischte ihm mit der Hand sanft eine Wange trocken und raunte ihm so sanft zu, als würde er ihn mit seiner tiefen Stimme tief im Inneren streicheln wollen: „Alles, was du verlangst, Liebes.“  
  
Und dann folgte der leidenschaftlichste, intensivste Sex, den Beelzebub je gehabt hatte. Er selbst verhielt sich in all der Zeit nicht sonderlich dämonenhaft. Klammerte sich verzweifelt an Gabriel, flehte ihn an, nicht aufzuhören und wünschte sich, dass es niemals enden würde. Selbst, als sie beide gekommen waren, war es ihm nicht genug.  
Er hätte die ganze Nacht Sex mit Gabriel haben können, um sich ihrer gegenseitigen Anziehung zu versichern und ihrer gemeinsamen Verbindung – emotional und körperlich. Wenn nicht genau das das Problem gewesen wäre. Die Sünde, zu der das, was er dem Engel einst gezeigt hatte, Gabriel trieb.  
Statt sich dem Flehen seines Herzens also hinzugeben, hielt er nun an seinem ursprünglichen Vorhaben fest. Das hier musste aufhören. Gabriel mochte die Ansicht vertreten, dass es jetzt ohnehin zu spät war. Dass entweder nichts passieren würde oder er das, was kommen würde, nicht würde aufhalten können. Beelzebub konnte es nicht fassen, wie ruhig er einem eventuellen Fall entgegensah. Da zeigte sich nur deutlicher seine sinnlose Gottestreue. Dass er tatsächlich glaubte, damit davonkommen zu können.  
Beelzebub aber hatte nicht vor, es noch schlimmer zu machen.  
Als er also an diesem Abend ging, kehrte er nicht zurück.  
Und auch in den nächsten Tagen suchte er keinen Kontakt.  
Wenn Nachrichten von Gabriel kamen, ignoriert er sie.  
Er hatte es mit Reden versucht – was für ihn schon ungewöhnlich genug war. Sich zu öffnen, hatte ihn rein gar nicht weitergebracht. Im Gegenteil… So sehr er es in dem Moment auch genossen hatte, hatte ihre Aussprache es schlussendlich doch nur schlimmer gemacht, wenn er sich Gabriels Sündenkonto besah. Gabriel würde es nicht verstehen, wenn Beelzebub es nicht eindeutiger machte.  
Also verließ er die Hölle nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war, sorgte dafür, immer in Begleitung zu sein, wenn er doch einmal zur Erde musste, und ging Gabriel damit sehr effektiv aus dem Weg.  
Irgendwann hörten die Nachrichten auf.  
Und Beelzebub hatte endlich Gewissheit, dass der Engel es verstanden hatte.  
Sonderbarerweise stimmte ihn das nicht zufrieden. Im Gegenteil, es machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund so wütend, dass er noch unausstehlicher wurde. Er verwüstete, was um ihn herum war, sobald die Wutanfälle kamen, die sein schmerzendes Herz erzeugte und war bald für ein noch härteres Durchgreifen bekannt.  
Monate zogen ins Land. Er hatte keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu ‚Oben‘. Dann kam eine offizielle Einladung, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte und er wappnete sich – wie er sich auch zu Begegnungen mit Michael wappnete. Es würde schon irgendwie gutgehen. Eine kalte Maske und ein eisig unfreundliches Verhalten hatten noch nie ihre Wirkung verfehlt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, schaut einmal hier: https://www.jessica-graves.com/  
> Außerdem findet ihr mich auf  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/jessicagraves.schreibt/ und  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4/


	14. erregendes Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dass Beelzebub versucht, Gabriel aus dem Weg zu gehen, hält diesen nicht davon ab, seine Nähe zu suchen. Einer von ihnen muss tun, wonach es sie beide verlangte. Und Gabriel würde sich nicht wegen irgendwelcher Ängste davon abhalten lassen, seinem Herzen zu folgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen :D  
> Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das Kapitel schon geschrieben hatte, als die beiden noch lange nicht an diesem Punkt waren. Dementsprechend habe ich also dafür gesorgt, dass die Geschichte sich bis zu dieser Szene entsprechend entwickelt.  
> Das Kapitel war ursprünglich als Oneshot geplant… unabhängig und einzeln. Ich kann es nun umso glücklicher präsentieren.  
> Es ist, da ich damals noch viele Hintergrundpunkte offenlassen musste, nicht zwingend plotrelevant. Im Prinzip würde man vermutlich auch gut darauf verzichten können.  
> Betrachtet es deshalb eher als Special ;)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und liebe Grüße,  
> Jessica

_„I know, you know, we know_   
_We weren't meant for each other and it's fine_   
_But if the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_Would you love me for the hell of it?_   
_All our fears would be irrelevant“_   
_(„if the world was ending” – JP Saxe, Julia Michaels)_

_*_

Der Meetingraum war hell und sauber an diesem Nachmittag. Eine angenehme Atmosphäre für einen Engel.  
Gabriel ließ sich in der Mitte der langen Tafel nieder, die darin stand. Seine Engel setzten sich links und rechts neben ihn, während auf der anderen Seite die Dämonen der Hölle Platz nahmen. Ihm gegenüber Beelzebub, dessen Wangen leicht rosa waren. Gabriels Mundwinkel zuckten. Beelzebub wich gezielt seinem Blick aus, doch das störte den Engel nicht.  
„Nun denn“, begann Michael neben ihm und eröffnete damit das Meeting, das sie auf neutralem Boden arrangiert hatten. „Ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind. Die Apokalpyse fand nicht statt, wegen… der Verräter.“ Der Engel hielt einen Moment inne und die Mienen am Tisch verfinsterten sich in Zustimmung, gefolgt von leichtem Gemurmel. Sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Feind.  
„Doch der Krieg ist nicht aufgehoben“, fuhr Michael fort.  
Die gegnerische Seite nickte ernst. „Unsere Truppen warten auf den Einsatz“, sagte Dagon neben Beelzebub, „Seit tausenden von Jahren.“  
„Und es wird einen Krieg geben“, antwortete Gabriel mit fester Stimme, „Deshalb sind wir hier. Wir wollen im Sinne des göttlichen Plans einen neuen Weg finden, uns zu messen.“  
Die Engel nickten. Die Dämonen taten sich ein wenig schwer mit der Formulierung ‚göttlicher Plan‘, aber die Grundaussage blieb die Gleiche. Sie alle wollten Krieg.  
Gabriels Blick streifte Beelzebub, der verkniffen die Lippen aufeinanderpresste und anscheinend nichts zur Unterhaltung beisteuern wollte. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren Beelzebubs Wangen in den wenigen Minuten noch ein wenig dunkler geworden. Er saß so steif auf seinem Platz, dass Gabriel das Schmunzeln nur schwer zurückhalten konnte.  
Um sie herum begann die Diskussion, wie man es bestmöglich anging. Wilde Ideen wurden in den Raum geworfen und Gabriel hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Michael hatte alles unter Kontrolle, bemerkte er am Rande zufrieden, während seine Hand in die Hosentasche wanderte. Er fand, was er suchte und drückte den kleinen Knopf auf der Plastikbox, die kaum größer war als seine Handfläche.  
Beelzebub zuckte sichtlich zusammen und warf Gabriel einen wütenden Blick zu. Oder war er erhitzt? Gabriel konnte es nicht ganz einordnen.  
Er erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er einen anderen Knopf drückte, der das, was Beelzebub aufregte, wieder ein wenig herunterregelte.  
Beelzebub wich erneut seinem Blick aus. Seine Wangen brannten mittlerweile dunkelrot.  
Gabriel zwang sich, die Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge zu lenken. Er hörte den anderen bei ihrem Gedankenaustausch zu. Später dann ging es in die Verhandlungen. Man warf Konditionen und Bestimmungen über den Tisch, Einwände und Argumente.  
Natürlich würde sich bei diesem Treffen noch nicht alles entscheiden. So etwas brauchte lange Vorbereitung. Wie beim letzten Mal, als es ebenfalls einige Jahrhunderte gedauert hatte, bis alles feststand. Engel und Dämonen brannten auf ihren Krieg. Aber er sollte gut geplant sein und sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt.  
Als das Meeting schließlich nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde endete und die Teilnehmer aufstanden, erhob sich auch Gabriel und schloss in einer eleganten Bewegung sein Jackett, ehe sein Blick erneut auf Beelzebub fiel, der mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm saß und auf die Tischplatte starrte.  
Gabriel schmunzelte, griff erneut in die Hosentasche und drückte den Knopf, der es aufregender gestaltete.  
Beelzebub sog scharf die Luft ein, sodass Dagon, der eben gehen wollte, innehielt.  
„Lord Beelzebub?“, fragte er und beugte sich zu ihm hin.  
„Verschwinde“, zischte Beelzebub, ohne den Kopf zu heben, „Ich komm gleich nach.“  
Dagon nickte folgsam und verschwand, den Arm voller Unterlagen. Er war der letzte, der den Raum verließ. Nur Gabriel und Beelzebub blieben zurück.  
In langsamen Schritten umrundete Gabriel die lange Tafel.  
Es war so leicht gewesen, Beelzebub vorhin abzupassen. Nach all den Monaten, in denen der Dämon sich vor ihm versteckt hatte – aus der unsinnigen Überzeugung heraus, dass ihn das vor einem Fall schützen würde – hatte Gabriel leichtes Spiel gehabt.  
Natürlich hatte er Beelzebub in den letzten Monaten vermisst. Offensichtlich aber war er dabei nicht der Einzige gewesen, obwohl Beelzebub es war, der den Abstand krampfhaft aufrecht erhalten hatte.  
Ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen und die erste Sehnsucht in einem versteckten Winkel mit heimlichen Küssen zu befriedigen, war ein Leichtes gewesen. Ebenso leicht, wie das, was danach gefolgt war.  
Gabriel hatte nach ihrem letzten Streit geahnt, dass Beelzebub sich distanzieren würde und dass er es nicht lang durchhielt. Der Dämon war so berechenbar. Also hatte er eine Gelegenheit wie dieses Meeting abgepasst.  
Und nun trug Beelzebub sein kleines Mitbringsel tief in sich, das Gabriel irgendwann in den letzten Wochen auf der Erde entdeckt und gekauft hatte.

_~*~_   
_~ Einige Zeit zuvor ~_

Beelzebub war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte. Sicher nicht, dass es ihn so treffen würde, Gabriel wiederzusehen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er es einfach abhandeln konnte, wie alles, was er zuvor an Beziehungen zu Sterblichen oder übernatürlichen Wesen eingegangen war. Abgehakt und fertig.  
Natürlich wusste er tief in sich, dass es nicht so einfach war. Aber man konnte doch meinen, dass er wenigstens erfolgreich so tun konnte, oder?  
Und nicht, dass er unangebracht errötet war, kaum, dass Gabriel ihn vor dem Meetingraum abgefangen und ohne eine Begrüßung oder sonst ein weiteres Wort bei der Schulter gegriffen hatte, um ihn von der Tür fortzuschieben. Am Meetingraum vorbei, die kühle Wand entlang und dann in einen separaten Raum, in dem sie ungestört gewesen waren.  
Beelzebub war von seinen Gefühlen so verwirrt gewesen, die sich danach gesehnt hatten, Gabriel um den Hals zu fallen, dass er nicht einmal seine sonst typische Kratzbürstigkeit hatte heraufbeschwören können.  
Stattdessen hatte er es zugelassen, dass Gabriel ihn küsste, ihm die Hände auf den Hintern legte und ihn fordernd zu sich heranzog.  
Gabriel hatte keine Zeit mit Reden verschwendet. Oder mit Anschuldigungen. Er hatte nicht danach gefragt, wieso Beelzebub ihn mied. Stattdessen hatte er ihn mit der gleichen Dominanz bezwungen, die Beelzebub schon die letzten Male ganz schwach gemacht hatte, hatte ihm ins Ohr geraunt, dass er ihn vermisst hatte und dass Beelzebub heute ihm gehören würde, ohne Widerrede.  
Beelzebub hatte gar keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen. Trotz all der Monate, die sie getrennt hatten. Trotz all der Vorbehalte, die sie noch immer trennten. Das alles schien nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Was zählte, war nur Gabriel. Und wie er Beelzebub um den Finger wickelte. Satan, Beelzebub war so süchtig danach, sich von dem Engel verführen zu lassen, dass er sich dafür nicht einmal schämen konnte.

_~*~_

„Ich hasse dich“, fauchte Beelzebub heiser, als Gabriel schließlich neben ihm zum Stehen kam. „Dass du die Frechheit hast, das vor meinen Leuten abzuziehen. Du arroganter, narzisstischer, aufgeblasener Arsch!“  
Gabriel ging auf die Worte nicht ein. Er wusste, woher sie kamen. Deshalb schmunzelte er nur und drückte den Knopf noch einmal, woraufhin Beelzebub ein wimmernder Aufschrei entwich und er den Kopf in den Nacken warf.  
Gabriel lachte leise über die Reaktion und beugte sich über Beelzebubs Schulter zu ihm herunter. „Wenn dieser Tag zu Ende ist, werde ich dich besinnungslos vögeln“, versprach er mit rauer Stimme, „Sofern du bis dahin brav bist.“ Seine Hand legte sich in Beelzebubs Nacken und kraulte ihn ein wenig.  
Der Dämon wimmerte bei den Worten und lehnte sich in die Berührung.  
„Das… hah… das ist noch eine halbe Ewigkeit, du dämlicher Penner“, beschwerte er sich.  
Gabriel ließ mit einem weiteren leisen Lachen von ihm ab und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Da hast du vermutlich recht“, lenkte Gabriel ein, „Steh auf.“  
Beelzebub kam dem Wunsch so schnell nach, dass der Stuhl bedrohlich kippelte. Er drehte sich zu Gabriel herum, der ihn gegen die Kante der Tischplatte drückte und neben ihm die Hände abstützte.  
Er fühlte den Dämon erschaudern. Kein Wunder. Er hatte nun seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde diesen kleinen, aber wirkungsvollen, Vibrator in sich, der all die wichtigen Punkte erreichte – vor allem die Prostata. Gabriel hatte die Vibration bewusst klein gehalten, damit der Dämon nicht plötzlich kam. Ein ständiges Reizen ohne ausreichende Befriedigung. Schleichend würde sich der Druck weiter aufbauen. Es war Gabriels persönliche kleine Rache an Beelzebub. Er bestrafte ihn mit seinen eigenen Mitteln für all die Abstinenz der letzten Wochen. Und wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass Beelzebub es genauso brauchte, diese Dominanz zu erfahren, wie Gabriel es brauchte, sie auszuführen.  
Gabriel setzte einen heißen Kuss auf den Hals des Dämons.  
Beelzebub schmiegte sich ihm entgegen und als Gabriel ein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob, stöhnte er leise auf.  
„Ich scheiß auf dein blasiertes Machogehabe“, keuchte er atemlos. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?“  
Gabriel schmunzelte. Da schien jemand mit seinen Nerven ziemlich am Ende zu sein. Er strich mit einer Hand über Beelzebubs Hintern. Während er das Knie anhob, drückte er mit dem Mittelfinger in die Spalte - dort, wo er Beelzebubs Eingang vermutete.  
Mit einem bestätigenden Keuchen drängte sich der Dämon der Hand und dem Knie entgegen, um ein wenig Druck abzubauen. Er war deutlich hart, Gabriel konnte es durch den Stoff hindurch fühlen.  
„Fick mich endlich, Gabriel“, keuchte Beelzebub herrisch und seine Hände wanderten fahrig über Gabriels Schultern und krallten sich dann haltsuchend an seiner Brust ins Jackett. Er bog sich ihm entgegen.  
Gabriel, dessen Mund noch immer heiße Küsse auf Beelzebubs Hals verteilte, versenkte die Zähne in seiner Haut. Beelzebub gab einen heiseren Schrei von sich und Gabriel schmeckte Blut. Es brannte auf seiner Zunge und hinterließ einen metallischen Nachgeschmack. Er leckte über die Stelle und besah sie sich, während Beelzebub in seinen Armen vor Lust bebte. Der Abdruck auf der Haut war deutlich zu sehen. Gabriel war zu erregt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
„Heute Abend“, raunte Gabriel ihm verheißungsvoll zu und ließ ihn los. Wenn er Beelzebub zu schnell gab, was er nun in der Hitze des Augenblicks begehrte, wäre er danach wieder monatelang verschwunden. Da wollte Gabriel es wenigstens vorher ein wenig auskosten.  
„Nein“, keuchte Beelzebub fassungslos und griff das Jackett fester. „Untersteh dich“, fauchte er, doch über sein rotes Gesicht und das flache Atmen kam seine Entrüstung nicht wirklich zur Geltung. „Du wirst jetzt nicht einfach gehen!“, keifte er. „We-wenn du jetzt gehst, dann schwöre ich bei Satan, dass … haa!“  
Die Vibration, die Gabriel eben erneut verstärkt hatte, ließ seinen Satz unvollendet.  
Gabriel schmunzelte und löste entschieden die Hände von seinem Jackett. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und regelte es wieder herunter.  
„Bleib brav, Beelzebub“, sagte er und warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. „Ich werde es wissen, wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst.“  
„Das ist unfair“, echauffierte sich Beelzebub und seine Augen flehten um Erlösung. „Hast du denn gar kein Gewissen? Du kannst mich hier nicht einfach in diesem Zustand zurücklassen!“  
„Ich kann und ich werde“, erwiderte Gabriel, regelte den Vibrator auf die niedrigste Stufe, damit Beelzebub nicht kam, bevor sie sich sahen, und legte dann eine Hand auf die Türklinke.  
„Bis heute Abend“, sagte er mit seinem typischen leutseligen Lächeln.

*

„G-Gabriel, verdammt“, keuchte Beelzebub einige Stunden später zitternd und Tränen der Überreizung liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Ich … hah… ich kann nicht mehr. Gib mir eine Pause.“  
Er hatte eben seinen vierten Orgasmus in kurzer Zeit hinter sich gebracht, doch Gabriel ließ ihn noch nicht in Ruhe.  
Er fuhr in einer langsamen Bewegung mit der Zunge über Beelzebubs Glied. Es war nicht mehr so hart, wie am Anfang, und vermutlich würde es das auch nicht mehr werden. Halbsteif lag es in Gabriels Mund und zuckte nur schwach bei jedem Zungenschlag.  
„Du warst es doch, der seiner Gier nicht widerstehen konnte“, erinnerte Gabriel ihn unnachgiebig, nachdem er einen Moment von dem Schwanz des Dämons abgelassen hatte. Doch seine Hand fuhr fort, Beelzebub tief im Inneren zu penetrieren. Er massierte mit drei fordernden Fingern die Prostata, die sich heiß und wund anfühlte unter seiner Berührung.  
„Du konntest nicht bis heute Abend warten. Ich zeige dir nur, wohin deine Gier dich bringt.“  
Beelzebub gab ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich und bog den Rücken durch, als Gabriels Mund sich wieder um sein Glied legte und er entschieden an ihm saugte.  
Er lag nackt auf Gabriels großem Bett auf dem Rücken, während Gabriel vollkommen bekleidet zwischen seinen Beinen hockte.  
Der Dämon war kein besonders guter Lügner. Zumindest nicht in diesen Dingen.  
Sobald er Gabriels Wohnung betreten hatte, hatte der Engel es ihm an der Nasenspitze angesehen, dass er sich seines Drucks erleichtert hatte.  
Seine Strafe war das gewesen, was er verlangt hatte. Und doch auch nicht. Beelzebub hatte Sex verlangt. Nun bekam er Überreizung und Gabriel enthielt ihm alles weitere. Teils, weil er Beelzebub dadurch noch mehr an sich binden wollte. Teils, weil er es liebte, ihn unter sich zittern zu fühlen und sein atemloses, verzweifeltes Stöhnen zu hören.  
„Ich kann … nicht mehr“, wimmerte Beelzebub und krallte die Hände in die Laken, während er sich die Unterlippe zerbiss und neue Tränen ihm über die Wangen liefen.  
„Nicht?“, fragte Gabriel amüsiert und spreizte seine Finger in Beelzebub. „Dabei schien dein Verlangen vorhin so groß zu sein.“  
Beelzebub presste die Lippen aufeinander und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er schließlich kaum hörbar.  
Gabriel war milde überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Dämon sich tatsächlich entschuldigen würde. Zumindest nicht vor dem fünften Orgasmus.  
Er tat, als hätte er es nicht gehört und ließ die Zunge etwas stärker über Beelzebubs Spitze kreisen.  
Der Dämon wimmerte auf.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er lauter und nun klang er tatsächlich eine Spur verzweifelt. „Bitte, hör auf.“  
Gabriel hielt inne und hob den Kopf, während seine Finger aufhörten, Beelzebub im Inneren zu reizen.  
„Was tut dir leid?“, fragte er prüfend.  
Beelzebub, dessen Gesicht von Tränen schon ganz nass war, wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Dass…“ Er holte tief und zitternd Luft. „Dass ich…“ Er wischte sich mit einer bebenden Hand die Wangen trocken und schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Dass ich so lang verschwunden war, ohne mich bei dir zu melden.“  
„Und weiter?“, hakte Gabriel nach und seine Finger stießen gegen die Prostata.  
Beelzebub sog scharf die Luft ein und seine Hüfte zuckte hoch, weil er versuchte, vor dem Gefühl zu fliehen. Gabriel griff seine Hüfte mit der freien Hand und hielt ihn fest.  
Beelzebub schwieg.  
„Nun?“, fragte Gabriel und stieß erneut dagegen.  
Beelzebub gab ein Geräusch zwischen leidendem Aufstöhnen und Schluchzen von sich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, jammerte er, „B-bitte. Hör auf.“  
Gabriel hielt inne und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er schien sich tatsächlich keiner weiteren Schuld bewusst zu sein.  
„In Zukunft wirst du dich in solchen Situationen zusammenreißen und dein loses Mundwerk für dich behalten“, knurrte er. Er hatte die Schimpfworte vergeben, aber er hatte sie nicht vergessen. „Keine Beleidigungen mehr, nur, weil ein Vibrator in dir steckt. Verstanden?“  
Beelzebub biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und wich Gabriels Blick aus.  
„Hast du das verstanden?“, hakte Gabriel mit strenger Stimme nach und weil Beelzebub noch immer nicht antwortete, stieß er erneut gegen die Prostata.  
Beelzebub schrie auf.  
„Ja“, keuchte er und wand sich, um dem Griff zu entkommen, „Ja. Ich habe es verstanden.“  
„Also? Tut dir etwas leid?“  
Beelzebub schwieg, doch bevor Gabriel ihn erneut empfindlich treffen konnte, nickte er. „Entschuldige“, murrte er wie ein bockiges Kind. „Ich… ich habe es nicht so gemeint.“  
„Das will ich hoffen“, sagte Gabriel nickend. Er lächelte zufrieden und zog vorsichtig die Hand aus Beelzebub heraus. Mit einem Wunder säuberte er sie und ließ das Sperma verschwinden, das Beelzebubs Haut bedeckte. Er kam zu ihm herauf, legte sich seitlich neben ihn und zog ihn in die Arme. Beelzebub klammerte sich haltsuchend an ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Brust. Er zitterte noch immer unaufhörlich vor Überreizung.  
„Ich vergebe dir“, sagte Gabriel sanft und strich Beelzebub über den Rücken.  
Der Dämon sagte lange nichts. Er schien darauf konzentriert, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Die letzten Stunden waren anstrengend gewesen.  
„Du hast das alles sehr gut durchgehalten“, lobte Gabriel ihn sanft, um ihm nach diesem nervenaufreibenden Erlebnis ein wenig Sicherheit zu geben.  
Beelzebub schwieg noch immer. Sein Zittern ließ ein wenig nach und er schien sich zu entspannen. „Du bist der schlimmste Engel, der mir je begegnet ist“, sagte er leise.  
Gabriel lachte über diese Worte. „Ich lerne schnell“, konterte er, „Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es warst, der mir Sex gezeigt hat?“  
Beelzebubs Ohren liefen rot an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefällt“, murmelte er.  
Gabriel schmunzelte und strich Beelzebub geduldig in kleinen Kreisen über den Rücken.  
Er wusste, dass er nicht lang warten musste. Beelzebub ließ nie eine Chance unversucht, an sein Glied zu kommen. Im Augenblick war es unangenehm eng in seinem Schritt, aber er hatte Zeit.  
Und wirklich, nach einigen Minuten hatte der Dämon bereits wieder ausreichend Kraft gesammelt, um von Gabriels Brust abzulassen und sich auf die Unterarme abzustützen.  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er.  
Gabriel hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Mit mir?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.  
Beelzebub gab ein entnervtes Seufzen von sich, griff Gabriel bei den Schultern und schob ihn auf den Rücken. Er setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, schnipste mit dem Finger und der Engel war nackt.  
„Besser“, sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, ehe er sich vorbeugte und Gabriel küsste.  
Genießend stieg Gabriel auf den Kuss ein. Beelzebubs schlanke, kühle Finger wanderten seine breite Brust entlang und eine feine Gänsehaut breitete sich dort aus, wo sie ihn berührten. Dann beendete Beelzebub den Kuss auf Gabriels Lippen und küsste sich stattdessen eine Spur seinen Hals entlang. Er fuhr mit der Zungenspitze eine feuchte Linie die Brust hinunter und schob seinen Körper tiefer, bis er auf Gabriels Knien saß und seine Zunge über Gabriels großen Schwanz leckte.  
Mit einem dunklen Stöhnen und Vorfreude in den Adern hob der Engel die Hand und vergrub die Finger in Beelzebubs schwarzem Haar. Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während Beelzebub ein-zwei Mal probeweise über seine empfindliche Spitze leckte.  
Er ließ Gabriel nicht lang warten. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dem Engel Blow Jobs zu geben. Vermutlich, weil er dann die Größe am deutlichsten fühlte.  
Gabriel seufzte auf, als Beelzebub ihn ganz in den Mund nahm und an ihm saugte. Seine Zunge spielte mit der Härte, während er den Kopf hinauf und hinunter bewegte.  
Gabriels Griff in seinem Haar wurde fester und entschiedener. Er hob das Becken an und drückte Beelzebub gleichzeitig hinunter. Das Verkrampfen der Kehle, die ihn umschloss, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Gabriel stöhnte auf und entließ Beelzebub aus seinem Griff, damit er in seinem Tempo weitermachen konnte.  
Doch nicht für lange, denn er wurde ungeduldig. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut, Beelzebub zu vögeln und ein simpler Blow Job würde ihn nicht zufriedenstellen.  
Also zog Gabriel an den Haaren. Beelzebub, der unwillig von seinem Schwanz abließ, warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Komm her“, sagte Gabriel mit rauer Stimme, griff nach Beelzebubs Armen und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinauf. Seine Hände wanderten Beelzebubs Rücken entlang und blieben dann an seinem Becken liegen. Er schob ihn in Position.  
„G-Gabriel“, stammelte Beelzebub atemlos, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch kann…“ Er zitterte unter der wenigen Anstrengung, sich in Position oben zu halten. Das, was der Engel vorher mit ihm getan hatte, war kräfteraubend für ihn gewesen.  
Gabriel blickte zu ihm auf, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Natürlich kannst du“, sprach er sanft auf ihn ein, „Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“  
Beelzebub schluckte und nickte. Gabriel schnipste und sein Glied war von Gleitgel bedeckt. Er dirigierte Beelzebub tiefer. Der Dämon nahm folgsam das Glied in die Hand, richtete es auf seinen Eingang aus und ließ sich langsam darauf sinken. Er erbebte und die Kraft schien ihn zu verlassen, als Gabriels Glied ganz in ihn eingedrungen war. Es war schnell gegangen, wegen der ausdauernden Vorbereitung von zuvor. Trotzdem wimmerte er nun und sank zitternd nach vorn.  
„Alles gut, Teufelchen?“, fragte Gabriel, hielt Beelzebub an den Armen fest und trieb sich langsam in ihn hinein. Das Gefühl davon, von Beelzebubs Innerem eng umschlossen zu werden, berauschte ihn. Er wurde rastlos und ungeduldig. Nach den Stunden der Zurückhaltung konnte er sich nun nicht so gut beherrschen wie sonst. Vor allem nicht jetzt, da er auf den Geschmack gekommen war. Seine Hüfte schnellte gierig nach oben, schneller als gerade noch, und Beelzebub schrie überrascht auf.  
„Zur Hölle“, fluchte er und Gabriel, der es liebte, ihn zitternd und überreizt zu fühlen, zog das Tempo an. Wieder und wieder stieß er in ihn hinein, gab sich Mühe, dabei die Prostata zu treffen und spürte, wie Beelzebubs nachgiebiger Muskelring überfordert um ihn zuckte.  
„Lügner“, keuchte Beelzebub, während er versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen, „Du… hah… du hast gesagt… ngh!... Gabriel!“  
Gabriel griff Beelzebubs Hintern, weil dieser versuchte, vor der Penetration zu fliehen. Er drückte ihn hinunter und kam ihm mit seinen fordernden Stößen entgegen.  
„Hier geblieben“, knurrte er.  
Beelzebub entwich ein überwältigtes Schluchzen. Er konnte einem fast leidtun.  
Aber dafür hatte Gabriel keinen Gedanken übrig. Er war zu konzentriert darauf, sich wieder und wieder in den bebenden zierlichen Körper hinein zu treiben, der auf ihm hockte und süße Laute der Überreizung von sich gab.  
Es dauerte nicht lang. Gabriel war bereits zu lang erregt gewesen. Einige weitere harte Stöße genügten, damit er sich mit einem Stöhnen tief in Beelzebub entlud. Er drückte ihn hinunter, während er kam, fühlte die Muskeln um sich zucken und sich verkrampfen und genoss es, wie sie ihn durch den Orgasmus massierten.  
Dann, als es vorüber war, verließ ihn die Anspannung und er hielt Beelzebub nicht mehr so krampfhaft nach unten gedrückt.  
Der Dämon atmete ebenso flach wie er selbst.  
Gabriel schloss die Augen. Es gefiel ihm, in Beelzebub zu sein und seinen warmen Körper auf sich liegen zu haben. Damit waren sie sich näher als sonst. Miteinander verbunden.  
Er seufzte und streichelte Beelzebub über den Hintern und hinauf zum unteren Rücken.  
Einen Moment lang lagen sie unbewegt aufeinander, dann kam Leben in den Dämonen. Er rappelte sich auf, schaute mit wütend funkelnden Augen zu Gabriel hinunter und schlug ihm mit gewisser Kraft mit der Hand auf die Brust.  
„Du hast mich angelogen“, fauchte er.  
Gabriel lachte leise trotz des feinen Schmerzes. „Als hätte es dir nicht gefallen, was ich getan habe.“  
Beelzebub wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Halt den Rand“, murrte er, „Mir tut alles weh.“  
Schmunzelnd ließ Gabriel ihn einen Moment schmollen. Unbeirrt strichen seine Hände weiter in beruhigenden Kreisen über die weiche Haut.  
„Entschuldige“, sagte er sanft, obwohl es ihm nicht Leid tat.  
„Küss mich einfach“, verlangte Beelzebub.  
Gabriel kam diesem Wunsch nur zu gern nach. Er legte eine Hand in Beelzebubs Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und setzte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, den der Dämon damit quittierte, dass er ihm in die Lippe biss.  
„Frecher Dämon“, kommentierte Gabriel den kurzen Schmerz und leckte sich unvermittelt über die malträtierte Stelle.  
Beelzebub schnaubte. „Klappe“, murmelte er und sein nächster Kuss wurde sanfter und leidenschaftlicher.


	15. Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel findet sich allmählich in sein neues Gleichgewicht ein, in dem er alles unter einen Hut bringen kann. Es scheint perfekt. Doch Beelzebubs Wut auf einen gewissen Erzengel scheint berechtigt und bald wird es Gabriel zum Verhängnis, wie gutgläubig er geblieben war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen~  
> Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält Gore-Elemente, heißt, es wird ein wenig blutig und brutal. Ich habe es gering gehalten, weil ich es nicht verherrlichen will, aber genannt wird dennoch das eine oder andere Detail.  
> Das Kapitel ist recht relevant für den weiteren Verlauf. Das Wichtigste werdet ihr aber im Notfall auch im kommenden Kapitel erschließen können, falls ihr dieses Kapitel nicht wagen wollt.  
> Oh, und ich rate dazu, sich "California Dreaming" von SIA anzumachen. Als ich das Lied gehört habe, hat sich bei mir quasi ein Film abgespielt, wie das Kapitel sein soll. ~

_"Stopped into a church_   
_I passed along the way_   
_Well, I got down on my knees_   
_And I pretend to pray"_   
_("California Dreaming" - SIA)_

Gabriel konnte sich nicht beklagen. Absolut nicht. Alles verlief nach Plan. Nicht nur nach seinem eigenen, auch nach dem göttlichen Plan. Die Meetings zur neuen Apokalypse nahmen in ihrer Häufigkeit zu, aber der alles entscheidende Krieg war noch so weit entfernt, dass er die Frage dazu, wie er dann Beelzebub entgegentreten würde, wenn sie sich auf dem Schlachtfeld begegneten, weit von sich schob. Ebenso wie die Frage, was geschehen würde, wenn der Himmel gewann – denn das würde er. Was dann aus Beelzebub werden würde.  
Gabriel vertagte solche Fragen, die ihm Sorge bereiteten, auf später.  
Stattdessen traf er sich regelmäßig mit ihm und mit jedem Treffen wurde der Dämon zutraulicher.  
Sie fanden sich in eine Beziehung, wie die Menschen sie führten. Eine Beziehung, in der Beelzebub allmählich glaubte, dass kein strafender Blitz auf sie herabfahren würde und Gabriel damit nicht länger in den Ohren lag. Eine Beziehung, in der Gabriel seine Dominanz ausleben konnte, um die Beelzebub von Anfang an stumm gefleht hatte.  
Auf ihre eigene Art konnten sie einander glücklich machen. Und abgesehen von den kleineren Streits und Missverständnissen, die daher kamen, dass sie sich in einigen Punkten so sehr unterschieden, wie Licht und Dunkelheit, lief es wirklich prächtig.  
Gabriel gestand sich nun offener ein, dass er Sex mochte. Außerdem hatte er erkannt, dass er Beelzebub liebte. Es musste Liebe sein. Wie sonst konnte er all die selbstlosen Dinge erklären, die er für ihn getan hatte? Die Risiken, die er eingegangen war? Entscheidungen, die er früher nie getroffen hätte?  
Sich seiner Liebe zu dem Dämonenprinzen bewusst zu sein, stärkte Gabriel den Rücken bei all seinen Vorhaben. Zugegeben, Michael, Uriel und Sandalphon waren noch immer verstimmt, weil er sich so oft auf der Erde aufhielt. Aber sie konnten ihm nicht gefährlich werden.  
Seit die Pläne zur neuen Apokalypse mehr Gestalt annahmen, hatte er keinen Termin im Himmel verpasst. Er bezog Stellung, vertrat die Meinung der Engel und zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite.

So auch heute. Er war sehr stolz auf sich und auf die Arbeit seiner Engel.  
Sie lösten gerade das Meeting auf und er grinste breit in die Runde.  
„Gute Arbeit, alle zusammen“, sagte er, erhob sich von dem langen Tisch und verließ den Meetingraum.  
Gefolgt von den anderen Teilnehmern und flankiert von Sandalphon ging er in die unendliche Halle, deren Wände verglast waren. Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster, hinunter auf die Erde. Es war ein schöner Tag. Aber wenn er es recht bedachte, schien hier oben, über den Wolken, immer die Sonne.  
Er bemerkte erst nicht, dass Michael, der dem Meeting nicht beigewohnt hatte, ihm entgegenkam.  
Bis er Michael sagen hörte: „Erzengel Gabriel.“  
Gabriel schaute auf.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Michael!“, sagte er, „Wie geht es dir? Warst du erfolgreich?“  
Hochgeschlossen und ohne das Lächeln zu erwidern, wie es seine Art war, kaum Michael auf ihn zu.  
„In der Tat“, sagte er spitz und sein Blick wanderte über die umherschwirrenden Engel, die vom Meetingraum fortgingen und alle auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Aufgabe waren.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Michael?“, fragte Gabriel, der ihm ansah, dass ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag.  
Michael wies mit dem Kopf hinter sich. „Folge mir.“  
Gabriel runzelte die Stirn, aber er kannte Michael gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das, was er mit ihm besprechen wollte, vertraulich war.  
Also ging er ihm hinterher, in einen abgeschiedenen Bereich, nah an den Fenstern, und bemerkte, dass Sandalphon und Uriel sich zu ihnen gesellten. Sie blieben neben Michael stehen und schauten Gabriel an.  
„Nun?“, fragte Gabriel und instinktiv blies er die Brust ein wenig auf, um vor seinen Mitarbeitern Stärke zu demonstrieren. „Was wolltest du mir mitteilen, Michael?“  
„Erzengel Gabriel“, sagte Michael und seine Stimme bekam einen offizielleren Klang, der nicht so recht zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe passen wollte. „Wir haben Beweise dafür, dass du dich, in einem Akt des Verrats, mit der Hölle verbündet hast.“  
Gabriel entglitten die Gesichtszüge für einen winzigen Moment. Er dachte an Beelzebub und daran, dass sie beschlossen hatten, sich zu treffen, obwohl sie nicht länger aktiv nach Immunität suchen wollten.  
Doch dann straffte er die Schultern.  
„Kein Verrat“, widersprach er, bevor Michael fortfahren konnte, „Was ich tat, tat ich für uns.“  
„‘Uns‘?“, wiederholte Michael kühl.  
Gabriel nickte und setzte eines seiner breiten Grinsen auf.  
„Indem ich mich mit dem Dämon Beelzebub austauschte, erlangte ich Wissen über die Immunität der Verräter gegen Weihwasser und Fegefeuer.“  
Michael hob eine Augenbraue. Er sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus.  
„Und … hast du… Immunität erreicht?“ fragte er.  
Gabriel schwieg. Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die dieses Gespräch ging. Es war nicht wie sonst. Es wirkte vielmehr wie ein Tribunal. Uriel und Sandalphon, die Michaels Seiten flankierten und ungerührt zu ihm hinsahen, wie einst zu Aziraphale. Obwohl Gabriel es nicht zeigte, machte es ihn sehr nervös.  
Michael schien nicht länger auf seine Antwort warten zu wollen. Mit erhobener Stimme verkündete er: „Erzengel Gabriel. Durch deine Verbrüderung mit dem Feind hast du dein Gesicht von Gott abgewandt. Leugnest du die menschlichen Gefühle, die du diesem Dämon gegenüber empfindest? Oder die Sünden, zu denen er dich verführt hat?“  
Gabriel lachte laut und falsch auf.  
„Menschliche Gefühle? Sünden?“, fragte er mit mehr Großspurigkeit, als er fühlte, „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Michael!“  
Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Das sind ernste Anschuldigungen, Michael. Dabei hast du keine Beweise.“  
„Was ist hiermit?“, fragte Michael kühl und hielt einige Fotos hoch, die Gabriel und Beelzebub nah beieinander zeigten. Auf mehr als einem küssten sie sich. Vermaledeiter Michael und seine ewige Angewohnheit die Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die ihn nichts angingen!  
Gabriel gingen die Antworten aus. Auch, weil er zwar leugnen und auf dem Plan der Immunität beharren konnte, aber wer würde ihm glauben? Selbst, wenn es stimmte… Die drei sahen ihn so ungerührt an, dass er ahnte, dass es nichts brachte.  
„Ich sagte es bereits. Das gehörte zu Gottes Plan“, insistierte er.  
„Von dem niemand außer dir Kenntnis hatte“, erwiderte Michael mit einem falschen Lächeln, „Nicht einmal der Metatron.“  
Gabriel schluckte. Wenn Michael bereits beim Metatron gewesen war, sahen die Dinge anders aus. Und die Mordlust in Michaels Augen gefiel ihm gar nicht. Gabriel schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Erzengel Gabriel, du bist nicht länger ein Engel Gottes“, sagte Michael schneidend, „Ich frage dich: Bist du immun gegen das Fegefeuer?“  
Gabriel runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er.  
Auf Michaels Gesicht erschien ein so kaltes Lächeln, dass Gabriel fröstelte.  
„Nun, dann wirst du es jetzt werden“, sagte er.

Mit einem Mal entstand um Gabriel ein heftiger Sog, gegen den er sich stemmte, doch der ihn dennoch unbarmherzig mit sich riss. Er zog ihn zum Fenster hin, wie ein kräftiger Windstoß und auch, als Gabriel seine Flügel herausließ und sich bemühte, dagegen anzufliegen, half das nicht. Gabriel beschwor jede Engelskraft, die er beherrschte, nutzte seine gesamte Macht, doch er bemerkte, dass nichts davon Erfolg hatte. Es ließ ihn nicht einmal aus seinem irdischen Körper heraus. Er konnte seine Engelsgestalt nicht annehmen, so sehr er es auch versuchte.  
Der Sog zerrte immer heftiger an ihm, schob ihn schneller zum Fenster und schmiss ihn mit einer solchen Wucht dagegen, dass es barst und er hindurchfiel.  
Glasscherben bohrten sich in Gabriels Flügel und seinen Körper, zerschnitten ihm die Haut und die Muskeln, doch er bemerkte sie kaum. Denn die Schwerkraft riss fordernd an ihm. Mehr noch als sonst. Sie zog ihn mit sich, als wäre er ein großer Stein, drückte ihn hinunter und er fiel, während er spürte, dass seine Flügel in Flammen aufgingen. Gabriel schrie gegen die unerträglichen Schmerzen an, die plötzlich durch jede Faser seines Körpers drangen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut mit einem glühenden Nagel durchstoßen. Durch den Tränenschleier sah er flammende Federn, die sich aus seinen Flügeln lösten. Er brannte. Es war so heiß, dass nicht einmal der Luftzug es lindern konnte. Seine Haut schien ihm vom Körper zu schmelzen, so sehr brannte es. Gleißender Schmerz fuhr ihm in den Kopf und riss an ihm. Riss etwas heraus, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war.  
Gabriel schrie, bis er keine Luft mehr hatte und verlor irgendwann, mitten im Fall, das Bewusstsein.

*

Als das ‚ _Ding_ ‘ des Fahrstuhls ertönte, machte sich Beelzebub nicht die Mühe, nachzusehen. Wer auch immer aus dem Himmel kam, hatte sich nicht angekündigt und verdiente dementsprechend nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit. Außerdem saß er gerade auf seinem Thron und war damit beschäftigt, sich Strafen für ein paar Dämonen auszudenken, die ihre Verführungen in den letzten Wochen vernachlässigt hatten – oder sogar Gutes getan hatten.  
Er schaute nicht einmal auf, als Dagon neben ihm die Schultern straffte.  
Erst, als etwas Weißes in sein Sichtfeld blitzte und diese Person es wagte, seine Anhörung zu unterbrechen, hob er den Kopf.  
Als er in Michaels blasiertes Gesicht sah, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, so, wie es das jedes Mal tat. Augenblicklich zog er sich in sich zurück, versteckte jegliche Emotionen hinter weiteren dicken Mauern und sorgte dafür, dass der Engel psychisch nicht an ihn herankommen konnte.  
„Michael“, sagte er gedehnt und lehnte sich demonstrativ lässiger in seinen Thron. „Womit haben wir diese ‚Ehre‘ verdient?“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
Die Dämonen kicherten.  
Michael stellte sich inmitten des Raumes, als wolle er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller für sich beanspruchen. Beelzebub hasste es, wie er sich im Mittelpunkt sonnte.  
„Es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, es selbst anzukündigen“, sagte er mit einem salbungsvollen Lächeln, bei dem Beelzebub ganz schlecht wurde. „Wir haben einen gefallenen Engel aus dem Himmel verstoßen. Das dürfte Euch interessieren, nicht wahr? Prinz der Hölle?“  
Beelzebub stieß mit einem „Tzzz“ die Luft aus. „Warum sollte mich das interessieren? Nur ein hungriges Maul mehr.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Der letzte Fall war lange her gewesen. Es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein Engel in Ungnade fiel und die Gunst Gottes verlor. Aber Beelzebub hatte genug andere Probleme, um sich nun darum zu scheren.  
„Es ist ein Erzengel“, sagte Michael mit einem kühlen Lächeln und Beelzebub fühlte, wie sein Herz gefror.  
Das… konnte unmöglich das sein, was er glaubte, was es war.  
Nicht Gabriel! Nicht nach allem!  
Mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen drehte sich Michael um.  
„Also dann“, sagte er und verschwand, während Beelzebub wie vom Donner gerührt auf seinem Thron saß und ihm hinterher starrte.  
Unmöglich! Gabriel hatte es versprochen!  
Aber Michael hatte so siegessicher gewirkt. So… als wüsste er, dass die Strafe Beelzebub treffen würde. Das war undenkbar!  
Beelzebub keuchte und würgte gegen die Enge in seinem Hals an.  
Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen.  
„Die Anhörung ist beendet“, stieß er hervor und erhob sich wackelig von seinem Thron. „Dagon, übernimm den Rest“, setzte er geistesabwesend hinzu, ehe er aus dem Raum eilte.  
Während er den Gang entlang ging, in dem die anderen Dämonen ihm eilig Platz machten, fühlte Beelzebub, wie weich seine Knie waren. Sein Atem ging flach. Er keuchte und atmete rasselnd. Als könne es helfen, griff er sich an die Brust, ehe er in einen Fahrstuhl stürzte.  
Er drückte den Knopf für den ersten Kreis der Hölle.  
Dort, wo die Gefallenen ankamen.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich. Das Licht flackerte unheilverkündend.  
Beelzebub mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Sicher irrte er sich. Sicher musste es ein anderer Erzengel sein. Irgendein anderer!  
Er krallte sich an die Stange, die auf Hüfthöhe an der einen Seite hing.  
Als erneut das ‚Ding‘ ertönte und die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten, flog er förmlich heraus, stolperte durch die Korridore, die hier oben viel leerer waren, und kam schließlich zu dem weitläufigen, verlassenen Hof vor den Toren der Hölle.  
Beelzebub legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sein Gesicht wurde nass vom Regen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er suchte den Himmel ab.  
Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er keine Sekunde später etwas durch die Wolkendecke brechen sah. Etwas brennendes. Vier Flügel, die in Feuer standen.  
Beelzebub rannte. Er rannte durch die Pfützen, die hier auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster lagen, wurde vollkommen durchnässt von den großen Tropfen und bemerkte, dass ihm das Wasser die Sicht verschleierte. Oder weinte er? Vielleicht beides.  
Der Körper fiel zu schnell.  
Beelzebub war zu weit entfernt. Voll Grauen wurde er Zeuge davon, wie der brennende Federhaufen hart auf dem Boden landete – noch immer einige Dutzend Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Beelzebub rannte weiter, während der Regen die Flammen löschte. Das Federknäuel dampfte. Es sah schwarz und verrußt aus. Und es bewegte sich nicht.  
Das taten sie nach einem Fall nie. Vielleicht war die Ohnmacht, in die sie während des Falls fielen, eine letzte Gnade Gottes, damit sie die Qualen nicht allzu lang ertragen mussten.  
Beelzebub hörte sich schluchzen und heulen, während er näherkam und dann neben dem gebrochenen Etwas auf die Knie fiel.  
Er griff einen großen Flügel und schob ihn vorsichtig zur Seite.  
Ein lauteres Aufschluchzen entwich ihm, als er Gabriels hübsches Gesicht erkannte. Rußgeschwärzt, bewusstlos, die Augen geschlossen. Er wirkte friedlich, als würde er schlafen. Aber es täuschte nicht über die vielen Blasen und verkrusteten Wunden hinweg, die sein hübsches Antlitz entstellten.  
Beelzebub gab einen wehklagenden Schrei von sich und kroch näher.  
„Nein“, hauchte er. Seine Hände bebten, als er vorsichtig Gabriels Kopf anhob und ihn auf seinen Schoß legte. „Nein, nein, nein!“  
Er schluchzte erneut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.  
„Du großer, dämlicher Idiot“, blaffte er Gabriel an, während er hicksend versuchte, Luft zu holen. „Ich habe es dir gesagt. Ich habe es dir gesagt!“ Fahrig glitten seine Finger über Gabriels schmutziges Gesicht. Der Regen vermischte sich mit dem Dreck und wischte ihn in feinen Rinnsalen davon.  
„Du vertrauensseliger, naiver Trottel“, hauchte Beelzebub und beugte sich nach vorn. Er legte ihre Stirnen behutsam aufeinander. Gabriel fühlte sich heiß an.  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt!“, schluchzte Beelzebub, „Aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören. Jetzt sieh, was du angerichtet hast!“  
Er hickste wieder, beugte sich zurück und schüttelte abermals den Kopf, als könne er es damit ungeschehen machen. Beelzebub konnte den Blick nicht von Gabriel abwenden.  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt mit dir anfangen?“, hauchte er und unternahm den schwachen Versuch, sich die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen. Aber er war bis auf die Knochen vom Regen durchnässt und es machte keinen Unterschied, dass er mit dem nassen Handrücken über sein Gesicht fuhr.  
„Das habe ich nicht gewollt“, wisperte Beelzebub, beugte sich erneut vor und drückte Gabriel die Lippen auf die Stirn. „Ich habe es nicht gewollt“, wiederholte er eindringlicher.  
Doch Gabriel antwortete nicht.  
Beelzebub beugte sich erneut zurück. Sein Blick wanderte über Gabriels Gestalt.  
Er sah schlimm aus. Seine Flügel brannten zwar nicht mehr, aber sie dampften und waren furchtbar angesenkt. Außerdem waren sie über und über mit Wunden übersäht und bluteten.  
Eine der Schwingen stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab, als wäre sie gebrochen. Genau wie eines von Gabriels Beinen.  
Beelzebub ertrug den Anblick seines Engels nicht, der so zerstört am Boden lag.  
Seine tiefe Trauer wandelte sich in Wut. In Entrüstung, dass man Gabriel solche Dinge antun konnte.  
„GOTT! Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst!“, schrie er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um die tiefhängenden Wolken finster anzufunkeln. „Wie konntest du nur?! Er war dein treuester Diener!“  
Als nichts geschah, krallten sich Beelzebubs Hände fester in Gabriels Schultern.  
„Nimm es zurück“, verlangte er, den Blick nach oben gerichtet, „NIMM ES ZURÜCK! GOTT!“  
Doch Gott antwortete nicht. Weil Gott Beelzebub schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr antwortete. Er wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte: Dass sie ihn ignorierte, oder dass sie Gabriel dafür verstoßen hatte, dass er liebte. Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Er hatte nur geliebt. So wie Beelzebub einst.  
Und nun ahnte Beelzebub, dass der Engel auch zu hassen lernen würde. So wie Beelzebub es gelernt hatte.  
Es schmerzte ihn, sich auszumalen, wie Gabriel sich fühlen würde, wenn er wieder zu sich käme.  
Er atmete tief durch, drückte Gabriel einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und legte dann vorsichtig den Kopf zurück aufs Kopfsteinpflaster.  
Jemand anders musste sich um ihn kümmern. Beelzebub war nicht in der Funktion, das zu übernehmen. Er war, gewissermaßen, überqualifiziert.  
Außerdem… war er sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, dass er die Hölle darüber informierte, wie Gabriel und er zueinanderstanden. Nur, weil der Himmel es wusste, bedeutete das nicht, dass es gut war, es hier ebenfalls zu verbreiten. Strategisch gesehen war es sicher vernünftiger, es als Gerücht zu belassen und zu schauen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten.  
Darüber hinaus, dachte Beelzebub betrübt, während er sich erhob und Gabriel zurückließ, änderte der Fall vieles. Wer wusste schon, was Gabriel von ihm hielt, wenn er zu sich gekommen war? Was er von sich selbst hielt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo nochmal~  
> Ja, das Kapitel ist kurz. Aber so intensiv, dass ich es nicht einfach weiterführen konnte. Hier ist ein entscheidender Cut. Den wollte ich am Ende des Kapitels haben.  
> Und jetzt erholt euch erst mal von dem Schock ;)  
> Immerhin kann ich euch eins versprechen: Das hier ist der Tiefpunkt. Ab jetzt kann es nur noch bergauf gehen.


	16. Der erste Kreis der Hölle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel hat mit seinem Fall zu kämpfen. Wird Beelzebub ihm helfen können, aus seinem Tief zu finden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG: In diesem Kapitel kommen depressive Schwingungen und Gedankengänge vor.

Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab Gabriel. Lange Zeit irrte er darin umher, ohne einen Körper, ohne ein Licht. Und ohne SIE.  
Er hörte sie nicht mehr. Spürte ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr.  
‚Mutter!‘, rief er nach ihr, doch sie antwortete nicht darauf. Sie hatte ihn verlassen und das machte ihm mehr Angst als die Dunkelheit. Er war noch nie von ihr getrennt gewesen. Das Gefühl davon, von ihr verlassen worden zu sein, auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, brach etwas in ihm. Er fühlte, dass er weinen wollte, aber in der Finsternis wusste er nicht, ob es ihm gelang. Er wollte sich zusammenkauern. Darum beten, dass das alles endete und ihr göttliches Licht endlich wieder auf ihn schien.  
Sie kam nicht zu ihm zurück.  
Egal, wie lang Gabriel in der Dunkelheit ausharrte. Egal, wie oft er nach ihr rief, sich entschuldigte für alles, was er getan hatte. Egal, wie oft er sich eingestand, dass er ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllt hatte. Dass er ihre Nähe nicht länger wert war.  
Nichts davon änderte etwas.  
Doch irgendwann wurde die Finsternis schwerer. Sie drückte ihn hinunter. Wurde echter und stofflicher. Und dann fühlte er Schmerz, der nicht aus seinem Verlust kam, sondern von einem Körper, in den es ihn zurückzog. Gleißender Schmerz, der sich in seinen Schädel bohrte und ihm wie flüssiges Feuer durch die Adern lief. Er stöhnte auf, wollte abwehrend den Kopf schütteln und bemerkte, dass er das nicht konnte. Sein Körper rührte sich nicht, obwohl er es ihm befahl. Er war in sich gefangen und konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Dann zog ihn die Dunkelheit wieder mit sich. Der Schmerz klang ab. Und die Finsternis riss ihn erneut in die Trostlosigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn schon zuvor in ihre kalten Ketten gelegt hatte.  
Er harrte erneut in ihr aus. Trauerte dem göttlichen Licht nach, das ihm hier versagt blieb. Wünschte, er könne irgendetwas tun, um dieser Tortur zu entkommen. Betete erneut. Wusste, dass er nicht gehört wurde. Wehklagte.  
Wieder wurde die Dunkelheit schwerer.  
Wieder fühlte er, dass sein Geist in eine Hülle gezogen wurde, die ihm Grenzen aufwies. Doch dieses Mal war der Schmerz nicht so furchtbar, dass er aufschreien wollte. Auch, wenn er noch immer da war.  
Er pochte hinter Gabriels Schläfen, als würde jemand mit einem Gummihammer dagegen schlagen. Sein Körper fühlte sich ausgelaugt an.  
Gabriel stöhnte auf und hörte, wie sich mit viel Geraschel und hastigen Schritten etwas von ihm entfernte.  
Er blinzelte gegen das dämmrige Neonlicht an, das ihn empfing und dessen Geflacker seine Kopfschmerzen noch zu erhöhen schien.  
Gabriel hob einen Arm. Es strengte ihn an. Er führte seine Hand zum Gesicht und legte sie sich auf die Augen. Dann horchte er in seinen Körper hinein. Arme und Beine schienen ihm weiter folgen zu wollen, aber einer seiner Oberschenkel fühlte sich gehemmt an.  
Gabriel hob die Hand, blinzelte hinunter und sah, dass er dick einbandagiert war.  
Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum.  
Er lag auf einer breiten, harten Liege, allein in einem Raum mit dunkelgrauen Wänden.  
Sein Magen drehte sich um.  
Die Hölle.  
Er war in der Hölle!  
Gabriel keuchte und würgte gegen den Schock an, der sich augenblicklich einstellte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und beugte den Kopf hinunter, aber da kam nichts aus ihm heraus. Stattdessen drehte sich der Raum um ihn weiter.  
Gabriel holte tief Luft und zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen.  
Der Schwindel nahm ab.  
Langsam kehrten Erinnerungen zurück.  
Michael hatte ihn zu Fall gebracht. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihm hinterherspioniert und ihn dann beim Metatron angezeigt.  
Hass flammte in Gabriel auf, wie er ihn noch nie gefühlt hatte. Hass auf Michael, der es gewagt hatte ihn zu stürzen und dabei so blasiert und selbstsicher auszusehen. Hass auf Uriel und Sandalphon, die nur zugesehen hatten. Hass auf den gesamten Himmel, weil keiner da gewesen war, um ihn zu retten. Um ihn vor Michaels Verrat zu schützen.  
Denn Gabriel fühlte sich verraten. Er hatte nichts getan, was einen Fall gerechtfertigt hatte! Er hatte geliebt und hatte diese Liebe ausgelebt. Alles, was er tat, war reinen Gewissens und reinen Herzens geschehen. Wieso nur hatte Gott ihn dennoch verlassen?  
Gabriel setzte sich auf und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Die Gedanken hatten ihn aufgewühlt und nun holte er nur flach und abgehackt Luft.  
Als es klopfte, hob er den Kopf.  
Aber er antwortete nicht. Einerseits, weil er zu geschockt davon war, dass er nun tatsächlich in die Hölle verstoßen worden war… andererseits, weil er seiner Stimme im Augenblick nicht traute.  
Als dann ein vertrautes Gesicht samt Körper hineinkam, grüßte Gabriel ihn nicht.  
Stattdessen räusperte er sich. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er wochenlang in der Wüste gelegen.  
„Dagon“, sagte Gabriel, weil er den Lakaien Beelzebubs gut genug kannte. „Wo bin ich?“  
„Im ersten Kreis der Hölle“, antwortete Dagon erstaunlich eilfertig, „In der Auffangstation.“  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass er freundlich sein konnte? Zu Engeln war er, wie alle Dämonen, überaus spitzzüngig und frech.  
Gabriel nickte langsam – hielt dann aber gleich darauf in der Bewegung inne, denn sie schien seinen Kopfschmerz zu verschlimmern.  
„Wie lang habe ich geschlafen?“, fragte er.  
„Nicht so lang, wie die meisten“, antwortete Dagon mit einem Lächeln, das wohl freundlich sein sollte. Seine langen spitzen Zähne lösten Unwohlsein bei Gabriel aus.  
„Drei Monate.“  
„Drei Monate?!“, wiederholte Gabriel etwas lauter und hielt sich dann den Kopf, weil seine Stimme von den Wänden widergehallt war und ihm nun in den Ohren klang.  
Drei Monate waren eine kurze Zeit für einen Schlaf nach dem Fall?  
Natürlich, für einen Engel waren drei Monate kaum eine nennenswerte Zeit. Aber wenn er daran dachte, was er in der Zeit alles erledigen können…  
Nun, selbstverständlich hatte er keine Berufung mehr, für er etwas erledigen musste, erinnerte er sich. Das Wissen darum, nicht länger für den Himmel von Nutzen zu sein, traf ihn wie ein Tritt in den Bauch.  
Gabriel hielt den Atem an und wies auf seinen verbundenen Oberschenkel.  
„Habe ich dir das hier zu verdanken?“, fragte er.  
Dagon winkte ab. „Oh nein, dafür haben wir kundigere Leute“, sagte er und setzte recht redselig hinzu: „Aber die trauen sich nicht mehr hinein, seit du wach geworden bist. Es ist lange her, dass wir einen gefallenen Erzengel in unsere Reihen aufnahmen. Der letzte war Raphael gewesen.“  
„Raphael?“, fragte Gabriel. Bei dem Namen klingelte nichts.  
Dagon nickte.  
„Er hört jetzt auf den Namen ‚Crowley‘“, sagte er und setzte dann hinzu: „Lord Beelzebub sagte, wenn du wach bist, wünscht er, dass ich dich in einen tieferen Kreis der Hölle bringe.“  
Bei der Nennung von Beelzebubs Namen horchte Gabriel auf.  
Richtig, Beelzebub. Der Dämon, der ihm am Ende den Kopf gekostet hatte.  
Gabriel meinte, sich daran zu erinnern, seine Stimme gehört zu haben, während er gefallen war. Oder danach. Aber er konnte die Erinnerung nicht mehr so richtig greifen und was genau Beelzebub gesagt haben sollte, wusste er auch nicht mehr.  
Was er aber wusste, war, dass er sich noch nie so allein gefühlt hatte. Noch nie so verlassen.  
Dass er nun Teil der Hölle sein sollte, begriff er noch nicht ganz.  
Und seine Erinnerungen an Beelzebub und ihre gemeinsame Zeit erschienen so fern, wie aus einer anderen Welt. Als hätte jemand anders die Erfahrungen mit dem Dämon gemacht. Nicht Gabriel. Er fühlte nichts, wenn er an ihn dachte – außer den leisen Stich des Verrats. Er hatte sich einst auf Beelzebub eingelassen. Hatte sogar irgendwann die Paktringe ignoriert. Und nun hatte er die Konsequenz seiner Handlungen zu spüren bekommen. Während Beelzebub noch immer auf seinem Thron saß.  
Misstrauisch runzelte Gabriel die Stirn.  
„Einen tieferen Kreis?“, wiederholte er, „Wieso?“  
„Angenehmere Unterbringung“, sagte Dagon mit einem breiten Lächeln, das wohl verschwörerisch und freundschaftlich wirken sollte.  
Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich verzichte“, murrte er, „Richte das dem kleinen Fliegenprinzen aus.“  
Dagon stockte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und warf Gabriel einen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
„Wenn du nicht in den ersten Wochen deine hübschen Flügelchen verlieren willst, solltest du dich nicht zu lang im Selbstmitleid suhlen“, sagte er, „Bei uns gibt es eine Hierarchie. Und Lord Beelzebub schätzt es nicht sonderlich, wenn man ihm keinen Respekt entgegenbringt.“  
Gabriel rollte mit den Augen.  
Dann sagte er mit künstlicher Freundlichkeit und einem falschen Grinsen: „Halt den Rand und verzieh dich endlich.“ Er ließ sein Lächeln zusammenfallen und sah an Dagons Miene, das die Botschaft angekommen war.  
Der Dämon trollte sich. Und Gabriel war ihm dankbar dafür.  
Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, kam Gabriel vorsichtig auf die Beine.  
Oder vielmehr auf das linke Bein. Das rechte knickte weg, sobald er es belasten wollte. Wie es schien, hatte er sich beim Fall den Oberschenkel gebrochen. Er schnipste mit den Fingern, um seinen irdischen Körper wieder gesund zu wundern. Aber entweder, seine Fähigkeit hatte ihn verlassen, oder Verletzungen, die während des Falls entstanden, waren nicht durch Wunder zu heilen.  
Gabriel knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er war immer schlechter auf Gott zu sprechen. Er traute es ihr durchaus zu, dass sie den ‚Verrätern‘ diese zusätzliche Pein aufbürdete, als langanhaltende Strafe.  
Gabriel schleppte sich zu dem schmutzigen, leicht beschlagenen Spiegel, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an der kargen, dunkelgrauen Wand hing.  
Wegen Eitelkeit konnte er nicht mehr fallen, dachte er bitter, wieso also jetzt auf dieses Laster verzichten?  
Wie zu erwarten, war sein Anblick befremdlich.  
Natürlich, sein irdischer Körper sah noch aus, wie er ihn kannte: Großgewachsen, muskulös und im Augenblick lediglich mit einem dreckigen Lendenschurz bekleidet. Seine Haut war relativ sauber. Sauberer zumindest, als Gabriel angenommen hatte, nachdem er nun schon seit drei Monaten in der Hölle lag.  
Auch war sein Haar unverändert voll, seine Nase gerade und sein Kiefer scharfkantig, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
Aber seine Augen… Etwas war mit seinen Augen geschehen.  
In dem kühlen Violet, das seine Iris gefüllt hatte, waren nun einige dunkelrote und magentafarbene Sprenkel. Im Halbdunkel des Raumes leuchteten sie und ließen seine Augen glühen.  
Ihm fröstelte. Zuvor war das Violet immer ins Bläuliche gegangen, hatte ihm etwas Erhabenes verliehen und er hatte es gemocht, das göttliche Licht daraus hervorscheinen zu sehen.  
Diese Wendung aber machte seine Augen zu etwas Niederem, Verdorbenem… Etwas Verbotenem, das zu sein er nicht bereit war. Sein Stolz war einer Finsternis gewichen, die ihn an die Dunkelheit erinnerte, in der er die letzten drei Monate verbracht hatte.  
Gabriel holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich davon nicht in Panik versetzen zu lassen.  
Es war etwas viel auf einmal.

*

Gabriel verließ den Raum in den nächsten Tagen nicht. Der Vorteil davon, ein überirdisches Wesen zu sein, lag zweifelsohne darin, dass man nicht darauf angewiesen war, Bedürfnisse des Körpers zu befriedigen, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten.  
Gabriel wüsste nicht, was er draußen sollte. Den Raum zu verlassen, würde bedeuten, sich mit der Hölle auseinandersetzen zu müssen und darauf konnte er sehr gut verzichten. Er wollte niemanden sehen und er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass das hier nun sein neues Zuhause sein würde. Dass der Himmel ihn nicht länger wollte.  
Gabriel vermisste bereits die weiten, lichtdurchfluteten Gänge. Die Aussicht hinunter auf die Welt. Die Helligkeit, die Reinheit.  
Statt dort oben zu sein und all das zu genießen, hatte er es aufs Spiel gesetzt. Für den Pakt mit einem Teufel, der ihm das Genick gebrochen hatte.  
Von Trauer gebeutelt, alleingelassen und von Gott verstoßen lag Gabriel die meiste Zeit unbewegt auf der unbequemen Liege und starrte an die schimmelige Decke, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Die bloße Vorstellung davon, aufzustehen, erfüllte ihn mit einer derart bleiernen Schwere, dass er keinen Finger heben konnte. Und er wollte auch nicht.  
Stattdessen übte er sich in dem, was die Menschen ‚Schlaf‘ nannten. Er hatte früher nie wirklich geschlafen. Nun ahnte er, dass Tage vergingen, in denen er auf diese Weise vor der Realität flüchtete. Nichts, was ihm im Traum widerfuhr, konnte so grausam sein, wie das, was ihn erwartete, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug.  
Er wusste nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vor der Tür dieses Raumes verging und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht.

*

Als Dagon ihm von seiner Unterhaltung mit Gabriel berichtete, war Beelzebub alles andere als zufrieden.  
Gabriels Zustand bereitete ihm Sorgen.  
Der ehemalige Engel verhielt sich genau so, wie Beelzebub es befürchtet hatte. Er stieß jegliche neue Bestimmung von sich, so, wie Beelzebub es einst getan hatte.  
Die meisten Dämonen fanden schneller auf die Füße, nachdem sie gefallen waren. Meist war ihrem Fall ein rebellisches Denken vorausgegangen, das es ihnen danach ermöglichte, sich der Revolte anzuschließen, die die Hölle verkörperte.  
Aber Beelzebub und Gabriel waren anders. Sie waren gefallen, ohne es zu wollen. Ohne etwas zu hinterfragen. Sie waren gefallen, weil sie neben Gott noch etwas anderes geliebt hatten. Das hatte ihre Liebe zu Gott nicht geschmälert. Deshalb tat die Abwesenheit des Himmels ihnen so viel mehr weh.  
Auch Beelzebub hatte in den ersten Monaten den Himmel schmerzlich vermisst, obwohl er ihn in seinen letzten Sekunden vor dem Fall verleumdet und angeklagt hatte. Das Licht, die klare Luft, die Leichtigkeit. Er hatte die festen Strukturen vermisst, die eindeutigen Abläufe. Die Hölle war chaotisch und folgte auf dem ersten Blick keinem erkennbaren System. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Beelzebub sich an diese neue Denkweise gewöhnt hatte.  
Und noch eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten sie:  
Sie beide waren gefallen und Schuld hatte der, den sie liebten.  
Wenn Beelzebub kein Dämon wäre, hätte man Gabriel nicht vorwerfen können, sich mit der Hölle zu verbünden – was, wie Beelzebub erfahren hatte, Michaels Grund gewesen war, ihn zu stürzen.  
Beelzebub hatte es lange nicht mehr bereut, zu sein, wer er war.  
Ja, er hatte Gabriel wieder und wieder gewarnt. Aber mittlerweile machte er sich Vorwürfe, weil er sich immer wieder von Gabriel hatte verleiten lassen, es weiterzutreiben.  
Michaels Worte klangen Beelzebub seit einigen Wochen wieder verstärkt in den Ohren. Dass er krank sei und verdorben. Dass er nicht normal sei.  
War Beelzebub am Ende tatsächlich der, der die Schuld auf sich nehmen musste?  
Seine Selbstzweifel hatte er über die letzten Jahrhunderte gut unter Kontrolle bekommen. Aber nun kamen sie alle wieder an die Oberfläche. Obwohl er sich sagte, dass es lachhaft war und er nicht mehr der war, der er gewesen war, als Michael ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte, nagte doch das schlechte Gewissen an ihm.  
Es führte dazu, dass er sich miserabel fühlte. Und das, wo er doch in dem Moment, in dem Gabriel gefallen war, erkannt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Dass er alles für ihn tun wollte. Für ihn da sein wollte.  
Dass Gabriel offensichtlich nicht einmal auf das Angebot eingehen wollte, ihm näher zu sein und sich von ihm tiefer in die Hölle führen zu lassen, konnte Beelzebub nur schwer auf sich beruhen lassen.  
Diese resolute Ablehnung verstärkte nicht nur seine Sorge um den gefallenen Engel, sondern versetzte ihm auch einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Beelzebub mochte es nicht, auf diese Art abgelehnt zu werden. Doch er mahnte sich zu Geduld und Verständnis. Es mochte ewig her sein, dass er selbst gefallen war, doch er hatte nichts davon vergessen. Gabriel stellte sich gerade einer Menge schmerzhafter Dinge zugleich, die seine bisherige Welt zerrütteten, und auch, wenn er sich wünschte, ihm dabei helfen zu können, so respektierte er dessen Wunsch. Vorerst zumindest.  
Die nächsten drei Wochen wurde Beelzebub abwechselnd von Sorge und Frust geplagt, manchmal auch beidem gleichzeitig. Natürlich ließ er sich regelmäßig von Dagon über Gabriels Zustand informieren. Der gefallene Engel hatte immer noch keinen Schritt vor die Tür seiner Zelle getan. Genau genommen schien er gar nichts zu tun, außer die Decke anzustarren und zu schlafen. Es war nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich für frisch gefallene Engel, und doch ärgerte es Beelzebub ein wenig. Etwas in ihm wünschte sich, dass Gabriel sich auf seine frühere Stärke besann und sich der neuen Realität stellte, mutig und stolz, so wie er ihn kannte. Aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Wunsch seinem eigenen Egoismus und dem Wunsch entsprang, Gabriel nicht leiden zu sehen. Es war schließlich Gabriels gutes Recht, um den Verlust seines bisherigen Lebens zu trauern und wer wusste besser, wie sich dies anfühlte, als Beelzebub?  
Nach drei Wochen war seine Geduld allerdings aufgebraucht. Er begab sich zum ersten Kreis der Hölle, um sich von Gabriels Zustand selbst ein Bild zu machen.  
Es wäre nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er nach ihm sah. Er war nicht sofort zu Beginn hierher geeilt, um den Anschein zu wahren, sich nicht übermäßig um Gabriel zu sorgen. Doch Gabriel war immerhin ein Erzengel gewesen. Jeder würde es nachvollziehen können, dass sich früher oder später ein hochrangiger Dämon seiner annahm. Er wäre eine wichtige Waffe im drohenden Krieg der zweiten Apokalypse...  
Als Beelzebub also schließlich vor der Zellentür stand, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Er wusste nicht, wie Gabriel auf ihn reagieren würde und sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen, die Selbstvorwürfe und die Angst vor Gabriels anklagendem Blick hatten ihn die letzten Wochen mehr als einmal belastet.  
Doch er würde Gabriel nicht seine Hilfe versagen, nur, weil er Angst vor ihrem ersten Wiedertreffen hatte. Beelzebub verschloss all die Zweifel und Emotionen tief in sich, ehe er anklopfte und dann selbstsicher eintrat.  
Er fand Gabriel, wie Dagon beschrieben hatte, auf der harten Liege und an die Decke starrend vor. Immerhin sah er deutlich besser aus als kurz nach dem Fall. Die Wunden verheilten gut, auch wenn es noch etwas dauern würde, bis er wieder komplett bei Kräften wäre.  
Mit einem ruhigen „Hallo“ machte Beelzebub auf sich aufmerksam, als Gabriel keine Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren.

*

Das Verhältnis von Zeit und Raum, das in diesem Universum herrschte, war Gabriel in den letzten Wochen immer gleichgültiger geworden. Hier, in seiner Zelle, konnte er nicht sehen, wie die Sonne auf oder unter ging. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sich in eine Salzsäule verwandelt. So, wie er es einst bei der Frau von Lot nach dem Untergang von Gomorra getan hatte.  
Dagon hatte ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch etwas dagelassen, dass er ‚Neulings-Robe‘ genannt hatte. Ein Kleidungsstück aus langem schwarzem Stoff, das Gabriel nicht anrührte.  
Erstens, weil er vielleicht viel verloren hatte, aber definitiv nicht seinen Stil.  
Zweitens, weil es ihm deutlich vor Augen führte, dass er hier unten keinen Rang mehr hatte. Seine hart erarbeitete Würde, seine Ehre, sein Stolz, sein Ruf. All das war Geschichte. Es gehörte nicht mehr zu ihm, sondern zu etwas, das er gewesen war. Und das die Engel, denen er einst nah gewesen war, schon lange vergessen hatten. Wie konnte es sein, dass andere Engel vergaßen, was die Gefallenen in ihrer Zeit im Himmel geleistet hatten, aber ihn nun die Erinnerungen so oft heimsuchten?  
Er war einst groß gewesen und stark.  
Je mehr Zeit verging, desto weniger fühlte sich Gabriel dem Himmel zugehörig. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er schon bereit war, den Schritt zu tun, sich in die Ränge der Hölle zu begeben. Wenn er diese Robe anzog, würde er eine Botschaft aussenden, die er noch nicht zu geben bereit war.  
Gabriel wusste, dass er sich im Moment in einer Endlosschleife aufhielt, in der er nicht zurückkonnte und es nicht über sich bringen konnte, vorwärts zu gehen. Solange er hierblieb, in diesem kargen Raum, würde sich seine Lage nicht verbessern können.  
Zwar hatte er mittlerweile begriffen, dass Gott ihn nicht länger wollte, und dieser herbe Schmerz hatte sich allmählich in eine dumpfere, taubere Version des Urschmerzes abgeschwächt.  
Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er bereit war, seine Loyalität der Hölle zu schwören.  
Als es irgendwann, mitten in seiner tiefsten Depression, klopfte, schaute Gabriel nicht einmal auf.  
Er musste nicht den Kopf drehen, um zu wissen, dass Beelzebub ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte.  
„Hallo“, brummte er, sehr unzufrieden über die Störung. Soziale Interaktion bedeutete Anstrengung. Eine Ablenkung von den schweren, betrübten Gedanken, die ihn mit sich zogen. Es bedeutete ein Aufraffen, zu dem ihm nun die Kraft fehlte.  
Mit großer Überwindung setzte Gabriel sich auf.  
Er schaute in das vertraute Gesicht. Eines, über dessen Anblick er sich früher gefreut hätte.  
Er brachte es nicht über sich, zu lächeln. Er war so schrecklich müde. So schrecklich erschöpft. Und darüber hinaus war da etwas in ihm, das in den letzten Wochen begonnen hatte, eine Abneigung gegen den Dämon zu empfinden, der ihn zu all dem verleitet hatte.  
Alles hier war so anders als das Leben, das er verlassen hatte. Ihr Verhältnis war ein anderes gewesen. Nun erinnerte er sich nur noch dunkel daran, was er damals für Beelzebub gefühlt hatte.  
Jetzt dagegen spürte er rein gar nichts mehr, als sei sein Herz im Fall aus seiner Brust gerissen worden. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten schon nichts gefühlt und auch nun war er innerlich tot und gleichgültig. Es war, als hätte Gott ihn neben allen Emotionen auch jeglicher Liebe beraubt. Der Dämon bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. In Gabriel war nur noch taube Leere.

*

Als Gabriel sich aufsetzte und ihn anblickte, schlug Beelzebubs Herz im ersten Moment freudig und sehnsüchtig schneller. Doch sowohl die Freude als auch die aufkeimende Hoffnung flauten schnell ab, bei dem ungewohnt kühlen und ausdruckslosen Blick, den Gabriel ihm schenkte. Beelzebub schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er sich offenbar unterbewusst Hoffnung gemacht hatte, dass... dass was? Dass Gabriel ihn lächelnd und glücklich empfangen, ihn in die Arme schließen und fest an sich drücken würde? Seine unrealistische Erwartung hatte ja nur enttäuscht werden können.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er. Zugegebenermaßen war es eine skurrile Frage, angesichts der Umstände. Und doch gab es kaum eine passendere und wichtigere Frage als diese, sowohl weil Beelzebub sich immer noch zutiefst sorgte, als auch, weil es darüber entscheiden würde, wie es nun mit Gabriel weitergehen würde.  
Gabriel senkte den Kopf. Er zuckte die Schultern.  
„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?“, brummte er und holte tief Luft.  
„Ich denke, ich bin jetzt bereit für den Immunitätstest“, murmelte er, „Habt ihr noch das Weihwasser von Crowley?“  
Beelzebubs Mundwinkel zuckten leicht bei den Worten, auch wenn das Amüsement einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte.  
„Ich fürchte, das ist gerade aus", antwortete er ruhig, während er weiter in der Nähe der Tür stehen blieb. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die karge, marode Zelle wandern und kam nicht umhin, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Wenn selbst Beelzebub es hier als trist und unkomfortabel empfand, wie musste es dann wohl Gabriel gehen, der die Reinlichkeit und das wärmende Licht des Himmels noch allzu sehr gewohnt war.  
„Dagon sagte, du hättest mein Angebot einer besseren Unterbringung abgelehnt."  
Gabriel nickte düster.  
„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Beelzebub“, sagte er kühl, „Ich komme schon zurecht.“  
Beelzebubs Kiefer verspannte sich. Er wünschte, es wäre wahr und er müsste sich keine Sorgen machen.  
„Ja, das ist kaum zu übersehen", kommentierte er sarkastisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Tür hinter sich.  
Gabriel bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren finsteren Blick.  
Statt diese Bemerkung einer Antwort zu würdigen, sank er zurück auf seine Liege und starrte an die Decke.  
„Bring mir einfach das Weihwasser“, brummte er.  
Es schmerzte, dass Gabriel ihn einfach abblockte. Und es machte Beelzebub wütend. Wütend auf Gabriel, dass er nicht auf ihn gehört hatte, und wütend auf sich selbst, dass er es besseren Wissens zugelassen hatte.  
Er atmete tief durch, um sich etwas zu erden. Es würde ihnen beiden nicht helfen, wenn er sich nun von seinen Emotionen überwältigen lassen würde. Und genau das wollte er. Er wollte Gabriel helfen. Er wollte ihm eine Stütze sein, ihm durch den anfänglichen Schmerz und die Dunkelheit hindurch wenigstens ein kleines, leitendes Licht sein, wenn er den Schmerz schon nicht lindern konnte.  
Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens trat er also langsam tiefer in den Raum, bis er neben Gabriel zum Stehen kam.  
„Es wird dir nichts bringen, hier herumzuliegen und darüber nachzudenken, was du verloren hast." Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft, selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren, obwohl die Worte hart und ungeschönt waren.

*

Gabriel seufzte und in diesem Seufzen lag eine solche Schwere, als würde das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern lasten. Ihm war völlig klar, dass dieser Luxus einer ‚besseren Unterbringung‘ nicht jedem Gefallenen blühte. Nur, weil der Prinz und er eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten, bedeutete das nicht, dass er jetzt auf seine Almosen angewiesen war.  
Außerdem bedeutete ein tieferer Kreis auch, dass Gabriel sich weiter vom Licht entfernen musste. Hier, im ersten Kreis der Hölle, war er dem Himmel so nah, wie dieser es zuließ. Auch, wenn er sich dafür hasste, dass er zurückwollte, in eine Welt, die ihn so missverstand und ihm so große Schmerzen zugeführt hatte, aber er konnte nicht anders.  
„Was soll ich hier, Beelzebub?“, fragte er trostlos, ohne den Dämon anzusehen. „Du hast es selbst gesagt, ich gehöre nicht hierher.“ Er schüttelte müde den Kopf.  
„Ich höre ihre Stimme nicht mehr“, krächzte er. „Was für einen Sinn hat meine Existenz, wenn ich ihre Stimme nicht mehr höre?“  
Seine letzten Worte waren ungewöhnlich offen gewesen. Sie machten ihn verwundbar, weil sie etwas in ihm an die Oberfläche brachten, das er eigentlich in den letzten Wochen tief in sich verschlossen hatte, um sich vor dem Schmerz zu schützen, der es begleitete.  
Seine Augen brannten. Gabriel holte tief Luft und schloss sie. Konzentrierte sich darauf, es wieder hinunter zu drücken. All das, was ihn quälte.  
„Jetzt gehörst du hierher", antwortete Beelzebub entschieden. „Wir alle hören sie nicht mehr, Gabriel. Das bedeutet nicht, dass unsere Existenz weniger sinnvoll ist."  
Gabriel presste den Kiefer aufeinander. Beelzebubs Worte halfen ihm kaum. Er war nicht wie die anderen. Und er wollte nicht mit den Dämonen auf eine Stufe gestellt werden. Er war ein Erzengel! Oder zumindest war er das gewesen…  
Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Dagon gesagt hatte, Crowley war einst ebenfalls ein Erzengel gewesen.  
Wenn dieses Schicksal seine Zukunft sein sollte… dann würde er Beelzebub vielleicht doch noch einmal nach Weihwasser fragen.  
Aber fürs erste musste er sich der Tatsache stellen, dass Beelzebub es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben schien, ihn tiefer in die Hölle zu bringen.  
Und wirklich: Beelzebub stieß sich von der Tür ab, gegen die er gelehnt hatte, kam auf Gabriel zu, schob sein Gesicht in Gabriels Sichtfeld und verdeckte ihm damit die Aussicht auf die schimmelige Decke.  
Eindringlich wiederholte er: „Komm mit mir, Gabriel. Bitte."  
Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht“, sagte er tonlos und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Du kannst", beharrte der Dämon.  
„Ich erwarte nichts von dir. Du kannst dort liegen und schlafen, wenn du das möchtest. Aber es ist eine bequemere Unterbringung. Und sicherer."  
„Sicherer?“, wiederholte Gabriel mit einem trockenen, trüben Lachen und nun setzte er sich doch wieder auf, weil er das Gefühl nicht mochte, im Liegen keine Kontrolle zu haben.  
„Beelzebub, ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren, weswegen ich mich um meine Sicherheit sorgen müsste“, sagte er, „Ich habe nicht einmal mehr die kleinste ätherische Kraft in den Fingern.“  
„Aber ich habe etwas zu verlieren!", erwiderte Beelzebub überraschend emotional.  
„Deine Kräfte werden zurückkehren. Vielleicht sogar stärker als zuvor. Es ist völlig normal am Anfang. Umso wichtiger ist es, dass du sicher bist bis es soweit ist." erklärte er ihm.  
„Was denn? Meinst du, jemand würde mich angreifen?“, fragte Gabriel nun doch ungläubig. In den letzten Monaten war er in diesem Raum recht sicher gewesen. Und das sogar, obwohl er die ersten drei davon nicht einmal geistig anwesend gewesen war.  
„Obwohl ich nichts besitze, das man mir rauben kann? Ist das so üblich bei euch? Ein ständiger Kampf, Fressen und Gefressenwerden?“  
Er sprach es halb spöttisch aus, aber in dem Moment, in dem er geendet hatte, bemerkte er, wie realistisch das klang. Er hatte die Hölle immer für barbarisch und niveaulos gehalten. Das würde gut ins Bild passen.  
„Nein“, sagte Beelzebub, „Bei einem Erzengel würden sie sich das nicht wagen."  
Er seufzte und setzte sich ungefragt auf die Bettkannte. Gabriel rutschte unvermittelt ein Stück von ihm fort.  
„Aber gerade, weil du ein Erzengel warst, werden sich früher oder später die anderen Prinzen der Hölle für dich interessieren“, eröffnete ihm Beelzebub milde angespannt, „Und das möchte ich vermeiden, solange es geht."  
Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue. Sie würden sich ‚für ihn interessieren‘? Wozu? Er war längst nicht mehr so mächtig und einflussreich, wie er es gewesen war, bevor er alles verspielt hatte. Jeder, der sich für ihn interessierte, würde nur enttäuscht werden.  
Sich vorzustellen, diesen kleinen überschaubaren Raum zu verlassen, strengte ihn an.  
Andererseits fühlte er sich im Augenblick ziemlich allein. Von Gott und der Welt verlassen.  
Wenn er ohnehin niemandem trauen konnte, sich selbst nicht schützen konnte und an einem Ort war, an dem er sich nicht auskannte… sollte er wohl ein Angebot eines Prinzen nicht ausschlagen, selbst, wenn er sich in seiner Nähe unangenehm an die ferne Vergangenheit erinnert fühlte. Selbst, wenn er sein Mitleid nicht wollte.  
Aber Beelzebub hatte zumindest in einer Sache Recht: Er war die beste Option, die Gabriel hatte.  
„Ich kann mich in deinen Räumen ins Bett legen und du verlangst nicht von mir, dass ich wieder aufstehe?“, wiederholte er, nur um sicher zu gehen. Er fühlte sich so bleiern schwer und er ahnte, dass es wieder schlimmer werden würde, wenn Beelzebub nicht bei ihm war. Sonderbarerweise hatte das Gespräch ihm etwas gegeben, das seine jetzige Existenz ein wenig erträglicher machte.  
Beelzebub schmunzelte und nickte dann.  
„Du darfst so lange liegen bleiben, wie du möchtest", versprach er ihm ungewohnt großzügig.  
Wenn Gabriel ihm nicht innerlich die Schuld für sein Dilemma geben würde und deshalb ahnte, dass der Dämon ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, würde er sich über dieses zuvorkommende Verhalten wundern. Beelzebub einmal nicht kratzbürstig zu erleben, nicht einmal ein bisschen, war befremdlich. Aber es war nichts, womit sich Gabriel nun auseinandersetzen wollte.  
Er seufzte. Dann kam er langsam auf die Füße. Mittlerweile war der Bruch besser verheilt. Wenn Gabriel aufstand, hielt sein Bein das Gewicht ein wenig länger, auch, wenn es noch immer schmerzte. Er langte nach dem schwarzen Gewand. Es war besser, als im Lendenschurz durch die Hölle zu spazieren und wenn er diesen Raum verließ, würde er sich seiner Wahrheit ohnehin stellen müssen. Der Wahrheit, dass er ein Niemand geworden war, der in die untersten Ränge der Hölle gehörte. Während er es sich überstreifte, fragte er sich, wie lang Beelzebub ihn noch so behandeln wollte, als hätte er sich nicht verändert… und wann er erkennen würde, dass Gabriel es nicht mehr wert war, dass man ein Interesse an ihm hatte. Die anderen Prinzen würden ihm sicher bald Vernunft einreden.  
Gabriel ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er hatte einige Wochen hier verbracht, aber nichts in diesem Zimmer rührte emotional etwas in ihm. Dann wiederrum war das kein Wunder, da seine Emotionen ihn ohnehin verlassen hatten.  
Er schaute zu Beelzebub.  
„Also dann“, sagte er und versuchte, etwas von seiner alten Tatkraft heraufzubeschwören. Er fühlte sich fremd damit. Es schien ihm falsch und gekünstelt zu sein und überzeugte ihn nicht. Also ließ er es wieder bleiben.


	17. -- Schreibpause --

Hallo zusammen!

Einige von euch haben vielleicht mitbekommen, dass ich im Oktober meinen ersten eigenen Roman rausbringen werde  
(Infos dazu findet ihr auf meinem Instagram-Kanal: @jessicagraves.schreibt ).

Da ich im Augenblick mit dem Buch recht eingespannt bin, werde ich bis dahin keine weiteren Fanfiktions posten.  
Voraussichtlich im November geht es damit dann aber weiter.

\- Ausnahmen bestätigen aber die Regel! - Das heißt, sollte mich die Muse küssen oder sollte ich eine Pause vom Roman brauchen, ist es gut möglich, dass ich eine der FFs aktualisiere und das neue Kapitel hochlade ;)

Danke für eure Geduld, euer Verständnis und eure Unterstützung!

Liebe Grüße,  
eure Jessica


End file.
